Blood and Hanyou
by Prophet WolfStar
Summary: Naraku has always been able to make their lives a living hell, but after using the power of the Well to release an ancient evil, IY and the others find themselves trapped in the realm of Kaeleer with no way home and no idea what's truly going on!
1. This Isn't Japan

Blood and Hanyou

By: Prophet WolfStar

A/N: This is a crossover of Inuyasha with the Black Jewels Trilogy by Anne Bishop. I got bored at work while working cashier with my friend Sade and this popped into my mind while we were discussing the men of our harems. I knew immediately I could make it work, even if there weren't many people out there who had read BJT. If you guys need anything explained, which I know you will, just let me know! Who knows, maybe you'll even fall in love with the Black Jewels Trilogy as well?

Summary: A strange mishap with the Bone Eaters Well transports IY, Kagome, Rin, and Sesshy to the realm of Kaeleer. Now they're in a strange land with strange people, Naraku is on the loose, as well as a new, more threatening enemy.

Disclaimer; I don't own any of them(excluding Hakuuyo and Inuharu) and this is strictly for entertainment purposes!

* * *

Chapter 1

This isn't Japan...

"She's gotten a few bruises, but other than that she's uninjured."

"Just like the child," Tersa said with a smile. "See, boy? I told you they needed our help,"

"I know, mother," Daemon regarded the woman on his mother's bed carefully, wondering about her and her origins. She wasn't from Kaeleer, that was obvious.

"I think we'll know more about her and the others once she wakes up." Jaenelle rose from the bed, shrugging. "Now, where is this strange dog eared boy you wanted me to help?"

"I'm right here," The voice was raspy, weak, but definitely hostile.

Jaenelle's lips parted but no sound came out. Daemon had risen to the killing edge so quickly that she didn't have time to say anything. And she knew that if she didn't do something soon, there would be a crater where Tersa's cottage had once been.

"Get...away from...Kagome,"

"I told you!" Tersa glared at Daemon, walking towards him, snatching his wrist in her hands. "You didn't believe me, you silly boy!"

Inuyasha, his fire rat robes torn, tattered and burned, ignored the old woman's childish ramblings, pulling Tetsuseiga from its sheath with trembling hands. The transformation of the katana into the Fang Inuyasha had mastered startled Jaenelle.

"They are definitely not from around here," Jaenelle paused, perplexed. What could she do? She was fully healed, yes, but she didn't have the power that she used to, and that meant Daemon was twice as protective of his wife and queen as he had ever been before. Keeping him from killing the already injured hanyou wasn't going to be an easy feat.

"Kagome is none of your concern," Inuyasha growled weakly. "Get away from her,"

"Hm...Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes opened and she sat up, realizing that she was in a strange place. When she looked towards the doorway, she suddenly remembered. The blinding flash of light as Sesshoumaru destroyed the well, the feeling of dread, of sorrow, of Inuyasha's weight on her as he shielded her. She remembered when she woke up in a forest unfamiliar to her, to a friendly face shrouded by tangled black hair. She remembered a name that had perplexed her but in her exhaustion she had not questioned.

"Tersa,"

She turned from her son and smiled sweetly at Kagome. "Yes, you remember!"

"What have you done to Kagome!" Inuyasha howled, his chest heaving in his effort to keep on his feet. Tetsuseiga transformed again and in a fit of anger, the hanyou threw it to the ground.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome leapt from the bed she occupied and threw her arms around him as he started to slip towards the ground. "Oh, Inuyasha, you're hurt..."

"He needs a healer," Jaenelle said softly, gently. "I can help him if he'll let me."

"They're friends, Inuyasha, I promise."

"You had better be right, Kagome," He growled, leaning heavily against her.

"Get him over to the bed," Jaenelle instructed, now set and focused on the healing. "Tersa," She looked up at the woman and smiled. "We need to be alone for a while. Can you aid Morghann while she does the healing for the other?"

Tersa nodded, leaving the room quickly to help another of her new friends. Daemon closed the door quietly, leaning against it to keep any unwelcomed persons from entering the room.

"If you relax and do not fight me on this I won't have to force you into a healing sleep," Jaenelle said as Kagome eased Inuyasha onto the bed.

"And if you don't give her any trouble I won't have to say 'it', Inuyasha,"

The weak little smile he gave her wrenched her heart into knots. Would he be ok?

Jaenelle glanced up at her, concerned about the undercurrents of emotion pouring from the girl. It could disturb the healing process if she didn't get them under control. "Kagome, I'm sorry, but I must ask you to step out of the room."

"No," Inuyasha grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave. "She stays,"

"You're stubborn," Jaenelle said flatly. "It's a good sign that you'll heal just fine, I suppose. She may stay, now, close your eyes." Inuyasha hesitated but did as he was told, suddenly too weak to fight this woman's prodding. He felt a soft tug at his mind, a trigger that made him very sleepy. Kagome's eyes narrowed when his breathing, though shallow and weak, evened out and his hand fell from her wrist.

"I put him in the healing sleep," Jaenelle murmured, smiling encouragingly. "I promise that he'll wake up,"

Kagome nodded, backing away a few feet to sit on the floor against the wall so that Jaenelle could do what she had to do. Jaenelle's hand found Inuyasha's chest and her eyes became sharp, focused.

"Daemon," She whispered, worried. "I need a bowl,"

Kagome watched the man move with a grace that reminded her too much of a cat as he collected a bowl from his mother's bathroom and handed it to his queen. With her permission, he, too, placed his hand on Inuyasha's chest and knew immediately what was wrong.

"Poison, very potent poison," He looked to Kagome who was staring into space now.

"They hate each other," She whispered. "I don't even remember how Sesshoumaru had gotten his poison claws into Inuyasha anymore. When he didn't stop fighting I thought Sesshoumaru had missed." She looked up to Jaenelle, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Can you help him?"

Jaenelle, confident, nodded. "The poison is slow in spreading. It's meant to torture rather than kill right away." _Is this Sesshoumaru the other injured man that Tersa found? The one with the little girl?_ "I can draw the poison out, but it may take some time, and it won't be very pleasant."

Daemon tensed, looking at Inuyasha rather than Jaenelle. Would it be like the healing that had to be performed for Karla? The woman had lost the use of her legs for quite sometime before her stubbornness had kicked in and she'd been able to heal the ruined muscle. She still needed the help of a cane but she was steadily growing stronger in the aspect of her legs again. Would Inuyasha have to suffer the same fate? The reassuring smile from Jaenelle gave him that answer. No, Inuyasha wouldn't lose the use of anything at all, save for maybe his ability to do much for a few days.

Daemon placed the bowl beneath the hand that had been holding Kagome's so firmly a few moments before and stepped away to allow Jaenelle the space and seclusion she needed to complete the healing. He sat next to Kagome, studying the woman intensely. She was strong, determined, and he sensed a power that he couldn't even begin to understand. He was alert and aware, ready to jump to his wife's aid should she need it.

Kagome glanced towards Inuyasha and sucked in a sharp breath. "She told you it wasn't going to be pleasant,"

"I'm starting to think it was a good thing she put him to sleep," Kagome murmured, watching as Jaenelle drew the thick venom out from Inuyasha's body through his fingertips. "I can only imagine the pain he would have been in..."

"At least he will survive."

Kagome nodded, watching as the venom drained into the bowl. "Where am I, anyway?"

"Kaeleer. My mother's cottage if you need me to be more specific." Daemon glanced up at Jaenelle briefly.

"I thought so,"

"You know of Kaeleer?"

"No, not at all. I just meant that I figured we weren't in Japan anymore. Modern day or Feudal Era." Kagome's shoulders sagged and she sighed heavily. "No, I'm a very long way from home."

He found himself studying her outfit and nodded in agreement. "His sword..." Daemon ventured, motioning to the ragged looking katana on the floor by the door.

"His Tetsuseiga. It belonged to his father. It was forged from his own fang, actually."

"Fang?"

"It's a long story, really. Maybe we should save it until after Inuyasha is well again? There are some things he can explain better than I can. Besides, the only thing I really know about is the jewel and--" She went rigid then, reaching into her shirt in a frenzy in search of something obviously. Daemon just stared at her as she drew the necklace from her shirt, sighing in relief at the sight of the Shikon Jewel.

"Looks like you broke it,"

"Yeah...but we're getting close to finding all of the pieces again," Kagome murmured, feeling herself starting to relax. "I didn't mean to shatter it, but I guess it was for the best, even if we've had nothing but trouble since it happened,"

"Another long story?"

"Five years long actually," Jaenelle rose from the bed then, vanishing the bowl into thin air. She patted her hands clean on her trousers and smiled.

"It's done, the venom is gone. He's a bit feverish, but with a little rest he'll be fine."

Kagome nodded, pulling herself to her feet again. "Thank you so much. You don't know how much it means to me,"

"I think I have a clue," Jaenelle smiled, touching Kagome's shoulder. "He'll be sleeping for a good while."

"I'll stay with him,"

Jaenelle nodded, smiling. "I'll have some food sent up for you,"

"Thank you again..." Kagome sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking the sweat soaked hair from Inuyasha's face. He was pale and had a fever, but he was going to be ok. She ran her fingers down his arm and her eyes narrowed in confusion. Where were his claws? "Oh no, what's today? Moon wise?"

Jaenelle gave her a funny look and shook herself. "The new moon, I believe, why?"

"Great, he's going to be that much more unpleasant if he wakes up tonight," Kagome sighed heavily at the confused looks she was getting. "Another long story,"

"We'll discuss it over breakfast," Jaenelle said simply. "I need to go check in on Morghann. If you want, I can send someone to sit with you,"

"No, I'm all right," Kagome murmured. "If you don't mind my asking, who is the other injured person?"

Jaenelle shrugged. "I don't know, Tersa didn't find out his name, but he's got a little girl clinging to his robes,"

Kagome flinched, sighing, "Sesshoumaru...They're brothers, well...half brothers,"

Jaenelle's eyes flickered on Daemon for a brief moment. "I understand,"

Kagome sighed heavily yet again as the couple left the room, leaving her alone with the feverish Inuyasha. Knowing he would be asleep for quite some time, Kagome settled into the overstuffed chair next to the bed and got comfortable.

* * *

Rin shuddered as the breeze from outside swept over her. She was scared for her Lord Sesshoumaru because of how badly he was hurt, but being coerced from the room while that strange woman 'healed' him hadn't helped her any. Instead she stood in the garden with her eyes downcast while Tersa talked about the flowers and how she had managed to get them to grow so quickly. Rin wasn't listening to her at all, she just wanted to be with Sesshoumaru. Of course, the wolf that was staring her down from the porch only made her more distressed. The man named Khary had strictly instructed the wolf to stay on the porch after Rin had made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with him, but still, it was a wolf.

The door opened and she looked passed the wolf to the person standing in the doorway.

"I thank you for taking care of her,"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin found herself running, attaching herself firmly to his leg. He smiled gently, his hand coming to rest at the top of her head. "You are well, Rin?"

"I was so scared!" She cried, nearly tackling him.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, sweetheart," Daemon said as he and Jaenelle joined them on the porch. Of course, the way Sesshoumaru was now looking at the wolf not ten feet from them told him other wise. "Problems with wolves?"

"Yes,"

"Ah," Daemon looked to the wolf and motioned towards the woods with his head. The wolf's ears flattened against his head, a sure sign that he was disappointed, and then he whined slightly.

"Go on, Ladvarian," Jaenelle said gently. "You can sniff our new friends in the morning,"

"Thank you for your hospitality, but I will go now." Sesshoumaru took Rin's hand, bidding her to follow him from the porch.

"Where will you go?" Jaenelle asked flatly. "You're a long way from home from my understanding. Kagome said you were from some place called Japan. I know the land here well, Lord Sesshoumaru. Japan is not a place that exists in this realm."

Sesshoumaru paused, regarding Jaenelle with interest. "Then we are far from the Western Lands,"

"You need to eat," Tersa said suddenly as she brushed passed him, scowling. "You're just like the boy," She looked at Daemon briefly. "So stubborn. Come, girl, you need food, a bath and rest,"

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Go with her, Rin," Sesshoumaru commanded. Rin hesitated and then sighed, bowing to him.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." She took the hand extended to her by Tersa and followed the older woman inside.

"If you spoke to Kagome then that must also mean that my brother is here,"

"Yes, and I must admit that you did quite a number on him. I almost had a difficult time drawing out the poison."

"Hm," Sesshoumaru found himself smiling. "You are very powerful indeed if you could subdue the poison from my claws,"

"Jaenelle," Daemon murmured. She glared at him but sighed, giving in.

"Excuse me, my husband believes that I, too, should join the others for dinner." Jaenelle gave Daemon the smallest of smiles and slipped inside, closing the door behind her. The two men then studied each other intensely.

"I will not hesitate to kill my half brother, but for Rin's sake and the sake of the innocent people here, I will back down. Once I return home, though, I will not stomach being around him."

Daemon nodded, watching the sun set behind the horizon. "You must understand, Lord Sesshoumaru, the ways of our people are very different,"

"I sensed that," Sesshoumaru said passively. "I will not infringe upon you. I will do my best to stay in line with your ways."

"Then we should have no problem. Come, we'll discuss everything else over dinner."

"I wish to remain outside a little longer. I am full demon and do not require food and sleep as often. I will join you shortly."

Daemon nodded, "As you wish, Lord," and stepped inside. Sesshoumaru looked up at the moonless night sky and then turned towards the woods. "Your scent is weak, but I know you are here, Naraku." His eyes narrowed, his expression angered. "Stay away."

* * *

End of this chapter. Let me know what you all think so far! Reviews and feedback is always appreciated and loved. Just...don't flame me too badly? 


	2. No Going Home for Kagome

_A/N: Any dialogue within are conversations between the Blood, Kindred are included. The Blood are those like Daemon, the Kindred are the Blood Animals. Since animals can't speak through their mouths to humans, they speak through their minds to another mind. It's not as complicated as it sounds, I assure you. Also, Prick is Daemon's nickname for his brother Lucivar and Bastard is Lucivar's nickname for Daemon. I would also like the point out that Saetan is NOT Satan, and the Hell of BJT is NOT the Hell of real life._

Chapter 2

No going home for Kagome

* * *

It was becoming painfully clear, two hours after the sun set and the smell of cooking food filtered into the room, that Inuyasha was going to sleep through the night. Remaining in the chair, curled up and uncomfortable, was pointless.

"I'll be back, Inuyasha," Kagome found herself whispering, as she rose and slipped quietly from the room. She hadn't been to any other part of the house but the bathroom had been easy enough to find, and after that the kitchen was just as easy. The surprise was the twelve year old girl that greeted her from the small table.

"Kagome?" Rin seemed greatly surprised.

Kagome forced a smile at the younger girl. "Do you know where Jaenelle or Daemon went to? I'm kinda hungry..."

"Daemon says dinner isn't ready yet," Rin said quietly. "They're in the family room."

"Thanks," She watched Rin's gaze turn to the back door and bit her lip nervously. "Is Sesshoumaru out there?"

"Mmhm," Rin's eyes remained on the door.

"Ok," Kagome left the kitchen, finding the family room across the hallway. Jaenelle was on the floor between the two couches, leaning back against a huge white cat, a book resting in her lap, a wolf lying next to her. Daemon was at the desk near the window, fussing over a stack of papers and Tersa was muttering something about stubborn males. Kagome bit her lip, again, folding her arms over her torso. Ladvarian, the wolf curled at Jaenelle's side, lifted his head and jumped up excitedly to greet Kagome.

Jaenelle smiled sweetly, marking her page in the book she held. "I thought you'd be joining us right about now,"

"The chair was uncomfortable," Kagome admitted, stepping farther into the room as the wolf danced around her.

Her scent is strange! But she's very friendly! Kagome is her name?

Kagome shook her head to clear it. Had the wolf just talked? Of course, after what she'd seen since she'd been pulled into the well by the Mistress Centipede five years ago, a talking wolf wasn't much on her 'strange' meter. But she didn't dare inquire about the pile of white fur and rippling muscle behind Jaenelle. That she would worry about later.

"Yes," Jaenelle giggled, motioning for Kagome to join her. "Her name is Kagome,"

Can I go sniff the one with the ears now?

"Ladvarian, you had best let him rest. I told you, you could sniff our new friends tomorrow when they've all rested."

Ladvarian's ears fell back against his head and he whined. _So much like Inuyasha's ears,_ Kagome mused, watching the wolf return to his spot next to Jaenelle. "I take it Sesshoumaru healed up pretty well?"

"Very," Jaenelle nodded. "He's very resilient to flesh wounds, despite the fact that he has only one arm."

"I guess I should have mentioned that..."

"It's fine," Jaenelle waved it off. "It was well healed, so we knew it was an old wound."

"Five years old, actually." Kagome reached the couch but ignored it, preferring to sit on the floor next to Jaenelle. Oddly, the white fluff didn't bother her at that moment. The cat seemed to be sleeping quite soundly.

"Dinner will be done shortly," Daemon said from the desk, scowling at the paper he held. "Sweetheart, the next time father asks me to look after the estate for a few days while he runs off to the Keep, get me really drunk so that I can look him in the eye and say no,"

Kagome laughed, closing her eyes. "I take it the estate is large?"

"Large is an understatement," Jaenelle said sweetly. "It's a lot to handle with paying the servants and making sure everything is in order. Actually, it's nothing that Beale couldn't handle, but papa has to torture his sons somehow."

"Sons?"

"I have a brother," Daemon said simply, sitting the papers aside to breathe deeply for a moment. "You'll meet the prick tomorrow,"

"Oh," Kagome giggled. "Sounds promising,"

"Just wait until you meet the rest of the family," Tersa said bluntly, ignoring the laughter that exploded from Jaenelle.

"Oh come now, Tersa! Our family isn't that bad!"

"HA!" She seemed to glare at Daemon for a moment. He just gave her a look of innocence and Kagome found herself grinning. Tersa was obviously his mother and was scolding a "boy" who had done something a bit fiendish.

"Sibling rivalry?"

"More like Lucivar did something spectacular so Daemon set out to better him and ended up on his ass and covered in mud,"

Daemon scowled at the man flanking the doorway. "If I remember correctly, Khardeen, you were the one that suggested I do what I did in the first place,"

"Since when do you ever listen to me?" Khary grinned, making way for Morghann, his wife, who looked like she'd been beaten severely with the 'I-need-sleep-desperately -but-don't-want-to-sleep' mallet.

"Since you told him it was good idea. Besides, both of you were also under the heavy influence of several Gravediggers," Morghann muttered, letting herself fall onto the couch in a huff. She used the arm of the couch as her pillow, her hands folded over her stomach. Her red hair was slightly tangled from a long day of work and healing.

"Darling," Daemon mused, smiling. "If you keep this up any longer I believe a round of fussing will be in order."

"If anyone's going to be fussing it will be Arianna because I wouldn't let her have a nutcake before bed," Morghann muttered, giving the males in the room a glare of warning. "I'm in no mood to have my pillows over fluffed and my blankets jammed under me so that I can't move. I'm tired, that's all. Understand?"

"Oh perfectly," Khary grinned.

"Quite wonderfully," Daemon chimed in, smirking.

"Mother night..."

Jaenelle giggled, shaking her head. "So," She looked to Kagome who was smiling faintly, her arms still wrapped around her chest. "What can you tell us about how you ended up here?"

"Hm..." Kagome's eyes narrowed as she fought to remember everything that had happened. "We were on the trail of an old enemy when we bumped into Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was a bit frustrated and angry over our enemy getting away and Sesshoumaru was in the way, so he initiated a fight. I've seen the brothers fight before, but it was more intense this time,"

Rin found herself in the family room, sitting down next to Tersa while Kagome continued. "I don't know why they have to hate each other so much. So long as Inuyasha stays out of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru really shouldn't worry about him. But I guess they're always going to fight over the fact that their father left Tetsuseiga to Inuyasha the half breed instead of Lord Sesshoumaru the full blooded demon and heir to the Inutaishu throne." She drew in a deep breath, prepared to make the full drawn out speech of a story. "Inuyasha got a little mouthy and Sesshoumaru just reacted. I guess their hatred finally fueled a fire. Anyway, after a while Sesshoumaru got so angry that he sent a very powerful and very violent attack at Inuyasha, but I guess Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both realized what would happen when that attack hit and they both dove after myself and Rin and covered us. There was a bright light and then...well...next to a brief moment of consciousness when I saw Tersa, that's all I remember."

"You have no idea how you ended up here?" Jaenelle asked, puzzled. In the realm of the Blood, any number of things could have happened when a powerful blast of jeweled strength was too powerful and backlashed. She knew first hand what that could do to a person physically, but she hadn't explored the possibility that it could also cause a shift in the realms. It was astonishing all in its own that something like that was even possible.

"Well, I guess that backlash coupled with the power of the Sacred Well when it was destroyed sent us here," Kagome felt tears stinging her eyes. "Which means that even if we did get back home again...I could never go back to..." The realization hit her like a brick to the head and sank in deep. "Mom...Grandpa...Sota..." Her left hand came to her mouth, stifling the chocking sob that escaped her throat. The pain overcame her, wracked her, had her bending forward until she couldn't control the crying. A hand found her shoulder, gently squeezed it in support, in understanding, in apology. Kagome's sobs deepened as Inuyasha sank to the ground next to her and folded her into his arms, still too weak to spark her temper to stop the tears. Thank goodness it was the night of the new moon or the salty smell of her tears would have had him reeling. He hated it when she cried. It tore him up inside and he had a good feeling he knew why.

Inuyasha's changed appearance was a momentary shock to the group but considering what they'd seen so far of the group, Sesshoumaru being a mystery all of his own, the shock was soon replaced with solemn silence. Kagome cried into his chest, her fingers curling into the bright red robes of the Fire Rat. This was it; she could never go home again and he was partly to blame.

"I shouldn't have provoked him," Inuyasha's voice was soft but full of emotion. "For once in my life I could have listened to you and I didn't and now you can never go home again. I'm sorry, Kagome, I'm so sorry,"

Even Rin had thought about the ordeal and had started crying herself, though her sobs weren't as audible.

"Little one?" Tersa prodded, staring at the girl.

"Leave me alone!" Rin cried, racing from the room towards the kitchen and the back door.

"I'll go after her," Morghann offered. "Arianna gets like this, too."

"I'll check on the status of our meal," Khary also left the room.

"Daemon," Jaenelle murmured, motioning towards the door. "Come on, Tersa, let's leave them alone."

"That means you, too, Kaelas," Tersa shoved the cat, pointing at the door, her arm taught. "Don't be a bad kitty, Kaelas, come on, out." The 800 pounds of feline muscle, strength, and temper stretched out lazily and then left the room, Tersa following close behind.

"Kagome,"

"It's not your fault," She finally murmured, pushing away from him. "I'm just as much to blame as you are. I prodded you into going after Naraku. If I hadn't then we wouldn't have run into Sesshoumaru. This wouldn't have happened and I would be h-home right n-now...and..."

Inuyasha shook his head, thumbing her tears away. "No, Kagome."

She wouldn't argue with him, she didn't have the will to. "Can you forgive me, Kagome? If it helps, you can say it...I won't argue with it..."

"Inuyasha!" He was taken aback in surprise, shocked at her sudden move towards him. He grabbed her, toppling backwards onto the floor, Kagome's lips pressed firmly against his own. The shock abated quickly as Inuyasha gave in to his own feelings. Now was as good a time as any to show her that he cared.

* * *

"Why are you crying?" Morghann asked, seeing Rin on the bench at the far end of Tersa's garden, sobbing into her hands.

"Go away..."

Morghann paused, taking a deep breath. The girl obviously wanted to be alone, she sensed some kind of deep emotional stress. The twelve year old girl seemed to be torn in so many different ways...it reminded her of Jaenelle when the woman was a child, only Jaenelle had been much younger when she had been like this. Of course, the rape hadn't helped her at all and if it weren't for Surreal and Daemon that terrible night, Jaenelle might not have survived at all. Rin, besides having black hair and different eyes, reminded her strongly of Jaenelle.

"Rin,"

"Go away, I don't want to talk to you! I just...I want to go home..." Rin looked at the woman that offered comfort, hating her because she didn't know her at all.

"I thought that if we talked you might feel better. My daughter, Arianna, feels better after she talks to me,"

"I don't want to talk to you," Rin repeated, frustrated. At least the girl had stopped crying. Morghann sat down on the bench beside her anyway, offering her a listening ear and silent stillness. A few long minutes passed before Rin sat back and finally gave in. "I'm too young,"

"Too young?" Morghann inquired, ignoring the faint rustling behind her. Someone was approaching and she had a good idea of who it was. Sesshoumaru obviously hadn't wandered off very far. He must have heard Rin's heated statement and come to investigate the matter further.

"To be like her," Rin whispered. "To be to Lord Sesshoumaru what Kagome is to Inuyasha. I'm too young,"

Morghann just stared at the girl, puzzled into stillness. "How do you mean?"

"He won't have me,"

Morghann slowly began to understand what Rin was getting at. She could understand, if what Kagome had said was correct and that Rin had spent most of her life with Sesshoumaru, that the girl would have eventually fallen in love with her protector. But at twelve years old? The poor girl...

"I see," Morghann murmured, taking a deep breath. "Would you like to hear what I think about it?"

Rin shrugged, biting her lip.

Morghann nodded, looking back towards the cottage. "If you love him as much as you seem to, a few years will pass by very quickly. You're only twelve years old, Rin, and I believe strongly that that is the reason why Sesshoumaru will not have you. Rin, you must understand that your body isn't ready for a commitment like this and I have a feeling that he knows that. Give it time," Morghann gently touched the girl's shoulder. "Love him from a distance if you must, but don't leap before you tether yourself down, you could lose everything you hope to gain,"

Rin looked to Morghann as the woman rose and left the garden towards the cottage. She dried her eyes, content to sit back on the bench and stare at the stars for a while and turn Morghann's words over and over in her mind. Was the woman right? Would Sesshoumaru take her as his when she was old enough, when her body was ready for such a thing? She loved him, she knew that already, but did he return the emotion?

If he didn't and she asked him to be her mate would he make her leave? Rin forced such a question from her mind, unwilling to think about such things. Besides, the rustling behind her was starting to command all of her attention. Rin swiveled on the bench, staring into the darkness with narrowed eyes.

"Who's there?" She asked, swallowing hard in her sudden anxiety. The rustling stopped and didn't come again for a few long moments. She rose from the bench, a moment of stupidity overcoming her as she walked towards the bushes. Something was back there, something big and covered in white fur. Was it that huge cat?

"Rin?"

She stopped, turning to face Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru!" She smiled, her eyes bright.

"You've been crying," He studied her intently. "Did something happen?"

"No, no!" Rin waved her arms, walking towards him, her investigation of the rustling forgotten. "I just got a bit silly, that's all."

"Rin! The food's ready if you're hungry!" Morghann called from the doorway.

"Go eat, Rin."

"Nope," She said simply, smiling. "Not unless you come in and eat, too."

Sesshoumaru studied her again, his face expressionless. "I'm not kidding either, Sesshy."

He choked, staring at her. "I..."

Rin flashed him the most beautifully mischievous smile he'd ever seen and it set him on fire. He immediately gave in and let her lead him back towards the cottage. He couldn't deny her when she gave him that smile, but he would inquire later about her new spunk and the new name, which he would only tolerate coming from Rin's beautiful mouth. If anyone else said it they were going to have a huge chunk of their bodies bitten off.

* * *

Besides a complete feeling of awkward tension at the extended table, dinner seemed to be going by quite smoothly.

"This stew is wonderful," Jaenelle complimented the hearth witch that stayed with Tersa as she refilled the glasses.

"That's because you didn't cook it,"

"Damnit, Khary," Jaenelle glared. "Do you have to keep on with that? So I can't cook, so what?"

Khary gave her a sweetly innocent grin, jamming a spoonful of stew into his mouth as she flashed him a sarcastic look.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, however, were exchanging glares every two seconds. Sesshoumaru sat at the table next to Rin but didn't eat, obviously, well to Inuyasha, flaunting his superiority over the rest of them.

Kagome devoured her stew in no time at all, having been completely famished.

Finally, after over ten minutes of unwelcomed attention from his half demon brother, Sesshoumaru declared, "I call a cease fire,"

"A truce? FEH!" Inuyasha turned away from his brother, focusing on his bowl of stew. "And I would do that why? I don't trust you, you son of a bitch, so don't you dare think I'm gonna start now,"

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, her shoulders slumping. "You can be civil at least. Hell, you don't even have to acknowledge his presence. Just don't throw any punches and I won't have to say 'it' and embarrass you."

"Kagome," Inuyasha hissed as Sesshoumaru seemingly smiled at his younger brother.

"I suppose I can blame the control that she has over you on your being a Hanyou."

"WHY YOU!"

"SIT BOY!"

"GYAH!"

"Hell's fire!" Jaenelle gasped, her eyes wide.

"Mother night," Daemon muttered, fighting the laughter he felt coming as Inuyasha grumbled and fought the spell.

"If the darkness can't be merciful then we're all doomed," Morghann choked.

"That's what you get," Rin giggled.

"Why must you do this to me, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, red faced. The spell had lifted but if he got up he'd have to see the grins on the other's faces and the smirk on his elder brother's face. _I think I'll just stay here for now..._

* * *

End chapter! Well, what do you think now? Better? Still confused? 


	3. That wasn't Kaelas

A/N: Ok, since the asteriks aren't showing up for the "mind" conversations, anything in _**bold italics **_from now on are those conversations. Sorry for all of the confusion.

Chapter 3

That wasn't the cat?

* * *

Kagome yawned deeply as she awoke, stretching lazily on the bed. She rolled, smiling as she snuggled into the warmth that was Inuyasha.

"Humph,"

"Oh come on, Inuyasha," She giggled, smiling up at his sulking expression. "You can't still be sore at me because of last night,"

"Can so," His ears twitched adorably, his nose turned upward in a show of annoyance.

"Well, you did deserve it,"

"Me? Feh! Sesshoumaru started it!"

"Maybe so, but you took the bait, Inuyasha."

"Humph!"

"Ok, ok, I promise not to do it today under the condition that you be civil to your brother and if that's too hard, just ignore him completely as if he isn't even there at all. I'm sure neither of you would mind that." Kagome sat up, stretching again. "Besides, we have a lot to do today. Jaenelle says we're going to the Keep to ask someone that might know about our situation for information that might help us out. Don't you want to get back to the feudal era and find the rest of the Sacred Jewel Shards?"

"Of course I do, Kagome, I just don't want to do this with Sesshoumaru around," Inuyasha muttered. "Besides, there's something weird going on with him lately,"

"Like what?" Kagome asked, moving to sort through the clothes Jaenelle had lent to her. She moaned in excitement at the sight of the trousers and the T-shirt. "Finally, clothes I'll feel like myself in,"

"He's just acting really weird," Inuyasha continued, ignoring Kagome's simple bliss. "Someone's coming," His ears twitched, falling back against his head as Kagome admired herself in the mirror. "Jaenelle and I are almost the exact same size,"

There was a knock on the door and Kagome quickly answered it. "Morning," Daemon yawned, looking a bit rumpled. Kagome giggled knowingly. "Good morning, Daemon."

"Jaenelle sent me to retrieve everyone for breakfast. If we don't eat before we leave, Mrs. Beale will put a dent in us when she sees us,"

"We'll be down in a moment," Kagome smiled, closing the door quietly. "Are you going to eat, Inuyasha?"

"Of course I am," Inuyasha muttered restlessly, slipping into his robes, his feet, as always, remaining bare. He followed Kagome towards the kitchen where most of the others were gathered, save for Morghann and Khary who had gone home shortly after dinner the night before.

"Oh my god, those are pancakes!" Kagome bounced in place for a moment, loving the sight of the modern day food set on the table.

"They're wonderful!" Rin said through a mouthful.

"They smell so,"

"They'd be good if you ate them," Tersa pointed out, baffled. "They'll get cold if you don't,"

Kagome immediately sat down, covered the fluffy pancakes in syrup and attacked them, watching as Inuyasha followed suit. "Oh heaven! I'm in heaven!"

"These are good..." Inuyasha admitted, swallowing his second bite with satisfaction. Even Sesshoumaru was munching on some, though mainly because Rin had refused to eat unless he did. Inuyasha fought the urge to comment on how hypocritic his brother was for allowing himself to be controlled by a human girl. But it did put him in a sour mood.

"There are a few last minute things I have to do before we head to the Keep," Jaenelle said a little while into the meal. "But they won't take long and Daemon, I'm sure, can entertain you until I get back. Once we get to the Keep we'll try and figure some things out. After that it's to the Hall."

"Hm, whatever," Inuyasha muttered, sulking in his chair after finishing off his meal. Rin looked up as Kaelas came into the room with a bouncing Ladvarian, her face falling in confusion.

"Lady Rin?" Daemon studied her, a brow raised in question. "Is everything all right?"

"Oh, yeah, it's just that...well...I could have sworn that cat was a lot bigger than that last night, but I guess it was just because it was so dark outside last night without the moon,"

Jaenelle paused, confused as well. "Sweetie, Kaelas didn't go outside last night, at least, not until after dinner."

"No, this was before when I was with Morghann in the garden, just before Sesshoumaru found me. I heard a rustling and looked and saw a huge something covered in white fur and--" She jumped at the sound of breaking glass as Inuyasha dove for the door, Sesshoumaru hot in his heels.

"Mother night," Daemon muttered, quickly following. "What is going on?" He paused, biting his tongue. Sesshoumaru looked wild and Inuyasha was on all fours, sniffing the ground with intensity. He could sense the tension, the anxiety, the nervousness of the women as they stepped outside.

"You don't think it could be..." Kagome couldn't finish the question. The way Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru both looked told her other wise. "Naraku,"

"Damnit! He's covering his scent, it's too faint for me to catch!"

"I smell blood," Sesshoumaru hissed. "Naraku's blood..."

"Foul stench that it is, can you get a lock on it?"

"No, he's hiding it fairly well,"

"He's injured, we know that much," Kagome murmured, trying to reassure herself that Naraku wouldn't get stupid all of a sudden and attack them. She didn't know how Daemon would react, but she felt a strange coldness pouring from him, as if his entire being had gone cold.

"Sadi," Jaenelle's voice was commanding but gentle and Kagome felt Daemon shift his weight. "Reign it in, Daemon. This Naraku character isn't anywhere near here,"

"What?" Sesshoumaru faced her, looking a little frustrated.

"How the hell do you know that?" Inuyasha demanded, glaring, his ears twitching at her.

"I don't sense him," Jaenelle insisted. "Daemon, look into the abyss, can you sense him?" Daemon closed his eyes, fighting for control again, diving deep into the abyss that was his power, flying through the black web until he could see the different jeweled powers around him. Naraku's presence was not amongst them. But Morghann and Khardeen were approaching from the direction Rin had claimed to have seen the mound of white fur.

"No," Daemon finally breathed, his golden eyes opening. "No, he's not here, but I'll have Kaelas and Ladvarian make a few rounds to make sure," He turned towards Kagome who looked a bit frightened towards him and just smiled. "You have nothing to worry about, Darling, that cold fury wasn't aimed at you,"

"Let's hope it never is," Inuyasha said threateningly, watching as Daemon turned a bored, sleepy look towards the Hanyou. Inuyasha tensed, recognizing the look from Sesshoumaru a number of times and bared his fangs in an arrogant grin that seemed to startle Daemon greatly. Triumphantly, Inuyasha turned back towards the woods.

Daemon studied him for a long moment and then studied Sesshoumaru and realized something very amusing. _Oh Prick, you're going to love this..._

* * *

Surreal grumbled something inaudible as she prowled around the fountain in the garden just behind the house SaDiablo had built for her. She had refused to live there at first, but the promise of less unwanted male attention from the boyos of the court was too tempting to give up. So she'd moved in without hesitation and had since enjoyed herself. And so long as Lucivar and Daemon kept their visits light, she could handle it. Those two were a trip when they were together, especially when they were drunk.

But that wasn't her reason for prowling around in the garden. Her moon time had hit her hard and Graysfang, her own wolf protector, had gotten on her nerves with his fussing and insisting that she lie down for a while. "So much for no unwanted male attention. Papa SaDiablo obviously failed to recognize Graysfang with that one." She huffed, sitting down on the stone base of the fountain, fuming about how much of an annoyance this day was going to turn out to be.

A whining caught her attention and she growled, glaring at the wolf. "I told you to stay inside and leave me alone for a while, you stubborn male!"

**_Someone's here,_**

"What?" Surreal tensed, having realized that being only in the second day of her moon time she couldn't use craft without the risk of hurting herself, which meant her jeweled strength was nearly untouchable to her. _Great, this is just what I need, some jerk to come ruin my day further. Shit..._

She tensed as the bushes to her left rustled, parted, and gave way to a mound of white fur. Graysfang sniffed the air, growling in distaste at the smell of blood and slid down as if to pounce, his hackles rising.

"Please..."

Surreal rose, her eyes narrowed as she watched the white fur fall away from the form of a very handsome, very much injured, male. "Males today," She grumbled, watching him warily.

"Please," Naraku repeated, his vision blurring. "Help me..."

"Hell's fire," She groaned, stomping her foot in irritation. "Why me?" She walked towards the male, grabbing him and wrapping his right arm over her shoulder.

"Thank you..."

"Why do I have a bad feeling I'm going to regret this?" Graysfang was still wary, still watching, but he moved aside to let Surreal back through the garden and into the house, but he quickly followed, his eyes glued to the strange male's form.

_**Should I tell someone?**_

"No, Graysfang," Surreal sighed, shaking her head. "No, it's all right. I'll handle it,"

**_But,_**

She threw him a glare over her shoulder that made him shut up and follow her inside. She really didn't want to hear how much of a bad idea and how much of a risk it was to bring such a stranger into the house.

* * *

"Ok, so, explain how this works again?" Kagome asked, fidgeting nervously as Daemon helped her into the coach.

"You'll go in there and sit down with the rest of us, I'll shield this entire thing with a black shield and we'll ride the black winds to the Keep in Ebon Askavi and do the same on the way to the Hall,"

"Oh," Kagome murmured, still not completely understanding, but she climbed into the coach and took a seat anyway. Inuyasha sat next to her, steering clear of his brother for a moment, refusing to acknowledge the fact the two had actually gotten along together long enough to figure out if Naraku was near or not. Naraku being injured was definitely a good thing...hopefully...

The trip to the Keep didn't take more than an hour and soon they were stepping from the coach onto a gravel pathway. Kagome stumbled slightly as she stared at the sight of the black mountain over head.

"The black mountain of Askavi," Jaenelle said as she approached, sighing deeply as if she were in bliss. "Nearly home, come on," Kagome followed the woman up the marble staircase to the large double doors where Jaenelle knocked enthusiastically.

The Keep looked huge on the outside and Kagome could only imagine what it was like on the inside. Grand and bright or just the opposite? Inuyasha came up behind her, providing a protective wall for her to lean back on if she needed it. It was comforting to her.

The doors opened and Jaenelle happily stepped inside, leading the group down the long entrance hall towards a set of stairs. "Papa must be in the Study,"

"I'll go warn him that we're coming," Daemon volunteered, vanishing quickly down yet another hall as they reached the top of the stairs. Kagome was in awe of the place, admiring the decor of it, the lively feeling of it. Sesshoumaru and Rin, however, didn't seem too impressed, but then Sesshoumaru's castle in the Western Lands was a bit more eccentric, she was sure.

"You'll have to excuse Papa, he might get a bit grouchy about having so many visitors in one day," Jaenelle reached the door to the study, giggling because she obviously could tell that something was going on inside that no one else could hear. When she knocked, it was more enthusiastic then it was at the main door. Daemon opened the door, smirking, and showed them inside.

"Do I even want to know, Witch Child, what you've brought down on me this time?" Saetan turned from the bookcase, his half moon glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, his golden eyes coming to rest on the strangers. "Well, I guess you were right, Namesake, it is going to be a pleasant day,"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Daemon said, smiling at his father. Kagome looked between them, noticing how remarkably alike they looked, knowing without a doubt that this was Daemon's father. She sensed in the father what she sensed in the son, even if Daemon's aura was a little darker.

"Well," Jaenelle grinned, wrapping her arms around Saetan's form. "I suppose I should get to explaining things?"

"It might help," Saetan said through his teeth, looking down at his daughter-in-law with narrowed eyes. "How about we start with how they got here,"

"Actually, we were kinda hoping Lorn might be able to answer that one," Jaenelle smiled. "But I can tell you who they are,"

Saetan waited patiently, knowing full well he was going to have a headache after this little introduction and explanation was complete.

* * *

"I can't believe he chose Sesshoumaru over me to see this Lorn character!"

"I can," Daemon said blandly as he lead the rest of the group into the family room. "The rest of the coven should be arriving shortly, which means we're basically going to be repeating everything we've already said,"

"Figures," Inuyasha grumbled, scratching the back of his neck like an actual dog after sitting down. Daemon shook his head. "I swear those wolves have fleas," Inuyasha commented, pausing. "Mioga?"

"Ha!" Kagome grumbled. "I highly doubt he was anywhere near us when we got sent here," The idea of that cowardly little flea being anywhere close by while Inuyasha was battling Sesshoumaru was almost outrageous. No, Mioga wouldn't be here. Kagome sat down on the couch and pulled the Shikon Jewel from her shirt, fingering it absently.

"So, what's the story behind that jewel," Daemon asked, sitting down in one of the overstuffed chairs, a glass of brandy in one hand.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes focusing on the black jewel around his neck. "What's the story behind yours?"

He raised one finely shaped black brow at her, liking her spunk towards him. "I wear the black, the strongest jewel next to the Ebony. My birthright jewel is the red."

"What's the deal with it?" Inuyasha asked irritably. "What's the point in wearing a jewel if--"

The table in front of Inuyasha lifted, hovered. Daemon lowered it, smiling. "We Blood are gifted with basic craft from birth. When we come of age to have the birthright ceremony we realize our first level of power. Mine was the red and when I was old enough to make the Offering to the Darkness, I gained the black. Besides Saetan, I am the only male to ever have such strength. I am also the only other full blooded natural Black Widow male to walk the realms next to my father."

"What about the Ebony jewel," Kagome murmured, curious. She looked up at Daemon and bit her lip. "Why doesn't Jaenelle wear the Ebony anymore?"

"How..." Daemon's voice trailed off as he studied Kagome intensely, making a decision about the girl. "She used her strength to destroy the taint that had overcome most of the Blood. The backlash of that power nearly destroyed her. Her Ebony jewels shattered and were no longer usable. Now she wears the Twilight's Dusk jewel. Which is a mystery all of its own. Lorn explained that the webs she was wrapped in when she spiraled down from her power make up the jewel. Only a few strands of the black were mixed in, so only a little black strength is mixed in with the Jewel. She doesn't command the power she once had, but she's still just as strong."

"I knew from the start that there was something different about her," Kagome murmured. "Something wonderfully different, especially with the way everyone treats her."

Daemon just watched Kagome for a few minutes before finally admitting, "In order to rule over the Dark Court, the Witch must wear the Black at least. Jaenelle is the strongest Witch to ever walk the realms but because she no longer wears the black, she isn't the queen of the Dark Court. Although, despite that, we still serve her. Her strength may have changed, but she hasn't."

Kagome smiled. "You love her deeply,"

"I was born for her," Daemon said quietly, his eyes glazing over. Kagome realized that it must have taken quite sometime for him to finally be with her.

"How old was she when you met her?"

"I don't really remember," Daemon admitted. "She was very young, just a child, but Witch...Witch was very much real. When she appeared to me she was as she is now, though she was still a child."

Kagome sensed some bit of emotional distress and chose not to ask about it. "How old are you?"

"Exactly?" Daemon smiled when Kagome nodded.

"1734 years old,"

Kagome smiled, Inuyasha rolled his eyes and Rin lit up in awe of him. "You're really that old?"

"Saetan is 50,000 years old, give or take a hundred or so years," Daemon shrugged. "But Saetan is also a Guardian, and no longer alive, but he's not dead either. As long as he keeps up with the Blood Wine he shall live for quite some time yet until he's ready to return to the Darkness."

"I understand," Kagome said, smiling. "And your brother?"

"The same age as myself, we weren't born very far apart. Ah, Lucivar, he's quite a warrior. He's Eyrien, so don't be shocked at the sight of him. Wings are the Eyrien trait."

"Wings?" Rin gasped in delight, grinning. "I want to meet someone with wings who isn't a demon!"

Daemon looked at Inuyasha and smiled. "Lucivar will be quite fond of you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes slightly. "I don't swing that way,"

"No, I merely meant that the two of you are very similar. You remind me of him, only you have the dog ears over the Eyrien Wings."

"Feh,"

Kagome nudged him slightly.

"Now," Daemon looked back to the Shikon Jewel. "What about that?"

* * *

End chapter! I'm so excited about the next several chapters! Paksennarion: Check out Dreams Made Flesh, the stunning conclusion to the trilogy! It's AMAZING! And I'm so glad that you like this fanfic! You've made my day as well! 


	4. So it's my fault

Chapter 4

So it's my fault?

* * *

Sesshoumaru followed Jaenelle in diplomatic silence as she lead him down a set of marble spiral stairs. The way was darkened, lit only by candles along the walls.

"The Dark Throne resides in Lorn's lair," Jaenelle said quietly, reminiscing. They reached the blackwood doors and Jaenelle paused, looking to Sesshoumaru. "Don't be surprised by his appearance, Lorn is actually quite loving."

Sesshoumaru said nothing at all so Jaenelle pushed the doors open and slowly walked into the chamber. Lights lit up as they stepped inside, the Dark Throne shrouded in shadows, a ruined scepter resting on it. Sesshoumaru studied the scepter only briefly and then focused on the glittering jewel behind it. A few moments later had him discovering that that glistening jewel was an eye. Lorn's eye.

"Afternoon, Grandpa," Jaenelle said gleefully.

"Stop calling me that," Lorn sighed, looking at the strangely dressed Lord standing next to Witch. "What have you brought me?"

Sesshoumaru bowed to Lorn, raising his golden eyes back up to the Dragon curled behind the Dark Throne. "I am Lord Sesshoumaru, Demon Dog ruler of the Western Lands of Japan."

"Lorn," He studied Sesshoumaru for a moment, mainly the man's outfit and then looked to Jaenelle. "He's a long way from home, I can see,"

"We were hoping you might be able to help us figure out how they got here and if there's a way to get them back home."

"Them? How many of you are there?" He looked back to Sesshoumaru who's expression had not changed. _How very diplomatic. Reminds me of Sadi in many ways..._

Jaenelle smiled. "There are four of them, grandpa. Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Rin, Lord Inuyasha--"

"My brother is no Lord," Sesshoumaru snarled in distaste. Lorn's jeweled eyes flickered towards him for a moment while Jaenelle continued on.

"--And Lady Kagome,"

"There is also a fifth," Sesshoumaru added. "A demon known as Naraku, an enemy."

"Do you know his whereabouts?"

"No," Sesshoumaru's expression still had not changed. "He's hiding his scent quite well, but I do know that he is injured."

Lorn rolled this new information over in his mind and looked back to Jaenelle. "Let us start from the beginning, Jaenelle. Where did you find them?"

* * *

Daemon found her easily enough two hours later after Sesshoumaru had returned to the family room. She was out in the garden, staring into the fountain with sharp eyes.

"Sweetheart,"

"They can't get home," Jaenelle murmured. "Not unless someone from their world rebuilds what was destroyed...and there's a good chance that will never happen. Lorn estimated that the amount of power used to destroy the Sacred Well plus the well's power itself would have killed anyone within a mile radius. The only reason they survived and were sent here is because of Kagome,"

Daemon nodded, understanding. "She told me a little about the Shikon Jewel she wears. When whole it can grant a wish, but it needs to be purified so that the Jewel will vanish. After that, Kagome's job will be done."

"The Jewel is corrupted?"

"Hatred, loathing, jealousy, they all seem to fuel it, to create shadows in that jewels light. According to Inuyasha, that's why so many demons seek the Jewel. To gain more power,"

"Greed is a powerful weapon in its own, I suppose," Jaenelle sighed. "Still, if what Lorn says is correct, then anyone who knew about the Well is most likely dead, meaning the well can never be rebuilt."

Daemon nodded at his wife, sighing heavily. "Then I suppose we should be prepared to have permanent house guests,"

"It's the least we can do," Jaenelle said, forcing a smile. "I just hope it will be enough for now,"

Daemon took a deep breath, stiffened, and looked over to her. "The coven is here,"

* * *

"What do you mean we can't get home!" Inuyasha growled, following his brother outside, ignoring the fact that Rin was practically attached to him again. "What did Lorn say? ANSWER ME, Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru reached the bottom of the stairs and turned towards his brother. "The Well will have to be rebuilt on the other side in order for us to be able to go back."

Kagome relaxed greatly. "Then we don't have long here! Sango and Miroku will rebuild that Well in no time!" She looked at the solemn look on Sesshoumaru's face and her lips parted. "Right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "The Well won't be rebuilt, will it, Sesshoumaru?" Silence came from his elder brother. Inuyasha's jaw twitched. "No, it won't, because everyone within range of that Well is dead, aren't they? ANSWER ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Inuyasha drew Tetsuseiga from its sheathe and dove at his brother, meeting Tokijin with a deadly force. Rin jumped away, screaming in terror as the brothers pressed against each other.

Kagome looked to the Shikon Jewel and felt tears come to her eyes. "Sango...Miroku...Shippo...Kilala...They're dead?" Her eyes rose to the form of the clashing brothers and the tears spilled over. "You destroyed the well, Sesshoumaru...you killed everyone on the other side. The only reason we survived was because of me..."

"Stop it!" Jaenelle had reached the doors, glaring. "Lords, stop!"

"You killed them!" Inuyasha hissed. "You killed my friends!"

"Really, Inuyasha? Or was it Kagome?"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha knocked his brother backwards, his eyes turning deadly. "How dare you blame this on Kagome!"

"Mother Night..." Daemon looked up just as his half brother, Lucivar, hit the ground, folding his wings tight to his body with a snap. **_Bastard?_**

Daemon shook his head towards his brother, sending his reply on an Ebon-Gray spear thread. **_Protect the coven, this could get ugly, Prick,_**

**_Should we intervene?_**

**_Just watch and wait for now, if need be, I'll put a stop to this,_**

Kagome, Jaenelle noticed, was shaking, her breathing was hitched. Was she about to snap?

"Think about it, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru growled, watching his brother's every move, realizing how dangerously close Rin was to the fight. "Why did we survive? Why were we brought here?"

"YOU DESTROYED THE WELL! YOU KILLED THE OTHERS! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Inuyasha was losing control, anger, rage, it rippled through him, fueling him.

Sesshoumaru was smiling now. _Smiling! _"The Shikon Jewel, Inuyasha,"

"SHUT UP!"

"She destroyed the well trying to protect you!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" His hands were shaking, but he gripped Tetsuseiga steadily.

"No..." Kagome murmured, denying it, but part of her believed him. Either way she had to do something before Inuyasha snapped, and he was close to it.

"She brought us here," Sesshoumaru pressed on, knowing his brother would snap, but that was fine because he could just kill him and that would be the end of it. "She killed everyone on the other side and she knows it. She knew it then, too, which is why we're here! KAGOME DID THIS!"

"DAMN YOU!" Inuyasha snapped, launching at his brother full force.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome gasped then. "Inuyasha, Sit!"

He hit the ground hard, screaming in frustration. Sesshoumaru backed away from his brother, though he wanted to slaughter the half breed and just get it over with, but he had given his word to Lorn that he would not shed blood on the land when he could help it.

Lucivar just stared at the sight before him as he lead his wife and son around the scene towards Jaenelle and Daemon. "What the hell is going on, Bastard?"

"Kagome?" Jaenelle asked, worried about the look on the woman's face, the way her hands shook.

"I did this..." She whispered, tears springing to her eyes. "He's right. I did use the Shikon Jewel's power to protect Inuyasha...I destroyed the well...I killed them..."

"We don't know that," Jaenelle offered, though she didn't believe that very strongly. Kagome shook her head in denial.

Inuyasha pushed himself upright, glaring at his brother venomously, but remained still. He could hear Kagome starting to blame herself and if he moved too quickly, he'd end up losing control again. He could smell her tears and it was driving him nuts, and the fact that she was blaming herself for something he believed, he knew she didn't do, wasn't helping his temper either. Inuyasha rose, glaring daggers at his brother, wishing he could just kill him and end this feud. But if he tried, Kagome would just sit him again. He turned away from Sesshoumaru, sheathed the Tetsuseiga, and walked towards Kagome. She shook her head as he reached her, choking back her sobs.

"Inuyasha, I did this..."

He shook his head, too angry to say anything for fear he'd just go back after Sesshoumaru.

"I'm the reason we're here...Miroku and the others could be dead because of me." Kagome sobbed, unable to stop it any more, and removed the Shikon Jewel from her neck. She shoved it into his hands. "Keep it away from me," She turned to run back inside but Inuyasha stopped her.

"You're acting just like Kikyo."

Kagome stopped, turning to face him, a shattered look on her face. "You would compare us?"

"Kikyo let something like this happen to her and I lost her forever. I'm not going to let you do this. You're not going to walk away from me, Kagome. I won't let you do what Kikyo did."

"But I used the power of the jewel to protect you and it destroyed the well. I can't control that power, Inuyasha, I shouldn't have it!"

"Then I'll take it for now, Kagome, but you are not going to blame yourself for something that isn't your fault!"

"Lorn said that the backlash of Sesshoumaru's attack coupled with the power of the well is what brought you here. If the Shikon Jewel was factored into it, then it was, but that doesn't mean any of this is your fault," Jaenelle reassured, looking between the couple. "You might also want to consider Naraku,"

Kagome looked to Jaenelle nodding. "I forgot about Naraku,"

Inuyasha reached for her, stroking her cheek. "Did you understand that?"

She nodded, forcing a smile. "I'm sorry I sat you again,"

"Yeah, well, I'll kick Sesshy's ass some other time."

Rin went red in the face suddenly, avoiding Sesshoumaru's eyes at all costs. _Oh boy am I going to get it now..._

* * *

"Is it wise to have those two in the same room?" Lucivar raised the glass of brandy to his lips, watching with narrowed eyes as the coven introduced themselves to the strangers, taking an extreme liking towards Kagome and Rin. Of course, females will be females. The rest of the boyos, however, were on edge, tense as if a war was about to break out in the dining room.

"He's adorable," Karla grinned, reaching forward and tweaking Inuyasha's ears. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha grumbled something inaudible, glaring at the floor.

"He was asleep the first time I did it," Kagome giggled, smiling at him.

"I'll get you back for that one later," He snarled, glaring at her.

"You realize, prick," Daemon said, leaning towards his brother. "that there are some definite similarities between those two half brothers and ourselves."

"Noticed that one," Lucivar said flatly. "It's frightening, really."

"Not as long as Kagome has that damned power over Inuyasha and Rin keeps her innocent control over Sesshoumaru reigned in. They were fine until he got back from seeing Lorn and told us what had been said. That's when Inuyasha exploded."

"I just noticed something disturbing," Karla approached the two, leaning on a cane. "Surreal isn't here,"

"That's why it was so damn quiet in here," Lucivar looked around the room, baffled. "She said she'd be here,"

"Mother night, what kind of trouble did she get herself into this time?" Daemon slipped from the dining room, intent on finding out.

"Should you go with him?" Lucivar sighed as he looked to Karla.

"I suppose with Surreal I'd be a good help," Lucivar passed his glass of brandy over to Karla and followed his brother.

"Problem?"

"Of course not, Uncle Saetan," Karla said sweetly, smiling. "Kiss, kiss,"

He watched her saunter off towards Morghann and sighed heavily. "I knew it, I'm going to have another headache tonight."

* * *

Daemon and Lucivar matched strides as they headed for the main hall. Surreal had just arrived and looked a little flustered.

"Hell's fire, what did I do now?" She asked as the two brothers flanked her sides, took her arms, and started leading her towards the dining room. "I get an escort, oh yay."

"Where have you been?"

"What's going on?"

Surreal looked between the two brothers with a weird look on her face. "What do you mean? Graysfang was being stubborn, that's why I'm late, and nothing's going on. How is it that every time I'm late for something everyone thinks something's wrong?"

"Because every time you disappear something _is_ wrong," Lucivar said flatly, tugging her along. "Now, tell us what it is,"

"Oh you annoying prick," Surreal yanked her arm out of his hands. "The only problem I'm having is the cramps, now stop being stubborn and let me eat in peace,"

Lucivar glared at her. "Well excuse me for being worried about you!"

"Sugar, the last thing I want is for you to be worried about me. Your fussing is the most annoying thing in the realms. Honestly, how Marian can stand it, I'll never know,"

"Children," Daemon warned, shaking his head. "Dinner, perhaps, might help us all?"

Surreal continued to glare at Lucivar and then showed herself into the dining room.

"Something is off with her," Lucivar insisted.

"I know," Daemon murmured. "I'll send Kaelas to check it out, just keep quiet about it. You're right, something is off..."

* * *

Graysfang watched Naraku steadily as he forced himself upright in order to make it to the restroom. His black hair fell greasily down his neck, shoulders, and back, his eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep despite being a demon, and his wounds hadn't completely healed. Surreal had done the best she could, and despite what he had thought about that, his wounds were healing, just slowly.

Naraku heard Graysfang whine as he struggled towards the bathroom. **_Surreal said to stay in bed!_**

"What would you have me do, wolf? Ruin her bed only to hear her bitch?"

Graysfang whined again as Naraku closed the bathroom door behind himself, bracing his weight against the sink, staring into the mirror. He looked terrible. It made him laugh.

"I bet you're just dying to tear into me, aren't you, Inuyasha? Or do you even know that I'm the one that destroyed the well?" He laughed quietly, knowing Graysfang was waiting patiently for him outside of the door. "You probably think it was your brother, which is fine. If you kill him, I won't have to. However, coming here wasn't any of my doing, but I have a good feeling I know how we got here," He lowered his eyes to his naked torso, at the reddening bandages. He'd reopened his wounds, apparently, but he didn't care. They would still heal. "I must wait this one out, unfortunately. But don't you worry, Inuyasha, I'll be back to kill you in no time at all."

* * *

End chapter! I'm having too much fun with this...really, I am...! heheh 


	5. Settling in for the long haul

Chapter 5

Settling in for the long haul

* * *

Kagome sorted through the clothes that Jaenelle and the rest of the coven had leant to her and put them into the closet, sighing heavily as she watched the sun start to set on the horizon through her window. The trip from the Keep to SaDiablo Hall in Dhemlan hadn't taken very long and Jaenelle had made sure that they were comfortable. 

_She's so nice to us yet she hardly knows us...we owe her so much..._ Kagome raked a hand through her hair and sighed heavily. After the clothes were put away she made for the doorway that lead out into the garden where she knew Inuyasha had gone. She approached him as quietly as she could, smiling as she saw that he was deep in a conversation with Ladvarian, the Sceltie wolf who had greeted her with a wet nose and happily wagging tail when she'd first ventured into the family room of Tersa's cottage.

She smiled as both pairs of dog ears twitched and she was met with four pairs of eyes, both, strangely, with a loving look sparkling in them. Ladvarian gave her the look out of sheer pleasure in being able to talk to her and to know her, Inuyasha simply because he had both of those things and he loved her.

"Hey," Inuyasha looked to Ladvarian and motioned for the sceltie to leave. Ladvarian left happily, eager to go bother Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin for a little while.

"Enjoying the garden, Inuyasha?" Kagome sat down next to him, her arms folded over her chest. "It's beautiful here,"

"Yes it is," Inuyasha admitted. "I have to admit it's nice to be somewhere where we don't have to constantly fight any demons over the jewel shards,"

Kagome nodded, though she did wonder about how things would play out back in the feudal era with some of the jewel shards still there somewhere. There were plenty of demons back home that would gladly take them for themselves. Kagome shook her head, she didn't want to think about that. She shivered as a breeze swept through the garden and she hugged herself.

"The seasons must be the same here as it is back home. It gets cold at night,"

"It's almost winter," Inuyasha said dryly.

"Almost Christmas..." Kagome sighed, forcing the lump in her throat back. "I miss them, Inuyasha..."

He lifted his arm and smiled as Kagome settled against him, turning on the bench to prop her legs up and lean against his side. Inuyasha lowered his arm until it rested at her hip, his fire rat robes draped over her to warm her. "Shippo would have loved it here. He would have had so many friends to play with."

"Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured, tightening his arm to comfort her.

"Miroku and Sango would have liked it here, too. Kilala would probably be best friends with Kaelas,"

"Stop, Kagome,"

"I can't, Inuyasha," She whispered, staring up at the starry night sky. "I can't help but think about them. I love them, Inuyasha, and I can't stand the thought that they might be dead because of me..."

"Kagome, you didn't do any of this. So you used the Shikon Jewel to protect me, that is what brought us here, it isn't what destroyed the well and it certainly didn't kill our friends,"

"I just can't help it, Inuyasha, all of this is so confusing,"

"I know,"

"Can you do me a favor, Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

Kagome snuggled against him, breathing his scent in deeply. "Hold me for a while...? At least...until I fall asleep?"

"Mm," He wrapped his other arm around her as she snuggled further into his warmth and nuzzled her hair with his nose. "I'll hold you all night, Kagome."

"Thank you..." She whispered, comforted in his arms. The breeze swept over them again but Kagome didn't shiver, warmed by Inuyasha's body and his robes. He made himself comfortable, cradling Kagome in his arms as she slowly slipped into the world of dreams where he hoped she would find some level of peace.

* * *

Sesshoumaru rose from the bed when he knew Rin was finally asleep and moved towards the door that lead to his adjoining suite. He turned to look at her sleeping form and admired her for a long moment. She was beautiful and looked more peaceful than she ever had before. He sighed in contentment and slipped into his own room for the night. The room was simple and connected to a sitting room where he was certain Rin would be curling up on future days to read. Sesshoumaru knew that he would be staying in this world for a very long time, and only hoped that his lands remained in good care and shape, no matter who ruled in his absence. 

After walking around the room for a while, Sesshoumaru shed his robes and admired himself for a moment. For no reason at all, Jaenelle had offered her help, coupled with his own power, and had regrown his left arm. It felt strange to have both again. It would take a little while, but he would soon get used to being able to use both arms as he once had. He just hoped Inuyasha could contain himself and not cut it off again.

After flexing the arm and finding it in perfect health, Sesshoumaru slipped into bed and got comfortable in the fluffy mattress, feeling sleep starting to take hold of him. Even a demon needed sleep sometimes and this, he found, was the perfect time to catch up on a few winks.

Ladvarian, Sesshoumaru later discovered, had come into the room and had hopped onto the bed, studying the Lord intently. Sesshoumaru studied the wolf in turn and then offered Ladvarian the end of the bed. Happy to oblige, Ladvarian curled himself up and settled in for the night with his new friend.

* * *

He was gentle and as cautious as he could be as he placed Kagome in the bed, pulling the blankets up to cover her to keep her from getting too cold. Kagome roused as he moved towards the adjoining door and grabbed his hand, pulling him to stop. Inuyasha paused, looking over his shoulder at her as Kagome sat up, staring at him. 

"Don't go, Inuyasha," He turned to face her, finding her reaching for his other hand. "Stay here with me," She was level with him now, her eyes sparkling in the dimly lit room. "Please..."

Inuyasha breathed her scent in deeply, closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers. "I'll stay..."

Kagome smiled, her hands sliding up from his arms to his shoulders. The movement wasn't as hesitant as it was nervous, but Inuyasha smiled faintly in response. He reacted slowly in case she changed her mind, finding his hands at her hips, his finger tips biting at her flesh as her shirt rose with the movement of her own hands. They kissed then, tenderly, softly.

Kagome shivered as his tongue stroked her lips, her eyes closing. "It's cold..." She murmured quietly.

"Not for long," Inuyasha growled, kissing her again, his lips making their way down to her neck. "I'll keep you warm Kagome," He moved forward, pushing her back on the bed, crawling over her. She watched him with ever glazing eyes as he let the Tetsuseiga fall from his waist to the floor, followed by the obi and the fire rat robes. Inuyasha dipped his head down, licking the flesh at her neck, savoring the taste of it. She moaned, wrapping her arms around him.

He would keep her warm, that much she knew for sure.

* * *

Surreal grumbled angrily as she closed her door, glaring at the darkness of her home. "Stupid males. They always assume something's wrong when I show up late." 

**_How was it?_** Surreal glared in the direction of Graysfang, shaking her head.

"Go to bed, mutt, I don't feel like talking right now,"

Graysfang whimpered but curled back up on the couch, settling in for a long night of rest as Surreal made her way down the hall to her room. If she was lucky, the man she'd taken in would be sleeping and she could slip into her pajamas before turning in for the night. _Maybe I should have put him in the guest room? But if Jaenelle and Sadi stopped by Daemon might go nuts about that...Nope, my room's fine._

"You don't listen very well, do you?" Surreal found herself snarling as she flipped on the light switch and spotted him on the balcony.

"Never really followed orders once in my life," Naraku said blandly, staring out at something in the forest. Something big was moving in the brush. He couldn't see it, but he could see the bushes rustling the tiniest bit.

"I can see that," Surreal stepped out onto the balcony and the rustling stopped suddenly. It disturbed him momentarily, but he ignored it, turning towards Surreal.

"The wolf said you wouldn't be back tonight,"

"Yeah, well, I got around my relatives."

"How?"

"I stepped on their toes until they let me go," Surreal muttered, moving back inside. "You know, you never did tell me your name," Surreal moved to her closet, fishing out a pair of pajamas. When Naraku didn't respond the continued on. "The visit was just routine, I'll go back to the Hall tomorrow and spend the day sparring with Lucivar until I finally knock his ass in the dirt. Of course, he'll probably want to tangle with the new guys first."

"New guys?"

Surreal paused, looking towards Naraku. "Yeah, demons."

"Really?"

Surreal's eyes narrowed at him. "As a matter of fact, they said to keep an eye out for another one of them," She walked towards him, her right hand falling lazily to her side, her fingers flexing slightly. "A male demon by the name of Naraku,"

"Did they now?"

"You have no jewel, but you're no normal human," Surreal said, tossing her pajamas onto the bed, continuing to walk towards him. Moon time or not, she didn't need craft to butcher a man. "From the vague details, I'd say you fit the description. You're Naraku, aren't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

Surreal smiled. "Sugar, I'm not stupid,"

"I see,"

"Nor am I blind," She growled. "Tell me your name,"

"You know my name," He said just as blandly as before. "The question is whether or not you believe what those strangers have said about me."

"Daemon believes it, and sugar, that's all I need,"

"How naive," Naraku said, his smile fading.

"Is it?" Surreal's fingers curled around the hilt of her stiletto blade as the sight shield fell from it. In less than a second it was against his throat. "Don't even think about moving,"

"You want to slit my throat, Surreal?"

"There's more than one way to kill a man," Surreal smiled sweetly, pressing the tip of the blade to his throat. She paused, perplexed, and Naraku just smiled.

"Your little tricks won't work on me, Surreal. A demons inner barriers are untouchable by anyone other than a demon. Whatever spell you wish to wrap around my heart, assuming I had one, won't work."

She glared at him, unmoving, trying yet again to slip into his inner barriers. _How easy it will be to gain control over you, Surreal. And that sneaky cat in the brush...I will control both of you..._

Naraku's hand rose to the back of her neck and he smiled. Surreal gasped, feeling a strange stinging sensation there moments before her eyes went totally blank. He felt Kaelas coming long before the cat reached him. Seconds before the cat's claws would have sank into his flesh, Naraku's right arm shot up and pressed against the cat's face, stopping him instantly. Kaelas felt that same stinging sensation at the back of his neck and fell to the ground with a hard thud.

"Now," Naraku said pleasantly as he dropped his hand from Surreal's neck. "Where were we?"

"What...?" Her eyes cleared and she stared at him. "Did you say something, Naraku?"

"Nothing at all, darling," He smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her. Pulling back, the smile broadened. "Nothing at all..."

* * *

Inuyasha stroked Kagome's damp hair, smiling down at her sleeping form curled against him. The union was beautiful, and now they were officially mates. Not only would his scent be all over her, now it was inside of her as well. _Just let someone try and get too close, we'll see what my claws can really do to flesh..._

The thought made him smile. Kagome murmured something in her sleep, snuggling against his warmth, silent once again. _Stay away, Naraku, or I'll kill you with my bare hands..._

* * *

End chapter! Finally, Inuyasha and Kagome are officially mates! And the plot thickens! 


	6. Inuyasha vs Lucivar

Chapter 6

Lucivar -vs- Inuyasha

* * *

His ears twitched, rousing him from his sleep. "Annoying..." Inuyasha growled, pausing because Kagome was still asleep beside him. He hushed his grumbling and made for the balcony door, uncaring that he was stark naked and peered outside. Whatever noise had disturbed him wasn't coming from the gardens, which perplexed him, because it sounded like it was. And he knew for sure that the voices were female.

"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" Kagome sat up, stretching, enjoying the cool feel of the silk nightgown Karla had given her with the other clothes. "Inuyasha?"

"Someone's out here...I can smell them and I can hear them but I can't see them,"

"Then putting your clothes back on might be wise," Kagome offered, pulling on a bath robe. She walked up to him, holding his Fire Rat robes. "Remember what Daemon told us about the Blood? They have the power of invisibility,"

"Damnit, I forgot," Inuyasha reached out for the robes and turned away from the balcony, slipping them on casually. "Should I go sniff out breakfast?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Come on, Kagome," He grabbed her arm after she pulled on a pair of trousers and a T-Shirt and lead her from the room. She followed him with a smile as he sniffed his way through the halls towards the smell of fresh food. Inuyasha made it look so easy even Kagome sniffed the air. Surprisingly, she caught the scent of food. "Wow, I can smell it, too, we must be close,"

"Lost?"

"No," Inuyasha said dryly, ignoring the smug look on Lucivar's face as the Eyrien Warlord Prince approached the two.

"Oh good," Lucivar looked Inuyasha up and down for a moment, assessing him. "I already ran into your brother this morning and he didn't give me any arguments, though he seemed confident that you would,"

"Then I'll just have to prove him wrong, won't I?"

"Don't eat too much, you've got a rough morning ahead of you."

Inuyasha's eyes became narrow, sharp. "How do you figure?"

"You may not be part of the court, but you are living here, meaning you get to deal with me. I want you in the training field in fifteen minutes and don't make me come get you, it isn't a pleasant experience,"

"Understatement," Jaenelle muttered as she walked into the breakfast room.

"Cat, darling, don't think you're out of the loop, either. You have twenty minutes, and that's only because Daemon's going to make sure you eat to my satisfaction."

She glared at him, her hands resting on her thin hips. "Prickly male,"

"Snarly cat,"

She pouted, walking up to him. "Good morning, Lucivar," She kissed his cheek, hopping back into the room with the food.

"Now that's better," He looked at Kagome and smiled. "You're pretty strong, I can tell, so you'd better come out there with Jaenelle,"

"All right," Kagome replied, suddenly intimidated by his size.

"Are you making the rounds already, Prick?"

"Good morning, Bastard," Lucivar flashed his brother his usual lazy arrogant smile. "You had--"

"Yeah, yeah, I've got to go out there, too, I get that." Daemon waved him off, heading towards the table full of food. Kagome followed with Inuyasha at her heels and quickly filled a plate, taking a seat at the table to nibble on her selections.

Ladvarian trotted in at that moment and howled excitedly. They mated!

Kagome's face was instantly red, her body completely stiff. Inuyasha looked down at the wolf and glared, nudging him. "At least we know your nose works," Inuyasha tapped the wet mass that was Ladvarian's nose and smirked. "I'm surprised it took you this long to catch the scent. I made sure it was strong so no one--"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed, fuming, her face bright red. Ladvarian side stepped as Inuyasha hit the floor, twitching and groaning.

Khary choked on his orange juice, turning away from the sight in order to stifle the laugh he felt rising. Kagome growled and started stuffing pancakes into her mouth, ignoring Inuyasha's pleas of utter innocence. "Give it up, Inuyasha, you're not getting out of this one," She felt him finally able to rise and waited for an apology.

"Feh, I don't know what you're so upset about at least--"

"Sit boy."

"AACK!"

"Why don't you think about that one for a while, Inuyasha," She started on her eggs, thoroughly enjoying the taste of them. Those in the room were getting a kick out of the show and those who were just joining them were having to step over Inuyasha to get to the food.

"I take it," Karla chuckled as she came into the room. "that Inuyasha has already pushed the wrong buttons this morning?"

"I didn't do anything! He's the one that pointed it out that we mated!"

"Sit boy,"

"KAGOME!"

"Stop telling everyone that we had sex last night and be quiet!"

"AH HA!" He jumped up pointing at her and Kagome's face flushed red again. "You said it this time, not me!"

"But--"

"Nope! You can't sit me this time!"

"But--"

"Ah!" He pointed, shaking his head.

"You--"

"Nope!"

"Inuyasha--"

"Uh-uh!"

"Oh all right!" She huffed glaring, and turned back to her breakfast. "I hope Lucivar pounds you into the ground so that I won't have to," She muttered under her breath, knowing full well by the way that Inuyasha's ears twitched that he had heard her.

"Feh,"

* * *

Jaenelle rotated the Eyrien sticks in her hand as she entered the training circle with Lucivar, determined to get back every ounce of strength physically that she'd had before...

"She's going up against _him_?" Kagome asked, slightly surprised.

"Just watch," Daemon said blandly, his eyes locked on the form of his brother and wife. Kagome bit her lip as she turned back towards the training circle. There were other Eyrien males around, as well as females and young teens, so Kagome was sure this was something that Lucivar did on a regular basis to make sure his people stayed safe. He was, after all, the Warlord Prince of Ebon Rih. And Daemon, Kagome looked at him out of the corner of her eye, was his father's mirror and now the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan. She was still confused about a lot of things, particularly the way the courts worked, the way the jewels worked, but she was slowly starting to understand.

"Ready?" She heard Lucivar ask as he brandished his own Eyrien sticks. Jaenelle nodded, fighting the urge to whip the sticks around her waist for fear she wouldn't be able to do it again. That was something she would practice again in private until she was sure she had it down. Kagome jumped with the clash of the sticks, startled by the loudness of them. Lucivar grunted. Jaenelle growled. They danced in a sparring battle, throwing attacks, dodging others.

_She's getting quicker,_ Daemon mused as he watched Jaenelle glide around Lucivar's attack. Kagome was deeply impressed, Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't. He was perched in a tree not too far away, watching with little to no interest at all. The real fun was going to happen when he fought Lucivar, not when the women fought him. Personally, he thought it was a bit of an unfair advantage for Lucivar.

That is, until Jaenelle landed one hell of a good attack and sent Lucivar reeling. They both paused to stare at each other and Daemon was smiling strangely, the others were stuck in a stunned silence.

"That's enough," Hallevar called from outside of the circle. "Both of you cool off for a moment. Jaenelle, bravo! You're improving."

She smiled, proud of herself and hopped over to Daemon, huffing and puffing. "Water?"

"Walk it off," Lucivar snarled, extending a decanter of water towards her. "And don't drink it too fast."

"I know," She snarled back, grinning. Lucivar bared his teeth in an arrogant smile and turned towards the tree that Inuyasha was perched on. "Your turn,"

Inuyasha's ears twitched, flattening back against his head as he leapt to the ground, landing softly on his bare feet.

"Well, this should be interesting," Surreal muttered as she came to stand between Kagome and Daemon.

"So nice of you to join us," Lucivar muttered, snapping his wings closed.

"Thanks, sugar." Surreal flashed him a dazzlingly sarcastic smile and turned towards Inuyasha. "So just how strong is he?"

"Strong," Kagome said with a smile. "You'd be amazed,"

"I don't know about that," Surreal shrugged. "But maybe I'll be surprised."

Daemon glanced at her, slightly bothered by Surreal's strange attitude, but chose to blame it on the fact that she was still in her moontime. One more day and she'd be back to normal again. Hopefully.

Inuyasha stepped into the circle, eyes locked on Lucivar's solid form. "I suppose teaching you to fight with Eyrien weapons would be pointless. How sharp are those claws of yours?"

"You want to find out?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

Lucivar bared his teeth in his usual lazy arrogant smile. "Of course," Instead of the traditional training with Eyrien sticks, Lucivar banished them, calling in his Eyrien war blade.

"This could get a little intense," Jaenelle mused.

"A little?" Kagome muttered, folding her arms over her chest. "I just hope it doesn't get too intense, otherwise I'll have to make him...well..."

"Sit?" Jaenelle asked and Kagome nodded. "Oh, hear that Lucivar? Don't get too prickly or you'll get an unfair advantage."

"I bet,"

Inuyasha glared at Lucivar, irritated. "Are we going to fight or not?"

_Something has him on edge..._ Daemon noted with narrowed eyes. Did he smell something that bothered him? Was Naraku near? Daemon looked over his shoulder and found the source of Inuyasha's edginess. Sesshoumaru. _Well, that explains that..._

"You might want to give me a target other than yourself," Inuyasha murmured, his eyes covered by his bangs. "I'd hate to slice you in two,"

"A little hostile today, Inuyasha?"

When he didn't grace his brother with a smartassed retort, Lucivar took the opportunity to call Hallevar into the circle. He whispered something to the older Eyrien Warlord and waited as Hallevar left to retrieve what he'd asked. A few minutes later, Hallevar returned with one of the archery targets. "Solid oak," Lucivar pointed out. "Fourteen inches thick,"

"Feh, child's play," Inuyasha finally looked up, examining the target in disgust. "You want to know my full potential yet you give me something so easy?"

"It seems to me that you're all talk and no action, boy," Lucivar snarled, waiting. "You'll quickly learn that I have no patience this early in the morning,"

Someone outside of the circle snorted, though who it was no one really figured out, though Lucivar seemed to be glaring in the direction of Surreal. They apparently tested each other's tempers often, but Inuyasha was more focused on the damned target then Surreal. Finally, he began to walk towards the target, annoyed with Lucivar's snarls and repetitive shifting of his weight from his left leg to his right. He stopped three feet from the target and lifted his right hand, his eyes closed. "Fourteen inches of solid oak you say?"

"You're still talking,"

"Feh," Inuyasha looked towards Kagome who seemed a bit annoyed but towards himself or Lucivar he wasn't too sure. "IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Lucivar, startled, jumped back and watched Inuyasha slice right through the target with little to no effort at all. "I see your point," He muttered as the target fell in half onto the dirt.

"Nice," Khardeen smiled. "I dare say if that was as easy as he made it look, ripping through flesh must be even easier,"

"It all depends on the target," Sesshoumaru said impassively. "He would have less luck with myself than he would with Lucivar,"

Inuyasha snarled, preferring to glare at the ground rather than look at his brother. He'd been asked not to fight Sesshoumaru while they were here, and though it would prove difficult, Inuyasha would comply. But seeing as how he was still pissed at Sesshoumaru for blaming Kagome for something Sesshoumaru had caused, looking at his half brother probably would do more harm than good, not that it ever did any good.

_Stoic little bastard..._

Lucivar caught his attention by rotating his war blade in his hand. "I see," Inuyasha gripped the hilt of his Tetsuseiga, drew it, and held it at the ready. "Are you sure you want to tangle with the Tetsuseiga,"

"Please remember, children, that you're just sparring," Saetan muttered as he joined the group. "I don't want Helen on my ass this morning about the state of the grounds."

Inuyasha shifted on his feet, becoming more and more aware of the fact that Lucivar had massive wings and some kind of physical strength that might possibly, though unlikely, match his own. Lucivar made no noise to indicate he was ready, but Inuyasha heard the faint change in his breathing, in the way his heart beat, saw his muscles tighten as he gripped his war blade, and was ready when Lucivar lunged towards him. Sidestepping, he caught the war blade with the tip of the Tetsuseiga and jerked it up, almost completely yanking it from Lucivar's hands. Lucivar pivoted, vanished the war blade and called in his Eyrien sticks, shielding them heavily with an Ebon-Gray shield. His jewel blazed, catching Inuyasha's attention momentarily, and then lunged again, his sticks meeting the Tetsuseiga with surprising strength. Inuyasha stumbled back a step, growled, and pushed forward. Even with his jewels strengthening the sticks, they wouldn't last long against the Tetsuseiga.

"You're stronger than you look," Lucivar stated, grinning as he lunged at Inuyasha again, pressing his weight against the Hanyou.

"Same to yu," Inuyasha snarled, pushing back so hard it sent Lucivar staggering back a few feet.

"They're practically equally matched," Marian muttered, amazed. She glanced at Sesshoumaru who had come to stand between Saetan and Daemon and her eyes narrowed. What about Sesshoumaru? Would he be just as strong as Daemon was?

"Time!" Hallevar shouted finally, after ten minutes of rough sparring.

And, to no one's great surprise, the two completely ignored the shout.

"Damnit, I said time!"

Again, ignored.

"Kagome, darling, care to do the honors?"

"Sure," She grinned at Daemon and stared at Inuyasha who's ears were twitching. "Inuyasha!"

"Oh no,"

"SIT BOY!"

"Damn I wish I had one of those for Lucivar," Marian muttered under her breath.

* * *

"What do you mean she's gone!"

Jaenelle paused with Kagome as they rounded the corner of the Hall, hearing Daemon's shouts towards the Priestess in front of him. Jaenelle was momentarily stunned, but recovered quick enough when she realized that the priestess he was hollering obscenities towards was the priestess that was supposed to be watching over Tersa.

"Lady Tersa went out into the garden as she usually does...and when I went to check on her she was gone,"

"Damnit," Daemon snarled, pacing the width of the hall in his sudden worry. "What was she thinking?"

After a week and a half with the SaDiablo family, Kagome had grown accustomed to the woman the Kindred had called the Strange One. Tersa was rather strange, but Jaenelle had explained all about the Twisted Kingdom, the insanity that a Blood would experience while there. She shuddered at the thought of such a place. She dare not ask Daemon about his experiences with it. After nearly two weeks, she'd learned quite a bit about Daemon SaDiablo, including his fierce love and loyalty for his Queen, Jaenelle Angelline SaDiablo. She'd also learned that Jaenelle had been the strongest Witch to ever walk the Realms and had once been the Queen of the Dark Court before the backlash of her power nearly destroyed her. But the power had been used to cleanse the taint of the Blood and now the land was healing, as well as Kaeleer's Heart.

It was a complicated story that Kagome took in slowly so that she could fully understand everything that had happened. She'd also learned that Tersa, Daemon's mother, was wayward, strange, and almost always right about everything she predicted. And to hear that the woman had run off sent shivers down Kagome's spine. Was this a good thing or a bad thing?

"What's going on?" Inuyasha grumbled as he and Lucivar strode into the Hall. Daemon turned towards his half brother and Inuyasha and snarled.

"Tersa gave us the slip...again..."

"I'll find her," Jaenelle volunteered, heading towards her workroom.

"No need," Inuyasha sniffed the air, turning towards the end of the hall as Rin and Tersa came into view.

"Thank the Darkness," The group watched Daemon visibly relax, rubbing his temples as he felt the headache throbbing behind his eyes. "Tersa, darling,"

She stopped, knowing that tone. "I didn't do anything wrong,"

"Darling, you have to stop running off,"

She studied her son, her eyes unfocused. "I didn't do anything wrong,"

"No, you didn't," Jaenelle said gently, smiling. "You know Daemon's balls get in a twist when someone shouts that you've disappeared,"

Daemon gave his wife a wicked smile, a smile, Kagome had slowly learned, that meant he was going to get her back for that little statement.

"I didn't disappear," Tersa protested, motioning to Rin. "I was with the girl,"

"See?" Jaenelle looked towards Daemon, smiling sweetly. "She was with Rin,"

"Can you at least tell Ladvarian when you decide to leave the sight of your priestess?" Daemon sighed, his headache commanding most of his attention. Jaenelle made a mental note to give her husband a relaxing session of her own as soon as they were alone.

Tersa sighed. "If it will please the boy, then yes,"

"Thank you, sweetheart," He kissed his mother's forehead and let her leave with Rin to have a little discussion about males and their stubbornness.

"You don't really believe that, do you?"

"Of course not, but as long as she keeps coming back I'll be fine," Daemon sighed heavily. "But I wish she would tell us when she felt the urge to wander off on her own,"

"I think this would be a good time to slip away," Inuyasha nudged Kagome, smiling wickedly.

"Not today, Inuyasha..." Kagome moved away from him, walking in the general direction of the gardens. Puzzled, he followed her, wondering about her sudden change in moods. At breakfast she had seemed perfectly fine and now...

"Hey, what's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome sighed, sitting down on the edge of the fountain in a huff, resting her head in her hands.

"Kagome?"

"Doesn't it strike you as weird that we've been here almost two weeks and Naraku hasn't made a move yet?"

"He was injured, maybe he's dead,"

"You know better than that, Inuyasha, I can tell. You and Sesshoumaru and even Daemon and Lucivar have been on edge for the passed few days. We all know the longer it takes, the worse the move could be," Kagome looked away from him, unable to look at him.

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there? Something about me,"

She sighed heavily, forcing herself to look up at him. "It's not...it's not what you think,"

"You haven't slept in the passed two nights, Kagome, and you don't fake sleep very well. Not that you could ever fool me,"

"How can I sleep, Inuyasha?" She asked, turning away from him again. He knelt in front of her, his fingers resting on her cheek, turning her head to face him. "Why can't you, Kagome?"

"Nightmares..."

"Oh..." He paused, perplexed. "Bad?"

"You've died in every one of them so far."

He stared at her, stunned by her bluntness. "That's why you can't sleep, Kagome? Because you dream of me dying every time? Why on earth would you dream that?"

"I don't know," Her voice sounded small, faint, it made her feel helpless and to Inuyasha it made her sound so vulnerable. "They started over the weekend after Jaenelle told me about the Weaver of Dreams."

Inuyasha growled, "And did you talk to Jaenelle about these dreams?"

"What?" She stared at him as he stood up, walking a few feet away from her. "Inuyasha, what did I do?"

"If these dreams involve me dying, then why can't you talk to me about them but you can easily talk to someone we hardly even know about them? We're mates now, Kagome, we're supposed to be able to talk to each other."

"And when's the last time we could ever talk to each other about anything and not get into an argument about it? Damnit, Inuyasha, it's hard, ok! Why don't you try waking up in the middle of the night soaked in sweat and scared to death because you just dreamed of killing your own mate!"

"What? _You_ killed me in those nightmares?"

"See? You see what I'm talking about? This is why I can't talk to you about this!" Kagome sighed, getting up and walking away from him a few feet. If they started lashing out at each other she wanted to be far enough away from him that she wouldn't run the risk of grabbing his ears in the heat of the argument and twisting them until he screamed. "Every time I talk about something serious you blow up and act like I'm losing my mind!"

Inuyasha refused to take the bait. She was trying to start a fight to avoid having to tell him about the dream. It scared her, he could smell as much.

"Kagome..."

She stopped, looking at him, annoyed that he wasn't arguing with her. Was he just going to stand there and pretend to understand?

"Why would you want to kill me, Kagome?"

"I didn't say anything about wanting to kill you, Inuyasha. Lord knows I don't want you dead nor do I want to be the person to kill you. I don't even want to be a reason why you die!" Her hands were shaking so badly now that she couldn't hide it.

"Kagome," Inuyasha moved towards her, knowing she was braced for rejection. Slowly, cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. Kagome fought the tears she felt welling up in her eyes and gave in, leaning into his embrace. He didn't want to argue with her, he didn't want to push her away or call her crazy. She was finally beginning to understand what she meant to him and what he truly meant to her. She was his mate and he'd known she hadn't been sleeping and he was concerned for her. Hearing that she'd been having nightmares that kept her from getting any kind of rest at all is what had put him on edge. She paused in her thoughts, wondering why Sesshoumaru had been so edgy as well. Had Inuyasha tried to pick a fight with him or was something else going on?

That's when she noticed the gentle way he was comforting her, the careful way he touched her, mindful of his claws. She'd also noticed how he and the other males had been watching how she ate and what she did and didn't eat.

"Inuyasha?" She pushed back on his chest, perplexed and slightly confused. "Is there something going on?"

His gentle smile, the sparkling white of his fangs, and the glitter in his golden eyes, the obvious pride, startled her. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

"No, Kagome," The smile was still there.

"You know something, don't you? Inuyasha, what is it?"

"Ask me again tomorrow," He kissed her gently, softly, still smiling. "I'll be sure of it in the morning."

* * *

End of chapter! Awww, poor Inuyasha! Getting his hopes up so soon! To Flamegirl37c: YAY! Another reviewer! Thank you so much! To Snowecat: Thanks for the review! I guess I'm a bit rusty on Ladvarian, I was always caught up in Daemon and Jaenelle anyway. XDD

The next few chapters are already complete. I'm working on chapter 14 right now and probably 15 by the end of the night. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far!


	7. Inuyasha's pride & Sesshoumaru's disgust

Chapter 7

Inuyasha's pride and Sesshoumaru's disgust

* * *

Inuyasha pulled himself into a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard of the bed, his ears twitching nervously. She was unsettled, her head tossing about, her expression grim and restless. She was having another nightmare, he could tell easy enough. He sighed, choosing to wait and to watch. He couldn't do much of anything else...

_The inside of the well looked so dark from where she was standing, but of course the setting sun didn't really light it anymore._

_Kagome's hands shook as she gripped the edge of the Sacred Well, staring into its darkness, fearing the moment when she would no longer be alone in the clearing. Her heart ached and her head hurt knowing what she was about to do._

_Naraku had been very detailed in his orders, and the compulsion spell he'd cast upon her insured that she'd do her job. What better way to destroy an enemy than by using the one person that enemy trusted completely?_

_"There you are, Kagome," Inuyasha's voice rolled over her, made her shiver. Slowly, she turned to face him as he approached her, smiling wickedly. "Thinking about sneaking away for the weekend, are you?"_

_"Run..." The whisper could barely be called a whisper at all, but Inuyasha heard it nonetheless._

_"Run? What do you mean, Kagome?" Inuyasha's hands found her hips, but his smile wavered. "Kagome, you're shaking what's wrong?" He paused, blinking in surprise and confusion. Slowly, the pain began to register, the tears in Kagome's eyes began to flow down her cheeks. Inuyasha's golden eyes drifted down to his torso, widening in surprise at the sight before him. "K-Kagome...w-why?"_

_"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," She whispered, unable to take her hand away from the dagger she'd rammed through his chest. "I'm sorry,"_

_Kagome watched as her mate dropped to his knees, broken and bleeding. "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha!"_

"INUYASHA!"

"Woah!" He grabbed her, pulling her backwards before she rolled off the bed. "Hey, wake up, Kagome,"

She shuddered as her eyes flew open, realizing where she was, that what she'd seen, what she'd done had just been a dream and that the arms that now surrounded her belonged to Inuyasha. Kagome turned and latched herself onto him, burying her face in his chest to muffle the uncontrollable sobs that tore from her throat at that moment. His arms tightened around her, holding her as close as physically possible, while he quietly soothed and comforted his mate.

"I'm not dead, Kagome,"

Her arms came around his neck and he immediately felt his shoulder dampen with her tears. "I'm right here..."

"I hate these stupid nightmares...!"

"I know, Kagome, you're not the only one," Inuyasha cuddled her, annoyed with the nightmares and the fact that she was in distress and was getting little to no sleep at all. She was in dire need of rest. "Try and sleep, Kagome, I promise you I'll be here when you wake up..."

* * *

Saetan looked between the two half brothers and Kagome for a few moments, pondering the many reasons for Inuyasha's prideful smirk, Sesshoumaru's look of utter disgust, and Kagome's exhaustion mingling with a confused look towards the both of them. Was some silent battle going on between the brothers that even Kagome didn't understand?

Of course, the was something different about Kagome's psychic scent. It was subtle, but there was definitely something different. Ladvarian's exclamation that Inuyasha had claimed his mate knocked out one reason why her scent would have changed. This change came a week after the fact. Was something wrong with the girl?

"Excuse me," Kagome murmured, pushing back from the table to leave, only to be shoved back down by her shoulders. Inuyasha's claws pinched her skin, making her wince, and she gave in, sitting back down.

"Not until you eat," Inuyasha shoved her plate under her nose and watched her until she finally began eating. Jaenelle grinned, looking over at Lucivar. Those two were more alike than they thought or probably knew. But still, this behavior did raise a few questions. The main question being what in the hell was going on?

Daemon finally found it a convenient time to break the silence. "We leave for Amdarh tomorrow, do we not?"

Jaenelle smiled, nodding. "Khary and Morghann went home yesterday, we'll be heading to the cottage tomorrow."

"I've got a few court appearances to make," Daemon muttered. "Actually, Lady Zhara is quite curious about our new friends. Of course, after I told her about the two brothers, she was more reluctant to invite them,"

"I wonder why," Surreal muttered, glaring at Daemon and Lucivar. "I seem to remember a fish laced in someone's boots the last time we let you two go alone," Her sharp gaze fell on Lucivar.

"I'm allowed to indulge every now and then, Surreal,"

"So long as I don't have to flush any more fish, I think we'll be all right,"

"What was Lady Zhara's comment on the situation, papa?" Jaenelle asked, grinning at Saetan. He sighed heavily, rubbing his temples.

"You're children are having a lovely time. Come and get them,"

"Heh, really?" Lucivar flashed an arrogant smile. "Then I suppose we should stay away from the Gravediggers this time around,"

Daemon snarled. "After what happened, I doubt Zhara would deny us,"

Lucivar just looked at his brother. "The bitch knows who she's dealing with, Daemon, I'm sure there's a lot she wouldn't deny us,"

"Emotional scars?" Sesshoumaru inquired, looking across the table to Daemon who gave him a bored, sleepy look.

"The problem was taken care of,"

"I see,"

Kagome shifted in her seat, knowing that look on Daemon's face was dangerous. She'd seen enough of that look on Sesshoumaru's face to know as much.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin skidded into the room, hitting the ground to bow at his feet.

"Rin, what is it?" He looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes narrowed at her labored breathing.

"I..." She looked up and blushed crimson, realizing that telling him what she wanted to tell him was going to feel awkward with the others now staring at her. "Um...I..."

"Lady Rin?" Saetan asked, startled. "Is everything all right? You look terribly pale,"

"I..." She paused, bit her lip and looked towards Sesshoumaru. "I was just..."

"Rin, enough," Sesshoumaru snarled, waving his hand. "Say what you'd intended to say,"

She flinched, bowing again, and sighed, "I had a nightmare about you...I came to make sure it hadn't come true,"

Kagome looked to Rin for a moment and then back to Inuyasha, suddenly wary of everyone in the room.

"What happened in this nightmare?" Jaenelle asked, glancing towards Kagome, feeling the change in the woman's aura.

"I..." Rin felt tears stinging her eyes. "I killed him..."

To her surprise, Inuyasha didn't laugh but growled. Was he going to snap at her for even suggesting that she would be the one to kill Sesshoumaru and not himself? She glared daggers at him. "I wasn't saying it as a joke,"

Inuyasha glared down at her. "I don't recall saying anything to you,"

"Strange," Jaenelle interrupted, standing. "Strange that both Rin and Kagome dream the same thing about the brothers..." Kagome shuddered at the sound of that midnight voice, knowing full well that Jaenelle wasn't the one speaking. The males had all tensed, and Daemon had a strange and fiercely hungry look in his eyes. Was this what they had meant by Witch?

"It's Naraku," Inuyasha snarled, his claws digging into the table. "He's trying to scare us,"

"Well it's working," Kagome murmured absently, her eyes cast down towards the table, unfocused and glazed over. "He's up to something, I just know it..."

Sesshoumaru rose to his feet, standing over Rin with a passive look. "I shall go look for Naraku now," He paused in the doorway, uncertain. "Inuyasha, I will require your assistance,"

Inuyasha growled, in no mood to argue with his half brother. He just wanted to tear into Naraku and destroy the vile demon so that Kagome's nightmares would go away and they could live in peace for once. And possibly find a way back home without having to worry about him. But still, it wouldn't be quite like him not to make at least a small smartassed remark, would it? "Of course you need my assistance, Sesshy. After all, you're only a youkai,"

"Are they going to do this while we're in Amdarh?" Daemon groaned, watching the brothers leave the room.

"Maybe," Kagome murmured, feeling suddenly ill. "Excuse me,"

"Lady Kagome?" Lucivar inquired as Kagome stumbled slightly. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," She murmured, leaving hastily to be alone for a while. When she'd gotten far enough down the hall that she didn't feel as though everyone was breathing down her neck, she stopped walking and fell heavily back against the wall, her arms wrapped around herself. A cold sweat had engulfed her and a severe cramp had taken hold of her abdomen. She knew what it was, at least, she thought she did, and felt tears stinging her eyes. She'd realized the day before that Inuyasha's over-protectiveness was because she was pregnant, but Kagome was aware of her own personal problems and had known it wasn't likely to remain so.

The stress, she knew, would eventually have become too much and she would miscarry. Kagome wasn't sure if the relief she felt was because she had been right or because it was happening soon enough that Inuyasha hadn't gotten too hopeful or too attached to something she couldn't give him. At least...not yet. Not with Naraku hanging over them. She couldn't do that to Inuyasha or any pups they might have in the future.

No, until Naraku was destroyed she couldn't bring any pups into the world. Of course, given the choice she wouldn't willingly terminate the pup because she couldn't possibly do that, but her body couldn't tolerate it right now.

Dread settled over her suddenly. Would Inuyasha understand that? _Could_ he?

"Lady Kagome?"

She gasped in surprise, her eyes wrenched closed as the pain overtook her again.

"Kagome?" She felt Lucivar's arms come around her, heard him whisper that he would get her help, felt herself being lifted off of the floor.

"Forgive me, Inuyasha...please, please forgive me..."

* * *

Inuyasha smirked behind Sesshoumaru, pleased greatly by his brother's disgust. "Does it bother you, Sesshoumaru, that I've gotten myself an heir before you were able to?"

Sesshoumaru ignored his brother, finally coming to a stop on the path. "Naraku is not here."

"It's been two days, Sesshoumaru, I doubt he would've lingered once he felt us coming after him,"

"His scent is too faint here, it isn't recent. I don't think he was here at all,"

"He's masking his scent, Sesshoumaru,"

"Yes, but he doesn't have to be near to send nightmares. He has shards of the Shikon no Tama, remember, Inuyasha? After all, it is your fault the Shikon no Tama was shattered."

Inuyasha growled at his brother, glaring. "And if I recall correctly, which I do, it is your fault that we're stuck here instead of back in our own era!"

Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at his younger brother, scowling in disgust at him. "It does not concern me, Inuyasha, that we are stuck in a different land so long as I kill Naraku,"

"And then what?" Inuyasha growled. "What then, Sesshoumaru? After Naraku is gone, what will happen then? We'll still be stuck here no matter what and you have no land to rule here, no title to empower you! You'll be stuck at the mercy of the women here. The human women. You'll be living with the very thing you despise. Not to mention you'll be surrounded by my pups. Mine and Kagome's pups instead of your own." Inuyasha smirked. "That's right, Sesshoumaru. My pups and not yours because there are no other youkai in this place, this realm. Only humans. The Tetsuseiga will remain with me and my children and when you are long gone, so will the Tenseiga. How does it feel, Sesshoumaru? It must really suck,"

Sesshoumaru turned around to face his brother, his expression unchanging. "You will have no pups, Inuyasha. The Tetsuseiga will never be wielded by any of your nonexistent children."

"Feh! That's what you think. I know you've caught the scent, Sesshoumaru. Kagome is already pregnant with our first pup."

"Is she?" Sesshoumaru said, the faintest of smiles piercing his lips. Inuyasha, startled, took a step back. Was his brother smiling? Slowly, Inuyasha looked back the way they had come.

"You couldn't possibly believe that a hanyou was capable of reproduction, could you?" Sesshoumaru asked, his smirk intensifying. "But you did, didn't you? Oh dear, I do so hope you didn't get too attached to that faint little scent because I can assure you, brother, that it won't be there when we return to the Hall. Such pride for nothing..."

"Shut up, you son of a bitch!" Inuyasha snarled, his eyes narrowed, gazing down the path they had traveled along. Something did feel off to him, something wrong...with Kagome... He hissed, glowering as his brother brushed passed him and began heading back towards the Hall.

"Come, Inuyasha. See for yourself,"

* * *

"Where is Kagome!"

Jaenelle looked up from Sundancer as Inuyasha stalked into the stables, his eyes fierce. She looked away, returning to brushing Sundancer. The trip from the Hall to Amdarh had taken longer than Inuyasha had liked, but he'd made it nonetheless. And now he'd found Jaenelle and wanted answers.

"I suspect she is in the gardens," Jaenelle murmured. Her tone of voice made Inuyasha shiver and back down.

"Is she all right?"

"It depends," Witch said darkly, looking up to Inuyasha.

"On what?" He growled, glaring.

"On whether or not you can forgive her for the problems of her body," Witch rose, staring him down. "The body is merely the flesh that houses the soul,"

"What kind of crap are you feeding me? Is she ok or not!" Inuyasha was losing control. Witch glared at him, motioning for him to leave. "See for yourself if you must,"

"Feh!" He turned on his heel, moving towards the gardens slowly, afraid of the breeze that would bring about her scent. Sesshoumaru's smugness had intensified upon reaching Amdarh so he knew his brother had been right, but what Jaenelle, or Witch rather, had just said...

Inuyasha sighed heavily, took a deep breath and felt the misery emanating from the garden wash over him. The scent was gone, save for the faint sourness of blood. He was shaken, almost unable to believe it. Sesshoumaru had been right, he would have no pups.

But then again, Sesshoumaru had been wrong before and those nightmares had caused Kagome more stress than anyone could have withstood for too long. Perhaps it just wasn't the right time? But his own misery aside, Kagome needed him. That misery he scented, the sadness, the guilt, did she blame herself?

"Damnit..." Slowly, cautiously, he followed that scent deep into the gardens, stopping only when he saw Kagome's crouched form against the fountain, her head resting on her knees. He smelled the tears before he saw them and approached her slowly, dropping to one knee beside her. "Kagome, you mustn't--"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha,"

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close. "You've nothing to be sorry about, Kagome. You weren't ready, your body wasn't, and it wasn't the right time because of Naraku. You did nothing wrong,"

"Still...it hurts..."

"Tell me about it," Inuyasha murmured, cuddling her close. "Try listening to Sesshoumaru preach about it all the way here." He grimaced slightly at her reaction to this. Perhaps that was too truthful? "Forget I said that, Kagome, look, it isn't your fault..."

"It's not that, I just wish Sesshoumaru would have had a heart and not tormented you with it," Kagome murmured. "I bet he just loved it, didn't he?" She buried her face into Inuyasha's chest, breathing deeply his scent. A comfortable silence fell between them for a moment, giving them a sense of peace for the moment.

"Have you eaten at all, Kagome?"

"Mm um..." She snuggled against him, shaking her head.

"Well, come on then, let's get you some food."

* * *

End chapter. I told you Inuyasha got his hopes up too soon! -pets him- It's sad, yes, but important for a later chapter that's already well under way. -mischievous smile-

To Paksennarion: XD All in good time, darling! Naraku didn't give Surreal a jewel shard because he didn't feel that she needed it because of here jeweled strength. You must remember, she still wears the grey! However, you bring up a good point about his scent not being on her. Yes, they should have sensed it, but you'll find out why they didn't in chapter 15. I know it sounds far off, but it's really not! As always, your reviews are loved! -heart-


	8. Kaelas! Curse you, Naraku!

Chapter 8

Kaelas! Curse you, Naraku!

* * *

The tension between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru doubled over the next few days as Sesshoumaru silently continued to hold the miscarriage over Inuyasha's head, smiling smugly at his younger brother's lack of a pup. Not many were pleased by this, even Rin was angry at Sesshoumaru for his smugness over the incident and had refused to speak one word to him for three days. When it came to those of the Blood they now shared a home with...well...no amount of diplomatic superiority over his younger brother kept Sesshoumaru from feeling the sting of Daemon's cold rage every now and then. Daemon was fiercely loyal to Jaenelle and to Jaenelle alone, but when it came to the other women in the coven or Kagome or Rin now, Daemon rarely tolerated any of Sesshoumaru's lack of sympathy. He, too, had chosen not to speak to Sesshoumaru as well.

Kagome, however, didn't allow Sesshoumaru's lack of sympathy towards the loss get to her, and instead put herself to work everyday, choosing the working path to bring herself back up to speed again. Jaenelle seemed to approve of this and greatly admired the woman's determination.

On the fourth day in Amdarh, Jaenelle decided it was time to take Kagome and Rin out to the city for a little shopping spree to take their minds off the males in the cottage.With the women gone, the males would have to turn their frustrations elsewhere until the women returned. Sesshoumaru chose to test Lucivar's strength against his own while Inuyasha chose to doze off for hours at a time in a tree deep in the gardens. Daemon tended to the courtly details of life while the kindred learned more about their new demon friends.

Inuyasha, only an hour into his nap, had awoken to find himself staring into the eyes of a rather curious Ladvarian, floating on air not a foot from him. Annoyed, Inuyasha had swiped the kindred dog towards the ground, turned and dozed off again, his ears twitching as Ladvarian had rejoined him.

"What do you want, pup?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance a few minutes later, folding his arms over his chest.

**_You can walk on air, Lord Inuyasha?_**

"Of course I can't. I'm only half demon, remember?"

**_But you got into the highest tree here. You climbed it?_**

"Partly, I jumped most of the way. What's it to yu?"

**_Jaenelle taught me how to walk on air. You could be taught, too, and then you wouldn't have to climb._**

"What makes you think I would want to learn how to float on air?" Inuyasha asked, growing impatient.

**_Lord Sesshoumaru knows how,_**

"He's full demon, pup, that's why. He can fly, too, not just float," Inuyasha paused, his eyes narrowed. He looked at the sceltie who seemed to be smiling and studied him intensely. "You could teach me how to walk on air?"

**_I have never tried to teach any one else, but I might be able to,_**

"There's a first time for everything I suppose," Inuyasha leapt from the tree, landing gracefully on the soft grass. Ladvarian joined him, looking oddly pleased with himself. "You haven't accomplished anything yet, pup, so I wouldn't look pleased with myself if I were you. Now, what do I do?"

* * *

"Welcome, ladies," Banard smiled as he approached Jaenelle and the two women with her. "Can I do anything for you, Lady?"

Jaenelle smiled, shrugging. "I have a mission for you, actually," She grinned, locking elbows with the older man and walked towards another shelf with him while Kagome and Rin looked over Banard's artistry. He was definitely a skilled and talented jeweler. Kagome was deeply impressed and Rin seemed to have fallen in love with the necklace her eyes were now locked onto.

"It's gorgeous,"

Banard turned towards her at her explanation and grinned. "I'm pleased to hear that,"

Kagome leaned in close to the glass, examining the silver chain and the jeweled locket that hung from it. "It's splendid,"

"You have a very good eye, little lady," Banard smiled, pleased. "It's one of my favorites as well. It's called a Lover's Heart. Common in these parts. Most are usually wedding or engagement presents, but there are those rare times when they're purchased and given as gifts to new lovers. Very popular these days,"

Jaenelle saw the hopefulness flash in Rin's eyes as the girl imagined Sesshoumaru one day giving her that very necklace, perhaps on their wedding day? Jaenelle smiled faintly, turning back to Banard long enough to pass on her mission. He laughed when she finished, shaking his head in amusement. "Ah, the Lady has finally given me a challenge! Will you be in Amdarh long? I can have a rough draft design drawn up by noon tomorrow for you to look over!"

"Excellent, I look forward to it, Banard!"

"Anytime, Lady. Be sure and tell the Prince I said hello,"

"I will," Jaenelle smiled sweetly, leading Kagome and Rin out of the jewelry shop and towards the nearest book store. "I thought you might like to pick out a few good books to read. I have hundreds you could go through if you'd like, but if you sneak one in under the male's noses they're less likely to inquire about it. Assuming, of course, that you hide it well enough,"

"Oh dear," Rin giggled.

"Just don't get a sniffle book and read it while no one's around. A distressed female happens to be the male's least favorite form of the female gender, period. Especially when they hear you crying and don't know why,"

"Ah, personal experience?"

"Yes, but see, I have good aim."

Kagome paused, perplexed, and then laughed. "I see," Jaenelle nodded, smiling, very much pleased to see the girl was laughing again.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the gardens at the cottage, Inuyasha was proving to be a difficult student. Ladvarian was finding it increasingly complicated to teach Inuyasha how to float on air. The hanyou was having trouble understanding the whole concept and every time he stepped off the bench he just hit the grass, grumbling about how the lesson didn't really make sense. 

Finally, seeing no other way to accomplish his task, Ladvarian offered to teach Inuyasha by breaching his inner barriers and feeding him the lesson that way. It took effort, but Inuyasha finally let him in and soon found himself stepping from the garden bench onto thin air.

"Well, would yu look at that," Inuyasha mused, suddenly smug. "So, it worked after all," He set himself on solid ground again and patted Ladvarian on the head. "Not bad, pup, not bad at all," Inuyasha grinned, heading back towards the tree to continue his catnap. He'd love to show his new skill to Sesshoumaru just to piss his older brother off, but honing that skill first sounded like a good idea. Until he could bend this new skill to his will and put it to good use, he wouldn't reveal it to his brother just yet.

Inuyasha got comfortable in the tree again and settled down for his catnap. Ladvarian looked up at him and then sniffed the air curiously. A strange scent had come to him earlier in the day and he was greatly surprised that Inuyasha hadn't caught the scent. And if Inuyasha had caught the scent, how come he didn't ask about it? It was surely new to Ladvarian.

The sceltie ignored it, however, because if Inuyasha wasn't bothered by it, was it anything worth looking into? Ladvarian made up his mind, choosing to sit in on Lucivar and Sesshoumaru's sparring match until the women returned.

* * *

Jaenelle, Kagome and Rin returned around seven that evening, just in time for dinner. Daemon greeted them at the coach, taking their shopping packages from their hands. The women were grateful to lose the weight and were even more pleased when the delicious smell of the dinner steak reached them as they stepped inside.

"Good lord, I'm starved," Kagome moaned.

"Me too!" Rin chirped in, bouncing excitedly before the dinner table.

"Hey, where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, surprised that he hadn't greeted her at the coach. Which, really, was very strange. And then it hit her. "That's right...it's the New Moon again...Has it really been a month already?"

Ladvarian bounced around at Kagome's feet, his tail swishing happily behind him. **_He's sleeping in the tree out in the garden,_**

Kagome smiled. "I'll go get him then,"

insert break!

For a moment, Kagome was overwhelmed by the cuteness of the sight. "Hey, Inuyasha!" She shouted up at him, smiling. "Inuyasha, wake up!"

He muttered something inaudibly, his eyes opening to the moonless night sky. "Damnit,"

"You awake yet?" Kagome called and Inuyasha looked down at her, confused.

"Kagome?" He sat up, jumping from the tree and landing in front of her, looking mildly rumpled. "When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. Dinner is ready," She smiled at the curtain of black hair that framed his face. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"For the most part," Inuyasha muttered, examining his clawless hands. "Until I woke up to a moonless night sky,"

"Come eat, Inuyasha," Kagome giggled. "And maybe you'll get some dessert tonight,"

The hidden meaning under those words couldn't have been more obvious, Inuyasha followed without question as his mate headed back inside. Behind them, about a mile into the kindred territory of the woods, a faint pink glow lit up the night sky, unfortunately it went unseen and unnoticed completely by Kagome and her mate.

* * *

The balcony doors had been left open to their room from the gardens, allowing a light breeze to filter into the room and keep them comfortably settled for the night. However, close to two that morning Daemon was awoken instantly by a brush against his inner barriers. For a moment he stared at the ceiling, perplexed, wondering curiously what had brushed him before he realized that one of the protective shields surrounding the cottage and gardens had been breached. Hastily, he slipped from beside Jaenelle, pulled on a robe and walked towards the balcony doors. Just beyond the brush of the garden a small movement caught his golden eyes. A delicate psychic probe told him it was an animal, but an animal he didn't recognize. A kindred perhaps, but then he sensed no jewel.

Animals didn't usually bother him, but the fact that it had gotten through his shield troubled him deeply. It definitely wasn't Kaelas and unless the cat had taught this animal to pass through the shield and not tell anyone, Daemon wouldn't be getting back to sleep again until he figured out what the hell it was.

"Daemon?" Jaenelle pushed herself upright in the bed, studying him intently for a moment.

He motioned at her to be quiet and shielded himself in a black sight shield, walking invisibly out of his bedroom towards the animal. He took to walking on air and followed the stumbling creature towards the marble pathway of the garden. He didn't like such trivial exercises but the animal didn't seem to be up to anything suspicious, though Daemon knew something was off. At first glance he thought it was a fox but then thought better of it. He could have sworn it had clothes on.

He felt a little silly for walking on air with Jaenelle at his heels. She never did follow orders very well. She touched his shoulder, leaning over him, her eyes wide. **_Daemon, he's hurt, look at the blood,_**

_**Don't touch him, we don't know what it is yet,**_

_**It looks like a fox... She paused, blinking. ...a fox demon...?**_

_**Do you think that perhaps this little fox is with the others?**_

**_Maybe we should ask him and find out,_** Jaenelle landed quietly on the marble path and dropped the sight shield. The fox's ears twitched and he paused, his breathing hitching. "Hi there,"

Daemon remained invisible, watching his wife carefully, wrapping black protective shields around her. Jaenelle smiled gently, waiting for the animal to respond to her but went rigid instead. Daemon felt her tense, felt the change in her. The fox vanished then and slowly, Jaenelle turned to stare towards the woods. For a moment she stared directly into a fiery mass of fur and the next she was staring into the darkness.

"Did you see that, Daemon?" She stood, slowly, her eyes never leaving that spot in the brush.

"I'm not sure," Daemon took her arm, rechecking all of the shields, strengthening them greatly. "Get back inside, I'm going to have a look around."

"Should I warn Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Not yet," Daemon murmured. "Leave him out of this until I'm sure about what we saw just now," Jaenelle nodded, turning swiftly towards her bedroom to get settled back into bed.

Daemon waited until he was sure she was safely tucked inside before he knelt before the blood on the marble path. Ladvarian had now joined him, looking distressed.

**_I caught the scent earlier but Lord Inuyasha did not so I thought..._**

"It's the night of the New Moon. Lord Inuyasha would not have caught the scent because his demon powers have been suppressed until the sun rises." Daemon murmured. "Don't fret, Ladvarian. He'll catch the scent in the morning. I am, however, troubled that Lord Sesshoumaru did not catch the scent. And if he did I wonder why he has made no mention of it..." Daemon, slightly agitated and confused studied the landscape set before him. He patted Ladvarian on the head and rose erect again. "I'll send Kaelas out to check the estate,"

**_Kaelas isn't here,_**

"What?" Daemon turned towards the Sceltie, startled. "What do you mean he's not here?" He sent out a psychic spear thread and, golden eyes narrowed to thin slits, looked back at the sceltie. "Where is he?"

**_I don't know..._** Ladvarian looked distressed again, obviously feeling guilty for not informing Daemon or the Lady of this sooner.

"Hmm..." Daemon sighed heavily. "All right then, good night, Ladvarian." **_Prick,_**

Annoyance shot back at him on an Ebon-grey spear thread, apparently he'd interrupted something. **_Oooh, this had better be good, Bastard, I'm busy with something._**

_**Kaelas isn't here,**_

**_So?_** Again the annoyance.

**_I don't know where he is and he didn't inform anyone that he was leaving. Prick, something breached my shield,_**

A pause and then, **_Is everyone all right?_**

_**Yes, whatever it was left quite quickly but Kaelas should have been here,**_

_**Does Jaenelle know?**_

_**I haven't told her yet,**_

**_Then don't. There's no need to get the women riled. I'll look for him in a few minutes,_**

**_Still busy?_** Daemon inquired, his humor reaching Lucivar.

**_Bastard,_** Lucivar warned.**_ Marian is growing impatient,_**

_**Get back to me about Kaelas,**_

_**I will,**_

Daemon severed the link and walked back into his bedroom, smiling at the sleeping form of Jaenelle on their bed. Wherever Kaelas was, Daemon trusted Lucivar to find him.

* * *

Shadows danced over their forms as the breeze rustled the trees outside, casting their shadows over the sleeping couple. Kagome rested comfortably on her left side, Inuyasha pressed against her back, his arms wrapped around her body. For a moment, Inuyasha stirred, but whatever had disturbed him passed and he snuggled against Kagome, breathing deeply the scent of her hair.

The bedroom window creaked open for a moment and a flash of orange-red light engulfed the glass for a moment, but then vanished again without a trace. Kagome murmured something in her sleep, but didn't wake up, and whatever had caused the flash vanished, leaving the window cracked open.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, lightening flashed, and a gust of wind threw the window open until it slammed against the wall. Inuyasha jumped, the Tetsuseiga already drawn from the scabbard. Kagome jolted, jumping behind him, her hands curled around his arms. They both relaxed and laughed at themselves when they realized it was just the window banging against the wall. Inuyasha was able to relax for a moment knowing that Kagome was safe and then moved to close the window. "Well, what a wonderful way to ruin a good dream,"

Kagome giggled, her hand pressed against her chest. "Well, at least now we know we'll be quick to react the next time something comes through our window."

Inuyasha moved back to the bed, falling back on the mattress with a groan. "That was more trouble for one night, I won't be getting back to sleep now, that's for sure,"

Kagome giggled as his head came to rest in her lap. She brushed the black hair from his face and smiled down at him. "Inuyasha,"

"Hm?" His eyes were closed, and he was thoroughly enjoying the feel of Kagome's fingers stroking through his hair.

"Do you like it here? I mean, if there isn't a way to get back home...could you stomach living in this realm with me?"

His hands found hers and he rolled, smiling. "What a stupid question,"

"I'm serious, Inuyasha,"

"I know," He whispered, sitting on his knees now, finding his hands at her face. "And yes, I could stomach it," He leaned forward, kissing her. "So long as you can live with me knowing Sesshoumaru will always be around here somewhere,"

"With Jaenelle and Daemon around, Sesshoumaru doesn't bother me. Besides, since Rin stopped talking to him, Sesshoumaru hasn't been bothering us,"

"It's amazing; the power she has over him." Inuyasha mused, sitting back on his heels. Kagome smiled at the cuteness of her mate, finding herself lost in the new life she had with him. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

She shrugged, still smiling, and sat back in the bed. "Only a few hours left until the sun rises,"

"Thank the darkness," Inuyasha muttered, catching his mate's eye. "What?"

"Nothing," She giggled.

* * *

**_Bastard,_**

Daemon was instantly awake again. **_Prick?_**

_**I found Kaelas, but I think something's wrong. He won't answer me,**_

_**Where is he?**_

_**He was lingering around Surreal's apartment. He's on his way back to you and Jaenelle right now,**_

Daemon nodded, thinking. **_I'll keep in touch,_**

"Mmm, good morning," Jaenelle smiled, pausing at the worried look on his face. "Daemon? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Kaelas disappeared last night. Lucivar found him and said Kaelas is on his way here but that he isn't answering Lucivar at all."

"That doesn't sound like Kaelas," Jaenelle murmured. "Unless something's wrong,"

"Kaelas will answer you, Jaenelle,"

* * *

Kagome knew something was terribly wrong the second she spotted the blood on the garden pathway. She looked immediately to Rin who seemed perfectly fine, and at any rate the blood seemed to have dried over night. Kagome knelt, wary, and touched the blood. Her miko powers stirred in her and her eyes closed. This blood...something was familiar about it, and yet, she couldn't quite figure out why. Either way, she didn't feel right.

"Inuyasha...I hope you're close by," Kagome stood up, sighing heavily. "I'm not having a very good week at all, am I?"

"Hm?" Rin turned towards her, curious, and then noticed the blood at Kagome's feet. "Uh--"

"It's not mine," Kagome reassured the girl. "Come on, Rin. I think it's better if we go back inside. Quick, let's go,"

"What about Kaelas? He's in the woods!" Rin pointed at the mass of white fur walking towards them. Her Miko powers flared within her. Something wasn't right about Kaelas.

Her eyes suddenly widened. "A shard of the Shikon Jewel...I can sense it..." She froze solid. "Oh no, Rin, run!"

"What?" Rin's arm was suddenly held captive by Kagome's hand as the two darted off out of the garden.

At that moment, as Kagome had feared, the white mass that was Kaelas leapt out after them. Rin, realizing this, suddenly let out the most shrill scream Kagome had ever heard. One thing was for sure, everyone was bound to have heard that.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU! HELP!"

Kagome dove down with Rin, feeling Kaelas sore over them, pivot when he hit the ground and come after them again. "Split up! Rin, quick! Run towards the cottage! He can't follow both of us!"

Rin nodded and darted back towards the cottage, unfortunately for Kagome, Kaelas had chosen her. Naraku had no use for Rin yet so Kagome was the best target to get to Inuyasha and the Shikon shards they had. Kagome, realizing this, sprinted across the lawn, hoping she was running in the direction of Inuyasha or, heaven forbid, Sesshoumaru.

"KAZE NO KIZU!"

Kagome dove, ducked, rolled and threw her hands over her face to avoid Inuyasha's attack at Kaelas. Unfortunately, having been strengthened by a Shikon shard, Kaelas easily dodged the attack. His fur was singed, but he didn't stop his attack.

"Damn you," Inuyasha snarled, grabbing Kagome and bounding towards the cottage. "Will someone get that damned cat under control!" He skidded to a halt at the steps into the cottage and set Kagome down gently, the Tetsuseiga poised in front of him.

"KAELAS!" Witch thundered, glaring darkly at him. "Kaelas, you will stop this! KAELAS!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha! His neck! There's a Shikon shard in his neck!"

"That's not all that's there," Inuyasha growled. "I see a strand of a spider's web,"

"Naraku?"

"No question now! Naraku's controlling him!" Again, Inuyasha leapt forward, swinging the Tetsuseiga dangerously towards Kaelas. "KAZE NO KIZU!" For a fleeting moment Inuyasha was sure the attack would hit, but the Shikon shard, coupled with the power of Kaelas' own jewel of power, gave the Arcerian predator greater speed than Inuyasha had expected.

Kaelas leapt, turned, and focused now on Rin who had stumbled in her run for the cottage and had gotten turned around completely. "LORD SESSHOUMARU! HELP ME, PLEASE!"

"Stay back, beast," Tokijin slashed out towards Kaelas, knocking the cat backwards. Sesshoumaru was bent in front of Rin, his amber eyes flashing dangerously at Kaelas. The threat had been obvious and had greatly startled Rin into a flat out trembling state, and she clung to his fluff so tight her knuckles flushed white. Sesshoumaru glared dangerously at the cat as their eyes locked together. Kaelas brandished his claws and his sharp teeth, growling deeply towards the Youkai lord. Lucivar swooped in suddenly out of nowhere, startling Kaelas momentarily away from his target.

"All right, Kaelas, that's enough!" Lucivar tackled him, wrapping his wings around the cat and praying his claws wouldn't find his wings.

Kaelas thrashed, hissing, throwing his huge paws out towards Lucivar to try and throw him off.

"Inuyasha, we have to do something!" Kagome cried, staring in horror at the scene before them.

"There has to be a way to get to that jewel shard," Inuyasha snarled, calculating different ways to get hold of Kaelas. "Lucivar can't hold him for long."

Kagome looked around desperately, staring in disbelief. "I can't believe you people leave these things lying around," She reached for the bow and arrow, notched the arrow, ran from the steps, much to a loud protest from Inuyasha, and made sure she was right in Kaelas' line of sight. "Let him go, Lucivar!"

"Are you insane!"

"Just do it!" Kagome insisted, her heart pounding in her chest as she drew the arrow into the bow, her eyes locked on Kaelas. Lucivar released him and Inuyasha felt as if his world was about to end. Kagome was right in the path of this crazed, Naraku-controlled Arcerian cat, holding nothing but a flimsy bow and a dull training arrow.

"KAGOME HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!"

Her hands shook as she struggled to keep the arrow in check. Kaelas was almost in range. If she loosed the arrow too soon...

Kaelas leapt, Inuyasha howled and the arrow was loosed. Her heart pounded and her stomach lurched. The arrow soared over Kaelas' head and the cat dove for her.

"KAGOME!" No one moved, no one breathed.

"I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH, KAELAS!" Jaenelle screamed, infuriated. Kaelas stumbled, pausing to regard Witch as she stepped towards him. "What's gotten into you?"

"Jaenelle!" Daemon shouted, his eyes wide. "Jaenelle, get back!" He dove into the abyss, intent on descending to the Black before Kaelas would have a chance to turn on Jaenelle.

"Kaelas," Jaenelle murmured, staring in disbelief as the cat hissed and leapt for her.

Daemon dove under the black web, rose, and in one concentrated blast he shattered Kaelas' crystal chalice and watched in dismay as the cat fell, broken, onto the grass. Jaenelle sank to her knees beside him, cradling the cat close to her. "Forgive us, Kaelas..." She whispered, stroking his soft white fur.

"Don't be fooled, Jaenelle!" Inuyasha insisted. "Naraku has control over him! Get away from him!"

"I shattered his chalice, he's useless," Daemon murmured bitterly.

"Don't be naive, that cat isn't dead or broken or whatever you want to call it. Naraku isn't stupid and he's the one controlling that cat. He won't stop until we get that jewel shard out of his neck," Inuyasha clutched Tetsuseiga tight in his hands, leaping off towards Jaenelle.

"Ok, this is all just so frustrating," Kagome murmured, regaining her composure. "Damnit, why me?" She rose to her feet and reached for the arrow she had loosed at Kaelas, notched it and stood ready. "Inuyasha, get Jaenelle away from Kaelas,"

Inuyasha grabbed the distraught woman and leapt away again just as Kagome's arrow soared at the Shikon Jewel. It struck dead on and bounced backward, the shard clattering onto the cement. The strand of the spider web disintegrated from the back of Kaelas' neck and the cat fell still.

"Watch it, Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out and Kagome jumped back from the jewel shard just as Naraku's faithful hornets descended on it. She glowered at them as they flew off into the distance. Kaelas, she noticed, was still alive, but unconscious.

"Let me go!" Jaenelle threw herself from Inuyasha's arms and dropped to her knees beside Kaelas again.

"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha asked, approaching her.

"A little shaken but I'm ok...Damnit, Inuyasha, that was too close for comfort."

"Yeah," He sighed heavily, looking back towards the forest. "I never suspected Naraku to control the kindred. We underestimated him this time," He looked down at Kaelas, shaking his head. "We need to be careful now,"

"I didn't sense the jewel until today," Kagome murmured. "He must not have had it the last few times we've seen him,"

"He left last night," Daemon said blandly as he approached. "I knew something was wrong when I saw that fox last night and then--"

"Oh god the blood...Oh no..." Kagome looked towards the woods, her eyes full of tears. Is that why the blood had seemed familiar to her as she had touched it? Had her Miko powers registered that blood as that of a friend? "Shippo, poor Shippo!" She rose, racing towards the woods without thinking twice.

"STOP HER!" Daemon shouted at Lucivar. "There's something in those woods that--"

Too late, that mysterious fire engulfed beast bounded out of nowhere and caught Kagome on its back. "Shit!"

"Wait!" Inuyasha shouted, smirking. "Wait, it's all right,"

"Kilala..." Kagome murmured, her heart skipping several beats. If Kilala was alive did that also mean that...? Tears lit her eyes. Her trying to protect Inuyasha hadn't killed her friends after all. "Oh, Kilala! I'm so glad to see you!" She wrapped her arms around Kilala's neck and buried her face in the cat's fur. Kilala landed in front of Inuyasha and purred, nuzzling his chest with her nose. "Hey, Kilala..." He murmured, stroking her neck, watching the hysterical Kagome with solemn eyes.

"She's hurt," Jaenelle murmured, reaching out to touch Kilala's side. "Not badly, but she's injured,"

"Then it was your blood in the garden and not Shippo's," Kagome murmured, hastily dismounting Kilala's back. "Kilala, are you ok?"

The cat nodded, the fire engulfing her a second later. When the flames subsided she was a tiny two tailed cat again. "Meeeow," She leapt into Kagome's arms when Kagome held them out for her.

"Kilala, where are Shippo and the others?" Inuyasha asked, eager to find their friends and prove his brother wrong so that Kagome might have some peace for a little while. Kilala purred, looking towards the woods again. "I'll go get them. Kagome, please, for the love of everything living, stay here and don't follow me. Kilala needs you and if I miss Shippo, he'll need you, too."

Kagome, reluctant, nodded at him. "Please be careful, Inuyasha."

"Feh, what are you talking about? It's me, Kagome,"

She forced a smile, still cuddling Kilala close as Inuyasha bounded for the forest. Jaenelle sighed, sitting back on her legs. "I can repair his chalice, but I don't know if he'll be able to use his jewels again or not. They weren't shattered, but something's wrong with them..."

"The Shikon shard he had might have suppressed them for a little while..." Kagome offered.

"We won't know until we get these two healed and back in good shape." Jaenelle murmured.

* * *

End of chapter. So Kaelas is revealed and Kilala and Shippo return! Yay! XD 


	9. The MIA Sesshoumaru

Chapter 9

The M.I.A Sesshoumaru

* * *

Inuyasha sprinted through the forest, using the trees as well when he found it convenient. He'd caught Shippo's scent and was following it madly, afraid that the kit was in some kind of danger. Kaelas had been compremized and he wasn't going to risk letting Shippo fall to Naraku as well. His feet carried him hastily through the forest, bringing him to a small break in the trees where a cave lay nestled near the stream. Shippo's scent was all over this place.

"Shippo! Get out here you little twerp!" Inuyasha skidded to a stop before the cave and glared into its dark depths, waiting impatiently. "Shippo!" He leaned in close, his ears twitching with the familiar sound of Shippo's snoring. The kitsune was obviously asleep. "Damn lazy kitsune! WAKE UP, SHIPPO!"

The kit shrieked in terror, jumping up and out of the cave in a hurry. Inuyasha's hand shot forward and grasped Shippo by the scruff of the neck, his amber eyes closed. "It's about time you woke up, twerp."

Shippo, squirming uncomfortably, suddenly stopped moving, staring at him in stunned silence. "In-Inuyasha? Is that you?"

"Of course it is! Who else would it be, Shippo?" Inuyasha's arrogant smile vanished suddenly as the expression on Shippo's kitsune face slowly went from surprise to utter relief on the side of grief. "What the...!"

"INUYASHA!" Shippo cried, latching onto the hanyou's chest so quick that it nearly knocked him off balance. "You're alive!"

"Well of course I am," Inuyasha muttered, prying the kit off of him. "Hey, quit crying, squirt, or I'll smack you," Shippo stilled his tears for a moment, smiling a faint smile at the Hanyou. "Are you all right, Shippo?" Inuyasha pried after a few moments of silence, wanting to be sure that the kitsune wasn't injured before they headed back to Jaenelle's cottage where Kagome waited nervously for their return.

Shippo's crying resumed, but he nodded to confirm that he was all right, relieved greatly to see the face of a friend again. "Is Kagome ok, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, she's waiting for us with Kilala and some new friends."

"I think I met one last night..." Shippo murmured nervously. "I was in the garden looking around because I thought that I had caught your scent and then she snuck up one me but Kilala got to me before anything bad could have happened," He shivered, obviously upset again. "She shouldn't have done that, Inuyasha! She's hurt!"

"I know, but she'll be ok," Inuyasha reassured Shippo easily, setting him onto the ground. "Come on, if we hurry we can get back before dark. I've already been away for almost a day,"

* * *

Rin, flushing a deep crimson, bowed low to Kagome who also blushed. "Rin, you don't have to bow, it was nothing, really,"

"It's embarrassing," Rin whispered.

"Don't worry, we all went through it at one point,"

Jaenelle, despite the terrible last few days, smiled, nodding. "Really, Rin, you should be happy. You're officially a woman now,"

"Bet that's got Sesshoumaru reeling," Kagome snickered, stroking Kilala's fur. Rin's face seemed to blanch. "Rin?"

"Sesshoumaru has been absent all morning. He must have caught the scent..."

"The first moontime is always richer than the rest," Jaenelle said simply, shrugging. "If you haven't noticed, all of the boyos are tense. Remember this morning when you walked into the dining room?"

Rin shivered convulsively. "It was uncomfortable," She admitted, looking away. "If I had gotten one more offer to have my pillows fluffed or to have a warming spell put on my clothes I would have screamed,"

That brought a genuine smile to Jaenelle's face. "The potency of the blood the first go around is always stronger. But get used to it, Rin, it'll be like this for the next three days," Rin didn't seem pleased, but, in fact, terrified and troubled.

"It's not that bad, Rin, I promise,"

"It's not that,"

Both women looked at each other and then back at Rin. "What's wrong?"

"I'm of age now..."

"Oh," Kagome murmured, understanding. "You think that's why Sesshoumaru has been M.I.A. today?"

"I thought you were twelve?" Jaenelle asked, confused.

"Today I turn thirteen," Rin still hadn't looked at them.

"In the warring states era, thirteen was the age a girl became a woman and was eligible for marriage. Rin is on the market now, as it were,"

She blushed again.

"That ought to really please the boyos," Jaenelle smirked at Rin, her eyes twinkling. "Don't worry, Rin, he'll come around."

Rin shrugged, shifting uncomfortably. "I don't know..."

"He can't be that cold," Jaenelle muttered suddenly. "And if he is cold enough to totally ignore the woman who is blatantly smitten with him then he deserves to have his balls squeezed dry and his cock tied in a knot. But then again, any male that cold would have shriveled balls anyway,"

Kagome choked, Rin's eyes went wide, and Daemon, who had just stepped into the room nearly died for lack of air all of a sudden.

"What?" Jaenelle asked sharply. "Well, it's true!"

"My balls aren't shriveled," Daemon muttered with a roll of his eyes.

"You're not cold, either,"

"Not at the moment," Daemon said flatly. "Lady Kagome, Inuyasha has returned."

Kagome rose quickly, cuddling Kilala to her chest, and raced for the front door. Inuyasha was just coming up the drive when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"He's exhausted," Inuyasha murmured as he reached her, Shippo curled up in his arms. "I don't think he's eaten much at all,"

"He looks terrible," Kagome whispered, her heart clenching in her chest at the sight of him. Kilala leaned forward and purred, licking Shippo's face delicately. "We should get him inside," Kagome was certain tucking the kitsune into bed to rest for the night and possibly getting him some food later on would do Shippo some serious good. Inuyasha seemed to agree completely having already started up the stairs and into the Hall, Kagome on his heels.

Daemon remained on the front steps, staring into space for the longest time. "Is Kaelas alright?" Jaenelle had joined him, curious about the delay in his return.

"His chalice is repaired," Jaenelle murmured. "and his jewels are intact...but...muddled,"

Daemon nodded, seemingly thinking about something very deeply. "What is it, Prince?"

His golden eyes closed as that midnight voice rolled over him, soothing him. "So far, two of their friends have resurfaced. It's possible that the other two might be alive as well, don't you think?"

"It's possible," Witch agreed, looking towards the drive. "I'm going to the Keep tomorrow to speak with Lorn and Papa." Jaenelle smiled sweetly at her husband. "I'm leaving you to deal with our guests."

"Figures," Daemon looked over at her, studying her intensely. "You can feel it then?"

Those sapphire eyes became unfocused for a moment, reminding him too strongly of the way Jaenelle used to be when she had the Ebony, and how she still was with the Twilight's Dawn jewel.

"It's a subtle disturbance, but yes, I can feel it,"

"Something is coming,"

"Yes,"

"Something bad,"

"Yes,"

Daemon's eyes closed again and he drew in a long, deep breath. "What should we do?"

There was a moment of silence and then, "I don't know,"

Again, he nodded. "You will weave tonight and inform the court in the morning?"

"Daemon..."

"I don't care what you say, Jaenelle, you're still our queen, no matter your jewel. You may not reside on the Dark Throne, but you're still Kaeleer's heart. You're still _my_ queen." The intensity of his words told Jaenelle that he was aware of how serious this new disturbance could get. Was the Sadist really going to be needed again?

There was a question on her mind that they both knew needed to be asked, despite the fact that they already knew the answer. "A few years ago you played out a deadly game in order to give me the time I needed to cleanse the realms forever. If Kaeleer requires it, if _I_ require it, can you awaken that Warlord Prince they called the Sadist?"

"Yes," Daemon breathed, not even hesitating because when it came to Jaenelle he would do anything, no matter who was hurt in the process. He had been born for the woman standing before him and he'd waited too long for her to ever let her go. Yes, he could take on the mask of the Sadist again for Jaenelle and for Kaeleer because where Kaeleer was involved, Jaenelle was most definitely in the center of it. The Sadist stirred in him then. "When the time comes, our enemy will dance with the Sadist,"

* * *

The setting sun brought her no comfort at all whatsoever. He'd still not shown his face the entire day meaning she was likely to not see him again for several days...if at all. Why was he doing this? Why was he running away from her when she desperately needed him around?

She'd loved Sesshoumaru since the day he'd saved her from death, and every day since, and she knew that recently his care for her had changed, had turned into something much deeper. He knew her potential to bear strong pups for him and he knew that his care for her had gone beyond his own understanding. He loved her, she could tell, and she wasn't about to let him just run away from her.

But Sesshoumaru was a Youkai lord and could technically do whatever he wanted. Including avoiding her no matter what.

"Damn you and your stupid pride, Sesshoumaru!" Rin cursed quietly, tears stinging her eyes. "All this time I knew what we wanted and you've known too and the second it's able to happen you run away with your tail between your legs. Well...fine! Be that way then! Don't worry about what you're doing to me and just worry about yourself, you stubborn bastard!"

"You curse him too quickly,"

Rin shrieked, jumping away in surprise. Her hand pressed against her chest, she glared at the woman. "Lady Surreal...you scared me."

"Sorry," Surreal smiled, moving to sit on the bench that Rin had been occupying. "Male troubles?"

"Basically,"

"Ah," Surreal flashed that smile again and Rin started to relax.

"You, too?" Rin asked, sitting down next to her.

"Oh yeah," Surreal sighed, hooking her hair behind her delicately pointed ears. "Let's just say that my new male is a bit wayward and hard to understand. He's got more demons in him than I can count,"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, confused. When did Surreal get another boyfriend? Hadn't she just broken up with that Lord Falonar character?

"I mean he's got some dark secrets, lots of them, that he hasn't told me," Surreal shook her head slightly. "It's like I can't keep his attention unless I'm doing something provocative."

"Oh," Rin understood, sighing heavily. "Just a sex hungry man I guess,"

"Well, no, not really..." Surreal sat back, rubbing the back of her neck in disdain.

"Are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh, yes, just agitated. I've got a bad headache...actually I've had it for a few weeks now. I feel...muddled...foggy I guess. It's weird. I was going to go see Jaenelle in case there was something she could do for it,"

"I'm sure there is," Rin reassured.

"Well, what are your current troubles?" Surreal inquired then.

"I'm officially a woman now--"

"And he went running," Surreal understood completely. "Well, there is a way to get him to come running right back."

"How do you mean?" Rin was curious because of the slightly devious tone of voice Surreal had taken. She was suspicious of the woman, but intrigued greatly.

"Oh, sugar, there's always a way to catch your man," Surreal smirked maliciously. "What usually has Sesshoumaru running into your arms?"

"Actually, it's mostly the other way around," Which brought Rin to a sudden standstill. Had she been wrong about Sesshoumaru's care? Had he only stayed near her to protect her because she wasn't of age and couldn't take of herself too effectively? Now that she was a woman and had a better chance of standing up for herself, would he leave for good? Disturbed now, Rin's mind started to turn towards darker thoughts. _You love me, Sesshoumaru, and I'll find a way to make you see that!_

Surreal smirked, having succeeded in her original intentions. "You want Sesshoumaru to notice you again, right?"

"Of course," Rin murmured, turning her eyes away from the older woman.

"Then let's make him come running back,"

"How...?" Rin breathed, her eyes closing.

"We'll put on a little show," _She's taking the bait..._

"What kind of show?"

"A dramatic one. One where you're seemingly in danger. One where Sesshoumaru comes running to your aid and realizes how much he loves you. Like, let's say, a near death experience,"

Rin shook her head. "Sesshoumaru is smarter than that. He'll know I'm not in any danger. He'll know that I'm faking,"

"The Blood have ways that even the Youkai lord couldn't detect," Surreal had a strangely pleased look on her face. _Just a little more and she's ours..._

Rin seemed to be considering this. "I will not die?"

**_You_**_won't..._ "Of course not,"

"Sesshoumaru won't be at risk?"

_Not immediately..._ "No,"

Rin took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and then looked at Surreal. "Ok...What do I need to do?"

* * *

"Has anyone seen Rin?" Kagome asked as she sat down at the table for dinner.

"She's probably sulking somewhere because my brother blew her to the wind," Inuyasha muttered, smiling sardonically. "She couldn't possibly have expected him to stay with a human girl when the word human makes him sick,"

"Inuyasha..." Kagome murmured, shaking her head. "But, I guess...you're partially right. I suppose I just thought that Sesshoumaru had something of a heart when it came to Rin...Maybe I was wrong..."

"Feh,"

"I'm sure she's fine," Saetan reassured them, smiling timidly in wait for his own love to arrive.

"Is something the matter?" Kagome inquired, studying him warily.

"Silvia is coming for dinner," Lucivar snickered, earning a jab to the ribs from his wife. "Owe..."

Inuyasha chuckled.

"Well, I think whoever this Silvia is happens to be very lucky to have a man like him," Kagome snarled at Lucivar and Inuyasha, her jaw twitching.

"You know, you're awfully moody lately,"

"Excuse me, but have you not been around the last few days? Kaelas has gone nuts on us, Shippo's hurt, I keep dreaming of killing Inuyasha, I'm still wondering about Sango and Miroku and what else? Oh yeah! I had a miscarriage! HOW COULD I NOT BE MOODY!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha murmured, staring at her. "He was just being-"

"A prick," Daemon said flatly, staring across the table at his brother to shut him the hell up before Jaenelle and Karla came sauntering into the room and saw Kagome in distress. Besides, Inuyasha eyes looked a bit dark all of a sudden.

"I'm fine," Kagome muttered, plopping back into her chair. "I'm just...stressed is all..."

"We understand," Saetan said, nodding his head towards her. "Let us just enjoy this meal so that tonight we may all get some much needed rest and relaxation. We all need it,"

* * *

End o' chapter! Wow...I'm in a really good mood today, I may just post up chapter 10 here in a few minutes, too. XD Oh this is about to get just so much more interesting. Next chapter; enter Hakuuyo!

Later!


	10. Naraku's Dilemma

A/N: Ladvarian is actually a Brown and White Sceltie dog! Sorry for the confusion! strokes Queen of the Darkness Just finished reading it AGAIN... eh eh...moving on!

* * *

Chapter 10

Naraku's Dilemma

* * *

"What do you smell?" Daemon stepped out onto the balcony, studying Inuyasha's form perched on the railing, his nose sniffing the air curiously.

"Sesshoumaru is back,"

"Did he really ever leave?"

"He wasn't too far away," Inuyasha murmured, still sniffing the air. "But something is wrong,"

Daemon shifted behind him, sending out a psychic probe throughout the estate. "Lady Rin isn't here,"

"Exactly,"

Daemon joined Inuyasha at the railing, lighting a thin black cigarette and inhaling deeply. "What do you suggest, Lord?"

Inuyasha looked at him, an eyebrow raised slightly. "Steer clear of Sesshoumaru and keep any mention of Rin to a minimum if possible. She could be in some kind of trouble or they just ran off to share a night away from the rest of us. Either way, it's probably a sensitive subject,"

"Understood," But Daemon didn't leave. Inuyasha waited, but knew the man was smarter than the average human, Blood or otherwise, then he'd ever had to deal with other than Miroku, who seemingly knew when something was wrong and when there was more to something than what Inuyasha actually told them.

"There's a scent that I vaguely recognize in the garden...Rin's scent is also very strong there,"

"Could this scent be of an enemy?"

"No, whoever this was is Blood, that much I know,"

Daemon's golden eyes narrowed. "Friend or foe?"

"I don't know,"

"I didn't sense anything unusual. It could have been one of the Kindred from the woods."

"It wasn't Kindred, their scents are different,"

Daemon looked out towards the woods taking another puff of his cigarette before putting it out. "The walls remember,"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha snarled as Daemon readjusted his shirt sleeves and hopped over the railing, sailing gracefully to the ground. "He moves like a damn cat," Inuyasha muttered, following him closely, his nose sniffing the air again. Daemon reached the bench first after Inuyasha had muttered a gruff, "Over there," upon entering the garden in question. Daemon's slender fingers traced the oak of the bench and paused over a particular spot. "That explains the familiar scent you mentioned. Surreal had been on this bench,"

"You can sense that?"

Daemon nodded, disturbed that whatever memory had been present of the conversation the two women must have had was now gone. Was it a personal matter that Surreal had chosen to wash away, or was it something else?

It wasn't long at all before they realized that Jaenelle had joined them, looking mildly grim. "Lady Zhara is holding a ball this weekend in Amdarh. She's requested our presence there,"

Daemon growled, turning away from the bench to face his wife. "Why?"

"Because Surreal is going," That midnight voice rolled over the both of them, sharpening Inuyasha's senses. Something about Surreal being there made Jaenelle want to be there as well.

"So what?" Daemon asked, shrugging. But Jaenelle's sapphire eyes didn't waver, neither did that midnight voice.

"We need to be there," Jaenelle said sternly. "Surreal has a new playmate in her life that could present quite a stir."

Daemon's eyes instantly narrowed. "Who?"

"Zhara says his name is currently unknown, but that she's seen Surreal with him and invited them both,"

"That doesn't mean he's a problem," But Inuyasha paused at the sharp look he received from those sapphire eyes.

"I believe that he is," Which was enough to make the air around him suddenly go thirty degrees colder. Inuyasha glanced at the ring of ice at Daemon's feet and chose not to make too much of a move. Daemon was the reason the temperature had dropped suddenly.

"Lord,"

"Yes?" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"You'll need a change of clothes for this. I suggest you tell your brother that he will be joining us as well. He's diplomatic and will be greatly respected by Lady Zhara's court. Kagome and Sesshoumaru will accompany us to the ball."

"What!" Inuyasha leapt forward, astounded. "And I?"

"You will keep watch from outside of the ballroom. If something goes wrong, it is you and Lucivar that I trust to handle it. The matters on the inside will be dealt with by myself, my Lady, and the other members of the coven."

"And Kagome?" Inuyasha growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"She will be the distraction amongst the court. If our enemy shows his face there, Kagome will provide the cover necessary for our actions against him," Daemon looked dead at Inuyasha and all protests from the hanyou were silent. So was this what Lucivar had meant by Daemon going cold?

"Prince," Jaenelle murmured, bringing that cold stare away from Inuyasha and back to herself. "Inform Saetan of our intentions. I'll fetch Kagome and send for Rainier. In the meanwhile, I would suggest warming yourself." Her voice changed then. "There's no way I'm snuggling against an ice cube tonight,"

* * *

Inuyasha glared at his brother's back, annoyed greatly by the fact that he even had to deal with his Youkai brother at all and by the fact that Sesshoumaru would be dancing with _his_ Kagome throughout this entire ordeal. Kagome hadn't been too happy about the news, but wasn't willing to argue the issue. She was too emotionally drained to bother putting up a fight anyway.

But Inuyasha was ready to argue that issue every chance he got. He didn't like that idea one bit. Not because he didn't like his brother because he didn't, but because he didn't trust his brother. At least, not with Kagome.

"What do you want, half-breed?"

Inuyasha scowled, baring his fangs. "Daemon has a job for you,"

"Does he?" Sesshoumaru smirked as he turned and faced his Hanyou brother. "It must be something of importance if he didn't ask you to do it,"

"He believes," Inuyasha snarled, glaring. "that you are more diplomatic and the 'court games' as he so delicately put it, would be more suited to someone like you. I can't help but notice the blatant similarities between the two of you. Of course, when Jaenelle has her moons blood, he doesn't go running with his tail between his legs."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed crimson red for a brief moment before they returned to normal.

"Delicate subject, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked, his voice steady and taunting. "It just kills you that you're turning out to be like our father only he embraced his love of humans openly. What a waste, I say. Rin actually thought that she could change you, but she was wrong."

Sesshoumaru growled again, his claws piercing the skin at his palms. "Get on with it, _brother_,"

"Just go see Daemon. He'll fill you in, I'm sure," Inuyasha turned, smirking at having flustered his brother. "And by the way, Rin has gone missing."

* * *

"Oh, but..." Kagome fidgeted nervously as Jaenelle dragged her into the large ball room. "I don't know how to dance..."

"You will," Jaenelle said gently, smiling. "Rainier will teach you,"

A rather handsome looking warlord bowed to her, kissing her knuckles. "You must be Lady Kagome,"

Kagome blushed, nodding hastily to avoid any kind of embarrassing speech. "Dancing for court isn't as complicated as you might think. But I'm afraid that you're going to be dressed rather fancy so it might seem a bit difficult. So I shall teach you the steps in casual clothes and then move on to trying it in a dress and heels."

"Heels?" Kagome paled, groaning. "I hate heels..."

"Come," Rainier smiled, leading her out into the center of the room. Jaenelle selected an appropriate music crystal and activated it, watching as Kagome awkwardly let Rainier lead her in a simple, less complicated dance. Kagome, entranced by Rainier's skill and blatant chivalry, blushed fiercely as she stumbled through the dance. "Step, 2, 3, 4," Rainier chanted evenly, adjusting Kagome's arms as he continued the simple dance with her.

Inuyasha growled, leaning against the wall with a look of distaste on his face. Jaenelle giggled at him. "You've nothing to worry about, lord Inuyasha. Rainier is...well...he's not a ladies man."

"Excuse me?"

Jaenelle just grinned. "Rainier is an excellent dancer, as are many males in the courts, but like a few others, while he adores entertaining and dancing with the ladies, his sexual interests lie elsewhere,"

Inuyasha choked suddenly, avoiding her eyes. "Great...Maybe he'll make a pass at Sesshoumaru,"

Jaenelle laughed, shaking her head slightly. "Well, perhaps he will after Daemon gets Sesshoumaru fitted for a tux,"

"A what?" Inuyasha just stared at her. A moment passed in silence before Inuyasha hit the floor, rolling around in laughter. Unfortunately for him, Kagome had stumbled at that exact moment, heard his laughter, and had taken it as an insult towards her terrible dancing. So, of course, only Inuyasha seemed surprised at the sound of that too familiar command as it bounced off the walls. "SIT BOY!"

Rainier chuckled at the sight and was able to regain Kagome's attention once more to try the dance again. Karla, rolling her eyes, stepped over Inuyasha's floor plastered form as she came into the room.

"Well, darling, how is it going?"

"So far so good. There isn't a living being in all the realms that Rainier can't teach to dance. Save for the dragons maybe, but then again he does love a challenge,"

Karla snickered as Inuyasha pushed himself upright again. "I wasn't laughing at her..."

"Kiss, kiss," Inuyasha glared at Karla, his arms folded over his chest.

"Feh,"

"Meow..." Kilala had found her way into the room, choosing to sit in Inuyasha's lap to watch Kagome learn to dance.

"How's Shippo?" Inuyasha inquired, looking down at the two tailed demon cat in his lap. She looked up at him and meowed at him, her eyes turning back towards Kagome and Rainier.

"Excellent," Rainier murmured, smiling his approval as Kagome's steps changed from stumbles to fluid motions. "You're a natural,"

"Not likely," Kagome muttered as she allowed him to lower her into a small dip.

"See?" He smiled, lifting her back up to applause from Karla and Jaenelle and one approving meow from Kilala. Kagome blushed crimson and smiled, waving her arms.

"It's no big accomplishment, really!" She insisted, feeling like an idiot.

"You're absolutely right. The big accomplishment shall come with the heels,"

"Oh please, kill me now..."

* * *

Naraku regarded the figure in the chair with muddled distaste for a moment before turning his attention back to Surreal. "My love, I must ask something of you,"

Surreal looked up at him, pouting. "Again? I just got back..."

"I know," Naraku forced a gentle smile as she rose and stood in front of him. "But I must ask you to do this for me without complaint,"

"Oh all right," She sighed, shifting her weight in annoyance.

"I need you to inform Lady Zhara that we shall be accepting her invitation to the ball, however I shall not be the one joining you,"

Surreal's shoulders slumped. "Why not?"

"Because I have business I must attend to elsewhere, my love, you know this,"

"Oh...the girl, I forgot,"

Naraku smiled and hooked her hair behind the delicately pointed ears. "I shall not be long. Hakuuyo will accompany you to the ball,"

A look of disgust passed over her face briefly before she nodded. "As you wish," Naraku smiled again and pressed his hand to the small of her back, turning back towards the figure in the chair a few feet from them.

"I look forward to the party, Lord Naraku," Hakuuyo's brilliant green eyes flashed maliciously for a moment. He cracked his knuckles, brandished his sharpened claws and smiled up at Surreal. "This plan shall not fail us,"

"No," Naraku snarled, glaring. "It had better not,"

Hakuuyo smirked over at Naraku. "You may trust me, Lord. This plan cannot be any more perfect. No one will get in our way,"

"You underestimate Sadi," Surreal said suddenly. "You wear the red, he wears the black. Lucivar has the Ebon-Gray. Your red doesn't stand a chance,"

"Darling, I'm disappointed," Hakuuyo pouted at her, rising from the chair to stand in front of her, his claws stroking the bottom of her chin. She swallowed, glaring at him. "I don't need the jewels for this task, and Sadi is nothing to me. He is easily broken,"

Surreal shook her head, jerking away from him. His smile faded. "You're over confidence is your weakness,"

"And your denial is yours," Hakuuyo snarled, looking back to Naraku. "We have three days left to prepare. Go deliver the message, Surreal,"

She stood her ground, glaring defiantly at him before Naraku's hand found the small of her back again. "Go, Surreal,"

She sighed heavily and nodded, slipping out through the back door of her home. "Males...stubborn jerks,"

"I find your control over Surreal to be disturbing."

"Do you?" Naraku bristled.

"Yes. How is it that she obeys you and no one else?" Hakuuyo returned to his seat and studied Naraku intently.

"She is under my spell,"

"I see that," Hakuuyo murmured, his eyes narrowed. "I can't help but notice that you seem to have become a little attached to the wench,"

"She is a good servant,"

Hakuuyo smirked as he looked towards the rumpled bed. "As I can see," Naraku snarled in distaste and walked away to look out through the window at the moon. "I will not criticize your amusements, Naraku. I would only give advice. Detach yourself from that wench. I have too much riding on this for you to concern yourself with her well being,"

Naraku looked over his shoulder briefly. "You forget, _Lord_, that if it were not for me, this opportunity would not have even risen. _You_ called for _my_ help, it was not the other way around."

"Of course,"

Naraku looked back up at the moon and felt himself becoming increasingly more worried. _He's not as helpless as he seemed when he asked for my help. However, I need him in order to defeat Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. He can have the Blood, I don't care about them, but the Hanyou and his brother are **mine**..._

* * *

End of chapter! I forgot to mention this before, but Rainier, for those who haven't yet read Dreams Made Flesh(the fourth installment to the BJT) is an excellent dancer, yes, he's homosexual. He danced with Daemon in Dreams Made Flesh, it was wonderful! (rofl)

To the reviewers!

**LongShadow**: YAY! A writer always loves hearing that her work is appreciated! I feel that this is my best written fanfic so far, making me want to go back and redo all the others. Seriously, my old fics are horrible! Thanks so much for the review! More coming soon!

**Eyeofevil**: Haha! Have no fear, hon, there's still plenty more to come! Thanks so much for the review!

**Erialie**: (Squeals) Thanks so much! Updates just keep on rolling in!


	11. Almost Time!

A/N: So I really hate work! I've barely had time to write on this, but at least I have plenty of chapters to fall back on and keep you all reading, right? Ok, enjoy! I'd also like the mention that I fixed a HUGE screwup from the beginning of the story. Morghann and Khary's daughter isn't Arianna. I don't know how I messed that up, but Arianna is actually the daughter of Aaron and Kalush. So...yeah...oops? (pets Dreams Made Flesh)

* * *

Chapter 11

It's almost time

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep, his eyes starting to glaze over in his own exhaustion. Kilala and Shippo were both curled against Kagome's sides, leaving Inuyasha to sleep on the floor. He was sitting Indian style as usual, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed, determined to see his lover through the night. He could go without sleep for several days without feeling it too much, but eventually he would have to sleep. He half expected Kagome to wake up at any moment and make him get some sleep or she would stay up the rest of the night with him. The thought was promising but he ignored it quickly, knowing full well that Kagome was going to need her rest. This weekend was going to be hard on all of them and in the morning they were heading out to Amdarh. He wasn't looking forward to it, in fact, Inuyasha had a very bad feeling about the entire ordeal. He sensed that something was terribly wrong but couldn't quite figure out why or when he might find out what that something was.

Inuyasha blinked suddenly as he felt a furry mound press against his side. He glared momentarily at the large form of Kaelas as the Arcerian cat sat next to him and then relaxed as the cat rested his head in Inuyasha's lap. "You shouldn't be here," He murmured, reaching down to stroke Kaelas' soft fur. "If Jaenelle finds you not resting like you should be she's going to give you a wallop."

Kaelas ignored this, determined to show the hanyou Lord that he was dreadfully sorry for the things he'd been forced to do by Naraku. Inuyasha seemed to understand completely and allowed Kaelas to remain in the room for the rest of the night.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared down at the empty bed that Rin had occupied only three nights before and felt anger ripple through him. She was in danger, he knew that, but he also knew that she was in Amdarh and safe...for the moment.

"If you have harmed her in any way, Naraku, I will slaughter you where you stand," Sesshoumaru snarled, looking towards the balcony doors. The moon lit the grounds from above, illuminating the gorgeous statues set in the center of the garden. Like Daemon and the others, Sesshoumaru had looked at those statues only once and knew immediately what they symbolized. He'd quickly seen himself as the monster and the woman as Rin, reaching out towards him with a loving smile. Sesshoumaru shuddered and slipped onto the bed, wrapping himself in her scent, reassuring himself that she would soon be back with him, safe and sound, and that Naraku would soon be dust in the wind.

* * *

"What do you think, Sango?"

There was silence as the demon slayer pondered their current location. "This is exactly where Kaede said we would find it," Sango stepped forward and extended her hand a few inches.

"Nothing there," Sango murmured and looked back to Miroku. "You try it from where you're standing,"

Miroku nodded and reached forward. For a moment he just stood there and then looked back at Sango. "I found it,"

"Then let's go! The others could be in trouble!" Sango's demeanor had changed greatly with the discovery of the breech in the barrier. After nearly two and half months of searching and traveling, they had finally found a way to their friends.

_"The well was destroyed?"_

_"The well yes, but it can be repaired. The power of the well was merely used to create a bridge between the realms,"_

_"Between the realms?" Sango asked, rubbing her face in her exhaustion. She and Miroku had only just woken from their week long sleep after being knocked unconscious by the backlash of the well's power. "I don't understand..."_

_"Then I shall tell ye what I was told when I became the priestess of this village," Kaede shifted on her knees and folded her hands in her lap. "Long ago, there were three realms of the Earth. Kaeleer, Terreille and what is now Japan. The three races of Blood, Humans, which were called Landens, and Demons, Hanyous and Youkais alike, all lived amongst each other peacefully for a time before a creeping taint centuries ago caused a war to errupt. The tainted Blood, Demons and Humans, attacked those without the taint and threatened to tear the world apart. However, a solution was discovered to end the war and purge the taint from the races. Unfortunately, the taint was not purged and those who had created the taint were never destroyed. In order to preserve the land we call Japan, the ruling demons of that time teamed up with a very powerful Blood Witch and created a barrier that would close off entry between the realms."_

_"A witch?" Miroku inquired, studying the older woman intensely. _

_"Yes, a very powerful one at that. In Blood society, their lifestyle is matriarchal. Women are very important to them."_

_"Sounds like my kind of place-Owe!" Miroku rubbed his ribs where Sango had jabbed him with her elbow to quiet him._

_"The Blood are very powerful beings, many are long lived like the Demons here. They channel their power through jewels, however, and are very efficient in spell casting."_

_"The dark arts?"_

_"Only some," Kaede reassured Sango with her next explanation, "Those whom use those dark arts are the tainted ones. They create chaos and ruin lives of many. You see, in Blood society, the Queen is the center of everything in that certain territory, and those of her court are there to protect her. In Kaeleer, the courts are exactly as they should have always been, with the Queen ruling in the center, with her coven of sister queens and witches around her, as well as the males of the court; Warlord Princes, the Steward of the Court, the First Escort, and of course the Consort. However, in Terreille, this changed. The male has no say in what his queen does at all and most of the Blood there cannot remember the old ways. They have little to no rights at all and there's a growing number of pleasure slaves coming on the market."_

_"Pleasure slaves?" Sango inquired, offended. "The men?"_

_"Yes," Kaede inclined her head to the younger woman. "The stronger jeweled males are kept subdued by what is called the Ring of Obedience among the Blood of Terreille."_

_"And how do they use this ring? How does it work?"_

_Kaede glanced at Miroku and sighed heavily. "It is slid onto the mans org-"_

_"STOP!" Miroku threw his hands up, flinching in imagined pain. "I get it..."_

_"It's painful of course," Kaede murmured. "However, in Kaeleer, the courts had begun to get out of hand and I have recently found out that, finally, the taint has been purged."_

_"There was a witch powerful enough?"_

_"Not **a** witch, but Witch. The dreams made flesh, Witch. The strongest Blood Witch to ever walk the realms. She was able to purge the taint, but at a terrible price. Her body was ravaged by the backlash of that power and it has taken quite some time for her to heal. Unfortunately, her jeweled strength of the Ebony was lost. At least, for the most part. She gave up that immense strength in order to live a normal life. Still, she was and remains to be the most powerful and eccentric Witch in existence."_

_"She's still alive?" Sango asked, astounded._

_"Why, yes, she's only 28, give or take a year or three."_

_"But..."_

_"You must understand that between the first war that ended in the barrier going up around Japan, and the final war that rid the realms of the taint, on their side of the barrier at least, thousands upon thousands of years had passed." Kaede shifted on her knees again. "Now, you must now pay very close attention to what I am about to tell you,"_

_Sango and Miroku gave the elderly priestess their full and undivided attention. Well, almost._

_"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY DO THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!"_

_Miroku scrambled away from her, nursing yet another reddened hand print on his cheek. "I'm sorry, Sango!"_

_"Lecherous monk," She grumbled, turning back to Kaede._

_She waited a moment before continuing. "Listen carefully. What happened a week ago with the well is of great significance. I believe an ancient enemy has arisen again and seeks the ultimate power to rule over the Blood and the Demons. He seeks to destroy the barrier and begin another war in order to rid himself of the strength now surrounding Kaeleer and Terreille."_

_"How did he arise?"_

_"By baiting one of our enemies into freeing him."_

_"Naraku,"_

_"Correct," Kaede smiled as Sango began to quickly catch on. "Naraku was tempted by the power this threat promised and was eager to free him. However, I believe strongly that Naraku is being used as a puppet, whether he knows it or not. I am not making excuses for the vile demon, but I am sure that there is a more sinister plan involved than what Naraku had been told. Naraku was told how to use the power of the Bone Eaters Well to create a **moving **rift in the barrier separating the realms so that the demons could flow into Kaeleer and begin the war. Unfortunately for him, this plan did not go as well as he had hoped. Because Lord Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome and Rin were so close to the well at the time, the power used to create the rift also sent them spiraling into Kaeleer."_

_"Naraku hadn't counted on that,"_

_"Not from my understanding of it, no he hadn't. At least, not Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru."_

_"What do you mean?" Miroku asked, his eyes widening as he began to understand._

_"Kagome?"_

_"Yes," Kaede sighed heavily. "Remember the ultimate power I spoke of?"_

_"Of course...Kagome's Miko powers."_

_"Yes, and those powers were intense but now that she's crossed the threshold into Kaeleer, her powers have no doubt doubled."_

_"So by bringing Kagome into Kaeleer the enemy thought to gain her power for himself?"_

_"Correct," Kaede nodded again. "But Kagome's power is only half of that ultimate power. There is a second source that the enemy seeks to gain in order to have control over the ultimate."_

_"The witch..." Miroku moaned. "He's after Kagome and the Witch."_

_"Yes, again." Kaede looked briefly to the flickering fire between them. "I'm afraid that by destroying Kagome and Jaenelle, that's the witches' name, he will have rid himself of that last force that could forever imprison him, or destroy him completely. He would rule the world with an iron fist and start a chain of chaos that would eventually cripple the land and everyone inhabiting it."_

_The news wasn't something they had liked to hear. But if it got them their friends back, they would hear the priestess out. A silence settled over them for a bit before Sango spoke up._

_"If this rift moves, how will we catch it?"_

_"You will have to travel north quite a ways. There's a clearing beyond the hot springs where this rift is often present. Many demons have traveled through it at this point, but very few at a time because the rift keeps moving. It rarely remains in one spot for more than three minutes. You will have to make haste in order to pass through it before it moves. However, once on the other side there will be quite a bit more traveling for you to do before you will find Inuyasha and Kagome. I believe strongly that they are either at the Dark Mountain; Ebon Askavi, or at SaDiablo Hall deep in the heart of Kaeleer. Once you reach Kaeleer you will have to travel to the nearest town and seek out the Queen of that territory. Find out how to get to the Keep at Ebon Askavi and warn the great dragon of what is coming."_

_"Great Dragon?" Miroku asked._

_"All I know of him is that he is the origin of the Blood and that their jewels of power are in fact the scales of the dragons who used to inhabit this place long ago." Kaede rose from the floor and dusted herself off. "I have told you everything that I know, and now you must go, and quickly. If you do not leave now you will have to wait three days in the north for the rift to return, and by then it could be too late."_

Now Miroku and Sango glanced at each other for a brief moment before Sango got a firm grip in Miroku's robes and let him lead through the rift in the barrier. A faint tingling sensation ran along Sango's spine for a moment and then there was nothing but sunlight and the rich scent of life. They were standing in the middle of a forest well to the south of where their final destination was.

"So this is Kaeleer," Miroku murmured, finding his hand on Sango's hip to be exquisitely pleasant.

"Move your hand, Miroku, or I'm going to pound you into the dirt with Hiraikotsu." Sango growled, her eyes narrowed in distaste.

"I can't help it, Sango!" Miroku whined, smiling in spite of her threat. "But let's get going, we've got a lot of ground to cover."

"Yeah, let's find the nearest city and get the information we need,"

* * *

End of chapter! Haha...Now the plot has come into play...well...more so than before! What a relief that Sango and Miroku are back, ne?

Erialie: XDD Isn't it just so entertaining?

LongShadow: It's actually unfolding better than I had expected. And don't worry, Lord Fluffy will be used against Sesshy in future chapters! Reviews 3

Paksennarion: If you can't find it, try ordering it! It's an excellent read and the only reason I haven't slowed down on updating too terribly much is because I made sure that I had at least 10 chapters done before I uploaded this. I wanted to make sure that if I got behind in writing, I had plenty to fall back on for you guys! I just finished, or am like three paragraphs from finishing, chapter 18! So yeah...woot!


	12. The Court Games

Chapter 12

The Court Games

* * *

"We're only here for a few days, Inuyasha, try and relax," Kagome murmured, tucking Shippo into the bed. He was getting stronger every day and he'd even been awake for most of the ride to Amdarh.

"I don't like this," Inuyasha prowled the room, uncomfortable with his surroundings. "Something's wrong here. I have a very bad feeling about all of this,"

"We'll figure it out tomorrow night, Inuyasha," Kagome approached him, her arms coming around his waist, pulling him back against her, her head resting on his shoulder. "We'll find out what's going on soon enough." Inuyasha reached up and stroked her cheek, his eyes locked on the balcony doors. _That scent...it's so strong, but whose is it?_

"Is something else the matter, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, kissing his neck.

"I don't know," Inuyasha growled, resting his hands over her arms, lying his head back on her shoulder. "I just think something really bad is about to happen," _There's something familiar about that scent...but I can't put my finger on it..._

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Lucivar matched strides with his brother along the corridor of Lady Zhara's mansion. Daemon had arranged a meeting with Zhara's first escort to see what kind of information he could weasel out of the green jeweled twerp before he went to investigate on his own.

"You remember the last war, Prick. I won't let something like that happen again," Daemon's bored, sleepy tone sent shivers down Lucivar's spine. So, the Sadist was awake again. "Besides, it's been a while since I've cornered anyone other than the coven for vital information concerning Kaeleer or my Queen. Is this going to be a problem for you?"

"No, so long as there's no paperwork,"

Daemon smiled. Lucivar didn't know what he was more afraid of at that moment; Daemon's wicked smile or the hard yellow of his brother's eyes as he slipped on a black shield and vanished from sight. Daemon passed through the wall and was followed by his brother. Zhara's first escort was staring down at a document on his desk, looking mildly irritated. "Not coming?" He muttered, annoyed. "What does she mean he won't be escorting her personally? Then who's coming with her? Damnit! Why me? That little chit...she's playing games with us."

**_Maybe you won't have to corner him after all._**

_**Perhaps not.**_

Daemon's eyes narrowed as the escort rose from his chair and moved towards the window. "Something about this isn't right. She said he had other matters to attend to, but what are they? How could they be more important than coming to the ball his queen has thrown in order to meet him? And what other Lord could she possibly be bringing with her...? Unless...she wouldn't, would she? No, no, that was a lie, besides, _he'd_ be coming with Jaenelle."

The room suddenly dropped in temperature. The escort shivered, his breath puffing out in front of him. "What the hell?"

**_Bastard...?_** When Lucivar received no reply from his brother he feared the worst, and then...

**_We've learned all that we were going to, Bastard. Let's go._**

* * *

Jaenelle shifted uncomfortably in the under stuffed chair Lady Zhara had offered her in the formal meeting room.

"I'm eager to meet these new friends of yours,"

"I know," Jaenelle said sweetly. "But they're a bit worn from the trip so I chose to let them rest,"

Lady Zhara glanced at Jaenelle over her shoulder and her eyes glittered for a moment. Jaenelle couldn't help but feel that now that she no longer ruled over the Dark Court that this queen found herself to be the superior queen.

_I wouldn't suggest giving me that look while my husband is around..._

"Yes, I suppose letting them rest for a while is agreeable." Lady Zhara turned to face her. "And your husband?"

"What of him?"

Lady Zhara hesitated at the change in Jaenelle's voice and eyes. "Do you have him under control this time?"

"No one controls him," Her midnight voice rolled from her throat like liquid fire, startling Zhara.

"Well someone should," Zhara snarled. "He's...sadistic..."

"Someone did try to control him and she made him what he is today. What would you suggest I do, Lady Zhara?" Jaenelle rose from her chair, glaring harshly. "Do you suggest the use of a Ring of Obedience?"

The queen's eyes widened in horror. "No, no of course not!"

"My husband will not be a problem for you, I assure you, unless _you__make him a problem_." Jaenelle moved towards the door and paused, her voice returning to normal. "Besides, I believe it's the tempers of the Lords Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha that you now should be worried about. Daemon is the least of your concerns...for now."

Zhara fell into her chair and examined her trembling hands after Jaenelle left the room. "She hasn't changed at all...She's the same as she was when she ruled...when she had the Ebony...and yet...she's different..."

"I'm so glad you realize this,"

She gasped, looking around frantically, but didn't find the source of that voice. "I...I need to sleep..."

* * *

"It's rude to listen in on someone elses conversations," Jaenelle scolded as she walked towards their room, fully aware that Daemon was behind her.

"Are you scolding me?"

"Not yet," She growled, throwing their sitting room door open, dropping herself onto the leather couch that awaited her. "Part of me can understand her fear of you, but another can't. She's hiding something. Something important. She knows something that we don't,"

"I know," Daemon murmured, dropping the sight shield so that she could look at him. He closed the door and locked it, throwing black aural and psychic shields around the entire room. "I dropped in on her first escort shortly after we arrived."

"And?" Witch asked, waiting patiently with narrowed sapphire eyes.

"Apparently Surreal isn't bringing her boyfriend as they had hoped. She's bringing someone else with her because he had something to take care of. He thought it was me, until it got terribly cold in the room." Daemon studied Jaenelle's face for a moment and pressed on, "Something bad is about to happen, isn't it?"

Her sapphire eyes softened as she looked back up at him. "I don't know, Daemon. Tomorrow we'll know more about what's going on," She patted the seat next to her on the couch. "Now come sit with me, Daemon."

He gave her a wry smile as he sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled against him. "You know," She smiled against his side. "If you wanted..."

The lights instantly went out and she giggled.

* * *

"It looks like a village to me," Miroku murmured as they stared out at the structures they could see from the forest line.

"Good, I'm getting hungry," Sango murmured, looking more tired than she ever had before. Miroku smiled softly at her.

"Then let's go see about some food and that information," Miroku took a step forward and growled, slapping his hand to his neck. "Well, at least we know Mioga is still with us,"

"Why must I always get squished?" The flea whined as he resettled himself on Miroku's shoulder. "Of course I'm still with you. We have to find Lord Inuyasha before something bad happens,"

"Let's get moving then," Sango murmured as she walked out of the forest line towards the village. Miroku followed obediently, his staff clanking as they walked.

"What do you think their reactions of us will be?"

"I'm not so sure," Sango shrugged, pausing for a moment. "Miroku, do you sense anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, not for us at any rate. No demonic aura so far, but there is a presence in this place. It's strange..."

"The air here is too rich, like in Inuyasha's forest,"

"The land has been purified," Mioga ventured. "When Lady Witch destroyed the taint, much of the land was purified in the process,"

"How many died?" Sango asked as they got closer to the village. "In the last war, that is."

"There's no way to know. You'd have to ask Witch that question. But even she may not know," Mioga shrugged as he looked upon the village. "This is a human village, so perhaps the old trick shall work here, Miroku?"

"It's worth a try," Miroku admitted, looking to Sango for confirmation. She nodded, seemingly believing of Mioga's observation. "We can't stay the night, but it may get us some food."

The first landen they came in contact with was a woman who stared at them in surprise. "Who are you?"

"Young maiden," Miroku's voice was silky as he spoke, bowing low to her. She blushed in reaction to this and started chewing her lip a little. "My name is Miroku, and this is Sango. We are demon slayers and we have come to rid your village of the vile demon that haunts it."

"Demon?" The woman stared at him, confused. "There is no demon here,"

"On the contrary," Miroku smiled, rising again. "Your village wreaks of his aura. He's definitely here,"

"Oh...you can sense his aura?" The woman studied him intensely for a moment.

"Yes, and I am here to offer our services to you to get rid of him for a small price, of course."

"What kind of price?" The woman's friendly exposition had suddenly changed, startling Miroku.

"Just a hot meal and some drinks!" Miroku said quickly. "We're traveling so we don't have time to stop longer than needed to defeat this demon and feed ourselves." The woman visibly relaxed and nodded.

"So be it then. Come with me and I'll introduce you to the leader of our village," Miroku couldn't help but admire the woman's figure as he followed behind her, unaware of the death glare he was getting from Sango. At any rate, an hour later they were enjoying one of the best meals they had had in a long time. The leader of the village turned out to be the young woman's father and had been the one to give them their meal, and now sat across from them at the table.

"Can you tell us how to reach the Keep at Ebon Askavi?" Sango asked later during the meal.

The girl's father studied her for a moment. "You're traveling to the Keep?"

Sango and Miroku nodded.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to ask you why you're traveling to the Keep."

"We're looking for some old friends," Sango said simply.

"We've also found that a very powerful demon has made a nest there." Miroku added very convincingly.

"Is this demon anything like the one you rid us of today?" Something sparkled in the man's eyes before Miroku could answer.

"Well, no, this one is much stronger."

"Ah, well, then, you'll need to hurry. The Keep is at least a day's walk to the north from here. However, we can lend you a horse if you would like?"

"A horse?" Sango asked, confused. "I saw no horses,"

"That's because there aren't any," The man rose from the table smiling. "Just as there are no demons."

Miroku stared at the man in surprise for a moment before he sighed heavily.

"I must admit, you did provide the village with some wonderful amusement though. But I must ask you to leave. We are not a very superstitious people, and if there were any demons lurking about they would have been destroyed by the Eyrien warriors who watch over this village. Now, please, leave,"

"Well," Sango grumbled an hour later as they approached yet another forest. "At least he was decent about it,"

"It could have been worse," Mioga said sheepishly.

"Wasn't it your idea in the first place?" Miroku accused, his eyes closed as they walked.

"Well...yes..."

"Come on, you two. We've got a lot of ground to cover before the sun sets tonight."

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he followed Jaenelle and Daemon, Sesshoumaru and Kagome with them. He didn't want to be introduced to this Lady Zhara character and he damn sure didn't feel like being the center of attention when there was something he already wanted to do.

_That scent is going to drive me nuts...It has to be bothering Sesshoumaru, too?_

Jaenelle gave them a gentle smile as they reached the formal sitting room and opened the door, ushering them inside. Lady Zhara stood with her back to them, staring out of the window to look upon her estate.

"Lady Zhara," Daemon said flatly, making her shiver. Slowly, she turned...and stared. Inuyasha had frozen solid upon entering the room. He'd caught her scent...and wanted to cry out. She looked and smelled just like...

"Lady Zhara, this is Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha and his brother, Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaenelle said before he could finish his thought. Kagome bowed her head slightly, caught a glimpse of Inuyasha and went rigid. "Inuyasha? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Feh," Inuyasha shoved her hands away, his eyes still locked on Zhara.

"Are we missing something?" Daemon inquired, wary. Had Inuyasha sensed something?

"Izayoi," Sesshoumaru said flatly. "She looks and smells like Izayoi,"

"How do you know that name?" Zhara asked, glaring at the elder lord. "How do you know my sister's name?"

Inuyasha felt his legs buckle and Kagome's arms come around him to ease him down. "Izayoi...was my mother..."

Zhara stared at him, disgusted. "You couldn't possibly be any son of hers. Look at you,"

The room went cold, but this time it wasn't coming from Daemon. Jaenelle's eyes flew to Kagome's form and narrowed in curiosity.

"Inuyasha, are you sure?" Kagome asked, looking back up at Zhara. "She does resemble your mother but..."

"Her scent..." Inuyasha choked on it, hating this. Besides, the smugness washing off of Sesshoumaru was almost too much to bear.

Daemon broke the silence. "If what you say is true, then our lives just got all the more complicated."

Zhara glared at him but said nothing, instead she walked towards Inuyasha and Kagome. The closeness of her made Inuyasha growl.

"You're a half breed," Zhara muttered. "My sister--"

"Was in love with my father," Sesshoumaru said in distaste from behind the group. "Inuyasha was the result of her love and my father's fondness of humans."

"Shut up," Inuyasha murmured, his hands shaking. Sesshoumaru just smirked, amused. So much for stoic and passive.

"All of you," Kagome growled. "just drop it. This isn't the time for this. We've got bigger problems on our hands to take care of."

"She's right," Jaenelle said tightly, not liking the look in Zhara's eyes. "Zhara," That wondrous midnight voice rolled over all of them then. "Zhara, step away,"

"Get out, all of you!" She shouted suddenly. "And take that disgusting half breed with you!"

"No problem," Inuyasha growled, his head still bowed, his claws flexing. He rose to his feet, shoved his brother aside and fled the room, intent on ripping something into shreds before he went on the rampage with his brother.

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha!" Kagome threw Zhara a nasty look over her shoulder and ran after him, Jaenelle quickly following. Sesshoumaru and Daemon remained behind, but only for a few moments.

"I said get out," Zhara snarled, her eyes falling upon Sesshoumaru. She hesitated before asking, "How old is he?"

"What does that matter?" Daemon snarled.

"I would estimate around 80," Sesshoumaru said simply. "He was bound to a spell for fifty years and was asleep during that time. Six years ago, Kagome released him from the spell."

"That's not possible," Zhara murmured. "My sister was not from your home. She disappeared when we were children." Sesshoumaru turned and left the room, finding this information to be boring and useless. At any rate, he really could have cared less about any of it. His main concern was getting through the ball that night and then setting out to find Rin and her captor.

"Inuyasha might want to hear this information more than any one else. She was, after all, his mother," Daemon ignored the look Zhara gave him and left the room, feeling a little unsettled by this discovery. If Inuyasha's mother, this Izayoi woman, was truly Zhara's sister then that would mean that at some point, someone from the feudal era had to have traveled to Kaeleer in order to retrieve the woman. Daemon's golden eyes narrowed to a hard yellow. _We're missing something vidal here...something that even Lorn chose not to tell us..._

And that troubled him a great deal.

* * *

"Hey!" Kagome growled, yanking on Inuyasha's arm. "Isn't that enough already?"

"No!" He snatched his arm back, slicing through another tree. "No, it will never be enough!"

"Inuyasha! Calm down! Come on, we have more important things to worry about! Save your strength, you may need it tonight!" Kagome urged, taking a step back from him to avoid another falling tree. "Inuyasha...! Sit boy!"

"Damnit, Kagome!"

"You left me no choice, Inuyasha," She growled, staring down at him. "Look, I know you're frustrated and confused, we all are, but stop taking it out on the trees. Save this for Naraku! Forget about Zhara, forget about everything but Naraku."

"That's not it!" Inuyasha screamed into the dirt, remaining on the ground even though the spell had worn off already. His claws tore into the ground. "That scent! I hate it!"

Kagome stared at him, confused. "Zhara's scent?"

"No!" He shouted, frustrated. "It's someone or something else! I don't know! I can't get a decent lock on it! But I know it's wrong. I know it's bad...I just can't find the source,"

"Oh..." Kagome knelt down beside him, resting her hands on his back. "We'll all figure this out together, Inuyasha."

He sat up, staring at the pile of ruined trees set before him. "I'm not so sure about that," He was tense, she could easily see that and his emotions about his mother and apparently now his aunt were still bubbling on the surface.

"Inuyasha,"

"What?"

She flinched at the harshness of his voice. Even after all these years there were still some days when that sharp tone of his voice came to him that she felt nervous. "I know how you feel about...about your mom and Zhara, and well--"

"Do you?" He growled, turning away from her. "You know what it's like to lose your mother? To never see her again? No, Kagome, you know nothing of how I feel right now!"

For a moment she just stared at him in disbelief at his words. "What do you mean I know nothing? Have you forgotten where I come from? Where my family is? Damnit, Inuyasha! I'll never see them again because the well was destroyed! Don't you dare tell me I don't know how you feel!"

"Kagome..." He turned but she was already racing out of the garden and away from him. "Hm...Kagome..." He breathed deeply for a moment, growling at the new presence in the garden with him. "What the hell do you want?"

"Are you truly Izayoi's son?" Zhara asked quietly, staring at his turned back.

"Yes," It came out in an unpleasant snarl and Zhara began to regret approaching him. "It just kills you that your sister gave birth to a half breed, doesn't it? Well I've got news for you, Zhara, I'm a half demon with one hell of a nasty temper, and if you want to keep running your mouth about something you don't even know about I'm going to sharpen my claws on you,"

Zhara gasped and took a step backwards from him. "You..." She shook herself, she was a queen and she refused to apologize to this half demon as he claimed to be. "You must be mistaken. My sister, Izayoi, disappeared when we were very young."

"Then that solves one problem," Inuyasha growled. "She disappeared, she didn't die. Somehow she ended up in Japan and she grew up there. She fell in love with my father and I was the result."

"If this is true...then my sister is alive after all..."

"Feh," Inuyasha moved towards the trees, his arms falling down to his sides. "She died a long time ago," Zhara looked up but he was already gone.

"Izayoi was alive...and she had a son..." She turned back towards her estate and sighed heavily. "What's going on? How is any of this possible? Is there a realm that we have yet to explore? A realm that you found, sister?"

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and sighed heavily. No matter of dancing was going to cheer her up. Not tonight. Inuyasha hadn't meant what he had said. After so many years with him, she knew that, but still, it hadn't kept her from being hurt by what he had said. And she hadn't seen him since then either.

"Kagome?"

She turned from the floor length mirror and faced Shippo. "You're awake. Are you feeling better, Shippo?"

The kitsune nodded, smiling up at her in wonder. "You look pretty, Kagome!"

"Thanks, Shippo," Kagome turned back to the mirror and admired the black spider silk dress that Karla had lent to her and sighed heavily. _Would Inuyasha think so?_

A knock on her door brought her attention to Daemon as he entered. "Are you ready, Kagome?"

"Mmhm," She forced a smile towards him. "Shippo, you stay here with Kilala, ok? I'll bring some food back with me from the ball."

"No problem, Kagome!" Shippo said cheerfully, feeling that there was something wrong, but deciding against pressing to find out what. He would know eventually anyway. Besides, he had a feeling it had to do with Inuyasha's absence. Kagome took the arm that Daemon extended to her and let him lead her down the hall where Jaenelle waited with..._Sesshoumaru?_

Jaenelle giggled at the expression on Kagome's face. "Didn't think it was possible, did you?"

"No, not really," Kagome murmured as she and Daemon approached the two. Sesshoumaru didn't look quite as dangerous or as intimidating in a tux, but then again, it _was_ Sesshoumaru after all. She had a feeling his swords, Tokijin and Tenseiga were on his person somewhere, they just couldn't be seen.

"Shall we?" Jaenelle smiled as she heard the start of the music.

"Let's get this over with," Kagome sighed, surprised when Sesshoumaru held his arm out for her. Obviously he'd been instructed by Daemon on how to make this whole court game play out correctly. But it worked for her, so long as he didn't go crazy or anything and start snapping necks. _That's a bit extreme, even for him, Kagome...get a grip and stop trying to think of reasons Inuyasha might race in here and pick a fight..._

The ball room was crowded with people when they entered, most of which, she noted with interest, were younger than she thought would have been there. Of course, Daemon had looked extremely young before he'd announced his age, so perhaps they weren't really young at all? Well, young by their standards of course.

Kagome also couldn't help but notice the looks Daemon seemed to be getting from several others they passed as they made their way towards the far end of the room. Apparently they hadn't quiet gotten used to his presence amongst them, or they truly resented him. But she and Sesshoumaru were also getting a few strange looks. The demonic markings on Sesshoumaru's face and his pointed ears weren't exactly normal amongst these people. The pointed ears, maybe, because of the De al Mon, but they weren't quite as pointed as Sesshoumaru's. And then there were his claws...

It was going to be an interesting night indeed.

* * *

Inuyasha's amber eyes flashed in the moonlight as he perched himself in a tree just outside of the ballroom. Lucivar was below him, leaning lazily against the tree, a goblet of brandy in his hands. He seemed relaxed and alert at the same time, as if ready to strike. Everyone seemed to think that something terrible was going to happen at any moment. Inuyasha didn't disagree at all because that scent he'd picked up earlier had gotten stronger all of a sudden.

"Where are you?" Inuyasha snarled to himself, his eyes scanning what he could see of the ballroom.

"You know," Daemon said as he and Jaenelle danced close to Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "if you two don't start smiling at each other, no one's going to believe this,"

"How about we switch?" Jaenelle offered, smiling inwardly at the relief that washed over Kagome's face just then. The particular song they had been dancing to ended anyway and each dancer bowed to the other and then Jaenelle was dancing with Sesshoumaru and Kagome with Daemon. It definitely turned some heads their way, not that any one had ever stopped watching the group since they had arrived, but it didn't matter.

"If I stumble, don't laugh at me," Kagome said awkwardly as Daemon lead her in a simple dance. "I told you all that I couldn't dance in heels."

"If you stumble, I'll stumble with you," Daemon said with a smile. "That way we both get laughed at."

"Gee, thanks," Kagome chuckled, her eyes drifting towards the door where she spotted Surreal and her date. "They're here,"

Daemon's eyes hardened a bit and he danced them close to Jaenelle and Sesshoumaru. The couples switched again and Kagome instantly felt the change in Sesshoumaru.

"They're here,"

"I know," He said simply. "His scent..."

"Inuyasha sensed it, too." Kagome risked a glance at the couple as they began dancing. "Something's wrong, Sesshoumaru. I sense a jewel shard near by."

"His neck," Sesshoumaru offered. Kagome glanced back at him and groaned.

"Four of them in his neck, two in each of his arms. Who is this guy?" Kagome's hands tightened on Sesshoumaru's arms. "He's looking over this way,"

"Ignore it,"

When the music ended again, they followed Daemon and Jaenelle towards the far end of the room for drinks and a bit of a talk.

"This isn't good at all,"

"What?" Daemon asked. "Did you recognize him?"

"No, I've never seen him before, but he's got eight jewel shards with him. Four in his neck and two in each arm." Kagome murmured. "Zhara was right in thinking that he was trouble."

Sesshoumaru was looking right at Surreal's date, sniffing the air around him. "His scent is familiar..."

"You think so?"

"That's it," Sesshoumaru growled. "He's a wolf demon,"

"Oh great..." Kagome moaned, taking a rather large swallow of her punch.

"There's something else," Daemon said as he studied Sesshoumaru's face.

"He wears the red,"

"What?" Jaenelle and Daemon asked at once, staring in disbelief towards the man Surreal was dancing with. "Blood and Demon? How can that be possible?"

"It's not," Kagome murmured. "There's no way that can be right,"

"It is," Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Then..."

"Jaenelle, sweetheart, I think we all need to go and see Lorn soon,"

"I agree," She growled, knowing her grandfather dragon had been holding something back from them all. And that's when it happened.

Sesshoumaru heard the scream first and then the entire ballroom went silent. "_Rin_,"

* * *

_"You're sure this will work?"_

_"Of course it will," Surreal smiled as she pressed Rin against the tree trunk. "Now, just stay here and don't go anywhere. I promise you, I'll have Sesshoumaru racing into your arms before the end of the night."_

Rin bit her lip as she searched through the darkness around her, unsure about any of this at all. A thirteen year old girl out alone in the dark didn't really seem like a good idea to her, but Surreal had said that it would bring Sesshoumaru back to her. Still, she had a bad feeling she'd made a terrible mistake in trusting a woman she didn't even really know anything about.

"This was a bad idea..." Rin pushed off from the tree and looked around, deciding the go back they way they had come. She got ten feet from the tree when she heard a loud rustling from behind her. Rin turned, studying the tree line for a moment before she realized how much trouble she was about to be in. A guttural laugh had filled the air. A laugh she recognized.

As Naraku burst out of the trees straight for her she let out an earth shattering cry of, "LORD SESSHOUMARU...!"

* * *

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he whirled away from Lucivar, whom he'd joined on the ground only a few minutes before, racing towards the woods in a hurry. Lucivar heard the scream just as Sesshoumaru burst from the ball room, his eyes going the deadliest shade of red the Eyrien had ever seen. In a second, Sesshoumaru ran passed him after his brother.

"What the hell?"

"It was Rin!" Kagome said, breathless, as she came up to Lucivar with Daemon and Jaenelle.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucivar snarled, looking towards the woods where the two brothers had vanished.

"Is something the matter?" Kagome looked over at Surreal and her date, her eyes narrowing. She didn't trust Surreal, and she was never going to trust the man she had with her. Especially not with as many jewel shards as he had in his possession.

"No," Kagome lied. "Nothing at all,"

Surreal smiled at her and Kagome suddenly hated the woman. Even if she was under Naraku's control she was Blood, she should have had the strength to fight his control...unless she didn't want to. That could present a problem.

* * *

End of chapter! Wooh...that was longer than I thought it would be... XD so how about Izayoi's origins? A little...foggy a bit, and even patchy, but I'm getting there! I promise! Oooh, and bad Rin! Now you're in danger. Tsk tsk. 


	13. Hakuuyo's Scent

Chapter 13

Hakuuyo's Scent

* * *

Inuyasha reached the clearing first, the Tetsuseiga already transformed and ready. "NARAKU!" He screamed, slashing through the first demonic arm he reached, freeing Rin from the hold the demon had on her. She scrambled out of the way but was caught by yet another of Naraku's many tentacles and screamed bloody murder, regretting ever trusting Surreal in the first place.

Sesshoumaru reached the clearing and was instantly infuriated by the sight, ripping through Naraku's tentacle arms with a vengeance, pulling Rin free and bringing her to safety.

"Lord Sesshoumaru...you came for me..."

He set her down a little ways from the fight and jumped away to take his share of a chunk out of Naraku's body before Inuyasha could have too much fun.

"SHOW YOURSELF, NARAKU!" Inuyasha screamed, glaring at the arms shooting out from the trees. "YOU COWARD! KAZE NO KIZU!"

* * *

The light that erupted from the trees startled Kagome greatly. "Oh no, Inuyasha!"

"Naraku!" Surreal sprinted off towards the trees, surprising the group greatly.

"Surreal!" Daemon shouted, glaring at her. "Surreal, get back here!"

"Impudent wench,"

They all turned towards her date who smiled sardonically at them. "I'm afraid our meeting will have to be cut short. I have other matters to attend to."

"Wait...!" But he vanished long before Jaenelle could reach him. "How..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted again, racing for the trees, only to be yanked by Lucivar. "What-"

"If you tear that dress Karla's going to be stepping all over my toes tomorrow. Besides, I can fly remember?" He lifted her and launched into the sky, heading towards the light in the forest.

"Daemon," Jaenelle looked at him, genuinely concerned. "We have to follow them,"

* * *

By the time Kagome and Lucivar landed it was already chaos. The brothers were fighting through Naraku's nasty tentacles like mad, growing angrier and angrier every minute because Naraku wasn't showing himself.

"Kagome!" Rin ran to her, throwing her arms around the older woman. "I'm so sorry!"

"Stay back, Rin," Kagome said gently, motioning the girl backwards. "We have to do something, Lucivar! If only I had my bow and arrows..."

Surreal made it into the clearing, glaring at the sight before her. Naraku was in trouble. He couldn't keep this attack up for much longer, not against both brothers and the jeweled strength that was on its way. _Damn you, Hakuuyo! You tricked him into believing that he could win...You just want him out of your way!_

Inuyasha lunged into the fray again, but his anger was intensifying, driving him wild. He wanted so much to just give into the beast raging in him, to tear through Naraku until the vile demon was nothing but torn flesh and severed bones, but it was dangerous and he might not be able to regain control of himself if he did so. His mixed emotions from earlier would fuel his demon form and he wasn't sure if even Kagome would be safe when he let go.

"Stop right now or I swear I'll slit the bitches' throat!" Surreal shouted, having gotten a hold of Kagome at the last minute. Lucivar glared, calling in his war blade, taking a step towards her. "I mean it, Yasi. One more step and I'll kill her,"

"Don't move," Kagome hissed through her teeth, feeling the stiletto blade piercing the flesh at her neck.

But Inuyasha wasn't up for any games. He turned from Naraku and jumped away from him, landing gracefully ten feet from where Surreal now held _his_ Kagome captive. The blood on Kagome's neck was the last push he could take. His eyes went dark red, jagged blue marks formed on his cheeks and he bared his fangs in a dangerous growl.

"Now you've done it," Kagome moaned, feeling the tip of the stiletto digging into her neck a little further. "In-Inuyasha..."

"Let her go," He growled, taking a step forward, his fangs flashing brilliantly against the moonlight. Kagome wriggled but Surreal was stronger than she was and it didn't get her anywhere.

"Let me go, Surreal," Kagome murmured. "He's out of control, I can stop him. Just let me go,"

"Shut up," Surreal growled at Kagome, watching Inuyasha warily.

"You didn't let her go," Inuyasha snarled. "You should have let her go." He lunged, intent on ripping Surreal into pieces but stopped in midair. Kagome screamed at the heart wrenching sound he made as one of Naraku's tentacles tore through his back and exploded from his chest.

"INUYASHA!"

Surreal smiled and shoved Kagome away as Naraku slung Inuyasha into the nearest tree. "Inuyasha!" Kagome ran for him only to be caught up in Naraku's tentacles. A blast of Ebon-Gray jeweled power freed her. Lucivar shouted a war cry so demonic that for a moment Kagome could have sworn that he was a Youkai lord. He sliced through several arms before Naraku focused his attention on Sesshoumaru who wasn't fairing too well at all. Even Sesshoumaru had his limits.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reached him and dropped to her knees beside him, terrified at the sight before her. "Inuyasha...please..."

He grabbed her arm, squeezing, his eyes opening to look at her. "Inuyasha!"

"I...should have...seen that coming..." He coughed, blood seeping from his mouth. He winced in pain, his breathing shallow, becoming more and more difficult. "It hurts to breathe, Kagome,"

"He must had pierced your lungs...Oh, Inuyasha! Hang on!" She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him into her lap, tears spilling freely down her cheeks. "You were right all along, Inuyasha. Something bad did happen...we shouldn't have come tonight,"

"Kagome!" Jaenelle reached her, staring at the sight. "Oh no..."

"Can you heal him?"

Jaenelle placed her hand over the spot where Naraku's tentacle had pierced through his chest and closed her eyes, concentrating. His Fire Rat robes had protected him from more serious damage, but he was still fatally injured. "Yes, but we have to get him back to the Keep immediately." Jaenelle looked to Daemon and froze. "Shit..."

Kagome looked over her shoulder and her heart sank. _He looks so bored...so cruel...Does Naraku have control over him, too?_

No, Naraku didn't have control over him. He'd gone horribly cold and was riding the Killing Edge. There was about to be a slaughter.

"Prince!" Jaenelle called, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Daemon ignored her and stepped forward, grabbing Surreal by the arm. She slashed at him with her blade but met a black shield that knocked it from her hands.

"Damnit, Sadi!"

A blast of black power shattered twenty of Naraku's arms, freeing Sesshoumaru. From seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled out his sword, and with a voice full of emotion, unusual for the Youkai, shouted, "DRAGON STRIKE!"

When the dust settled, Naraku's tentacled arms were gone and silence fell about the clearing...for a moment. Naraku emerged from the trees then, grinning and laughing hysterically.

"It appears that I've failed to kill you again, Inuyasha," He was smiling, but it was a pleased smile. "But I have succeeded in making you suffer, have I not?"

"Shut up...you son of a bitch..."

Naraku started laughing again, looking towards Sesshoumaru. "You have your wench to thank for this, Lord Sesshoumaru. I thank you, Rin. You were a wonderful pawn in this game. Surreal," He turned towards Sadi and smirked. "Come, darling, we have business to attend to,"

Somehow Surreal was able to yank her arm free of Sadi and gather her Stiletto, running over to Naraku's side. Kagome saw the sparkle of the spider web at the back of her neck then and growled just as they vanished, "He's controlling her,"

"Only partly," Lucivar snarled, wiping blood from his mouth. "Surreal's still in control for the most part, but he's manipulated her greatly. She actually believes that she's in love with him and that he's in love with her,"

"Naraku isn't capable of feeling," Kagome growled, her voice wavering as she looked down at Inuyasha. He was pale, having the worst time breathing, and the blood from his wound was starting to pool beneath him.

"We have to get to the Keep, and soon," Jaenelle urged, motioning Lucivar over. He lifted Inuyasha from the ground and could feel how week the hanyou was and how weak he was growing. "I'll meet you there," Lucivar launched into the air and headed straight for the landing web that would give him access to the psychic winds and then he was riding the Ebon-Gray wind to the Keep at Ebon Askavi. Jaenelle watched Kagome silently break and offered the woman what little comfort she could give. "Let's go, we don't have much time,"

"Wait," Daemon growled, looking towards Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru," She whispered, her eyes downcast. "I was so mad at you that...when Surreal told me she could make you come back I didn't think and I...This is my fault...I'm sorry...I'll go now..." She turned and was about to flee when Sesshoumaru's fingers curled about her wrist and yanked her back against him. She gasped as his arms came around her, resting just below her breasts. "Stay with me, Rin," Tears lit her eyes and she leaned back against him, almost unbelieving.

"It's not your fault, Rin," Kagome said as she approached them. "You were tricked by Surreal into doing this. This is Naraku's fault, not yours,"

"We have to hurry," Jaenelle urged from behind them. "We don't have much time,"

* * *

End of chapter! Wow...this one was shorter than I remembered. But, oh well. Enjoy it? Thanks for the reviews, as always! G'night! 


	14. Familiar cry, Hiraikotsu!

Chapter 14

Familiar Cry, "Hiraikotsu"

* * *

"There was a battle here," Sango murmured, looking around the clearing in disdain.

"I sense a strong demonic aura," Miroku murmured as he looked around, not realizing that Sango had left his side to investigate a ruined tree nearby. "It must be Naraku...whoever it was isn't here now. No where near here I should think...Sango?"

"Miroku, come over here," Sango called, kneeling down beside the tree. "Look at this,"

Miroku knelt, dipping his fingers into the pool of red at his feet. "Blood, and lot's of it."

Sango bit her lip as she studied her surroundings. "There were several people here," She let her eyes roam over the area around her. "I would guess there were four total, all standing around a fifth who was lying right here. Whomever that was is who this blood belongs to,"

"What do you think, Sango?"

"I don't know," She looked towards the trees and studied those with intensity as well. "Look how the trees are bent. We've seen this before, Miroku,"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike,"

"It's possible," Sango looked back down at the blood. "Naraku was definitely a part of this..."

"Then we're running out of time, Sango," Miroku stood up, giving the clearing one last fleeting look. "Let's go. We must get to the Keep as soon as possible,"

* * *

As soon as they had arrived at the Keep, Lucivar had gone back to Amdarh to pick up everything they'd left behind, including Shippo and Kilala and had returned in a hurry. Gabrielle had met them upon their arrival and, with Jaenelle in tow, they had began a long and gruesome healing for Inuyasha.

For two hours Kagome had fretted out in the hallway before Daemon had coaxed her into her pajamas and a hot meal. Now she was back in the hall, her back against the wall, Shippo and Kilala in her lap.

"Have faith in them," Daemon said gently as he rejoined her. "They know what they're doing."

"I know," Kagome murmured as Shippo offered her silent comfort. "Inuyasha will be fine...I know that, it's just that...the sound he made...watching it happen...It scared the hell out of me, my heart still hasn't slowed down yet,"

"I know the feeling," Daemon murmured, remembering what happened to Jaenelle all those years ago. "In a few hours you'll be fine, both of you will. Inuyasha may be bed ridden for a few days, but other than that he'll be fine,"

"I doubt he'll stay in bed even for a second after he wakes up, the stubborn jerk,"

Daemon smiled at her, chuckling. "Then you'll just have to persuade him to stay in bed, won't you?"

He completely understood the blush that came to her cheeks in that instant. "See? It has its upsides,"

"You're horrible," Kagome muttered humorously, shaking her head. "But thank you, it helps to laugh again,"

"You're welcome,"

* * *

"Rin,"

She paused, a nervous smile coming over her lips as she closed the door behind her. "I know I've apologized a million times and you've told me to shut up a million times, but I can't help but feel responsible."

"I won't say it again,"

"I know," She sat down on the edge of his bed as he stepped in from the garden. "But the fact that I let myself fall for something so silly is always going to haunt me. I made a mistake, and I regret it, but I won't do that again. I could have lost you forever tonight, Sesshoumaru, and that's the last thing I will ever want. You've practically raised me...and well...I love you,"

For a moment she feared the worst because he didn't say anything. But then Sesshoumaru hardly ever spoke about his feelings so it didn't necessarily mean that he didn't care for her or didn't want her. But a girl can only take so much.

"I guess I'll go to bed now," She rose with a smile and headed for her door. She wasn't surprised that Sesshoumaru let her get that far, however, she was surprised at how hesitant he was to wrap his arms around her. "You don't have to say it, Sesshoumaru."

"Thank you," Rin smiled, leaning back against him, her eyes drifting closed.

* * *

It was early the next morning when Jaenelle and Gabrielle had finished and stepped out of the room. Kagome looked up at them and smiled at Jaenelle's expression. Daemon had fallen asleep at some point and looked like a little child.

"You can go sit with him, Kagome. And Kagome," She grabbed the woman's arm and smiled softly. "He'll be asleep for a little while. Try to get some sleep yourself, ok?"

"Mm,"

Jaenelle turned towards her husband and shook her head. "Daemon, darling," She kissed him, smiling as he stirred. "Come on, Daemon, let's get a few hours of shut eye before I go bother grandpapa dragon,"

Kagome was quiet as she came into the room, moving slowly so she wouldn't wake him. His fire rat robes had been folded and were sitting on a table near the window, the Tetsuseiga with them. Inuyasha himself was sleeping peacefully on the bed, the blankets draped over his naked torso delicately. She studied the bandage on his chest for a moment before she walked to the other side of the bed and eased herself onto it and under the blankets. His breathing was still a little ragged, but stronger than it had been the night before. Kagome got as close as she dared and gently brushed the silver hair from his eyes. "Good night, Inuyasha,"

* * *

"Hey! Wait for me, Ladvarian!" Shippo shouted, launching himself over the bench towards the fountain where the Sceltie was running in circles, trying to coax Kaelas into playing again. Kilala watched from the bench with interest as the kitsune and Sceltie were able to get Kaelas back into the swing of things.

Jaenelle was pleased to see it when she found her way into the garden a little while later. "How are you doing, Kilala? And you, Shippo? Kaelas, what about you?"

**_Better..._**

"I'm glad to hear it," Jaenelle sat down on the bench and smiled as Kilala jumped into her lap and purred pleasantly. "I think today will be a better day then yesterday, don't you think?" She stroked Kilala's fur and sat back, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Yes, today is going to be a good day,"

* * *

Inuyasha's amber eyes snapped open as he rose from the healing sleep that Jaenelle and Gabrielle had forced him into. The room was dim, the curtains having been drawn over the windows to keep the room comfortably dark for both himself and Kagome.

Slowly, Inuyasha started to become more aware of his surroundings. Like how the room he was in now wasn't the room that he and Kagome had shared in Amdarh or the hall, so he knew he had to be at the Keep in Ebon Askavi and that the warm body curled next to him belonged to Kagome. The numbness of his back and chest came to him then and he raised a timid hand to the bandage over the wound on his chest. His breathing was coming a lot easier so he knew that Jaenelle and Gabrielle had repaired his punctured, perhaps even collapsed, lung.

He looked over to Kagome and smiled faintly. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep, almost like a Celestial Maiden. And she was his mate. His beautiful, haughty, strong mate.

"I scared the hell out of you last night, didn't I, Kagome?" He sat up, surprised that his injuries remained comfortably numb, and rolled until he was on top of her, staring down into her sleeping face. "Kagome," He nuzzled his nose against hers and felt a smile tugging at his lips as she tried to shoo him away. "Kagome,"

She yawned and stretched as she awoke, curious about the new weight on her. When her eyes finally focused in on Inuyasha she growled, "You stupid baka! What are you doing! Do you want to hurt yourself more!"

"I'm ok, Kagome," Inuyasha said gently.

"Lie back down! I mean it!"

"Kagome, I'm ok. I promise," He wasn't surprised to see the tears spilling from her eyes as relief washed through her. "I'm alright," He let her envelope him in her arms and breathed deeply her scent, his head resting on her shoulder.

"I was so scared that..." her voice broke and her arms tightened around him. "Don't ever do that to me again...!"

Inuyasha slid his arms under her and hugged her. "I won't, Kagome, if I can help it," He sighed heavily, releasing her so that he could look down at her again. "Don't you dare," He suddenly growled, seeing the look on her face. "Kagome, don't you dare start sputtering about how this is your fault,"

She turned her head, avoiding his gaze. "Listen, Kagome, I mean it. I didn't get hurt because of you. I made a mistake in my rage and turned my back on Naraku knowing full well that he was a risk. I just...I snapped when that bitch..." He shuddered at the thought of it and ran his clawed fingers over the healing cut on her neck.

"But it _is_ my fault, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. _She's not going to be like this when we have a pup and he gets a cut or something, is she?_ The thought had a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "I knew Surreal was coming because Lucivar and I reached you before she did. I knew she was behind us...but I made the mistake of ignoring it,"

"Kagome," Inuyasha squeezed her shoulder, his claws nipping her flesh a little. "It isn't your fault, trust me," He studied her face for a moment, losing himself in his own thoughts. _In my demon form like that...when I'm blind to everything but my prey...will I be able to stop another mistake like yesterday? What if I die here? What if I can't get Kagome back home...What if..._

"Inuyasha...?"

"Mm," He bent his head down low until his lips grazed her shoulder. "Can I ask a favor of you, Kagome?"

"Anything," She breathed, her arms wrapping around him again as he brought his lips to her ear, whispering into it. Her eyes widened as he made his request and her arms tightened significantly. "Of course, Inuyasha...How could I ever say no to you? Of course I will give you a pup..." His body trembled as he held her, biting gently on her ear lobe.

"Thank you, Kagome..."

* * *

"You look like hell," Daemon mused as Rin brushed past him to sit on the couch near the fireplace, her arms wrapped about her torso in discomfort. Saetan looked up from his desk and studied her intensely.

"Namesake, let's not badger her. After what you told me happened last night, I don't think lord Sesshoumaru would appreciate your amusement at his Lady's discomfort,"

_Am I being scolded?_ Daemon grinned at his father, his mirror, and stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets. "Cramps?"

She blushed as she looked over to him, nodding.

"I believe I can help with that, if you'll excuse me," Daemon bowed to her and left the study.

"Should I be worried?" Rin asked, looking to Saetan for some form of reassurance.

"Not at all, little witch," Saetan chuckled. "From what I hear from the coven, Daemon makes the best moontime brews in the realms. Those cramps won't bother you in a little while. I doubt you'll hardly even know they're there,"

Rin nodded, looking back into the fireplace, already sick of being a woman. Saetan chuckled, shaking his head. "The first is always the most uncomfortable. I'm sorry to say that it won't be the worst,"

"So I've heard," Rin squirmed, wondering about Saetan's knowledge of the subject. He seemed to realize this and smiled.

"Child, I've had over fifty thousand years of dealing with women and I am sure I know quite a bit about their anatomy. The coven continues to remind me of this whenever they see fit,"

"Which will be right now, Uncle Saetan," Karla chuckled as she came into the study.

"Back from Glacia so soon?" He asked, his forced delight failing him miserably.

"Aww, now Uncle Saetan, you can't tell me that you didn't miss me!"

"Not at all,"

"Kiss, kiss!" Karla grinned. "Oh come on! You haven't noticed yet?" She pouted, folding her arms over her chest to give him a bigger hint.

"Noticed what?"

Her shoulders slumped and she growled at him, walking over to the couch to plop down onto it next to Rin. Now _that_ he _did_ notice.

"You don't need the cane anymore,"

She smiled at him then, pleased. "No, I don't,"

"Darling, that's wonderful!" Saetan said but his smile faltered a bit. "Does this mean you're going to be stepping on my toes again?"

"You bet,"

"Wonderful,"

* * *

"You realize that you have to stay in bed for the next two days, right, Inuyasha?"

"The hell I do," he snarled sleepily, still tangled up in her and the blankets. His head rested on her chest, his hanyou ears brushing the bottom of her jaw. "There's no way I'm staying in bed for the next two days,"

_Oh yes you are! _Kagome pouted at him slightly. "Now, Inuyasha, would spending the next two days in bed with me be so terrible?"

"Only if you tease me like you're doing now," Inuyasha growled, biting into the flesh at her neck. She moaned, giggling.

"I wasn't doing it on purpose,"

"Oh you lying little wench,"

"Inuyasha...!" Kagome gasped, giggling as her lover moved in for yet another round of play. They rolled and she grinned down at him triumphantly. "Ha...!"

"Kagome," The look he gave her was intense, full of emotion. She smiled gently, leaning down to kiss his chest teasingly.

"I promise you, Inuyasha, that by the spring you and I will have a pup together,"

* * *

_She looks pleasantly laid, _Karla thought as Kagome came into the room in her pajamas practically glowing. She sat down on the couch opposite from Rin and Karla and smiled.

"How is he?" Rin asked, still in discomfort.

"Sleeping," Kagome said gently, looking happier than she had in a long time.

"You're perky," Karla chuckled. "So spill, what's made you all smiles?"

Kagome blushed fiercely and looked away momentarily. "He asked me to give him a pup,"

Karla and Rin's eyes lit up, Saetan choked, and Daemon cleared his throat as he came back into the study.

"You have a habit of walking in on conversations at the most awkward of times, love," Jaenelle giggled as she followed him inside. "But this is exciting!" She sat down next to Kagome and grinned as Daemon passed the fresh brew he'd made on to Rin. She studied it intensely for a moment before she took a hesitant sip of it. She let the liquid roll over her tongue, swallowed and moaned. "Oh that's terrific..." She took another swallow, feeling her stomach become all fuzzy. "I love it,"

"You're welcome," Daemon set himself on the corner of Saetan's desk to discuss other matters while the women discussed Kagome and Inuyasha's plans for a family.

"Do you think it caught?" Karla asked, amused at how Kagome's blush deepened to a deeper crimson.

"I don't know..." She squirmed, smiling. "But I think so. I promised him that we'd have a pup in the spring,"

"Oh, well, then I suppose it caught," Karla giggled. "Of course, I'm sure a few more rounds just in case wouldn't hurt,"

Kagome flushed a deeper red as she murmured, "That's exactly what he said..."

The female laughter that erupted throughout the study made Saetan and his mirror relax a great deal.

* * *

"So that's the black mountain,"

"Just as Kaede said," Mioga said pleasantly on Miroku's shoulder. "We're almost there now. I believe I can see the faintest bit of the Keep from here."

"Then let's go,"

"Wait, Sango," Miroku was looking to the woods at their left. "I sense a demon..."

"Naraku?"

"No, it's not quite as strong, but it_ is_ hungry," Miroku turned towards the woods. "We should track it and get rid of it. We don't want this demon to be a problem later on,"

Sango nodded, following obediently. An hour later, the demon slayer and monk watched the pig demon drift into a garden that Mioga had said was part of the Keep. Apparently the demon had sensed a source of food in that garden, and they weren't surprised to see two women and a man standing near a fountain close to the edge of the woods.

Kagome and Jaenelle were chatting happily as they waited for Kilala and Shippo to return from their outing with Kaelas and Ladvarian, and Daemon was there because he had gotten thrown from the study by his father and had nothing better to do.

Jaenelle and Kagome giggled about something and then Jaenelle walked towards the edge of the woods to call to Kaelas and Ladvarian only to jump away from the massive demon that lunged towards her. Daemon reacted instantly, snatching Kagome and Jaenelle away and throwing up black shields, but before he could shatter the demon's mind with a burst of black power, the strangest of objects erupted from the tree line.

"Hiraikotsu!"

Kagome gasped, holding her breath as the giant boomerang tore the pig demon in half before it curved and returned to its owner.

"Hell's fire, what was that!" Daemon demanded, slightly unnerved.

"I can't...believe it..." Kagome felt tears stinging her eyes at the sight before her. She ran at Sango, throwing her arms around the woman, the force of it knocking them both into Miroku. "Oh, Sango!"

"Kagome!" Sango gasped, hugging the woman tightly. "We found you,"

"You're alive, I'm so glad to see you!" Kagome released Sango and hugged Miroku tightly as well. "We thought that...that you had died,"

"Nope, we're all quite alive." Miroku grinned. Sango gasped then at the two figures that were now racing towards them.

"Kilala!" She called, smiling fiercely as the two tailed cat leapt into her mistress' arms. "Oh, Kilala, it's so good to see you again!"

"Miroku!"

"Ah, Shippo," Miroku chuckled as the fox demon tackled him, causing him to stumble back a few steps. "We're all here then?"

"Where's Inuyasha, Kagome?"

Kagome growled then. "He had better be in bed,"

Sango glanced at Miroku. "That was his blood in the clearing?"

"Yeah..." Kagome murmured, realizing that Sango and Miroku must have been to the battlefield on their way here. "But Jaenelle healed him,"

"Jaenelle?" Miroku's eyes fell on the beautiful woman standing behind Kagome and instantly turned into the lecherous monk they all knew and loved. "My Lady, how gorgeous you are," He kissed her knuckles and Sango's eyes narrowed at him. "I must ask you, Lady, would you bare my children?"

"Oh Miroku..." Kagome giggled, finding some sick amusement at the way Daemon was now looking at the monk.

"The only children she will bear will be mine,"

"Now now, Daemon," Jaenelle giggled. "Let us not be rash,"

"I'll show you rash," Daemon snarled, still glaring at the monk.

"Don't worry about him," Sango grumbled, slapping the monk on the back of the head. "He's male, he can't help himself,"

"Oh! I like her," Jaenelle said pleasantly.

"Forgive me," Kagome said meekly. "Miroku, Sango, this is Jaenelle SaDiablo and her husband, Daemon SaDiablo. They've been kind enough to take us in until we can get back home,"

"Kaede had a feeling this was where you all would be," Sango murmured.

"Kaede? Then...then you came from Japan!"

"Mmhm,"

"We have a lot to talk about, Kagome," Miroku murmured.

"Yes," Kagome whispered.

"OWE!" Daemon slapped his neck and growled.

"What delicious blood you have!"

"What in the darkness?"

"Oh, Mioga!" Kagome took Daemon's hand and peeled the squished flee from his palm. "I didn't think you would be coming along,"

"Well, I couldn't very well let you and Inuyasha get hurt now, could I?"

"Funny," Miroku muttered as he rubbed the sore spot at the back of his head where Sango had hit him. "Usually when they're in danger you're well away from it."

"Well...I can't serve master Inuyasha if I'm dead, can I?"

"Humph! If Inuyasha dies you won't have a master to serve anyway," Sango growled. "Running from a fight like a little coward,"

Daemon cleared his throat then, breaking up the childish argument. "If we have a lot to discuss, I believe it would be best if we did so inside."

"Of course," Kagome smiled, taking the arms of her friends. "Inuyasha's going to be so happy to see you!"

* * *

End of chapter! YAY! Happy reunion, no? (proceeds to stab stupid demon for attacking Jaenelle) As usual, thanks so much for the reviews! More coming soon! 


	15. The Truth about Izayoi

Chapter 15

The truth about Izayoi

* * *

Lunch was served in the informal dining room of the Keep and the others generally came in at their leisure. Kagome surveyed the food hungrily, having worked up an appetite because of Inuyasha and his playful tumbles of earlier in the day. Inuyasha, by the way, was actually still asleep.

_If he hurt himself again, I swear I'm going to smack him,_ Kagome thought sourly as she plopped down at the table with a plate of food. After being settled into temporary rooms until Inuyasha was fully healed and was able to be moved back to the Hall, Sango and Miroku had made their way through the Keep to the dining room where Kagome waited. Sango was wrapped in her kimono and Miroku remained in his monks robes, but both looked extremely relaxed now that they'd gotten settled.

Well, that is, until Rin came into the room, Sesshoumaru not far behind.

"Oh!" Rin smiled happily. "You're both here! Then you're not dead after all!"

Sesshoumaru ignored them completely, having only come to eat to please Rin. He didn't know about the brew Daemon had made for her to relax her against her cramps, and Rin was using it to her full advantage. It kept Sesshoumaru completely oblivious to anyone and anything but her and she planned on keeping it that way for some time yet. Besides, with Kagome and Inuyasha's plans to start a family now known to herself, Jaenelle, Karla, Daemon and Saetan, she had to do something to smooth him over when he finally caught wind of it...literally.

Sango settled into the chair next to Kagome and smiled at her friend. "You can't even begin to realize how relieved I am at seeing the two of you right now,"

"I know it's been a while," Sango murmured. "But after Kaede explained to us what happened, we had to rebuild the well and then start looking for the breech in the barrier."

"Barrier?" Kagome asked curiously. "What barrier?"

"It seems we really do have a lot to talk about," Miroku stated as he began to eat. "Perhaps it should be saved until tomorrow night when Inuyasha can join us?"

Kagome nodded. "I think so. Besides, tomorrow night we'll be heading to the Hall, so we'll need something to talk about on the way there,"

Jaenelle had entered the room, looking solemn. "I'm holding off on our trip back to the Hall for another day, Kagome. I want to discuss this here at the Keep since Lorn will be close by. Besides, if my suspicions are correct, what they'll tell us tomorrow night will have been something that Lorn should have told us two months ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you have to take into consideration what happened yesterday morning before the ball. Remember about Lady Zhara's sister?"

"Oh, yes, that's right," Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. "That would make sense then, wouldn't it? In order for Izayoi to have ended up in Feudal Japan, she had to have crossed over there from here."

"Through this barrier," Jaenelle confirmed, studying Miroku and Sango curiously. "I'm curious to learn about this barrier, but we'll save it until tomorrow night. Inuyasha will want to hear it as well and it might shed some light on how Izayoi ended up in his era."

"Izayoi?" Miroku inquired, recognizing the name. "You mean Inuyasha's mother?"

"Mmhm," Kagome heaved a heavy sigh. "We met her sister yesterday,"

"Strange..." Mioga murmured from where he sat on the table. "Kaede said that the barrier hadn't been breached before Naraku used the power of the well to do so. Is it possible that someone else passed through it in order to retrieve Izayoi?"

"Could be," Kagome shrugged. "At any rate, we'll figure this all out tomorrow night. For now let's enjoy lunch and then I'll take you to see Inuyasha."

* * *

Inuyasha cursed heavily as he fell back onto the mattress, his senses going completely dull. "Clever little witch," he snarled, having finally given up on trying to get out of the bed. Whatever Jaenelle had done to ensure that he didn't leave the bed, it had worked. He hadn't even gotten both feet onto the floor before a jolt had him back on the bed, howling furiously. Now he huffed, his arms crossed over his chest as he sat up and leaned back against the headboard. He was healed, just sore, so what was the point in keeping him in bed?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome came into the room, smiling so brightly that it startled him. He hadn't seen her smile like that since they'd arrived here almost three months ago.

"What happened?" He asked suspiciously as she sat down next to him.

"He's awake!" She called suddenly, looking towards the door expectantly. Inuyasha sniffed the air but his senses were still dulled from the jolt, so he didn't pick up any scents. But the sight that greeted him was breathtaking.

"Miroku! Sango!" He grinned widely for a moment before realizing that he was still stark naked.

"Oh..." Sango blushed and Kagome glanced over at him, her face flushing the brightest red he'd seen on her face since earlier that morning. She hastily threw the blanket across his lap.

"Really, Inuyasha...you can get dressed now." Kagome muttered, turning her eyes away from his.

"Well, Kagome, if I could get out of this bed, I would, but every time I get a foot onto the floor I get shocked."

_Jaenelle, you are loved!_ She left the bed and gathered his fire rat robes, sitting them into his lap. "Jaenelle, I guess, wanted to make sure you didn't leave this bed,"

"Yeah, remind me to thank her when I finally get out of here," He snarled, his arms folded over his chest again, his nose in the air.

Sango smiled. "It feels so wonderful to be with you two again," Sango sat down on the edge of the bed next to Kagome and felt better than she had since she'd woken up in Kaede's hut and had been informed of what had happened. Inuyasha seemed to smile for a moment and then she noticed how close he and Kagome were sitting to each other, she also noticed how comfortable Kagome was with him sitting naked not three inches from her. "Oh!" She grinned knowingly at the two lovers and looked up to Miroku. "They're together now!"

"Really?" Miroku chuckled. "Well, Inuyasha, you sly dog. No pun of course, no pun."

"Shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha growled, looking away again to hide the blush coming to his cheeks. "And I'll have you know that if you and Sango hadn't shown up just now I would have been busy making p--OWE, KAGOME!"

She gave him a stern look and smiled sweetly at Miroku and Sango. "Well, we should let you get some rest, Inuyasha."

"I've had enough rest, don't you think?" He asked, smirking at her. She gave him that same stern look and ushered Miroku and Sango towards the door. "You two go on ahead, I'll be out in a minute," When the two left the room, both giving the two knowing grins, Kagome turned towards her mate, leaning back against the door. "You just can't help yourself, can you, Inuyasha? You just have to brag,"

"Oh shut up and get over here," Inuyasha grinned.

* * *

They gathered the next night in the study, their expressions grim. Kagome and Rin had made themselves comfortable on the couch, wrapped in jackets because of the coolness of the nights now. Fall had set in, bringing with it the promise of winter. Inuyasha, wrapped in his fire rat robes as usual, sat on the floor in front of the fire, his back to the rest of the group. The flicker of the flames reflected in his amber eyes as he stared into them. He knew he probably wasn't going to like what he was about to hear, so keeping his back to the others would help keep his temper in check. Besides, it would also keep Kagome from worrying about him.

"All right, so you two start with what you know and we'll try and fill in the gaps," Lucivar suggested, leaning back against the wall.

"Well," Sango heaved a heavy sigh. "Almost three months ago, Miroku and I woke up to find that our friends were here instead of at home. Apparently, according to Kaede, the barrier separating our two worlds was breached. Naraku used the power of the Bone Eater's Well to create said breach and then came here, hoping to start another war. Kaede said that a long time ago, Demons and Blood lived amongst each other...until the taint of the Blood came to be. According to what she knew of it, the war fifty thousand years ago was the reason the barrier went up."

Saetan's eyes narrowed at Sango's back. "There were no demons like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fifty thousand years ago,"

"According to Kaede there were,"

"Pardon me, Lady Sango, but I was there during that war. There were no demons,"

"Papa," Jaenelle murmured, silencing him. "Please, Sango, continue."

"Yes, well, apparently Naraku learned of the barrier from someone else. An enemy who's after some kind of ultimate power. This power has two sources; One Miko, one Blood."

"What?" Kagome asked, astounded. "Miko? But where would this enemy get...oh..." She sighed heavily. "Well, that explains why we ended up here. This new enemy is after me."

"According to Kaede, he's also after Jaenelle," Miroku stated simply, glancing at the woman sitting on the other couch. "We're not sure what this ultimate power is, but we know it'll prove to be dangerous if he gets them,"

"He won't," Inuyasha and Daemon both snarled at the same time.

"That doesn't explain Izayoi," Sesshoumaru said flatly from where he stood by the window. "If this barrier was only just breached, how did that human pass through?"

"Ah, Lady Izayoi," Mioga made himself known to the group. "Lady Izayoi was my master's beloved,"

"Shut up," Inuyasha snarled, his eyes still on the fire.

"Inuyasha..."

Mioga ignored the Hanyou and continued, "Lady Izayoi's origins were very mysterious indeed. I don't believe that even Lord Inutaishu knew where she came from originally. But I do know that their connection to one another was a very deep connection. He used to say that his blood warmed at the sight of her,"

"And the Blood shall sing to the Blood," Jaenelle suddenly murmured. "Izayoi was Zhara's sister, so she was Blood, obviously."

"And Lord Inutaishu was exceptionally strong. Stronger than any demon I had ever met," Mioga said pridefully. "Many often wondered about his power,"

"Inutaishu..." The name swirled over Saetan's tongue for a few moments, gaining the attention of everyone in the room, including Inuyasha who glanced over his shoulder towards the much older Guardian. "Forgive me, for a moment I believed I had heard that name before, but I have not,"

"Sure you have," Geoffrey, the Keep's librarian was standing in the doorway, holding a very old and well worn book in his hands. "The Dog Demon Lord Inutaishu," He read, surprising everyone in the room. "Ruler of the Western Lands of Japan," Geoffrey looked to Jaenelle then, his pale face seemingly gaining some color. "My Lady Witch, you have heard the name before."

Jaenelle studied him, confused. "Have I, Geoffrey?"

"Long before Daemon and Lucivar came to be, you heard his call,"

Her eyes narrowed in surprise then. "I did?"

"Lord Inutaishu was a very strong dreamer indeed, Witch,"

"Yes," That midnight voice rolled throughout the room and everyone whom had never seen her true form stared in wonder at her. They stared at the small spiral horn on her forehead, the hands with sheathed claws, the legs that ended in hooves, the mane of hair that wasn't hair but wasn't fur either, and the fawn tail at her buttocks. "Yes, Inutaishu was a very strong dreamer. I remember,"

"You do?" Inuyasha asked, staring at her.

"Yes," She repeated, turning her sapphire eyes in his direction. "He was the first dreamer. The very first to call out to me in the abyss,"

Mioga gasped as he gazed upon Witch, knowing what this could mean. "Then my Lord Inutaishu was both Blood and Demon!"

"He was the second," Geoffrey said as he looked back down at the book he held. "His line will continue to have the potential of both the Blood and the demons, however, he is not the first to have such a gift. I believe this enemy you speak of, the one with Naraku and Surreal, I believe it is him. Hakuuyo is his name."

"Hakuuyo?" Kagome sighed again, shifting on the couch to rub her face. "Ok, so now our enemy has a name. We also know that he's part Blood and part Wolf demon. And that he's working with Naraku. But what do we know about this barrier? How do we fix it? Hell, who put it up in the first place?"

"That's what I plan on asking Lorn," Jaenelle said as she sat back on the couch, having returned to normal.

"Lorn wishes to see the son of Izayoi," Said a sibilant voice from behind Geoffrey. Kagome had never actually met the Keep's Seneschal before now, but she recognized Draca the second she stepped into the room.

"What the hell for?" Inuyasha snarled, not caring who he was now speaking to. "He never wanted to see me before. What could he possibly want with me now?"

"Before, he did not know that you were the son of Izayoi," Draca's reptilian features didn't seem to bother anyone at all, which made Kagome strangely comfortable in the woman's presence. "Lorn wishes to see you now,"

"Yeah, whatever," Inuyasha growled as Draca motioned for him to follow her.

"Well, I guess grandpapa dragon decided it was time to share the information he held back from us," Daemon said bitterly.

"We'll have to keep the two of you in our sights at all times I suppose," Lucivar gave Jaenelle and Kagome his trademark lazy, arrogant smile and folded his arms over his well toned chest. "If he is after the two of you, you're both going to have to have escorts, no matter where you go,"

"I already have an escort," Kagome muttered, rubbing her face again. A silence fell between all of those in the room before Rin finally broke it.

"If lady Izayoi and Inutaishu had Inuyasha together, is it possible that maybe he's the one that came and got her from Kaeleer? I mean, if he was the first dreamer like you said, Jaenelle, then could I be right?"

"It's a possibility,"

"But only Lorn knows for certain," Saetan sat back in his chair and set his half moon glasses onto his desk. "I believe that all of this is about to get terribly complicated,"

* * *

The power residing in the steps alone sent chills down Inuyasha's spine. He was following Draca down towards the chamber that held the Dark Throne and, of course, the dragon that was Lorn. He wasn't worried, he wasn't afraid, but he was tense, wary, alert. He knew he wasn't going to like this, he'd known that from the minute his mother was mentioned in the same sentence as this dragon.

"Look, lady, I don't know what exactly went on all those years ago, but I do know that my mother was human. She wasn't Blood or whatever, all right? I lived with her until she died and she never showed any signs of having any kind of power like these people do. She wasn't anything like them,"

Draca ignored his rambles as she reached the bottom of the stairs and ushered him towards the double black wood doors of their final destination. He glowered at her as she opened them and motioned him inside. It was dark in the room, save for the torches on either side of the doors. As Draca moved forward, more torches lit, illuminating the room. Inuyasha followed her to the dais that surrounded the Dark Throne and paused, seeing the faintest hint of a dragon's head in the darkness.

"So you're Lorn, are you?" Inuyasha gave him an arrogant smile, folding his arms over his chest. "Not as big as they said you were,"

**_Your mother respected what I am,_**

"My mother is dead," Inuyasha snarled. "And she never mentioned anything about you to me, so why should I care if she respected you?"

**_You are arrogant, like Lucivar,_**

"So I've been told. Look, dragon, you said you wanted to see me and you have, now get on with it so I can get back to what I was doing."

**_Inutaishu loved your mother,_**

"Feh,"

**_His blood sang to hers as yours sings to the Miko, Kagome._**

"What's your point?" Inuyasha spat, growing impatient. "Look, why don't you just tell me how my mother ended up in Japan when apparently she was born here, and then you can explain about that damned barrier that no one else knows a damn thing about!"

Anger pulsed through the room. Inuyasha wasn't impressed in the slightest. "Well?"

**_I saw in your mother what I see in Kagome. The potential to be great. Izayoi was able to keep the link between the Blood and the Demons intact. She and your father continued a line that had been dead for centuries. You, Inuyasha, will be the one to save this world from further destruction._**

"Who said I gave a damn about this place? All I care about is getting the Shikon shards and becoming a full demon!"

**_Then Kagome means nothing to you?_**

Inuyasha growled, glaring daggers. "Shut up! You don't know anything about that!"

**_Very well, son of Izayoi._**

"Don't call me that!"

**_Why does it pain you to hear her name?_**

He glowered at the dragon, but no smartassed comments came to him, only the nagging loss he'd felt since his mother had died. "All I ever wanted was a family," Inuyasha's hair fell into his eyes, hiding them from Lorn's view. "I was so close to making a family with Kikyo, but Naraku destroyed that for me. So I stole the Shikon no Tama and she pinned me to a tree to sleep for fifty years. Then Kagome came through the well...I hated her but then it changed. She cared about me." His hands curled into fists. "She reminded me of my mother. I knew from the beginning that I wanted to have a family with her, that she would be a good mother to our pups. I didn't want any of this other crap. I just wanted to get rid of Naraku so that Kagome and I could have a family, even if it meant leaving the feudal era to live with her in her time. But then Sesshoumaru got in my way. Naraku used the power of the well to send us here. My life has been turned upside down. Don't you see? It all started with my mother's death and it's going to end with Kagome's!"

**_You believe that Kagome will die here?_**

"I can't get her back home," Inuyasha whispered, glaring at the floor. "I can't protect her when all I can think about is my mother, my hatred for Naraku. I can't protect Kagome because I can't even protect myself. I'm not my father,"

**_That means nothing,_**

"Everything has changed. Naraku has changed. He's different, more powerful. We can't even begin to fathom how deep his hold in this place goes. We can't even sense him anymore! Not until it's too late. Kagome's in danger, they're after her and I..."

**_You want to give in to the beast inside of you..._**

"Everyone's in danger when I let go,"

**_You are wrong. Kagome has a link with you that can never be severed. Not even by the beast inside of you. You could never harm her or let harm come to her, just as your father could never let harm come to Izayoi. He protected her until his last breath came. And she lived long enough after that to teach you what you needed to be taught in order to become what you are._**

"He's after Kagome,"

**_You can protect her. You wield the Tetsuseiga, forged from your father's fang in order to protect your mother. That sword will be used to protect Kagome and your family. You will not let her die here. Even in your demon form, you will not let her die._**

"What if he's stronger than me? What if I make a mistake and he gets passed me?"

**_You won't and he won't. As long as you and Kagome remain loyal to one another as you always will, no harm will ever come to her. You know this. You love her as Inutaishu loved Izayoi. Do you believe that you love Kagome like that?_**

"Of course I do! How can you even ask that!"

**_Then what is the problem?_**

Inuyasha looked up, staring at the curled dragon, swallowing hard. "I don't want to hurt her,"

**_Bah!_** Hot air hit Inuyasha, sending him back a few steps. _Did he just snort at me?_

_**Swallow your pride, Lord, and think about what you've said and what you feel. You love Kagome, she loves you, etc. Now, are you ready to hear the truth about Izayoi or not?**_

* * *

Kagome sighed heavily when she reached her rooms back at the Hall, worried about Inuyasha. He hadn't left with them, in fact he'd gone ahead without them, but she hadn't seen him since they'd arrived and it worried her. Was he ok? What had Lorn told him about his mother?

She found herself sighing again, but this time in frustration. "Stubborn Inuyasha. You never let me comfort you when you need it. You're hurting, I know that, but why won't you let me help? I want to help...You're my mate...I love you..." Her brown eyes drifted towards the glass sliding doors that opened up into the garden and decided on taking a walk through the garden to clear her head. Inuyasha would come back to her.

_I hope..._

Inuyasha stared into the emerald green jewels that made up the eyes of the beast statue, understanding the meaning of it. The sleeping woman beneath the beast wasn't being attacked, but protected. Her hand was just touching one of the paw/hands of the beast, a soft smile on her lips, whereas the beast was poised to strike. But he wasn't poised to strike the woman. How many people would see this and mistake it's meaning? How many had seen the beast attacking the woman when his eyes bore into anyone who came into this garden? The beast was what lay beyond the flesh. It symbolized a males _need_ to protect his chosen female. Just as Sesshoumaru and Daemon and Lucivar had seen themselves in the beast, he, too, saw himself as the beast.

"I will protect you, Kagome, no matter the cost,"

Ten minutes later, his ears twitched, picking up the sound of approaching footsteps. One quick sniff told him who it was.

"Hey, Inuyasha, there you are,"

He turned and smiled gently at his mate, startling her a little. "Are you ok, Inuyasha?"

"I'm fine, Kagome," He groaned. "Just come here,"

She studied him intensely with narrowed eyes for a moment before she approached him. "What was that look for?"

"I was wondering if you were going to tackle me once I reached you for another round," Kagome's playful tone was forced, and failed her miserably. But Inuyasha chuckled nonetheless.

"If I wanted another round in the grass, I would have tackled you long before you knew I was here,"

"Oh, that's comforting," She giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Are you ok, Inuyasha?"

"I told you the first time you asked, Kagome, that I'm fine," His arms came around her waist as well at that moment.

"What did Lorn say, Inuyasha?"

"He told me the truth about my mother. About us..."

"Us?" Kagome inquired, staring at him. "What about us? Inuyasha, should I be worried?"

"No, Kagome, not in the slightest," Inuyasha's smile warmed her, relaxing her.

"Then why are you so emotional?" She rested her head on his chest, loving the warmth he offered her as he hugged her close to him.

"I was afraid that I couldn't protect you, Kagome. But I can and I will,"

"Is that why you're like this?" Her arms tightened around him. "I know you can protect me, Inuyasha. You always have,"

"I've failed you before,"

"Hardly!" She chuckled. "Rinkotsu doesn't count. Besides, it all turned out for the best in the end."

"Because of Mioga,"

"Yeah, whatever," Kagome gave him a warm squeeze. "You've yet to fail me, Inuyasha, and I doubt that you ever will. Now, stop being so mushy, it's not becoming of you."

He chuckled then, warmed by her words. "Fine, I'll go back to being the arrogant smartass you've always had to deal with."

"Thank you," Kagome giggled. "Now," She looked up at him curiously. "What's the truth about your mother?"

Inuyasha lifted her, plopping down onto the grass to cuddle her for a moment before her prodding was finally successful. "She was at the Keep with her family and somehow got away from her nanny. She ended up in Lorn's chamber...He sent her to Japan."

"Did he say why?"

Inuyasha's arms tightened around Kagome possessively. "He said that she was destined for greatness. That she would give the world a way to protect itself from another war. She would give birth to me, so that I could find you,"

"I told you that everything happens for a reason, Inuyasha,"

"Yes, but...Now that I know exactly why I was born..." He sighed heavily, burying his face in her hair. "Kagome, I love you and I will do everything in my power to protect you and our family. Please know that,"

"I do, Inuyasha," She wrapped her arms around his torso and gave him a warm squeeze. "I love you, too." Silence enveloped them then, a comforting silence that the lovers could share and enjoy for a little while.

"Lucivar is being snarly,"

"Is he?"

"Says me and Jaenelle need escorts,"

"I agree,"

"You would," She said, breathless. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at her.

"Kagome, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," She sure as hell didn't sound fine. But he recognized the hungry look in her eyes when she looked up at him. "About that family..."

Inuyasha growled at her huskily, making her shiver as he rolled, crawling over her. "What about it, love? Hmm?" He kissed her, his silver hair falling around her face. She smiled as he broke the kiss.

"Nothing," She whispered, breathless again. "But don't you think we should..."

He grinned at her, pinning her hands above her head. "Of course I do,"

* * *

End of chapter! I wasn't going to post it just yet, but because Sade couldn't contain herself... XDD J/k! Reviews are love! 


	16. Hakuuyo's Plans

Chapter 16

Hakuuyo's plans

* * *

Naraku lifted his head from the pillows and gazed down at Surreal, his eyes searching her sleeping face for any sign that she might wake soon. Satisfied that she was happily dreaming, he left the bed, intent on finding out exactly what Hakuuyo was truly after. The half Blood, half wolf demon man was outside of Surreal's cottage, staring angrily into the darkness of the woods.

"Her warmth wasn't sufficient to hold you tonight, Naraku?" Hakuuyo snickered, his eyes closing.

"What exactly are you after here?"

"Why are you so concerned, Naraku? Don't worry, you'll get your chance to defeat Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, and I might even let you have a little bit of fun with their women."

Naraku glowered at Hakuuyo's back. _As if I need his permission!_

"But if you must know, I'm after power. And it will come from the combined powers of that Miko bitch and the Blood whose strength surpasses my own,"

Naraku's eyes lowered. "Inuyasha will not let you near the Miko bitch,"

"Of course not, which is why I will go after the Blood first. Besides, her powers are no good to me while they're suppressed by the vile life she created with Inuyasha,"

"She is pregnant then?" Naraku inquired, watching a malicious scene play out in his mind. He'd love to be the one to rip the baby from Kagome's arms and slice it into tiny pieces, just to hear her scream and see Inuyasha die inside. And then he would tear into Inuyasha's mate and destroy her. Inuyasha would be forced to watch and then he would kill the hanyou.

"Yes, she is pregnant," Hakuuyo growled. "Which makes my plan fall behind nine months. Until that pup is out, her power is useless to me. And the males around her will be increasingly more difficult to deal with," Hakuuyo finally turned to face Naraku. "So in nine months, on the night of the new moon, I shall go after the Blood. Should the Miko bitch intervene, then I will take her as well."

"Why on the night of the new moon?"

Hakuuyo laughed lowly at his unknowing servant. "Because, on the night of the new moon, Inuyasha will be rendered powerless by his human self."

"What?" Naraku growled, almost unbelieving. All this time, all he really had to do was attack the vile demon during the night of the new moon? _I could have killed him years ago!_

Hakuuyo's hand came to rest on Naraku's shoulder, angering the demon greatly. "Don't fret, my friend. Nine months isn't too far away,"

* * *

"Are you sure that you're all right, Lady Kagome?" Marian asked, her hands coming to rest around the woman's waist.

"Yes," Kagome gasped, smiling. "Yes, I'm fine,"

"But..."

"It's ok, Marian, I promise. It's really ok," Kagome let Marian guide her away from the trees and back to the bench where Kagome's arms wrapped around her stomach. "Everything is perfect,"

Marian studied her for a moment. She studied Kagome's gentle smile, the way her arms were wrapped around herself and the dreamy look in her eyes. "Oh, lady Kagome! That's wonderful news!"

Kagome nodded, giggling at the older woman's mirth. "I promised him that we'd have a pup by the spring," Her smile grew. "Jaenelle dragged me to the doctor in town yesterday and he said that the baby should be born in April! It's so perfect...!"

Marian hugged Kagome and smiled happily. "I remember when I got pregnant with Daemonar. Oh it was a wonderful day indeed when I found out for sure. And Lucivar...I had never seen such a smile on his face. Oh, Inuyasha is going to be greatly pleased when he comes back from the Keep this weekend."

"He was reluctant to leave," Kagome said dreamily. "I think he already knows, Marian. But at least when he gets back he'll know for sure. Oh! So excited...!"

"What's going on?" Lucivar asked as he came into the garden. "Ladvarian said Kagome was sick,"

"She's fine," Marian glared into the woods where she knew Ladvarian had been standing guard over them. The women understood the need for escorts because of Hakuuyo, but sometimes couldn't they have just a tiny bit of privacy? "She's more than fine, Lucivar! Oh, Kagome, I can't get over this,"

"Just you wait until Inuyasha gets back," Kagome laughed, rising to face Lucivar. "I'm going to have a pup in the spring!"

Lucivar's expression changed drastically. "A p-pup?" He choked, shaking his head. "Well, that is good news. But you realize that your escort is going to be doubling now?"

Kagome sighed heavily. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I already have Sango and Miroku tailing me wherever I go, as well as Inuyasha, I don't need anyone else."

"Well, get over it, because Saetan just made me part of your little group of escorts."

"WHAT! Erg..." Kagome folded her arms over her chest, annoyed and sputtering about how she didn't need another male questioning her about everything she did all damn day long. "Remind me later that I'm going to have to have a few words with your father about this,"

He gave her an arrogant smile and let her pass by him with Marian, both women sputtering about the males and their snarly attitudes.

"As if Inuyasha won't be enough once he gets back and catches my scent," Kagome grumbled under her breath. They entered the hall and headed straight for the dining room where lunch was being served currently. The second she stepped into the room, all eyes turned in her direction, a growl of distaste following one of those looks.

Rin, annoyed, stomped on her Lord's foot to quiet him. "Oh be happy for your brother for once. Besides, how am I supposed to have pups for you if all you do is bitch about Inuyasha?"

"Ouch," Lucivar smirked, ushering a grinning Kagome over to a chair. "Now, little witch, you're going to get some food."

"And let the fussing begin," Jaenelle announced happily. The males seemed to swarm around her at that moment and Kagome had the sudden urge to flee the scene completely. Unfortunately, Lucivar was holding her firmly in place, his hands on her shoulders, his intimidating muscles rippling.

"Fun for me...eh..."

* * *

Daemon glanced over at Inuyasha from the corner of his eyes and caught the pride resonating from the hanyou. _Something has to have happened for him to be swelling like that. Is Kagome pregnant after all?_

"What the hell are you smirking at?" Inuyasha demanded as he and Daemon continued down the corridor that would lead them back outside to the coach that waited to take them back to the hall.

"Nothing, Lord," Daemon said pleasantly as he allowed Inuyasha to climb into the coach.

"Inuyasha!"

They turned to face Draca who stood at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah, what is it?" The hanyou asked impatiently, ready to get back to his mate and cuddle her for a while. The scent he'd caught just before he left was tugging at him and he wanted to get back to catch the full extent of it. He hoped, prayed, wanted, and _needed_ Kagome to be pregnant.

"There is something you must know before you go,"

"Well?"

"In order to win, you must be able to work together,"

"Feh, the hell is that supposed to mean?" But Draca turned and headed inside, the double doors closing behind her. "That was pointless! Feh, let's go!"

Daemon's eyes narrowed at the Keep and then watched as the hanyou disappeared into the coach. _What **did** she mean by that?_

"Hurry up, Daemon!" Inuyasha growled. "I want to get back to the Hall before the sun sets!"

"Coming,"

* * *

"We should be arriving at the Hall in an hour," Daemon sat down across from the Hanyou who was brandishing the Tetsuseiga with the sleave of his haori. "What is it about that sword that Sesshoumaru wants it so badly?"

Inuyasha glanced at Daemon, sheathing the Tetsuseiga, his amber eyes glittering. "It was forged from my father's fang in order to protect my mother. It's a very powerful blade. You saw my Kaze no Kizu, but you haven't seen what it can really do. Sesshoumaru wants it so badly because I'm half demon and he hates me. But Sesshoumaru also wants power, it's all he's ever cared about."

"And Rin?"

"Feh," Inuyasha shook his head. "She's human, he won't be able to stand her for too much longer. He kills most of the humans he comes across. It's a wonder he hasn't killed her yet, but she must not annoy him as much. Not that it matters, once he gets tired of her he'll find someone else to warm his bed. Besides, even if he is in love with Rin, he'll marry another Youkai to get his heir. If he has any pups with Rin it will be his last attempt at getting my Tetsuseiga." Inuyasha scowled slightly. "He'll never get this blade, it will belong to my son or even my daughter when I pass. He can't even touch it because of the spells my father wove around it. And if he does wield it the burns alone would drain him physically."

"Experience?"

Inuyasha's face shadowed. "There was a problem about a year ago where I was taken over by another sword my father commanded. It was inhabited by the spirit of a demon and was able to gain control over me. Sesshoumaru used the Tetsuseiga to stop me, but it only provoked Sounga into using his ultimate attack. But it drained him and I regained control for a little while. But I finally got free of it. It's a long story, and it isn't one I care to repeat. I'm not fond of what happened..."

"Understood," Daemon said simply, his interest in the blade diminishing. "You seem awfully eager to get back to the hall, any particular reason why?"

For a moment, Inuyasha smiled, his eyes shining with pride. "Getting home is something I'm always eager to get back to,"

_Home, Lord Inuyasha? Have you given up hope at ever getting back to your world? It's only been four months since your arrival...Or do you mean Kagome?_

"Yes, I can see why. Kagome is a wonderful woman. Which brings up another topic I'd like to discuss,"

Daemon's tone became dangerous, and it startled Inuyasha. Amber eyes narrowed, he glanced at the black jeweled Warlord Prince sitting across from him and noticed the worried look in his eyes. Was it worry over an enemy or worry a male usually feels when he senses a threat to his family? Inuyasha had seen that same look in his own eyes before, and it usually came when Koga was around, which made him chuckle.

"Miroku?"

"Yes," Daemon hissed, eyes glazing. Inuyasha laughed a little harder, full of mirth.

"You have nothing to worry about when it comes to that lecherous monk. He gets it from his grandfather. To be clear, he asks every beautiful woman he sees, including Kagome when I'm not in ear shot, to bear his children. He can't help it, it's like a curse."

"I've yet to hear him ask that of Sango,"

"Well, he wouldn't, would he?" Inuyasha asked, smirking. "Asking the women to bear his children is a habitual request for casual sex that he can't keep himself from asking. He doesn't ask Sango because he loves her. Remember the other day? When she slapped the hell out of him?"

"He was groping," Daemon insisted.

"Yes, of course, but has he groped any other women that you've seen?"

"No,"

"See?" Inuyasha laughed again, shaking his head. "Miroku is the least of your concerns, Daemon. You've nothing to worry about,"

"So I can call off the boyos?"

Inuyasha laughed again. "Yeah, I don't think you'll have any problems with him. And if he touches Jaenelle in anyway, I doubt it will be less than chivalrous. I think you've pretty much staked your claim anyway. He knows his limits, and he respects the territory of others. Of course, when it comes to Kagome...well he does that to keep me on my toes."

Daemon nodded, satisfied. "Tell me something else, Lord Inuyasha,"

"Hm?"

"Have you sensed anything that might signal danger?"

"Twenty four seven, but I'm in a different world than my own, so of course I'll treat everything I scent as a threat until I get used to it. But, no, nothing that would indicate that Naraku is on the rampage or that Hakuuyo is near. I haven't caught his scent since the ball a month ago,"

Daemon nodded, inhaling deeply.

"Why? Have you?"

"It's a subtle disturbance in the abyss," Daemon said quietly. "Jaenelle sensed it long before I did, but it's still there. Something bad is going to happen, I just know it,"

"Well, even Shippo could have told you that. Look, we just have to keep our eyes open for anything and everything. Especially now..." That smile was tugging at his lips again.

"Is there something I should know? Just in case..."

Inuyasha's face wrinkled for a moment, as if debating in case he was wrong and then he smiled, shining with pride. "Kagome promised we'd have a pup by the spring, and she was right. I caught her scent just before we left two days ago. It was faint, but getting steadily stronger. She's pregnant, and this time she'll stay that way,"

"She's not going to like your fussing,"

"She'll get over it," Inuyasha scoffed. "Besides, I'm entitled. She fussed over me more than I cared for, so now it's my turn."

Daemon smiled, feeling a little happy for the hanyou and his oncoming family. He deserved such after the life he'd lead.

* * *

"What do you miss the most about your home, Kagome? I mean, other than your family of course," Jaenelle asked, lounging lazily on the couch opposite of Kagome who was doing the same thing. They both occupied the informal study in order to give Saetan some alone time with Sylvia, and were very grateful for the lack of male attention, other than their escorts of course, but they were all outside or in the hallway. Either way, Kagome and Jaenelle didn't have to deal with them. Besides, the shields around the room that Jaenelle had created would keep them comfortably safe, and if anyone did sneak onto the grounds, they would know. The shields protecting SaDiablo Hall were strong, very strong, and had just been strengthened even more. They would be fine.

"Hmm...I don't know," Kagome's eyes narrowed in thought, pondering the many different things that she could possibly miss about her home just as much as her family. Then she giggled. "Pizza, and potato chips, and movies." She moaned adding, "Jones Soda...!"

Jaenelle giggled, shaking her head. "They all sound wonderful,"

Kagome nodded, smiling, and then sighed quietly. "You know, even if I had the chance to have all of those things back, I wouldn't go..."

Jaenelle's soft understanding smile brought herself and Kagome that much closer because she _did_ understand why Kagome had said that. "You wouldn't give up the life you have with Inuyasha,"

"Not for anything in the world," She smiled, her hands stealing down to her stomach. "It's strange how love happens, isn't it? When we first met all he wanted was the Shikon no Tama, and then he inherited the Tetsuseiga from his father. After that I noticed how he acted, the way he looked at me. I endured Kikyo because of the way he looked at me, the way he protected me."

"You knew, didn't you?"

"I think everyone did, really," Kagome chuckled. "Kikyo included, which I think is why she stopped caring so much about their past."

"What happened between them?" Jaenelle asked curiously, remembering all those months ago when Kagome had thought that her friends had died and that it was because of her. Inuyasha had said she was acting just like Kikyo and Kagome had obviously taken offense, but Jaenelle could remember the flavor of the air at the mention of Kikyo. It wasn't a pleasant one.

"Naraku," Kagome murmured.

"Ah, say no more," Jaenelle waved it off. "So, what do you think, Kagome? Boy or girl?"

"You want the truth?"

"Shoo,"

"I think it will be a boy,"

"Really?" Jaenelle looked over at her, grinning. "Well, if Inuyasha's nose is as honed as his arrogance, he should be able to scent the gender after a while."

"That's what I'm thinking," A knock on the door brought the women's attention to it, and their moods slipped into an uncomfortable annoyance. If that was one of the boyos coming to check in on them again, so help her, Kagome was going to beat them all into a pulp.

"What?" Jaenelle called, sitting up on the couch as she waited for the answer.

"May I join you?" Sango poked her head into the room and the women smiled brightly. "Of course!"

"And me?" They giggled at the sight of Rin, nodding with smiles that reached their eyes.

"Miroku and Sesshoumaru?"

"Stupid hentai..."

"Fussy youkai,"

The girls giggled and began their long winded stories about their annoyances with their males.

* * *

End of chapter. I'm pretty satisfied with this one. The conversation between Daemon and Inuyasha I was very happy with. Those two are going to play very important parts here later in the fic, not that they're not important as it is, but I mean...well...you'll see. 


	17. The Lover's Necklace

Chapter 17

The Lover's Necklace

* * *

Kagome had left the comfort of the informal study to her own room shortly after Rin and Sango had joined them in order to take a nap before dinner was served. She was asleep ten minutes after tucking herself into the fluffy softness of the bed and slept through Inuyasha and Daemon's return from the Keep.

Of course, Inuyasha's return to the bedroom had been delayed by Jaenelle, Lucivar and Saetan, who all wanted to know the latest about Hakuuyo, Naraku, and Surreal. An hour after that, just as Kagome was rolling over to wake herself up, Inuyasha slipped into their bedroom, his amber eyes glittering with a pride and joy that couldn't possibly have been described. The scent had hit him like a brick to the nose the second he'd stepped into the corridor and the overwhelming joy that had filled him had him fighting his instincts to howl. It had happened; Kagome was pregnant with their first pup.

Kagome yawned, stretching as she rolled onto her back, her eyes glazed in sleep, her body still under the slow moving spell of sleep itself.

"Dinner is being served," She smiled up at Inuyasha's face as he bent over her, kissing her fiercely. "I came to retrieve you,"

"Inuyasha..." She murmured, giggling at the way his silver hair tickled her neck.

"Kagome, you were right, you were right about having a pup in the spring,"

"I know," Her knowing smile warmed him and he leaned in for another kiss. "Has Sesshoumaru...?"

She shook her head at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Rin took care of him, don't you worry,"

He nodded as he pulled her to her feet, admiring how adorable his mate looked in the silk pajamas Jaenelle had lent to her. "You're hungry,"

"Of course I am," Kagome giggled, shaking her head as her mate hoisted her up onto his back. "And the fussing begins,"

* * *

"Is this what you had in mind?" Saetan motioned Sesshoumaru into Banard's jewelry shop in Amdarh and the Youkai's eyes instantly fell on the necklace Rin had stared at so hopefully months before. He hesitated before he nodded. "She would like that,"

Saetan smiled, amused by the way Sesshoumaru took this so stoically. He loved Rin deeply, that was obvious, but somehow the demon was always able to keep his wits about him.

_Mother Night, he reminds me of Daemon,_ Saetan mused as Banard joined them.

"Is this the Lord?" Banard asked with a smug smile at the realization of the necklace that Sesshoumaru was staring at. "He must be,"

"That will suit her well,"

* * *

Rin and Kagome both yawned deeply as they crossed the lawn together and reached Jaenelle at the practice field. Lucivar and Daemon were going through a strenuous workout in the circle at the moment, intriguing the women greatly. Daemon was good, but of course Lucivar was better, but that didn't stop Lucivar from letting Daemon regain his balance before he struck again. The brothers clashed with the sticks until Lucivar found it sufficient for the day's workout and called a stop to it. Daemon, breathing harshly, vanished the sticks, wiped his face with a towel and reached for the water that the footman, Holt, offered him.

"Now," Lucivar's eyes fell on Rin and Kagome. "You two, get in here,"

Kagome hesitated and Rin seemed reluctant to obey, but one lazily arrogant smile had them jumping into the training circle without any argument. That smile meant that if they hadn't done it themselves, Lucivar would have done it for them. "Now, I'm gonna go easy on you, Kagome, because you're pregnant," He looked to Rin and his tone changed drastically. "But you're in damn good condition so you had better be ready for a good warmup."

Rin suddenly felt so grateful to Karla for having told the younger girl that a work out with Lucivar usually went better with less clothes restraining her movement. So, accordingly, Rin had worn a pair of shorts and one of Karla's sleeveless T's. Kagome on the other hand wore a pair of black trousers and a thin T-shirt, both of which would restrict her movement a little. She only hoped that Lucivar didn't demand that she take either of them off.

The two women stared at Lucivar as he studied them, shoving Eyrien sticks into their hands.

"Go easy on Kagome," Daemon reminded his brother, earning a bland look from the Eyrien. Going easy to Lucivar was, most of the time, very different than what the person he was supposed to be going easy on felt. But of course, if you did a work out with Lucivar, you _worked_. Kagome's would be a little light, perhaps even playful, but Lucivar would take it seriously to make sure she could defend herself because of the uselessness of her Miko powers during her pregnancy.

Daemon watched as Lucivar showed them the moves, making adjustments where needed. Kagome and Rin were both willing to learn, and he found himself very confident that the girls would turn out to be excellent warriors. Lucivar seemed to be pleased about that. Rin, specifically, would be one pain in the ass to fight if she was in trouble. She learned the lessons quickly, building up strength as she did, impressing even Jaenelle.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

The practice was forgotten for a moment as they all turned and faced Inuyasha, glaring coldly at Lucivar.

"Training them," Lucivar said simply, wary about Inuyasha's temper. Kagome rolled her eyes as she stared at her mate.

"Inuyasha, calm down. Lucivar's just making sure we can protect ourselves if need be."

"But you're-"

"Pregnant, yes, fatally injured, no. I can't use my Miko strength while I'm pregnant, Inuyasha, without risking a miscarriage, you know that. Lucivar won't push me too hard, ok, I promise!"

He glared at her. "You won't need to protect yourself! I'll be the one to protect you!"

"Inuyasha, come on!" Kagome grumbled, shaking her head. "You know as well as I do that I need this. Look, I'm doing it whether you like it or not. Besides, I'm fine and Lucivar knows what he's doing. Marian was pregnant with Daemonar when he trained her!"

"That's different! She's his wife and she's Eyrien!"

"Oh, stop it," Kagome grumbled, turning back to Lucivar and resuming the fighting stance he had shown her. "Just continue,"

Lucivar moved to do so but Inuyasha took a predatory step towards him, ready to pounce, his fangs bared in a feral smile.

"One more step, Inuyasha, or one more attempt to drag me out of this and I'll put you into the ground so many times, you won't be able to move!" Kagome warned, but Inuyasha obviously thought her to be bluffing, and leapt at Lucivar. "Sit boy!" He slammed into the ground, screaming in frustration. "Sit boy!" The ground gave under him, sinking down several inches. "Sit boy!" A crater started to form, Inuyasha howled in protest. "SIT BOY!"

"STOP!" Inuyasha cried then, fighting to breathe. "Fine! Train until you collapse then! See if I care!"

"Thank you," Kagome said pleasantly, turning back to Lucivar as Inuyasha crawled out of the crater and crouched low on the ground, pouting indignantly. "Ok, let's try this again, Lucivar,"

Jaenelle coughed really loud to cover her laughter, and pressed her mouth into Daemon's back to muffle what the coughing wouldn't.

"She's doing well," Miroku came up behind Jaenelle and Daemon, causing Daemon to immediately put himself between the two. Jaenelle giggled, Daemon just scowled.

Sango approached the group yawning, Kilala purring gently in her arms. "It seems we're all going to be getting a workout this morning," She looked to Daemon and noticed how the white shirt was sticking to the man, completely soaked in his sweat. "Some of us already have,"

"Don't believe him when he says he'll go easy on you," Daemon muttered bitterly. "I should have known better all those years ago that he _was_ going easy, just _his_ level of easy, which, to everyone else, _isn't easy at all_." He growled through the last bit of it loud enough that Lucivar would have heard it and scowled even more when he saw Miroku's hand twitch, shifting positions. "Hold those hands still, you lecherous little monk, or I'll shove them up your ass,"

Sango roared with laughter, clapping. "Now_ I_ won't have to!"

Miroku pouted at Sango, looking terribly pitiful.

Inuyasha hissed suddenly, watching as Kagome lost her footing, but he stayed put because he didn't want to get sat again and Lucivar grabbed her arm to hold her steady.

"Don't get distracted," Lucivar said gently, waiting until she was ready to begin again. "Be aware of your surroundings, especially what's under your feet. If it will cause you to lose your footing, avoid it or your enemy will have the perfect opportunity to make the killing blow."

Kagome nodded as he put her through the moves again, much to Inuyasha's displeasure. Didn't Lucivar see how tired she was getting? Yes, he did, but Kagome would never admit to it and if he called her to stop, she'd refuse, so Lucivar would put her through the workout until she admitted to herself that she couldn't do it anymore, and then would move on to someone who wasn't inhibited. Lucivar hadn't worked up a sweat yet, meaning that Rin was going to be doing some strenuous exercises before he let her go.

An odd smile found its way to Inuyasha's lips. What would Sesshoumaru think about that? As if the thought had conjured the Youkai, Sesshoumaru joined them at the field, Khardeen, and a Warlord Prince that Inuyasha didn't recognize but immediately hated, with him.

Jaenelle's eyes lit up at the sight of the Warlord Prince. "Chaosti!" She hugged him, grinning. "I didn't expect you back from Dea al Mon so soon,"

"I had to come back...Surreal has..."

"We know," Daemon muttered, his eyes still on Lucivar and Kagome. "We've seen her,"

Chaosti heaved a heavy sigh. "Gabrielle was less than pleased, but I made her stay home. As a matter of fact, the only territory queens I've seen since I got here are Morghann, Karla, and Kalush. Speaking of Kalush, where is Aaron and Arianna?"

"In Amdarh," Khardeen said pleasantly. "Arianna decided she wanted to drag her father out shopping as repayment for making Kalush dump a tray over his head."

"Ah," Chaosti nodded, his eyes falling on Inuyasha's crouched form. "You must be the half demon, Inuyasha,"

"Feh," His amber eyes fell on his brother then and the amusement playing in Sesshoumaru's eyes made his temper push against the already weary restrain he had on it. He wanted to pounce his brother and tear him to shreds just for the hell of it and it made him wary. Fine, if Sesshoumaru wanted to be so smug and amused about Inuyasha disagreeing with Kagome's workout, so be it. But he was going to be the one howling in laughter when Sesshoumaru protested Rin's workouts and got a mouthful of dirt from the girl.

Finally, Lucivar backed off and Kagome conceded to the fact that she'd had enough and moved towards her mate.

"Water," She murmured and Daemon draped a towel around her neck and shoved a glass of water into her hands.

"Walk it off," Lucivar called as he motioned Rin into the circle. Kagome obeyed, but only for a moment before Inuyasha took her arm and stopped her. She smiled down at him and sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder to reassure him that she was fine.

"Just tired,"

"I can see that," His was annoyed by her stubbornness, but his arm came around her waist nonetheless.

"Don't get snarly, Inuyasha, it was my choice to do the workout. And Lucivar didn't work me too terribly hard. He knew how to limit that workout just fine,"

"It's still hard," He grumbled, still aware of the males behind them. Chaosti reminded him too much of Surreal, and at the moment, that wasn't something he cared too much for. Sensing this, Jaenelle brought Chaosti closer to her and Daemon, introducing the Warlord Prince to Miroku and Sango. The group was delightfully distracted until the first clash of the sticks claimed their undivided attentions.

Rin and Lucivar circled each other after breaking off the attack and then lunged again, pressing, clashing, dodging attacks and landing others.

"Mother Night, she's making him work for it," Khardeen hissed, glancing at Jaenelle who gave him a rather overly joyful grin. _Of course, we've yet to see Jaenelle and Lucivar spar this morning..._

Inuyasha would have been amused had he not felt the pride dancing off of Sesshoumaru at the sight. _Great, just great..._

Rin lost her footing and Lucivar moved in, but she swiped his legs out from under him and pinned him, the Eyrien stick she held poised at his throat. "Well, I'll be damned," Lucivar grinned. "I guess I'll have to stop taking it easy on you, lady. You're a quick learner,"

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with the man I've traveled with most of my life," Rin muttered, rising to allow Lucivar back onto his feet.

"No, it didn't. I was taking you at the same pace as I was taking Kagome, but you're not pregnant and you have a determination and strength in you that I hadn't counted on."

Rin turned to study him, the stick still clamped in her hand. "Then take me at the pace you took Daemon this morning,"

"Even that was restrained," Lucivar said with an arrogant smile. Daemon snorted. "Well, it was,"

"And Jaenelle?" Rin asked, waiting as Lucivar hesitated.

Then he smiled. "What do you think, Cat? Should I?"

"It's worth seeing what she's capable of," Jaenelle admitted, a coy smile on her face. "Besides, if she can get as good as I used to be, and will be again soon, mind you, then go for it."

"Well then, you heard her," Rin said flatly, watching Lucivar intensely.

"Spitting little kitty, aren't you?" Lucivar sidestepped back into the circle and waited until she rejoined him. "Jaenelle, darling, how about the time?"

"If you wish," Jaenelle said plainly, the faintest of smiles coming to her lips. "But don't get pissed if she puts you in the dirt long before that."

"He's strong," Sesshoumaru said as he came to stand beside Daemon.

"He's an annoying prick," Daemon muttered. "And strong, yes,"

"He will train her?"

"To the best of his ability,"

"Good," Sesshoumaru folded his arms over his chest, watching his future mate spar with the Eyrien warrior.

"She's intense," Kagome murmured quietly, aware that Sesshoumaru could probably still hear her.

"There's about four years of frustration and anger in those attacks of hers," Inuyasha said quietly. "I can't imagine what would happen if she ever ran into Koga and his stupid friends after this is all over with,"

"Are they the ones...?"

"That's the impression I was under, yes," Inuyasha glanced down at her as she snuggled against him. "You really should be resting, Kagome,"

"Don't get fussy," She murmured, not really listening to him. "You just worry about yourself. I'm sure Lucivar will have you in that circle to dance with him again."

He made a rude noise and looked back up at Lucivar and Rin, his ears flattening back against his head. _He's holding back. He could have put her in the dirt the second they lunged at each other, but he didn't...He definitely knows how to train young warriors. _Inuyasha's eyes drifted over to Jaenelle and then back down at Kagome. _And he trains the women to make sure they can defend themselves properly until a strong male can reach them to protect them. I'm really starting to like this idea. _"If you want to continue training with him, Kagome, I won't stop you, but I do want to be there. And I want you to be honest about how much you can take, all right?"

She nodded, smiling. "I will be. Thank you, Inuyasha,"

* * *

Lucivar's nostrils flared the second he stepped into his eyrie, and he scowled at it.

Moons Blood.

_I swear, if she's in the kitchen working, I'm going to beat the shit out of her! _He strode angrily through the domestic corridor and filled the doorway to the kitchen completely, glaring at her as she struggled through making the midday meal. _I will not yell, I will not yell. I won't. I just won't._

"Why in the name of hell aren't you resting!"

Marian rounded on him, glaring. "Don't yell at me! I'm making lunch so that I can eat before I climb into bed. I planned on getting at least an hour of rest before your son woke up again,"

"Is he being a pest?"

"No," She grumbled, turning back to the food. "He's sick and miserable and I'm miserable, I'm freezing, in pain, and I don't need you yelling at me right now!" Lucivar wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry,"

"No, don't be..." She sighed heavily, leaning back against his warmth. "Do I need to warn you about my feet?"

"No," He whispered, cuddling her. "But watch where you put them tonight. I don't want anything shriveling up because you've got icy feet."

She chuckled and turned in her husband's arms, snuggling. "It's been a horrid day, Lucivar,"

"Is he all right?"

"Just a fever, but you know how he is. Just trying to get out of going to school," Her eyes closed and her arms tightened around him.

"Compromise,"

"I don't want to compromise with you," Marian grumbled against his chest.

"Well, you're going to, so get over it," Lucivar stepped back from her and plopped her into a chair. "You're going to go lie down and rest and I'm going to finish lunch. After that, I'll bring some to you, I'll even share it with you, then I'll check on Daemonar. Then you and I will share a nice nap until dinner."

"Nap?" She studied him with narrowed eyes. "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to have my pillows fluffed and my blankets tucked around me tighter than they need to be?"

"Because I need to fuss over you, and it's part of the compromise,"

"Thought as much," So Marian would give in and let her husband fuss over her because it was something that, at the moment, she really wanted and needed. "Can you start now?"

He roared with laughter, lifting her up into his arms to carry her to their bedroom. "Yes, my feisty little hearth witch, I can start the fussing right now," He deposited her on the bed and leaned over her to pull the blankets over her when her hands found the bruise on his torso. "Mother Night, Lucivar, what happened to you?"

"Rin happened to me," He chuckled. "She got in a few good whacks this morning,"

"I can see that," She ran her fingers over the bruise she now saw was in the shape of an Eyrien stick. "You poor thing,"

"Yeah well, she'll get hers the next time I get her in that training circle," Lucivar rubbed his hands over hers. "Besides, I hardly deserved it,"

"Ha! What did you do to earn this one?" Marian smiled knowingly at him.

He grumbled something inaudible and refused to repeat it when she told him she hadn't heard him.

* * *

Rin moaned as she slipped into the steaming hot water of the pool, joining Jaenelle, Kagome, and Sango in their hour of relaxation.

"I can't believe you actually bruised him," Jaenelle giggled, sliding down until the water covered her shoulders.

"It was his own damn fault," Rin grumbled, folding her aching arms over her chest in a show of defiance. "He shouldn't have provoked me,"

"Maybe not, but Lucivar's arrogant enough to keep on provoking you until he gets what he wants out of you," Jaenelle grinned at Rin. "So don't think that just because you bruised him that he's going to stop training you. Marian got in quite a few good bruises and he still pushes her to her limits. It's important to him to know that the females in his family can protect themselves when they need to,"

"His family?" Rin, baffled, turn to look at the older woman. "But I'm not his family,"

"Sure you are," Jaenelle closed her eyes, leaning back against the side of the pool. "You've become part of this family whether you realized that or not. Lucivar plans on making sure that you can protect yourself if needed until he can get to you. And trust me, once he does get to you and gets ahold of your attacker, you won't have much to worry about. When a Warlord Prince is riding the Killing Edge, you can pretty much bet that there's going to be a slaughter,"

"You talk about it so casually,"

"Darling, I'm constantly surrounded by a horde of Warlord Princes, eventually you get used to their moods and habits." Jaenelle looked over at her again and smiled gently. "Warlord Princes are born...well...vicious. They're natural predators. Natural killers. When they stake their claim over a female, their need to protect that female overtakes them completely. If they're pushed, they push back, and it's not always a gentle push. Lucivar has walked off a thousand, probably more, killing fields in his lifetime and I don't doubt that there will be more in the future. But Daemon is the same way. They're territorial, very much so because they're Warlord Princes. The sight of another Warlord Prince kind of sparks their tempers, makes them aware of everything. The first time Daemon met the males in the first circle, he hated them. Well, for a few minutes anyway, until he realized that they'd all staked their claim on their females already." Jaenelle shrugged, smiling even wider than before. "As a matter of fact, Sesshoumaru, had his demon bloodline not dominated, would have been a very powerful Warlord Prince. Same goes for Inuyasha. When the person they love is in danger, they snap." Jaenelle looked to Kagome this time. "Just like when Surreal had her stiletto at your throat. Inuyasha's instincts kicked in and he snapped. It's just that when his Warlord Prince side of him kicked in, it took the form of his demon side. He was blinded to everything by his rage. The only thing he could see was his enemy."

"That does explain a lot..." Kagome said quietly. "Especially how I was always able to bring him back from that edge,"

"Of course," Sango murmured. "Inuyasha always turned wild on us because you were in danger. And somehow you could bring him back by showing him that you were all right,"

"Exactly," Jaenelle said simply. "Now do you understand about Lucivar?"

Rin nodded, amazed, and slipped a little further into the water. "Does this mean that I'll have to deal with this from all of the males in my new 'family'?"

"Yep,"

"Figures,"

* * *

Daemon groaned and set the stack of papers aside on the desk, wanting desperately for Jaenelle to drag him out of the study to their room so that he could wrap himself up in her and around her for the night. Sesshoumaru watched him, amusement dancing in his amber eyes.

"Would you like to do this?"

"No,"

"Then stop looking so smug," Daemon muttered, calling in a bottle of brandy and three goblets. He filled all three and used craft to float two of the goblets to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. He took a healthy swallow of his own before he leaned back in his chair and glared at the stack of papers. "There's more to being the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan than I had originally bargained for,"

"Well," Saetan said as he came into the room and joined them, warming a glass of Yarbarah, the blood wine, under a tongue of witch fire. "When you've ruled over Dhemlan as long as me, you acquire quite a bit of land and wealth, not to mention various connections,"

"Which explains why you slammed it into my lap,"

"Of course," His father seemed to grin at him. "Besides, I couldn't possibly pass it on to Lucivar. He has enough problems in Ebon Rih without having to deal with the rest of Dhemlan."

Daemon finished his brandy, poured himself another, and finally found the nerve to scowl at his father. "Yes, well, thanks, I guess,"

"Seeing as the ladies have yet to finish their little indulgence, shall I interest any of you in a light meal before they decide they want to tuck into bed?"

"Are you asking out of courtesy, our because you want to eat dinner alone...with Sylvia?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

"No, I think I'll wait for Jaenelle," Daemon just grinned at the flush that colored his father's cheeks. Inuyasha chuckled, whereas Sesshoumaru merely smirked.

_They're tolerating each other's presence more,_ Daemon mused as he looked at the two brothers.

"Very well, good night," Saetan slipped out of the room and Daemon lifted the goblet of Brandy to his lips to hide the smile.

* * *

Rin yawned deeply, slipping into her pajamas and gratefully sliding into the blankets of her bed for some much needed sleep. Her hands slid under her pillows to support her head and hit something solid, something alien to her bed. She pushed herself up on one elbow and pulled the object out from under her pillow, confused greatly. Curious about the small box, she opened it...and wanted to cry.

For a moment she just stared at the locket that Banard had called the "Lover's Necklace" before she ran her fingers delicately over the silver chain of it. "Oh...Sesshoumaru..." She slipped out of bed, the box clutched in her left hand as she moved towards the door that lead to the adjoining room. She knocked hesitantly, tears dancing in her eyes. For a moment, she thought he wasn't back in his room, and then she heard the lock click as he slid it back and opened the door.

She didn't think about it, didn't bother speaking because he wouldn't have cared if she ever thanked him for the gift, so instead she just wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into the soft wool of the robe he wore. She could feel his smile on her as his arms came around her, his silence strengthening the bond between them.

"Sesshoumaru..." She whispered finally, lifting her head to look up at him. "How did you know?"

For a moment she thought he scowled, but then he lifted his hand to stroke the hair from her face. "I had a few hints,"

She smiled as she resumed leaning against him, breathing in deeply the smell of him. "It's perfect,"

"Rin..."

"I told you once before, Sesshoumaru, that you don't have to say it. I already know," His arms tightened around her then, bringing her full attention onto him. She looked up at him curiously, and was stunned to stillness when his lips found hers. For a moment, she was too much in shock to respond, but the gentle ways he kissed her relaxed her completely, and it wasn't long at all before her arms slid up from his waist to his back, curling over his shoulders, bringing them closer together.

"It's called the 'Lover's Necklace'," He murmured against her lips. She wouldn't have heard him at all, but she was tuned into him completely and would have heard his heart pounding in his chest at that moment. "I can't say what I want to say, you know that,"

"I do,"

"But I can show you," The words were silky to her and before she could respond, he'd kissed her again, this time deeper, more meaningful. He may never have told her that he loved her in words, but he would never have to. After all, actions speak louder than words, right?

And that night, they did.

* * *

End of chapter. Finally, I shoved Rin and Sesshy together and made it all sweet and short... XD but the next few chapters with Marian and Kagome are going to be so AMUSING! I can't wait to see your reactions to the whole Fudge thing... anyway, the reviews are so much appreciated that I can't even really express it! 


	18. Winter's bitter chill

Chapter 18

Winter's Bitter Chill

* * *

The lights danced in front of his eyes as he let the loneliness seep into his bones, causing him to lose the game again. Sota let the controller fall from his hands and hit the floor as he leaned back against the couch, tired of playing video games.

Where was his sister, Kagome? She hadn't been home in nearly eight months, and it bothered him deeply. It bothered all of them. If she didn't come home soon, she would miss his graduation from middle school, and he didn't want his sister to miss it.

"Sota?" Mrs. Higurashi peered into the room, curious about the sudden quiet, and then joined her son on the couch. "What is it, Sota? What's troubling you?"

"Where is she, mom?" He asked, not looking at her. "Where's Kagome? It's been too long since her last visit home. She's not in trouble, is she?"

"If she's with that demon, of course she's in trouble!" Grandpa Higurashi growled as he passed into the kitchen.

"She's with Inuyasha," Mrs. Higurashi reassured, giving her son's shoulder a nice pat. "And because of that, she'll be just fine. Inuyasha won't let anything happen to her."

"But...it's been almost eight months, mom...Winter is almost over now..."

"I know, Sota, but I'm sure she's alright," Unfortunately, inside, she was torn apart. She couldn't shake the feeling that something dreadful had happened, and her daughter's ever extending absence was starting to trouble her deeply. _Kagome, where are you?_

_

* * *

_

Kagome looked up from the book she was reading as Shippo bounded into the room, still a little wet from the snow he'd shaken himself free of before he'd come into the eyrie. "Tassle and I were having a snowball fight," He said cheerfully, looking over to where Daemonar was now sleeping. "Did you two have fun?"

"He was a little cranky about not being allowed to go outside, but he got over it after I promised to read to him," Kagome smiled as Shippo jumped into her lap to examine the four month swell of her stomach. "Has the pup moved yet?"

"Quite a bit, actually," Kagome said dreamily, watching Shippo reach out to touch her stomach. "Do you think Inuyasha knows if it's a boy or girl?"

"If he is, he hasn't done anything to indicate that." Kagome shrugged, looking back down at her book. "Did you and Tassle have fun?"

"Yup! He even showed me how to make a better din in the snow than I had already made." Shippo's excitement suddenly diminished and his expression turned serious. "Kagome..."

"What is it, Shippo?"

Something was bothering the kitsune, she could see it.

"When the pup is born...will you and Inuyasha forget about me?"

"What? Of course not, Shippo! How could you even think that?" She set her book aside and pulled him to her chest, hugging him. "Shippo, we could never forget you, and you know that."

"But once we get back home you'll go through the well again..."

"And I will come back," Kagome promised, patting his head. "Besides, I'm going to need your help with the pup. You were a great help with Daemonar today, Shippo, so I already know you're going to be great with this pup,"

Shippo's mood lightened and he hugged her. "Ok, Kagome-mama!"

"Oh lord," She rolled her eyes. "Lucivar, Daemon, and Saetan have all been calling me that lately. Have you adopted the phrase as well?"

Shippo nodded, grinning, as Marian stepped into the room, shivering. "It is freezing out there," She grumbled as she shrugged out of her cloak and called in the basket she'd filled at the market. "Have you eaten?"

"Not since breakfast," Kagome admitted, able to withstand another woman's disapproval of that fact more than any males. _Speaking of males..._

"When are Inuyasha and Lucivar due back?"

"Before dinner," Marian said as she moved towards the kitchen. Which meant that the males were due back at any moment, also meaning that she had better have a quick snack to avoid too much fussing. But, of course, that would be a lost cause, because they would both be fussing no matter how much she and Marian did or didn't eat.

"Snarly males," They grinned at each other at the realization that they'd both said it at the same time and burst into hysterics.

Inuyasha and Lucivar were both warmed by the sound of mirth from the kitchen and moved quietly to investigate. Marian was so distracted that she didn't even feel the rush of dark power as Lucivar came into the house, and failed to notice him when he and Inuyasha flanked the doorway into the kitchen, both wearing lazy, arrogant smiles.

"Care to share what you two ladies seem to find so funny?"

"No," They said at the same time and burst into laughter again, both of them plopping pathetically into chairs at the table.

"Must be a really amusing subject," Inuyasha said as the two males approached the table. "If you share, we'll share,"

"Share what?" That perked the women's interest a little bit. Lucivar called in a small box and waved it tauntingly at them, grinning that lazily arrogant smile again.

"Is that..."

"Fudge...?"

"Oh yes, of the finest quality," Again, the arrogant smiles from both.

Kagome chewed on her lower lip as she studied the box, wanting fudge very badly at that moment. Anything and everything that was listed under the junk food category was something that, at the moment, she wanted to gobble up.

"Don't you want some?" Inuyasha asked, running a clawed finger down Kagome's cheek.

"Of course I do..."

"Then what's so funny?" Lucivar asked, grinning down at Marian who also wanted a piece of that delightful sweetness contained in the purple and gold box.

"What's that?" Shippo inquired, jumping onto Lucivar's shoulder to examine it. "FUDGE!"

"That's right," Lucivar said smugly, opening the box and breaking off a piece to give to the kitsune.

"It's still warm!" Shippo declared, devouring the mound of warm chocolate sweetness. Both women whimpered in disdain.

"Cruel..." Marian.

"Arrogant..." Kagome.

"Males!" Both girls chimed in together again, but didn't feel like laughing this time. Instead, they gave their males woeful looks and pouted at them.

"Nope, that's not going to help you,"

"Oh fine!" Kagome gave in. "We were laughing because we agreed on something that's so blatantly obvious that it's a wonder you could even ask!"

"Ooh, they _do_ get feisty when they're riled," Inuyasha grinned, purring at the way Kagome snarled at him.

"I told you," Lucivar vanished the box of fudge, making the women whimper again. "I tell you what,"

"If you suggest a compromise, I'm going to dent your head with a skillet," Marian grumbled, giving her husband a narrow-eyed stare that could singe the hairs off of Kaelas' back had he been present. Lucivar just smiled.

"Of course we're going to compromise. Now, if you two finish your dinners completely, and I mean completely, nothing left on your plates, you'll get a box of warm fudge for yourselves."

"That won't be a problem for me," Kagome said flatly. "I'm eating for two, remember?"

"Which is why you have to finish a second plate,"

"Prick," Kagome muttered, folding her arms over her chest. Inuyasha just smiled at his mate as she bristled, insulted and annoyed all at the same time.

"How about you give us our fudge now or you won't be getting dinner tonight? How's that for a compromise?" Marian snapped.

"Well, then what would everyone else do for dinner?" Marian and Kagome both glared at Daemon and Jaenelle as they filled the doorway.

"Hell's fire! Fine!" Marian moved to start cooking dinner while Kagome continued to scowl. Miroku and Sango had both joined as well. But Lucivar and Inuyasha didn't seem surprised to see them.

"You two suck," Kagome muttered as she pushed her way out of the kitchen, intending to curl up on the couch and read some more of that book that Marian had lent her before sneaking back into the kitchen to steal that fudge from Lucivar while his back was turned. "I'll show you what I think about your damn compromise."

"Psst, Kagome!" Shippo crawled into her lap, taking care to make sure no one noticed him too much. "Here,"

She grinned sweetly as Shippo handed her a small piece of fudge that he had cleverly taken from his own mound of it. "Thank you, Shippo,"

"I'm gonna go give the other one to Marian while no one's looking," Shippo said deviously, scampering back into the kitchen. Kagome quickly devoured the fudge, savoring the warmth of it, the sweetness of it, and opened her eyes to see Inuyasha crawling over her on the couch. "I saw that,"

"Of course you did," She said innocently, swallowing the last piece before he tucked another piece into her hands. "Oh, Inuyasha, but isn't that against the compromise?"

"Not if you don't tell Lucivar about it," He kissed her, sharing the fudge with her, grinning as his fingers danced over the swell of her stomach, feeling his pups immediate response. "I think he approves."

"He?" Kagome studied Inuyasha for a moment, unsure until he just gave her that infamous arrogant smile.

"Well, I'm not calling the pup 'it' so get used to hearing me refer to the pup as he instead."

"It's a boy, isn't it?"

"How should I know?" Inuyasha asked, kissing her again, his silver hair tickling her neck. He felt the weight of the book she had been holding fall against his thigh and glanced down at it with narrowed eyes. "What is that?"

"Nothing," She reached for it but he was faster, and snatched the book up so that he could read the title. "Oh god, this isn't one of those books that I'm going to have to hear you crying over, is it?"

"Maybe," She moved to snatch the book back but he removed it from her reach and read the summary in the cover.

"Oh great, you'll be teary eyed by the time you reach the fourth chapter."

"Actually, it's the tenth chapter that I got weepy over, and it was only for a minute. Give that back! I want to finish it!" She reached for it again, pausing in astonishment.

"What? I didn't do anything,"

"Inuyasha..." She grabbed his hand, the book forgotten, and pressed it firmly to her stomach. "He's moving again,"

"I feel him," Inuyasha whispered, nuzzling her nose with his own. "It's probably the fudge,"

"Yes, so give us some more?"

"Nice try," Inuyasha said, kissing her teasingly. "Besides, I don't want you to spoil your dinner. You've got two plates to finish off tonight before you get that promised box of fudge,"

"Yes, dear," She grumbled, yanking the book out of his hands.

"So," Lucivar said as he watched Shippo hop onto Marian's shoulder, his golden eyes narrowed at the kitsune. "You never did finish telling us why you really wanted to stay here tonight,"

Jaenelle smiled sweetly. "Would you want to be at the Hall right now?"

"Why?" Lucivar's eyes were still on Shippo, studying every move he made.

"Well, you didn't want to come back to the Hall when Daemon and I got 'close', so I doubt you'd want to be there while Sesshoumaru and his lady are being obliviously 'close'. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you are. Shippo," He smiled as the kitsune tensed. "What are you doing, Shippo?"

"Nothin'."

"Uh-huh," Lucivar walked up behind Marian, lifted the kitsune off her shoulder and studied him intensely. Marian pursed her lips to keep from laughing as she swallowed the last little bit of fudge that Shippo had presented to her. Noticing the way his wife was acting, Lucivar set Shippo down on the table and turned his wife around to face him, kissing her out of curiosity. He could taste the fudge as he kissed her and gave her a halfhearted, "Tsk tsk," as he broke the kiss. "That's cheating, my little hearth witch,"

She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to making dinner.

* * *

"Well," Daemon said flatly as he shrugged out of his cloak and walked back into the kitchen from the back door. "I think it's safe to say that we're stuck here for a few days. That storm has got a bite to it and there's no end in sight,"

"Wonderful," Jaenelle said happily as she took her seat at the dining room table. The table sat eight, but there was a much smaller table next to it for Daemonar and Shippo, and two bowls of food and water had been set out for Tassle and Kilala close to that table.

"I strengthened the warming spells in the eyrie," Daemon said as he took his seat next to his wife. "Yours are strong, Lucivar, and I mean no offense, but with 12 people-"

"13," Kagome muttered, referring to the pup she carried in her.

"-in the eyrie for the next couple of days, I figured a little more strength put into those shields would add to it,"

"It's appreciated," Marian called from the kitchen. Lucivar just grinned as he took his seat at the table as well.

"I was going to suggest that, actually," He glanced down at Daemonar and noticed the sleepy look in his son's eyes. "You had fun with Kagome today, didn't you?"

He grinned up at his father. "Yup,"

Lucivar glanced at Kagome and laughed at the flustered look on her face. "Did he run you up the walls?"

"No, but he damn sure tried to fly himself up several," Kagome sputtered, shaking her head. "The only peace I got was when I tucked him into a long nap, and that only happened because I told him I would read to him."

"He's seven, what can I say?" Lucivar grinned at her as she glared at him.

"He's definitely your son, that's for damn sure,"

Daemon and Jaenelle burst into laughter and leaned against each other for support. Kagome chuckled, and Miroku tried to hide his smile between his water glass while unsuccessfully reaching down to grope the curve of Sango's bottom, earning himself yet another red mark in the shape of Sango's hand on his cheek. It made Kagome laugh and forget about her growing hunger. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and she hadn't told anyone, but she had the distinct impression that Inuyasha could tell. And if he didn't then Lucivar sure as hell did.

When Marian set the dinner in front of them all and then took her seat next to her husband, they all took a moment to savor the smell of it before they dug in to devour all of Marian's hard work. Not that she minded considering how she dove into her own portion of the meal. She damn well wanted the fudge and she was going to get it. One way or another.

Conversation was light but amusing, until Kagome suddenly went rigid, her eyes narrowed and focused on something through the kitchen doorway.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha reached for her but stopped, his ears twitching.

"Do you hear it?" She murmured, hardly able to breathe.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha rose from the chair, his amber eyes scanning the room.

"Inuyasha, what is that?" Kagome reached for him just as the sound grew louder, closer.

"Avalanche!" Lucivar suddenly leapt to his feet, throwing Ebon-gray strengthening spells on the roof...right beneath the black shields that Daemon had just thrown up. Marian grabbed Daemonar and Shippo and tucked them with her against the stone wall of the dining room, her eyes shining with fear. Kagome and Sango joined her, worried about the looks on the males faces.

"Well," Jaenelle said as she slid down beside them. "That was unexpected."

Kagome wondered how the woman could be so calm at a time like this, but then her wonder turned towards the lack of impact from the avalanche that she knew had just taken place. She could hear the snow falling as clumps of it slammed onto the ground around the eyrie, but she couldn't hear it falling onto the roof.

"What did you do?"

"I created a bubble," Jaenelle said as she looked up at the ceiling. "Once the avalanche stops, the spell I wove into that bubble will activate and push most of the snow away. We'll be buried a little, but the roof won't cave in."

"Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha knelt down beside her and checked her over.

"I'm fine," She said quickly, taking his hands to press against her stomach. "We're both fine, we just got a little scare there, that's all."

"Well, it looks like we're going to be here longer than we expected," Daemon rubbed his face, looking to Jaenelle for reassurance.

"You're all welcome," Marian said quietly, fighting to regain her composure.

"Marian?" Lucivar knelt down in front of her, cupping her face in his hands. "Are you ok?"

She nodded, taking a deep breath. "I'm not one for near death experiences,"

"I know, sweetheart," He kissed her forehead, pulling her against his chest so that he could hold her. "How about you, Daemonar?"

"It was loud, dad, but mom had me. What was that?"

"Snow, son," Lucivar looked over to Jaenelle who seemed to be concentrating particularly hard on something. "Cat?"

"The avalanche stopped," She looked to Daemon now. "If it happens again, the bubble will snap up automatically and will push most of the snow away once it stops again. That spell can keep going for two days, so if the storm doesn't let up by then, all I have to do is strengthen the spell again."

Daemon finally turned back to face them and nodded. "It's ok, Daemon,"

"I've never been through an avalanche," He admitted, nerves flaring throughout his body, telling him that they still worked and weren't completely shot.

"They're...interesting," Lucivar grumbled as he rose from the ground, his son on his back. "We might as well check everything out just incase. We can start the fires in the fire places in the rooms being occupied and turn in for the night."

"I'll get started on packing up most of the food for tomorrow. Leftovers are just as good as the original," Marian said as she shook herself and headed towards the kitchen.

"Only when they're yours or Mrs. Beale's." Jaenelle giggled, rising to her feet as well.

"That spell isn't going to drain you?" Daemon asked as he approached his wife, worry dancing in his gold eyes.

"No, the web will hold it just fine. Don't worry, Daemon," She kissed him gently. "Let's go, everyone."

* * *

"You're up awfully early," Lucivar rolled his shoulders as he came into the living room of the eyrie and glanced at Sango.

"I'm a light sleeper," She said quietly, staring through the double glass doors into the pure white storm. "It hasn't let up any..."

"Probably won't until later today...maybe," Lucivar could smell the beginnings of a good breakfast and joined his wife in the kitchen, kissing her hair as he ran his fingers over her dark, membranous wings. "Getting an early start?"

"Might as well while Daemonar is still sleeping." Marian yawned deeply as she worked, watching as Lucivar grabbed a mug and poured himself some of the fresh coffee she'd just made. "We haven't been stuck in a storm like this sense...well, yeah," She grinned over at him. Lucivar shook his head as he took a sip of his coffee, watching as Daemon came into the room, looking a little rough around the edges.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"A few hours," He muttered as he, too, filled a mug of coffee. "Jaenelle slept like a log, whereas I kept tossing and turning."

"Something's bothering you?"

"Something's been bothering me since Zhara's ball, prick, you know that."

"We're all uneasy," Marian murmured as she moved to the freeze box to pull out a few breakfast steaks. "None of us really know what to expect next."

"No, which is why I'm bothered by it. They've had plenty of open opportunities to attack, so why haven't they?"

"You think they're waiting for something," It wasn't a question.

Daemon looked over at Lucivar and nodded, sipping his coffee to give himself a moment to think. "They want Kagome's Miko power and Jaenelle's power, right?"

"That's the theory,"

"Then it's obvious, isn't it? What they're waiting for,"

Lucivar thought for a moment, cursing. "The pup. She can't use her Miko powers while she's pregnant."

"Which means they know she's pregnant,"

"Which also means that Naraku might have another Kindred under his control. Hell, it could be anyone at the Hall and we'd never know." Lucivar cursed again, downing the rest of his coffee.

"Maybe," Daemon didn't seem to agree about the inside spy.

"You have another theory?"

"I don't think we have to worry about anyone in the hall being under Naraku's control. Beale keeps his eyes too close to everyone to let something like that slip."

"True. So what do you think?"

"It's been four months since Zhara's ball, and nothing has happened since then. Kagome's pregnant, they obviously know this,"

"Yeah..." Lucivar waited, having already established this with his brother a few moments before. Was he that tired or was he actually going to get to the point?

"We were all in Narkhava the other day, Lucivar. Any number of people could have told the enemy that she was pregnant without even knowing it. If Hakuuyo or Naraku had inquired about it in one of the shops we had visited, I doubt the shop keepers would have thought anything of it."

"You have a point," Lucivar grumbled. "You think we shouldn't have let them go?"

"We couldn't have stopped them," Daemon muttered. "We can't keep them secluded to the Hall, prick. Most of them are snippy as it is,"

Lucivar gave his brother his trademark lazy, arrogant smile. "They wouldn't need much convincing to stay tucked away in the Hall for a few days."

"Then why don't you explain that to Jaenelle? Of course they would all enjoy a few solitary hours with their lovers, but even with this threat of Naraku and Hakuuyo, they can't just drop their lives. We agreed on escorts, and that's the way it's going to remain. If we try to keep them locked away at SaDiablo Hall, we're all going to have a hard time dealing with them. Especially since our darling father has invited the coven back to the Hall for a few weeks once we get out of this snow storm,"

"Ok, so what do we do?"

"We wait, and we take every precaution necessary to keep Kagome and Jaenelle protected. Especially know that we're almost certain that they know about Kagome's pregnancy."

Marian took a seat at the table and sighed heavily. "She's only five months away from giving birth now. Which gives us five months to prepare for whatever attack might come,"

"Yeah,"

"That's not much time to go on," Lucivar muttered, refilling his coffee mug. "Let's worry about it later. There's no point in ruining a perfectly good day." They all gave the kitchen window a forlorn look and gathered at the table to sit and contemplate what they could possibly do while they were trapped inside while the snow storm continued to rage outside.

* * *

"We're buried, aren't we?"

"Don't worry about it. Are you warm enough?" Inuyasha bundled Kagome in a thick wool robe and made sure she had socks and her slippers on before he shuffled her towards the fireplace.

"Yes, I'm warm," Kagome rolled her brown eyes towards the ceiling as Inuyasha made her sit down. "Inuyasha, I'm fine, really. Can't we just join the others for breakfast?"

He sniffed the air and shook his head. "It's not ready yet," He sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, his head coming to rest at her back. _And I don't want you to hear what they're discussing._

"Did you get any sleep?" Kagome asked as she leaned back against him, getting comfortable again.

_More than I'll be getting tonight. _Inuyasha nodded, snuggling. "I'm fine," _Could Naraku and Hakuuyo really know that she's pregnant? Is that really what they're waiting for? What have I done...?_

"Inuyasha? Are you sure you got enough sleep? You're really quiet,"

"Just thinking, Kagome," She nodded, relaxing again.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think we'll ever get back home?"

"Of course we will," He grumbled, his arms tightening around her. "If yu think I'm just gonna suck it up and live here for the rest of our lives, you're wrong. We've got a job to finish. Besides, the farther from Sesshoumaru we are, the better,"

"I like it here..." Kagome murmured. "I really do, but I..."

"You want to go home,"

"I miss them, Inuyasha...I miss them a lot,"

"Of course you do! They're your family!"

"So are you,"

"I know that," He kissed her hair, cuddling her. "I know you're homesick, Kagome. I promise you that I'm gonna get you home...one way or another."

"I know you will," She turned slightly, snuggling into his chest to stop the shivering that had overtaken her. Inuyasha didn't ask if she was cold this time, he just merely wrapped himself around her and held her. "Winter has a bitter bite here,"

"Yeah..."

* * *

End of chapter. Well, it was longer than most, and I needed to create a little drama. That and I wanted to explore Jaenelle's craft a tiny bit. I would write more to this but at the moment I'm pissy at my bank's lack of intelligence on some issues. Anyway, enjoy, and thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! 


	19. A Gift from Lorn

Chapter 19

A gift from Lorn

* * *

"It's a boy," Marian said as she joined Kagome on the couch.

"How can you tell?"

"Well," Marian glanced at Kagome's stomach and smiled. "Some things are just obvious. I was huge when I was pregnant with Daemonar."

"He has wings, Marian," Kagome protested. "Although my mom was really big, too, when she was pregnant with Sota. And she always told me that she wasn't that big with me," Kagome smiled brightly. "I think Inuyasha knows that it's a boy, he just won't tell me for sure,"

Marian patted her shoulder, her eyes shining. "Well, I've finished with the midday meal and the laundry. Daemonar is down for his nap, so we've got a few moments of peace before the males come back for lunch and then back to the Hall we go."

"Sounds good," Kagome said cheerfully, snuggling into her jacket.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Oh, now, don't you start, too." Kagome groaned, still smiling. "I've had more blankets and jackets and layers of clothing thrown, wrapped, and tucked around me in the past few weeks than I can count. I can only imagine how you lived through your pregnancy with Lucivar for a husband."

Marian laughed, long and hard, her arms wrapped around her stomach, clutching it with the laughing cramps that attacked her.

"Was it that funny?" Kagome giggled, unable to hide her own laughter.

"Lucivar fussed as much as he could until I finally stomped on his toes hard enough to make him stop for a few hours," Marian wiped her eyes, still laughing. "If you think he was bad before the birth...Mother Night he liked to have died when I fell into labor."

"That bad?"

"Well, no, not really. But it was my first pregnancy, so when the labor started, it was light, and the contractions were so far apart that I could get some work done and keep us both fed for the day. Unfortunately, when Lucivar smelled the coffee and came to get some he got one look at me and exploded. And when I refused to lie down and relax for a while he got snippy. So I compromised. While I worked, he paced behind me. When I did the laundry, he carted the baskets for me. And when I finished making the meals for the day he cleaned everything up. I was still fine and I was going to start cleaning the floors a little bit. I had the bucket, I had the water and the soap and mop and Lucivar had just started growling at me about it when a contraction hit that threw me off. It hurt, and I mean _it hurt_. Lucivar went from snarly male to concerned husband in less than a heartbeat." Marian smiled at the memory of the entire ordeal. "I didn't even bother trying to finish up my work after the contraction passed. I know my limits and I had definitely reached them. Besides, arguing with him about it after that would have been useless anyway. So I let him carry me to the bedroom; let him wrap me up in a million blankets, feed the fire, and then send for Gabrielle. Why he didn't just call one of the healers from Ebon Rih, I don't know, but I guess he just felt comfortable with someone he knew very well and trusted helping to bring his son into the world."

"How was it?" Kagome grimaced just asking about it. _Please, please, please tell me they have something for the pain like we do at home! God, find me a hospital...!_

"Painful, but well worth it," Marian breathed deeply, happily. "When Daemonar was put into my arms...Oh, Kagome, it's absolutely the most wonderful moment in a woman's life when they hold their child for the first time. And Lucivar...he was crying, it was such an emotional day,"

"How long were you in labor with him?" Kagome was almost afraid of the answer.

"Hm," Marian thought for a moment. "Goodness, a long time. Counting from the very first contraction, I'd have to say around seventeen or eighteen hours. Twenty at the most. It was rather late when he was finally born." Marian giggled. "Of course, at dawn the following morning, the family had shown up in droves to see him. Jaenelle and Saetan were the first ones at the door, and then Karla was stepping on Lucivar's toes after that. It was such a good day,"

"It sounds like it,"

"Oh!" Marian laughed, wrapping her arms around Kagome's shoulders, hugging the panicked-looking woman. "I promise you, it won't be that bad. And in the end, it's all well worth the bundle of life that'll be put into your arms."

"You said Lucivar cried...I wonder what Inuyasha's reaction will be...?"

"Something very similar, I'm sure," Marian said with a knowing smile. "He was attached to that pup before it was even conceived."

"All he's ever wanted was a family of his own," Kagome said dreamily. "I'm just really happy that I can give him that,"

"See? It's all worth while."

"Yeah," Kagome grinned. "Yeah, it is."

"And you'll be celebrating in early to mid April, if I've counted right,"

"Yeah, that's what Inuyasha says, too." Kagome smiled, breathing deeply for a moment. "I promised him that we'd have a pup in the Spring. I can't wait...!"

"Can't wait for what?" Lucivar purred as he came into the room with Inuyasha, both looking a bit ruffled.

"What happened to you two?" Kagome asked, grinning at them.

"Well, Tassel decided that he wanted to play with Inuyasha." Lucivar smirked. "So they played."

"He almost got me, too," Inuyasha rolled his right shoulder, looking impressed.

"The Lord knows well how to train a warrior," Lucivar flashed his lazy, arrogant smile at Kagome.

"Wonderful," She forced a chuckle, sinking further into the couch, her arms wrapped around her torso. _Please tell me that he's going to wait until the pup can walk on his own before he starts training him!_

"Now that Kaelas is back up to speed," Lucivar grinned back at Inuyasha.

"Oooh, no! I can train the kindred wolves and the dogs, and maybe even the tigers, but_ I am NOT under any circumstances, tangling with Kaelas_." Inuyasha protested, shaking his head.

Lucivar laughed, pulling his wings tight to his body. "Well, I can see why you'd feel intimidated. He _is_ 800 pounds of feline flesh and temper."

"Yes, and you have more experience with him, so how about you just continue with that yourself," Inuyasha leaned over the back of the couch and nuzzled Kagome's neck with the tip of his nose. "Are you warm?"

"I'm not answering that question," She moved to reach for her book in attempts to ignore him, but his fangs grazed the flesh at the crook of her neck and she stopped, looking more grumpy than she had ever been before.

"Why not?"

"Because no matter what my answer is, I'm just going to get fussed over anyway. So what's the point? Isn't it a little redundant?"

Inuyasha just smiled, licking the spot on her neck where he'd nibbled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders to rest his hands on her stomach. "I can feel him, Kagome,"

"So can I," Kagome said as she rubbed the bottom of her rib cage. "He's been kicking me all morning,"

Inuyasha came around to the front of the couch and knelt down in front of her, resting his head against her stomach, listening to his pup's heartbeat. Marian just smiled, looking over to Lucivar for a moment before she rose to make sure everything in the kitchen was still in order. Lucivar smirked as he followed her, his arms coming around her waist possessively, pulling her hard against him. She leaned back against his chest and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I saw that look," He kissed her neck, his arms tightening. "I've seen that look on you once before, Marian. Seven years ago to be exact," His arms loosened as he turned her so that he could see her face. "You're giving me that look again now,"

She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder, her arms curling around his waist. "I don't know, Lucivar...seeing Kagome and Inuyasha like that...I loved being pregnant,"

"You want that again," He couldn't mask the hope in his voice even if he had wanted to.

She nodded, lifting her head to look at him. "Yeah, Lucivar, I do. I want to have another baby with you,"

He just smiled his lazy, arrogant smile and kissed her. "I've been waiting for you to tell me that for weeks now. I've seen the hopefulness in your eyes, Marian, every time you look at Kagome. I felt what you feel now and I'd be happy to give you another child,"

"Should we warn the family?" And by family, she meant Saetan.

Lucivar shook his head, nuzzling her nose with his own. "No, we'll let him roll over on it after the fact,"

Marian giggled, cuddling against him. "We're going to make him feel really old,"

"Sweetheart, he _is_ really old,"

* * *

"Is it just me, or is it getting even colder out there?" Jaenelle shivered as she came into the study, plopping down onto the desk in front of Daemon, covering the papers he was going through. Agitated, but grateful for the interruption, Daemon lifted his gold eyes to look at his wife, and felt his blood heat at the look on her face.

"We have a few hours before they get here,"

Daemon just smiled and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her easily into his lap so that she straddled him. The door was instantly black locked and the entire room was wrapped in black aural and psychic shields.

"Will you warm me up, Daemon?" She grinned at him, kissing him, her arms coming around his neck.

"Of course, sweetheart," His arms tightened, drawing her closer to him. "I'll always warm you up," He hooked his fingers into the folds of the turtleneck sweater she wore and gave it a soft tug, revealing the flesh at her neck to his lips and teeth, pleased with her reaction. He grunted, annoyed, as a light tap came to the door. "You should have put the hourglass out there," His voice was husky, barely more than a soft purr really. Jaenelle kissed him, looking towards the doorway.

**_What is it, Beale?_**

**_Forgive the intrusion, Lady, but there is a Warlord here with an appointment to see the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan,_**

**_Oh, well, in that case, Daemon will be with him in a moment._** She looked down at Daemon and chuckled as he groaned and rested his head against her chest. "Duty calls, boyo,"

"My only duty is to you," He growled, biting her breast gently. She purred, giggling, and tapped the head of black hair resting on her chest.

"Well, at the moment, it's to everyone else, too." She slid out of his lap, despite his attempts to keep her right where she was, and they were very good attempts. "I'll come back in a few minutes,"

"Oh, no you don't," He grabbed her as he jumped to his feet, pulling her hard against him, kissing her thoroughly, fiercely. "Ten minutes," He purred, covering her neck again with the top of her sweater.

"Ten minutes it is," Jaenelle murmured, grinning as she moved towards the door. Daemon whimpered after the door closed and glared at the paperwork on his desk. "Ten minutes won't get here fast enough," The knock on the door sobered him up for a few moments and he tightened the restrain on his temper. _Oh he had better make this quick._

* * *

Jaenelle smiled as she slipped back into the study, pausing to admire her husband for a moment. He looked so damn cute all hunched over that desk. He obviously needed a break.

"Ten minutes, as promised,"

He looked up at her and she slowly moved around to the front of the desk. "What is it?"

"That Warlord...he was a messenger from the Keep."

Jaenelle shifted, folding her arms over her chest. "What was the message?"

"Lorn made a discovery about the barrier. He wouldn't be specific, but the messenger said that Lorn instructed him to inform us that in two days the breach will reach a landing web at the Keep and will be held there, undetected thanks to Lorn, for a week."

Jaenelle stared at him. "He wants us to go through?"

"Yes," Daemon smiled up at her. "He's found a way to allow Kagome to go home to her family for a week. But only for a week. Once that week passes, the spell holding the breach will vanish and whether we are back here or not, and he demands that we are, it will be another six months before that breach comes back to allow us through again."

"So for a week Kagome can go home and enjoy the company of her family?"

"Yes," Daemon's smile remained. "And he wants you and I to accompany them. He says that in order for the spell to hold an entire week, you, myself, Kagome, and Inuyasha are the only ones who can pass through. Anyone else would drain too much power from the web and the spell will vanish."

"He's placed another web to make sure that the barrier isn't noticed."

"Once we pass through, no one else can," Daemon leaned back in his chair, his black tinted nails resting on his chin as he thought on the matter. "Two hours before the spell vanishes, the breach will reopen on the other side and we'll be allowed to go through. After we have all gone through, the spell will release and that will be the end of it. At least, for another six months."

"Kagome's going to be so happy," Jaenelle grinned, clapping. "Oh, Daemon, this is wonderful news!"

"Yes, it is," He rose from the chair, his eyes glittering. "So now that I've delivered that message to you..."

She giggled.

* * *

"Ok, so what's this big present for me that you've been bragging about since dinner?" Kagome asked as Jaenelle lead her and Inuyasha into the study. The others had followed, save for Rin and Sesshoumaru, and thankfully so. If Sesshoumaru knew about this and decided that he was going back to his home in the western lands of the Feudal Era, it could mean serious trouble, especially since Jaenelle kept going on about Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha having to work together in order to defeat Naraku and Hakuuyo. So, of course, it was better that "Lord Fluffy" as Inuyasha had recently put it, was left unaware about this.

"You're going to love it," Jaenelle said after Lucivar had closed the door behind them. Sango and Miroku sat down with Kilala and Shippo and Marian leaned against Lucivar.

"The suspense kills me," Kagome said then, looking confused. "Well?"

"Lorn has found a way to let you go home to your family. But only for a week, and only if you agree to allow Daemon and myself to come along as escorts."

Kagome just stared at the woman, shocked speechless.

"Did you hear her, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as his mate sank towards the couch opposite of Miroku and Sango.

"When?" She breathed.

"Two days from now," Daemon said, smiling faintly at her reaction.

Kagome bit her lip, taking a deep breath. "I'll be home for Christmas..."

Inuyasha smiled as the tears of utter joy lit his mates eyes. "Inuyasha, we're going back for Christmas!"

He hugged her as he sat next to her, nodding. "Despite all the gifts under the tree, I think you'll be the best gift they get this year,"

"Sota's going to be so happy to see us. To see all of us. Oh, Daemon!" She jumped to her feet and hugged him, too, followed by Jaenelle whom she held the longest.

"Will you be ready in two days?"

"Yes, of course," Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's such a wonderful gift. Please tell Lorn how much I appreciate it,"

"He knows," Jaenelle smiled, looking towards Inuyasha. "What's the matter?"

"Her grandfather is going to have my head,"

"Then we'll just have to bribe him," Kagome chuckled, uncaring of what her family's reaction would be to her pregnancy. "If we bring him something to attract his attention, we won't have to worry about it. You know how he is. He likes all that ancient kind of stuff,"

"I think I have just the thing," Jaenelle grinned. Daemon looked over to Lucivar and Marian and smiled, slipping out of the room with his brother. "I've already informed father of our adventure, so he'll be coming back here for a week. So, if you need him, he'll be here rather than at the Keep."

"I bet he wasn't too thrilled about that,"

"Yes, well," Daemon smiled gently. "But now that you know of our intentions, you can go enjoy your lady."

* * *

Two days later, the group of four travelers stood just off the landing web, their friends with them.

"Have fun you guys. And no stops until you get to the well," Sango hugged Kagome tightly. "If you run into Kaede she'll keep you there for hours. Just head straight home,"

"We will," Kagome hugged Miroku next, followed by Marian and Lucivar.

"Kagome-mama!" Shippo cried, hopping into her arms. "Will you bring us back some surprises?"

"Food?" Kagome giggled, hugging Shippo tight. "Yes, I'll bring back plenty of junk food for you."

"Thanks. Have fun!"

"We should go," Jaenelle smiled. Kagome nodded, waving to everyone as they stepped through the breach. Inuyasha's nose was working the second they reached the other side and felt the spell snap up behind them to conceal the barrier. Kagome took a deep breath, let it out slowly.

"We're back,"

"We have to hurry," Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto his back and smirked. "I smell men close by."

"Try not to make a scene," Kagome muttered as the group headed quickly towards the clearing that held the well. Inuyasha paused as they reached the lining of the trees, sniffing the air to make sure nothing unfriendly was close by. Satisfied, he lead the group to the well and allowed Kagome a few moments to ready herself.

"Are you ready to go home, Kagome?"

She looked around the clearing, took another deep breath, and nodded to her mate. "Yeah, I'm ready to go home."

"Stay close to us," Inuyasha murmured as he climbed into the well. "I don't know if the well will let you pass or not if you're not touching Kagome in some way. We'll take it slow,"

"Agreed," Daemon said as he motioned Jaenelle forward.

"A little crowded in here, Inuyasha," Kagome giggled as they neared the bottom of the well.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Daemon asked as they gathered at the bottom of the well. The fact that they hadn't passed through yet wasn't a good sign. Kagome knelt down and ran her fingers over the dirt, looking up at Inuyasha, slightly worried.

"What if-"

"Grab on!" Inuyasha shouted as a pink portal opened beneath Kagome's legs.

"Oof!" Inuyasha silently sputtered over the new weight on him as they landed in the well back at the Higurashi shrine. "Get offa me, Daemon!" He shoved, growling slightly as he reached for Kagome. "You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," She looked up into the familiar darkness above and smiled. "You two ok?" Inuyasha looked to Jaenelle and Daemon who both nodded, before he pulled Kagome onto his back, knelt, and leapt straight out of the well. Daemon and Jaenelle air walked out of it.

"Wow, it's cold," Kagome muttered as she climbed the few steps to the sliding door.

"It's clear," Inuyasha informed the group as they joined her. "So far so good,"

"Yeah," She pushed the door open and stared into the snow covered grounds of the shrine. "Home..."

"Come on, it's freezing out here," Inuyasha pulled her close to him as they made their way towards the house.

"I wonder what they'll say..." Kagome murmured as they neared the house.

"Don't start asking a bunch of what if questions or I'm going to throw you over my shoulder and carry you in there kicking and screaming," Thinking about it, he lifted her, grinning at her annoyed expression. He pulled the front door open and lead them all inside.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed. "Shoes,"

"Yeah, yeah, details," He paused to let her take her shoes off and drop them at the doorway to the house. Daemon and Jaenelle took the hint, discarded their shoes and followed them down a small hallway.

"Christmas is lame," Sota muttered at the kitchen table, pushing his rice around with his fork. "At least it is without Kagome,"

"Well, of course it is, Kid,"

"I-Inuyasha?" Sota stared at the Hanyou as he pulled back the sliding door to reveal himself. Grandfather Higurashi just stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Mrs. Higurashi rose to her feet. "You're here! But...where...?"

"She's hiding," Inuyasha muttered, snatching Kagome's arm and tugging her into view.

"KAGOME!" Sota ran for her, throwing his arms around his big sister, hugging her close.

"Oh, Sota..."

When he finally released her and stepped back, he looked to their mother and fell silent.

"What...Oh..." Kagome suddenly felt like a spot light had just been pointed right in her face, but Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her possessively, almost daring them to disagree with their being mates.

"Oh, Kagome..." Her mother smiled brightly as she embraced her daughter. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" She hugged her daughter tighter, genuinely happy for her. "I'm so glad you're home!"

"Mama," Kagome wrapped her arms around her mother, relieved to be accepted without a second thought, although she could tell that her grandfather was silently sputtering.

"Is it a boy or a girl!" Sota demanded. "Am I going to have a niece or a nephew? Come on! Tell me!"

"Well..." Kagome smiled as her mother stepped back. "I don't know, Sota,"

"Oh," Her mother smiled apologetically. "Forgive us for being so distracted. We've made no introductions."

"Oh, gosh!" Kagome's face reddened a bit. "Mom, Sota, Grandpa, this is Daemon Sadi and his wife, Jaenelle. They're friends of ours,"

"Nice to meet you!" Sota grinned, turning towards Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha! How come you guys were gone so long this time? Where were you? Did you defeat Naraku? What about the jewel shards? Did you get them all? And what about-"

"Whoa, slow down kid," Inuyasha protested, staring at him. "We'll answer your questions later, right now we need something to eat and I want Kagome off of her feet,"

"Here we go," Kagome grumbled as she eased herself onto the floor at the table. "Let the fussing begin,"

"It never ended, sweetheart," Daemon said as Mrs. Higurashi motioned him and Jaenelle to join them at the table.

"Fine, let the fussing _resume_ then," Kagome muttered as Inuyasha sat down next to her, nudging her.

"I'm entitled to fuss, Kagome. And besides, what-oh...hey Buyo," The cat had leapt happily into the hanyou's lap, meowing excitedly.

"Well, someone has definitely missed you," Kagome giggled, scratching her cat behind his ears. After her mother placed bowls of food in front of them and regained her own seat, she looked at her daughter, her face set in a look of concern.

"Kagome, sweetie, have you seen a doctor?"

"Well, Jaenelle is a healer...!" Kagome offered, fidgeting. She already knew what was coming.

"Then that settles it. I don't doubt your abilities, Jaenelle, but this is a different time line, and I'm afraid I've grown rather accustomed to the whole doctor, nurse, hospital thing."

"Mom..." Kagome whined.

"Kagome, tomorrow morning you're going to come with me to the hospital so we can get you a check up and an Ultra Sound. And now that I think about it,"

"Don't say it," Kagome whimpered.

"I want you to get an Amnio is well."

"No...!" Kagome whined, looking horrified. "Mom, you know I can't stand needles!"

"Well, sweetheart, I'd feel better if you did."

"But...oh all right." Kagome sighed, taking a bite of her food. "How come you guys didn't open any presents this morning?"

Sota shifted uncomfortably as he looked towards the Christmas tree in the far corner. "We didn't want...But you came home, Kagome!"

She smiled at her younger brother. "You guys didn't have to wait..."

"It's ok!" Sota said, brightening. "There's presents for you under there! There's even one for you, Inuyasha!"

"Wonderful," Inuyasha muttered, looking across the table to Daemon and Jaenelle who seemed smug about something. "What are you two grinning about?"

"We did some shopping in Amdarh," Daemon lifted his hand and the presents already under the tree doubled.

"Mother Night," Kagome breathed, staring at them. "You two cease to amaze me."

"How did you do that!" Sota stared at Daemon in wide eyed amazement.

"Oh, look out, Sadi," Inuyasha smirked, pleased. "The kid's going to be attached to _your _hip now just for that one."

Jaenelle giggled as she faced the youngest male in the room. "We have power that allows us to do different things. Our jewels measure our strength,"

"Nifty!" Sota stared at the golden haired woman in front of him. "So you can cast like...spells and stuff? That's so cool!"

"Oh yeah, real cool. Until they use that power to shatter your mind,"

"Could you not make him paranoid? We want them to like our new friends, Inuyasha," Kagome hissed. "Besides, they wouldn't do that to friends. Right?" She looked up at Daemon and shuddered.

"Of course not,"

Jaenelle rolled her eyes as she finished her meal. Once everyone else had finished, Sota started up on the questions. "All right, Inuyasha! Where have you two been? Explain!"

* * *

"I never want to do that again," Kagome muttered as she climbed the stairs with Inuyasha to her bedroom. "Sota is so full of questions. I just hope he won't have any more until after dinner tonight,"

"Feh! Fat chance!" Kagome shook her head as she opened her bedroom door and nearly melted in awe of the sight. Her bed was waiting for her, practically screaming for her to lie down on it and rest.

"My own bed, my own room, oh I'm so glad for this!" Kagome sat on her bed and sank into the soft mattress. Inuyasha closed her door and approached her, kneeling in front of her.

"Kagome..."

"Hm?" She propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"What's that Amnio your mom was talking about?"

She paled. "I'd almost forgotten about that. Ugh, it's some kind of test they do to make sure the baby is in good health. You know, to make sure it doesn't have any kind of disorders or anything like that,"

"And the needle?"

She grimaced. "They put it in my stomach and draw out amniotic fluid to test it."

"But you're afraid of needles,"

"Yeah,"

"Then I don't want you to do it," Inuyasha glared at the floor. "I don't want that thing near our pup. I don't care what good it's meant for, Kagome. You don't like needles and if they distress you then they'll distress the pup," His hands came to rest on her stomach, and so did his forehead. "I don't want to risk..."

"I know, Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, covering his hands with her own after sitting up completely. "I know you don't want me to do this, but it'll be ok. Besides, it might warm my family up a little more to the idea of you and I starting a family."

"Your grandfather didn't say anything on the matter, but I could see that he was silently sputtering. He doesn't like it,"

"Well, he'll get over it." Kagome growled, sighing heavily. "Besides, there's nothing we can do about it now. And if he can't accept it, then, well...Kaeleer awaits,"

Gold eyes met brown and held there for a moment, stunned. "You'd leave your home for Kaeleer if they didn't accept our pup?"

"Inuyasha, if they didn't accept this pup then I'd go anywhere to get away. It was my decision. You asked me to give you a pup and I agreed. It wasn't anyone's choice but ours and we chose to start a family. If they can't accept that, then how am I supposed to stay here?"

"I don't know...but even if your grandfather doesn't accept it, your mother seems to have and we both know that Sota doesn't care. Kagome, could you really leave your brother and mother behind? Even knowing they would never accept the life you lead?"

"No, of course not..." Kagome shook her head. "But they will accept. They just need time. I mean, we didn't exactly give them much warning,"

Inuyasha nodded, searching the room for a decent change in subject. "Where's Daemon and Jaenelle going to sleep?"

"Sota's room I should think. He'll sleep on the couch without argument for the first few nights simply because he's glad we're back. After that...well, I don't know,"

"I'm coming with you tomorrow?"

Well, that was abrupt. "Of course you are, Inuyasha, why wouldn't you?"

He shrugged.

"Hey!" Sota's voice brought their attention to the still closed door. "Come on you guys! We're gonna open the presents now!"

* * *

"Oh! Cold..." Kagome shivered as the doctor applied the ointment to her stomach and reached for the ultra sound equipment. Inuyasha and Kagome's mother both stood on her left, while the doctor sat on a stool on the right, hooking up monitors and chuckling at Inuyasha's soon-to-be-a-father attitude.

"There we go," The doctor exclaimed as she moved the scope onto Kagome's stomach. The image that came onto the screen stunned her into an awed silence. "That's...that's my baby?"

"Yep," The doctor smiled at Kagome's awe. "Looks good. Well developed,"

Inuyasha stared at the screen, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. If that scope could produce a picture of the pup, could it not also tell the sex of it?

"All right, let's see here," She moved the scope over a bit and widened the frame. "The legs are closed right now, but maybe he'll move for us?"

"Oh, Kagome, he's precious," Her mother kissed her daughter's forehead and patted Inuyasha on the head, grinning as the hat fell forward a little, blocking his view of the screen. He readjusted it hastily, waiting for word on his pup's sex. Unfortunately, the pup never opened his legs for them, and after several minutes, they gave up.

"I can't be sure, but I think it's a boy," The doctor said as she wiped the ointment from Kagome's rounding belly. "It's the way you're carrying the baby that pulls at me. I've always seen that girls tend to be a little lower in the uterus. At least, in my patients. I don't know about anyone else. But I do know that I was told that my first child was a girl and it turned out to be a boy. My mom knew from the start because of how big I was."

"You think so? A boy?" Kagome grinned over at Inuyasha who was still stunned speechless.

"Here you go," The doctor handed the pictures from the ultra sound to Kagome and smiled gently. "You know, a few check ups here and there can't hurt. You're in your second trimester and I'd feel better if you would stop in for regular check ups,"

"Well, it's complicated," Kagome sighed as she looked through the pictures. "I can try, but I'm going to be out of town for most of this pregnancy."

"Then at least see another doctor in whatever city you happen to be in. And no flying,"

"Oh, don't worry, there won't be," Kagome giggled.

"All right, well, you can get dressed now. Congratulations on your baby. Mrs. Higurashi, so good to see you again!" The doctor left the room and Kagome squealed, wrapping her arms around Inuyasha.

"I saw him, Kagome!"

"I know," She giggled, tickling his nose. "The doctor thinks that it's a boy,"

"So do I," Inuyasha admitted, looking through the pictures. "I didn't know that you could see a baby before it was even out of the womb."

"Well, you can't in your time. Technology hasn't quite reached that point yet. One of the many quirks of modern times," Kagome smiled. "Mama, did you see him?"

"He's going to be so adorable!" Her mother was genuinely excited and happy for her daughter and her family. "I can't wait until he's born,"

Kagome remembered the conversation she'd had with Marian a few days ago and flinched. "Oh boy,"

They laughed at her.

* * *

"You all look like you're having fun," Kagome giggled as a snowball went soaring past her to slam into Inuyasha's chest. Jaenelle was momentarily pleased with herself for such a lucky throw, but then looked like a dear in the headlights. "Damn damn and double damn!" She ran, just barely dodging Inuyasha's retaliatory snow ball. A snowball that was ten times the size of the one she'd chucked at him.

"Hey, Kagome!" Sota grinned as he came up to her. "Niece or nephew?"

"Don't know for sure, but everyone seems to be leaning towards nephew," Kagome smiled as Daemon came up to them. "Having fun with the snowballs?"

He shook the snow from his hair and jacket, bristling. "Not really," He looked over to Inuyasha and Jaenelle and chuckled. "And I think that throwing snowballs at Inuyasha's head has lost its appeal for Jaenelle,"

Kagome just smiled. "It lost its appeal to me years ago. It's just not as much fun when he can make them bigger. Besides, he won't hesitate to tackle me just for trying to hit him with one."

"So, how was it?"

"Wonderful," Kagome passed the pictures over to him and, for a moment, the Warlord Prince known as Daemon Sadi was speechless.

"I didn't know this was even possible,"

"Isn't it nice though?" Kagome giggled, looking at the pictures with him. "I'm so glad that he's still young enough that the doctor didn't notice the ears,"

"You can hardly see them. Actually, you wouldn't see them at all if you weren't looking for them,"

"Exactly," Kagome smiled as Inuyasha and Jaenelle joined them.

"Where's your grandfather?" Mrs. Higurashi grumbled as the group made their way inside. "I want to announce something to the family and I can't do that without the family being here,"

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who was instantly at her side when they gathered in the living room.

"There you are," Kagome's mother smiled. "Now, in light of this wonderful occasion, I'm taking us all out to dinner tonight."

"Oh, mom, you don't have to,"

"Of course I do, Kagome. You and Inuyasha are giving me my first grandchild. And besides, you'll be leaving again in a few days and god only knows when I'll see you again. I want to treat you all to dinner."

"Well, when you put it that way,"

"It sounds lovely," Jaenelle giggled excitedly from behind the younger woman.

"But I want all of us to go," She looked towards Grandpa and waited. "Dad, will you join us in celebrating Kagome's new family?"

Kagome tensed and Inuyasha wrapped his right arm around her. This was it; if he rejected her now, there would be no second chances for him. Kagome would accept his rejection and forever be shunned by him. She wouldn't offer him a second chance no matter how much she wanted to because she knew that if he rejected her now he would never accept it.

Grandpa glared at Inuyasha for the longest time before, finally, he spoke, "I cannot,"

Kagome gasped quietly, looking away from the others, staring at the table rather than anyone else.

"Not unless Inuyasha does this properly,"

"Properly?" Inuyasha growled at the old man, annoyed and becoming more than pissed off.

"If you wish me to accept you as family and the child my granddaughter now carries as family then you will marry her."

"Grandpa..." Kagome murmured, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Things are different for demons..."

"That's what it's going to take for you to accept our pup? What a load of crap! Of course I'm going to marry her!"

Stunned, Kagome looked over at him, at a loss for words.

"Feh, you ruined the whole damn thing!" Inuyasha pulled a small box out of his haori and, annoyed but still blushing, he handed it to Kagome. "I picked that up in Amdarh before we left to come here. Banard had it ready for me,"

She stared at him as she opened the box and choked on a sob as she examined the ring. It was simple and beautiful, and it meant more to her than she thought it would because of who it was coming from. "I...oh, Inuyasha..."

"Oh now we have to go out!" Jaenelle clapped, grinning broadly. "You two conspired, I know it!" She poked Daemon's shoulder.

"Just how much junk food did you have today?" He asked, smirking at his hyperactive wife.

"I don't remember!"

Grandpa Higurashi cleared his throat and focused his attention on his granddaughter and possibly his soon to be grandson-in-law. "Well?"

"I accept," Kagome said quietly as she gazed at the ring.

"I'll go make the dinner reservations!" Her mother said excitedly. Daemon and Jaenelle left the room with Sota and Grandpa lingered to nod his approval before leaving as well to give the couple a few moments alone.

"It didn't happen the way I had wanted it to,"

"I don't care!" Kagome threw her arms around, hugging him close. "Inuyasha, I would have been your mate until the end of our lives without caring about being married, you know that. But..."

"I knew, Kagome," He kissed her hair. "I knew what it would come down to in the end with your grandfather when we finally got back. This is for us. I want to make sure our pup has the family he deserves,"

"I do, too,"

He lifted her head up and kissed her gently. "I love you, Kagome,"

"I love you, too, Inuyasha."

* * *

End of chapter. Ahhh, such an uncharacteristically sappy ending... XD but that's ok. I hadn't realized that this chapter was 18 pages long...hmm...XD Anyway, enjoy, and thanks again for the wonderful reviews! 


	20. A Tearful Goodbye

Chapter 20

A tearful goodbye

* * *

"Tomorrow,"

"I know," Inuyasha muttered, snuggling further into her mattress.

"I honestly can't see how you can be so passive about it," Kagome groaned, rubbing her face. "Leaving isn't going to be easy for me, you know,"

"I think the only problem with your pregnancy that I'm having is your mood swings."

"I'm being serious, Inuyasha!" Kagome growled, glaring. "Look, I'm just saying...what?"

"Do you smell that?" Inuyasha sniffed the air and, annoyed, Kagome sniffed the air as well. There was a pause for a moment before they both looked at each other, muttered "brownies!" and bounded for the door and down the stairs.

"Well," Mrs. Higurashi giggled as they both came into the kitchen, staring at the fresh pans of brownies in her hands and Jaenelle's. "I knew you two would be down here the second we got these out of the oven,"

"Brownies?"

"Yes,"

"What in the darkness is going on?" Daemon came around the corner a few minutes later and stared at the sight of the hanyou and his mate happily devouring a few brownies. "Hungry?"

"These are the best brownies I've ever had," Kagome moaned. "Of course, it could just be because I'm pregnant..."

Mrs. Higurashi grinned proudly. "I'm glad you think so. But I'm afraid I didn't make them this time,"

"You didn't?" Kagome looked up, curious and then grinned. "I always knew Sota would be a good cook when he got older!"

By then, Daemon had decided to give one a try and was thoroughly satisfied with it. Jaenelle smiled brightly, but he didn't take notice.

"Of course Sota's a good cook. But he didn't make these brownies either,"

"Of course not, but I wasn't about to say otherwise when Daemon had yet to finish his." Kagome chuckled. "These are fantastic, Jaenelle."

Daemon choked, blinking in surprise, and then turned to face his wife. "You made these?"

She nodded, smiling.

"Ah, sweetheart," He hugged her tightly. "Finally, we're learning,"

"Gee, thanks," She rolled her eyes and then joined the group at the kitchen table to enjoy her own brownie. "They weren't that hard to make," She insisted, though she was thoroughly proud of herself for them. So they were going to be heading back the next morning with high spirits and a big surprise for Mrs. Beale.

* * *

Kagome crept down the stairs quietly, stepping into the kitchen with bare feet, hissing at the cold that raced up her legs.

"You couldn't sleep?"

She gasped as that deep, cultured voice rolled over her and she met Daemon's gaze for a moment. "No, no, I couldn't." She moved for the refrigerator and pulled out the half empty carton of chocolate milk and the leftover brownies that had been made the day before. "We leave at noon tomorrow,"

"Today, actually," Daemon murmured as he glanced at the clock above the oven. Kagome grimaced as she sipped her chocolate milk and took a small bite of her brownie.

"I hate this entire situation,"

"We all do," Daemon said dryly as he sipped his brandy. "We'll figure out how to end this, Kagome. You know that,"

"I know...I know that they're waiting for the pup to be born," Kagome suddenly whispered. She saw him tense, thinking of anything to say that might reassure her otherwise when he knew damn well that that's what was keeping Hakuuyo and Naraku from attacking. "I've known from the start, Daemon. I can't use my Miko powers while I'm pregnant without risking a miscarriage and they know it. I'm sure they also know that I won't use them even if I'm in danger because I love this pup. I loved him before he was even thought about and I won't do anything to risk losing him," Kagome glared down at the table. "I just wish that April would get here faster so that the pup will be born and I can use my Miko powers to get rid of those two for good."

Daemon reached across the table and took her hand. "Darling, we all want that. But these last four months until then will give us time to plan."

"I know that," She sighed heavily, rubbing her face. "I just wish that my family didn't have to suffer this, too. Tomorrow isn't going to be a pleasant day...I just know it,"

"Today," Daemon corrected and heard her whimper.

"I don't want to leave, Daemon. At least...not without knowing for sure that I'm coming back,"

"You will," Daemon reassured, smiling softly. "You will come back here, Kagome. I promise you that much."

Kagome nodded as she finished her chocolate milk, smiling as she sat back and rubbed her rounding stomach. "He likes brownies,"

"Does he?" Daemon asked, amusement dancing in his gold eyes.

"Yeah," She took his hand and placed it on her stomach, giggling at the expression on his face.

"He's a feisty one," He chuckled as he felt the pup moving under his hand. Would his child do the same? He smiled warmly at the thought of having a child with Jaenelle in the future. _Maybe when all of this is over...when it's all said and done I can start my own family with Jaenelle..._

"He's going to be just like his father," Kagome giggled as the pup settled down again. Daemon withdrew his hand, still smiling warmly. "Oh I hope he looks just like Inuyasha, too."

"You two are up awfully early,"

"Morning, mama," Kagome smiled as her mother came into the kitchen, gathering the coffee pot and beans to start a fresh pot.

"Had an early craving, I see," She chuckled at the remaining brownie sitting in the napkin in front of Kagome.

"Just a bit," Kagome confirmed, breathing deeply for a moment as her mother turned on the radio to an oldies station, keeping it quiet enough that it wouldn't wake the rest of the house. When the coffee was finished and a mug had been handed to Daemon, Kagome noticed the beginnings of the sunrise through the kitchen window. She sighed sadly.

"When do you leave?" Her mother joined them at the table, smiling softly at her daughter.

"Noon,"

"Well, that's just long enough to spend with your family and enjoy a nice breakfast, maybe even a few hours playing video games with Sota. Why don't you all go to the movies before you leave?"

"I'd rather stay here," Kagome murmured as her mother squeezed her hands.

"Sweetheart, you'll be back here in six months," Her mother smiled sweetly. "And the second you get back we can start planning your wedding,"

Kagome's eyes lit up and her mood lifted. "My wedding to Inuyasha,"

"Yes, your wedding to Inuyasha,"

Kagome giggled, nodding.

"And you'll have my darling grandson with you!"

"Goodness, are you that sure that it's a boy?" Kagome laughed as she asked it. "What if it's a girl?"

"Then you'll bring me back a granddaughter, either way, I'll have a grandchild to cuddle when you get back!" Kagome smiled at her mother's mirth.

"Yeah, you're right,"

The rest of the family rose to investigate the wonderful smell of breakfast that started to drift up to them an hour later. Jaenelle, a woman no one wanted to approach until she'd had her first mug of coffee, was the first to join the trio in the kitchen, settling herself into a chair next to Daemon, a fresh mug of coffee cupped in her hands. Sota came next, followed by Grandpa Higurashi. Inuyasha was the last to join them, looking uneasy but well rested.

Once breakfast was served, they began to wake up more and their moods lightened greatly. Even grandpa joined in on the conversation about whether the pup would be a boy or a girl, and caused Kagome's eyes to glitter with tears. Her family was accepting her choice in who she was going to start a family with and they were happy for her.

"This is a good way to start a new year,"

* * *

Noon came too quickly for Kagome and she was in tears before she even reached the building that held the sacred well.

"Oh, now, Kagome," Her mother hugged her tightly, rubbing her daughter's back. "You'll be back soon enough. Don't get all emotional, your hormones are bad enough as it is,"

"I don't want to go,"

"I know, honey," Her mother smiled gently, kissing her forehead. "But you have to. Once this is all over, you can come home for a while. Besides, planning a wedding is going to take a little while, so now you have a very good excuse. Now, wipe those tears off your face and go save the world,"

Kagome laughed as she hugged her mother again. Sota came next and he clung to his older sister like a lifeline. "You promise to come back with my nephew soon?"

Laughing, she nodded, hugging him tightly.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Sota glared pointedly at the hanyou. "You had better take care of my sister or I'm going to impale your head with a stick."

Inuyasha muttered his famous, "Feh! Whatever, kid!" And turned away again.

"This is for Shippo," Grandpa said as he pressed that familiar yellow backpack into her hands. "Well, for all of you, really. There's enough Ramen and junk food in there to hold you all for a few weeks,"

"Thanks, grandpa," She hugged him, grateful that he'd accepted everything about her.

"Be careful, Kagome,"

"I will,"

"Let's go," Inuyasha said as he opened the door and started down the stairs towards the well.

"It was nice to meet you," Mrs. Higurashi smiled at Daemon and Jaenelle who received hugs from the family as well. "Make sure you both come back again! Now, all of you, take care!"

"Mom..."

"Now, now, Kagome," She hugged her daughter again, smiling, tears shining in her eyes now, too. "Go on before you get your fiance's haori in a twist,"

With a gentle, loving shove from her mother, Kagome was able to walk down the stairs towards Inuyasha and the well. The door was closed behind them and he pulled her onto his back, allowing Daemon and Jaenelle to go first. The well let them all pass without any kind of delay this time and soon they were making a hasty trip towards the breach. Kagome clung to Inuyasha's back, her face buried in his shoulder, her tears soaking the hanyou's red Fire Rat haori. She missed them already.

* * *

Yeah, I know, this one was depressingly short compared to the last one and those that follow, but when I wrote this chapter I just wanted to get on to the next one and the action with it, you know? Sorry it took so long, I've been really preoccupied with work. Picked up more hours because our other cashier quit. fun for me... Reviews? Hearts to all! 


	21. Seven Months and Counting

Chapter 21

Seven Months and Counting

* * *

Kagome sighed as she read over a few pages in the book she'd borrowed from Karla, her mind far from the pages her eyes took in. In the passed few weeks, her mind had been working strangely over the entire situation. So close to her due date now, some of her miko strength had resurfaced in her mind, tugging at her to concentrate on something about Hakuuyo's intentions.

He wanted her Miko powers, but he also wanted Blood strength that surpassed his own in order to blend them and gain some kind of ultimate power over the Blood, the realms, everything. But something about it just didn't make sense.

Jaenelle's power, in many ways, maybe even a million different ways, could surpass his own, but he hadn't been around long enough to know that. Which was why none of this made sense to her. Sure, Hakuuyo could have learned about Jaenelle through pretty much anyone in Kaeleer, but only a select few knew what Twilights Dawn was and how it worked. And he definitely didn't know that she was still Witch, that ancient being that had cleansed the realms. He couldn't know that she still had so much power.

Besides, his attention at the ball all those months ago hadn't been on Jaenelle. It had been on _her_ and...

_No, that can't be right...can it? _She looked up from her book, her face contorted in concentration. "No, that's not right at all. He wants my Miko strength and Jaenelle's jeweled strength. Not _his_..." But the thought echoed throughout her mind, sparking her interest and that tugging of her miko strength pulled at her. "No, I'm wrong," She shook her head, suppressed the power tugging at her, and returned to her book, determined to ignore the disturbing thought she'd had.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stared out over the horizon, his hair blowing gently in the wind. The end of this entire ordeal was quickly coming. He could feel a strange kind of power stirring in this place, could almost taste the darkness that reached him on the wind. Hakuuyo was close to attacking them, he knew that, because Kagome's miko powers were slowly beginning to resurface as she neared her birth giving time, Daemon was on edge, Jaenelle was cranky, and Inuyasha was becoming less and less tolerable with each passing day.

Lucivar's training of the women around them had also become more intense, and his attempts at soothing Rin's aching muscles were proving more useful, but even more tiresome for her. She didn't like being fussed over, his mate.

He smiled wryly as the wind brought about her scent and made him aware of her presence. "I knew I would find you up here. You're smiling...? Something's about to happen, isn't it?"

Sesshoumaru remained quiet as his mate joined him, looking mildly bored. "I almost put Lucivar in the dirt this morning. You missed it, where were you?"

"I've been right here all morning,"

She nodded. "Jaenelle put him in the dirt and they both just started crying. I've never seen a warrior so happy about a woman being able to put him into the ground. She's regained the physical strength she once had and he's so proud of her for it that it made him cry."

"Jaenelle is a strong Witch."

"Yes, she is. Which is why Hakuuyo is after her,"

He nodded, the faintest of movements.

"Is something bothering you, Lord Sesshoumaru?" She asked, looking away from the wondrous view to look upon him.

"He's coming,"

Rin looked towards the horizon and understood what he meant. "Seven months and counting so far."

"Two remain,"

"And then it will all be over,"

"Or it will all just be starting," Sesshoumaru said flatly, turning away from the view to head back down the hill.

"Sesshoumaru?" Rin watched him, smiling as memories tugged at her mind. She was reminded of their home in the Western Lands. Reminded of the adventures they'd had, the demons they'd killed, the trouble they'd gotten into. It made her smile. "Wait up, Lord Sesshoumaru!" She almost felt like a little girl again rather than the grown woman she'd become.

* * *

"Will you people, please, just get offa my back for a little while?" Kagome hissed as she rounded on her escorts. "I. Am. Fine. I can get to my room on my own and still have enough energy left to get myself onto the couch to read for a few hours before Inuyasha shoves food down my throat. Now, please, leave me alone," She flinched, unable to bear the pitiful look the kindred who had deemed themselves her escorts throughout the hall gave her. "What? Ugh, fine,"

She turned and headed back down the corridor again, sighing in relief when she finally reached her room. "See? I made it. You can go now,"

When they settled down to rest just outside of her door, she rolled her eyes, closing it with a soft click. Among the four Kindred were two wolves, Ladvarian, and Jaal. _Fun for me..._ Kagome thought sourly as she plopped onto the couch and picked up her book. "It's not like I'm going to just double over at any moment. You'd think they would realize I still have two months left. Goodness, is this what Marian meant by labor companions a few days ago?"

The door clicked as it opened and she groaned in protest, poised to throw the book at whatever male walked through that door.

"Whoa!" Inuyasha ducked the object as it flew at his head and forced the door closed again. "You almost hit me!"

She glowered at him as she rose to reclaim her book. "I noticed the caravan outside," She snarled as she plopped back down onto the couch. Inuyasha chuckled. "If you don't want them, just tell them to go play for a while," She snarled again forcing herself to read. "Have you eaten?"

"Oh, just stuff it," She grumbled, closing the book with a loud snap. "I'm seven months pregnant, not eight, not nine. For the last damn time; I AM FINE!"

"Feh, fine? More like moody,"

"Why you!" She threw the book at him again and he caught it, looking at it as if it were some nasty parasite from hell.

"Calm down, Kagome. I like it when you're all riled, but right now you just need some rest,"

"I haven't done anything to cause myself to need rest! I'm not tired, I'm not hungry, and I sure as hell don't need my pillows fluffed!"

"Maybe moody was an understatement?"

"Get out!" She shouted, annoyed greatly by her arrogant mate. "Stupid. Snarly. MALES!" She got up and left the sitting room, slamming the bedroom door closed so hard that it jarred him slightly. The book fell off the back of the couch where he'd just set it and hit the floor with a thud.

"Well, that went well." Inuyasha grumbled with a small smile as he moved to the door and joined his mate in their bedroom. He studied her hunched form and his nose wrinkled in confusion. She just looked so damn upset over all of that just now that he started to feel a little guilty.

"I upset you," He sat down next to her, not sure what to think about the tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. "Kagome?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just really frustrated and annoyed...and...moody," She sighed, rubbing her face of the tears. "Inuyasha..."

"I know, Kagome, I know," He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her close, trying to sooth her a little. "We're all tense right now and I know it isn't helping you at all. You're feeling caged as it is and all these 'escorts' are just adding to it."

"I'll be ok," She murmured, her arms sliding around his waist. "I just...ugh, everything is piling up on my shoulders and I just snapped..."

"You're entitled to a little frustration, Kagome," He stroked her thick, silky black hair and purred as her hands stroked his back. "Besides, you're pregnant with our pup, Kagome, and it's not exactly the world's easiest job. He's part demon so he's going to give you a hard time,"

"Noticed that," She smiled in spite of her annoyance and snuggled closer to him. "The nights are getting warmer."

"Yeah," He kissed her hair, still holding her. "It's almost time, Kagome."

She took a deep breath, let it out slowly and finally started to relax. "You'll be there...when it happens, won't you?"

"I promise," He whispered, his arms tightening around her. "I promise you, Kagome, that I will be there to see our pup born."

"Good because I don't think I can do it if you're not there with me..."

"I'll be there, Kagome. Not matter what, I will be there,"

"Thank you,"

* * *

Surreal glared at the ground as she watched Naraku leave the room, wanting, for some reason, to tear into him and rip him to shreds. He hadn't touched her at all in a week, which suited her just fine because, for some reason, she didn't want him to touch her. Besides, the last time they'd had a go he seemed...bored...as if she didn't interest him anymore.

Which pissed her off.

A sliver of something slipped into place in her mind and her eyes became sharp, focused. "What the hell is going on with you, Surreal?" She asked herself as she looked over towards her bed. "What are you doing with him? He just wants..." She stopped, sitting back in the chair. "Falonar?"

But no, Falonar kept having sex with her because he needed to get laid. But Naraku...?

Something was definitely wrong here and she didn't know why. So she turned to the one person she knew would have some kind of answers for her. **_Sadi?_**

A flicker of power reached her and then...anger...loathing. **_Surreal,_**

_**Sadi, what's going on?**_

_**Why, whatever do you mean?**_

Perplexed, Surreal paused for a moment, her gray-green eyes narrowing. **_Sadi, Daemon, what's going on? I feel...weird...like...someone's doing something to my head..._**

An angry flicker, annoyance, and then he was gone completely.

**_Daemon? Daemon! _**"What have I done?"

"Darling,"

She looked up at Naraku and glared at him, remembering that she was annoyed with him. "What?"

"Why don't you go to bed now? I have to speak with Hakuuyo."

_Of course you do. _"Fine," She waited until he left the room before she plopped onto her bed and reached into her shirt, running her fingers over her birthright green. She paused, studying it intensely. Why wasn't she wearing her gray? She called it in, tapped into the reservoir of gray strength, felt it flow through her, strengthen her, felt her mind clear for the first time in months.

"What the hell is going on?" She focused her eyes on the door Naraku had gone through and grumbled quietly. _I'm being used, I can feel it, but because of some kind of compulsion spell, I couldn't stop him...But watch me do it now._

* * *

End chapter. So I had to bring Surreal back to life. XD her purpose in future chapters is VERY important and vital to the plot. Considering...anyway, guess what? I'm uploading two more chapters RIGHT NOW to make up for my lack of updating! Love to all! 


	22. Hakuuyo's Power

Chapter 22

Hakuuyo's power

* * *

"What are you brooding about?"

Surreal spun around and faced Hakuuyo, hatred and loathing apparent on her face. But she was a good liar, a damn good liar. "You keep butting in on my time with him!"

Hakuuyo just smiled at her. _Stupid bitch, she doesn't have a clue._

"Get away from me,"

"Now, darling," Hakuuyo crooned as he came around her. "Naraku is busy, you know this,"

"He always is," She muttered, watching him carefully. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Not at the moment, no," He was a foot away from her now and looked as if he was going to close that little gap between them. _Let him. I'll show him the blunt end of my stiletto if he even so much as touches me. _"But I can always find something to pass the time," He lifted a hand and twisted a lock of her silky hair between two fingers, then let it go, sliding those clawed fingers down her cheek to her lips. "Surreal, darling, I believe I know exactly what we can do,"

"Do you, sugar?" She dropped her right hand, her fingers curling as she readied herself to call in her stiletto.

"Yes," He took a step back from her, admiring her stance, smiling. "I have an errand I need you to run,"

"Really?"

Hakuuyo smiled at her. "There's a shack three miles to the east of here. I need you to clean it up for me and make sure it will be suitable."

"Suitable for what?"

"Why, my victory, of course. It will need a bed, of course, and a place in the center of the room for a fire. Water, food. Things that you and Naraku will need to hold you over for a week."

"For a week?" Suspiciously, she studied him. "You want us to keep an eye on someone in that hut, don't you?"

"Of course," Hakuuyo circled her, admiring her every curve. _You can't help yourself, can you, sugar? I was a damn good whore...and an even better assassin._

"That Miko bitch will be joining us shortly. As well as the Blood. In a few weeks I'll go after the Blood, and I know the Miko will try to interfere, so I'll take her as well." He paused behind her, closing the gap again, resting his lips at her ear. "And I'm going to need you and Naraku to keep an eye on her while I draw the power I need to fight her and the Blood." He licked her ear, grinning at the growl she let out. "I have no doubt in my mind that this plan will work so long as Naraku attacks before sunrise the night I send him."

"Why before sunrise?"

"Because until the sun rises, Inuyasha will not be a problem,"

Surreal's eyes narrowed. _What's he planning to do to Kagome and Jaenelle?_

"And Sesshoumaru?"

Hakuuyo leaned away from her, thinking. He'd forgotten about Inuyasha's youkai brother. "He will not help his brother or the miko bitch. No, Sesshoumaru won't be a problem,"

_Not if I have anything to do with it..._ "Fine," Surreal spun around, glaring. "You'll send Naraku to the hut?"

"Of course," Hakuuyo watched her leave the garden and smiled in the direction of Ebon Askavi, wondering about the strange flickers of power he'd felt from Surreal's body for a moment before he ignored it completely. "In three weeks, they'll both be mine,"

* * *

She glared at the hut and paused, looking towards the sunset. She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath to relax her nerves.

"And the Blood shall sing to the Blood," She ignored the patch of bright red witchblood blooming at the foot of the stairs that lead into the hut and stepped inside. She'd tried reaching Daemon again on a distaff thread, but he'd never connected with her, never even indicated he was there to begin with. But she had to tell someone, and she wasn't willing to test Lucivar's temper when Daemon was ignoring her. So she reached out to the mind she didn't think she could reach and was surprised, greatly, that he responded.

**_Lord Sesshoumaru,_**

For a moment, there was nothing, and then a flicker of demonic power as Sesshoumaru responded. **_You have something to tell me?_**

She smiled in sick relief. **_I need a favor,_**

**_Do you?_** Annoyance, anger. She remembered what had happened to Rin. She remembered how she had tricked the younger woman into drawing out the demon brothers for Naraku. She remembered holding her stiletto to Kagome's neck and causing something in Inuyasha to snap. She remembered it all.

**_My situation is hard to explain,_**

_**Then continue,**_

She couldn't tell if he was bored or was using the link to try and track her, but she continued anyway.

**_Hakuuyo and Naraku plan to attack in a few weeks. He believes that you'll be at the Keep in Ebon Askavi by then,_**

_**We are there now,**_

_Oddly trusting...**I need you to do something for me,**_

_**Why?**_

_**Because I've been asked to help Hakuuyo get what he wants, and I'm not going to do that.**_

_**And I would believe you, why?**_

_**Because by the end of that night of the attack, Naraku will meet the blunt end of my knife and a wave of gray rage the likes of which he'll never forget. I remember what I've done and I'm not proud of it. But I will not allow myself to be used against my family.**_

She didn't know why, but he believed her.

**_Then what is the favor?_**

_**When the attack comes, you must fight alongside Inuyasha. Hakuuyo is confident that you won't be interfering. If you don't surprise Naraku and attack, then Hakuuyo will win,**_

There were a few brief moments of silence where she knew that Sesshoumaru was thinking about her request.

**_Will Rin's life depend on this?_**

Surreal took a deep breath, let it out slowly. **_Lord, everyone's life will depend on this._**

_**We shall see,**_

And then he was gone. Her eyes opened and she didn't know whether to feel relieved or scared. Did that mean he would fight Naraku or not?

Unable to find those answers, Surreal rose and studied the hut carefully. She had to play out this game and she had to play it out until the end or her efforts over the passed few weeks would have been for nothing. Jaenelle and Kagome were both in danger, and she owed them both a whole hell of a lot for what she'd done. Surreal was determined to rectify her mistakes and she'd be damned if she got thwarted in the process.

**_Daemon, I'm sorry. I'm going to fix this,_**

* * *

"Well?" Surreal leaned against the wall, looking bored as Hakuuyo toured the one room hut.

"You've done well," Hakuuyo grinned at her as Naraku stepped into the hut.

"This is where we'll be holding them?"

"Yes," Hakuuyo admired Surreal's work for a moment before he turned to Surreal herself. "You're annoyed with me,"

"I'm proud that you've finally noticed,"

Hakuuyo grinned slightly. "I like a woman who's annoyed with me,"

She cocked her head to the side and glared at him. "But you are Naraku's bed warmer, not mine," He left them alone in the hut and when her gray-green eyes focused on Naraku's turned back, she had to fight the urge to skin the demon alive.

* * *

Power surged through him, strengthened him, as he broke the witch beneath him. She wasn't going to be missed. She was merely a hearth witch for a family that hardly had any standing in society.

Besides, she'd come to his bed willingly. _Stupid woman..._

Hakuuyo shifted her head and sank his fangs into her neck, enjoying the taste of the warm blood that flowed back on his tongue. He felt power flood him, strengthening him even more as he took her power from her. She was an opal jeweled witch, and the power wasn't very dark, but it was enough. Just enough to keep him sustained for a little while.

But that Miko bitch's blood...that power alone would keep him going for years. And the Blood's strength...Well that would keep him alive for centuries. The power he would gain from both of them...

He shuddered at the thought of it. He couldn't wait to taste Kagome's blood, couldn't wait to sap the power from her body and leave the dead husk to Naraku for the demon's own nasty pleasure. And after he had her power...he'd go for the other and then...

He smiled as he licked his fangs clean and laughed into the dead witch's face. "There'll be a hundred more like you beneath me soon. I'll break every last Witch and Queen in this disgusting realm, and I'll even make the men watch their wives be broken before I break them, too. And after that..." He moved, grinning as the witch's limp body vaguely reacted to his movement. "After that I'll destroy the barrier and do the same in the demon realm. But I'll leave a few of you alive. A few strong Warlord Princes...a few strong Witches. And when their spawn get old enough, I'll break them, too," Hakuuyo sat back and felt the longing to break another witch surge through him. "And the Blood shall sing to the Blood..." He sensed the presence of a green jeweled woman nearby. And she was ripe, very ripe. He grinned as he climbed onto the window ledge of the inn room he'd broken the witch in and watched the woman walk down the street. Red power surged through him as the yearning to break her overwhelmed him. "I do so love the killing..." And then he leapt from the window and quietly began the hunt for the night's desert.

* * *

End chapter. So we've finally discovered the source of Hakuuyo's power, but also his weakness! -evil laughter- Anyway...another chapter in like...three minutes! LOVE TO ALL! 


	23. April's New Moon

Chapter 23

April's New Moon

* * *

The attack had come swift, and without warning.

One minute they had all been enjoying a large dinner and then the next Daemon and Inuyasha were hustling, or in Kagome's case, carrying, the two women down the spiral stairs to the chamber that held the Dark Throne...and Lorn.

Nervous, and unable to stand still, Kagome and Jaenelle had paced the floor as they listened to the rumbles from above while Lorn snarled at them to sit down.

Kagome, tired and in discomfort, eased herself down onto the stone steps surrounding the Dark Throne and rubbed her face in fear.

"It's the new moon...How could they have known to attack on the new moon?" Tears lit her eyes. "Inuyasha's going to get hurt...He can't fight in his human form...not the way he needs to..."

Jaenelle, sensing the impending panic attack that was about to take hold of the younger woman, knelt down and tried to sooth her, tried to calm her down.

"Everything is going to be fine. They're going to take care of this."

Kagome nodded, slowing her breathing, leaning against Jaenelle for the comfort the older woman offered. She had so many what if questions running through her mind that all lead to the worst case scenario that if she began to speak them, she'd drive herself insane. Out of nowhere, Naraku had attacked...it was as if...as if it were well planned. Like they knew for certain what would happen. As if they already had who they wanted.

Kagome's head snapped up as she remembered her thoughts of two months earlier, the realization hitting her like a brick to the chest. "Oh god...no..."

"Kagome?" Alarmed, Jaenelle watched her rise to her feet and look around the room fearfully. "Kagome? What is it? Are you in labor?"

"This can't be...All of this time we thought..." She faced Jaenelle and swallowed hard. "They're not after you..."

"What do you mean?" Jaenelle rose, studying her intensely. "Kagome, you need to sit down."

"No!" Kagome took a step back, her brown eyes shining with tears and realization. "He wasn't looking at you and me that night at the ball. He was looking at me...and he was looking at Daemon,"

"What?"

"He's not after you...he's after Daemon!" Kagome turned and ran for the stairs before Jaenelle could even blink. But she couldn't breathe, couldn't bring her legs to move yet.

**_Daemon?_** No response, not even a flicker of his black strength to let him know that he was there. **_DAEMON!_**

**_Go, Witch-child!_**

She didn't need convincing from Lorn. His tone alone confirmed everything. They had been wrong all along. And now Kagome was running into the fray with no way to protect herself. If Inuyasha saw her he would be distracted in a time when he couldn't afford it. Jaenelle, as she raced up the stairs, did the last desperate thing she could do.

**_SESSHOUMARU!_**

* * *

He could see Naraku's chaotic attack, and almost laughed. _She's trustworthy after all._

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin, breathless, stared at him. "You...you have to do something."

"No,"

"No?" She stared at him, stunned. "But-"

"Not yet," He reassured, though she didn't relax.

"What are you waiting for?"

"That," He lifted his right hand and pointed at Kagome.

"But...What are you going to do?"

"Save your life and your future," He turned and climbed down the hill, a fierce determination in his amber eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru..."

* * *

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha cried out the second he saw her, but one of Naraku's icky tentacle arms was threatening to squeeze him until he popped and he couldn't get to her.

"Lady Kagome-" Daemon stopped as she shoved him over and rounded on the arm that Naraku threw towards them.

"You can't have him!" She screamed, throwing her hands out, feeling the miko strength in her building up, up, up until she could feel it surging towards her fingertips. "YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" She felt that slimey arm come around her, felt it lifting her off the ground, but she was blinded by the power surging towards her hands. Daemon, stunned, watched it happen, unable to move, unable to breathe.

But then those arms came towards him and he lashed out with his black jewel, destroying it before it reached him, and when he turned to do the same with the arm that clutched at Kagome it was too late.

The tingling power in her fingers had failed her when that gut-wrenching howl of agony slipped from Inuyasha's throat, bringing her attention to her mate. "Inuyasha! INUYASHA!"

Daemon reached for her but was thrown back from her, tumbling uncontrolled towards the stairs to the Keep. The arm came at him but was slashed to pieces as Sesshoumaru's shadow loomed over him.

"K-Kagome!" Inuyasha braced against the pain that flared throughout his body. "KAGOME!"

She watched as Naraku tossed Inuyasha from himself, laughing as the hanyou slammed into the brick wall of the Keep's front entrance and fell pathetically to the gravel drive.

"INUYASHA!"

"K-Kagome..." He pushed himself up from the gravel, his vision blurred, feeling the world of unconsciousness pulling him down towards the darkness. "Kagome..."

And then that darkness surrounded him completely. The last thing he heard was Kagome's scream of fear.

* * *

The room was freezing and she could see her breath puffing out in front of her, but the only person that would be able to get near him and talk him down was her, so she wasn't going anywhere.

"Daemon..."

"She was right there! I just stared at her! I could have saved her!" The chair near the fire exploded, but he'd created that same bubble to contain the debris as he had all those years ago in Amdarh when those rumors had spread about him. But Jaenelle didn't flinch when it happened, didn't even blink. This was the Sadist. This was the man that slept just under Daemon's flesh.

"She reacted and so did you, Daemon, there was nothing you could have done,"

"Don't say that to me!" He rounded on her, his golden eyes wild rather than glazed. "I WAS RIGHT THERE!"

"You would have been taken in the process, Daemon, had you done anything else."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Jaenelle shouted, glaring at him. "Damnit, Sadi! She figured it out that they were after you! So she did the one thing she knew to do that would stop them. Kagome is a terribly smart woman, Daemon. Don't you understand? It bought us time."

"She's pregnant! She could give birth at any time!" Daemon didn't fell better. If anything, he felt worse, and he was riding the Killing Edge so hard it was threatening his sanity.

"Inuyasha will find her before that happens,"

He faced Witch, unsure as to how he would react to her now. He would submit to her, but it wouldn't subdue his guilt. Inuyasha would blame him, he knew that, but what difference would that make when he blamed himself?

But she didn't blame him. And she wasn't making excuses for him, she was trying to make him see the truth. So he shut up and let her talk.

"Remember the ball? Remember what happened when Inuyasha saw that Surreal had her stiletto to Kagome's throat?" Jaenelle waited until he nodded before she continued. "Something in him snapped. He lost control of himself until all he knew, all he could see was that Kagome was in danger and that the person who put her in danger was Surreal. Kagome knew when she ran out there tonight that when the sun rose this morning and Inuyasha woke up, it would happen again. They won't hurt her while she's still pregnant, and because she's carried the pup full term, she can use her Miko powers against them. If they come after her, she can stop them and give herself enough time to recover from that so that when Inuyasha does reach her, she can bring their pup into the world and finally relax. Look at me, Sadi!" She grabbed him, thankful that his skin was warming, rather than cooling. "Kagome will be ok. He will bring her home. She will be ok,"

His eyes closed and he melted into the embrace she gave him. "I...if they...Jaenelle..."

"Hush, Daemon. I promise you, Inuyasha will bring her home. She's going to be ok,"

* * *

"Where is she!" Inuyasha wanted to tear Lucivar to shreds rather than wait for an explanation.

"They got her," Lucivar said carefully, wary of the hanyou's wild eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha growled, his breathing becoming labored. His hands shook, his fangs were bared. "Kagome...you stupid...stubborn..." He could feel it coming, and he didn't fight it, wouldn't fight it, because he needed that wild, untamed demon in him to get to Kagome. His mate and his unborn pup were in mortal danger. And he knew exactly who had them. "Naraku...!" He was outside before he'd even realized that he'd left the room. Lucivar was behind him, as well as Sango and Miroku who had been sent from the Hall to help. They'd stayed behind to offer protection to those who had remained behind.

"Inuyasha," Miroku approached him cautiously. "Inuyasha, please, see reason,"

"DAMN REASON TO THE BOWELS OF HELL!" Inuyasha screamed, grief, rage, anger, all of it taking him over. When that wild side called to him, he answered, and in the blink of an eye, a grunt turned into a growl, amber turned to red, his claws extended, and jagged purple marks appeared on his cheeks. Miroku slid in front of Sango as the hanyou howled.

"Inuyasha..."

He heard them, but the only thing he could focus on was Kagome's fading scent. He leapt from the drive and in seconds he'd found her scent again. Naraku's was faint because he was hiding it, but in Inuyasha's current state, he could almost scent it as if the spider demon were not hiding it.

"He's gone?" Jaenelle asked from behind them.

Lucivar turned to face his sister and nodded slowly.

"You have to find them," Jaenelle murmured. "Daemon won't get any rest until she is brought back here, safe and sound. Lucivar, in twelve hours, start a search for them in the north."

"You've seen this?"

"My tangled web eluded to something in the north being of the utmost importance in bringing them all home safe and sound. I need you to do this. If Daemon slips into the Twisted Kingdom again...Lucivar, I don't think I can bring him back this time."

"Then in twelve hours, I'm going to go north and find them,"

"We're going with you," Sango said sternly. "We can help,"

"Agreed,"

* * *

"What happened?" Hakuuyo seethed as he looked down upon the unconscious woman on the cot in the hut.

"Sesshoumaru," Naraku snarled, nursing an injury. "Sesshoumaru helped Inuyasha,"

Surreal looked towards Kagome and snorted. "So much for that confidence you had. Now you've only got one,"

"And one will do...for now," Hakuuyo was pissed, but for some reason, he wasn't willing to punish Naraku for his failure. Why was that?

_He's too weak. Even with his red jewel, he's still too weak._ Surreal watched him as he snarled something to Naraku and left again, screaming impurities about something she didn't care about.

"So what happens to her?"

"We wait," Naraku snarled as he sat by the fire, glancing pointedly at Kagome. "I want so much to rip the life from her stomach and destroy her, but Hakuuyo needs her power to finalize his victory. And well...Inuyasha isn't here yet to see her die,"

Surreal studied him. "He'll come," It wasn't a question, she already knew he was coming, she could almost feel the hot rage rolling over the land well to the south. A few hours, perhaps even a day, and he'd be here. She glanced at Kagome again and saw the woman's hand flex, heard her groan as she regained consciousness.

"So she's awake," Naraku snarled. Startled, Kagome snapped to attention and scrambled off the cot to get away from him, but he was blocking the only escape. She spotted Surreal and wanted to scream...until she saw the look in the woman's eyes. _She knows! Dear god, she knows that he was controlling her...!_

"So nice of you to rejoin us," Naraku murmured, watching her with narrowed eyes. "I suspect that your mate will be joining us shortly. And when that happens..." He gave her nine month pregnant stomach a fleeting glance before a nasty, malicious smile came to his lips. "He'll have to watch helplessly as I tear the pup from your womb and destroy him. And then he'll watch as Hakuuyo takes your powers from you. Then he'll watch me kill you. And then I'll kill him. But I'll do it slowly. I want him to suffer." He laughed. "Yes, Inuyasha...suffer..."

"You're insane! Do you hear me? You're fucking insane!" Kagome screamed, wanting out of this place.

"Such language," Naraku scolded, still smiling. "Surreal,"

"What?" _A damn good liar._

"Go out and get our food for the night,"

"Whatever," She left the hut and the second she stepped into the dew covered gras, she felt it. _He's coming. Mother night, Inuyasha is coming..._ He was a long way off, probably a good day away, but she could feel him. And he was pissed. Utterly pissed.

It made her smile. _You had better hope I gut you first, you nasty son of a bitch, because if Inuyasha gets a hold of you...well...you'll see, I guess..._

* * *

Surreal paused in the doorway of the hut, seeing how Naraku was so _obviously_ overcoming the urge to kill Kagome. He had her pinned to the wall by her neck, looking as if his free hand was about to surge through her flesh until he could curl those fingers of his around her heart and rip it out of her. But Kagome seemed fine. Perfectly fine.

As a matter of fact, she was practically goading him into killing her.

_She knows the game..._

"Won't your boss be upset, Naraku, if you kill me before he takes my powers? After all, he needs me, remember?" He growled at this, his hands shaking in the effort to kill her for just talking to him about this. "He's controlling you, Naraku, yet you just let him."

Oh no, he wasn't falling for that one. "No one controls me!"

"Of course not. But you're doing a damn good job of controlling everyone else. Even I know that you don't have complete control over Surreal. What will she think when she finds out that you're just using her to warm your bed? To entertain you until Hakuuyo decides to break her and take her strength for himself?"

He seemed stunned by her knowledge of how Hakuuyo gained his additional strength.

"The walls remember," Kagome said flatly as his fingers tightened around her neck. One hand was pressed against the wall and he knew she was reading the memories in them. Her miko powers granted her that much.

Surreal realized then what the patch of fresh witchblood at the foot of the stairs meant. Hakuuyo hadn't found this hut randomly. He'd found the witch who had inhabited it, raped her, stole her power and then drained her of life completely. And he planned to do the same thing to Kagome here. But what had startled her more when Hakuuyo had arrived to celebrate his victory, was that he'd demanded to know why Daemon wasn't present, and she'd realized that Jaenelle wasn't the target at all. Hakuuyo wanted Daemon's black strength to sustain him, and that strength coupled with Kagome's miko powers would sustain the bastard for centuries more than anyone could probably count.

They would all be in serious trouble if Hakuuyo succeeded. But he wasn't going to because she damn sure wasn't going to let him.

"Surreal won't think anything of it because she's not going to find out,"

"Isn't she?" Now Kagome's eyes flickered towards the doorway, and when Naraku turned to investigate, Surreal had already driven her stiletto into his back and had begun to weave a death spell so subtle that he didn't even feel the brush against his inner barriers as she did it. But it wasn't going to do any good without that last push.

Kagome knew it, too. She felt her power building, felt it flood her hands again and when Naraku finally felt it, he whirled around to face her, and got it full blast. Surreal leapt away and covered herself as the blinding white and purple light engulfed the spider demon and sent him flying out of the hut until he disappeared. When the light died and she could see again, Surreal pushed herself upright and caught Kagome as the woman fell.

"Are you all right?"

"He's not...he's not dead..."

"No, he's not, but he's on the run," Surreal murmured as she eased Kagome back onto the cot. "Don't you worry about Naraku. When Inuyasha gets here I'll go after him. I don't like being used, sugar, and I'm not going to let him get away with this."

"You shouldn't...you shouldn't go alone..."

"I won't be alone," She reassured. "I won't be alone when I go on the hunt for that bastard."

"Inuyasha..."

"He'll be here,"

"He promised me he would be here," Kagome whispered, feeling the first contraction starting to surface. It wasn't bad, but she knew better than to let that effect her. It was going to get bad, she knew that. And because she'd used her miko strength, it would probably be a lot worse than it should have been. "He promised..."

Surreal wrapped a blanket around the woman's shoulders and nodded, sitting down beside her. "A few more hours, Kagome,"

"I'll be ok..." She murmured as that first contraction finally passed and she was able to relax. Her hands ran over her stomach, feeling her pup squirming in discomfort. "We both will,"

Surreal, after being sure that Kagome was comfortable, moved to sit just beside the entrance of the hut, listening for anything at all. She looked into the fire and watched the flames flicker for a moment before she did what she hoped wouldn't get her killed.

**_Kaelas, _**Since she hadn't expected him to answer, when he did, she couldn't reply to him for a moment. **_I need you and Graysfang tonight, Kaelas. We're going hunting...for Naraku,_**

_**We come,**_

_**Thank you,**_

* * *

His demon instincts pushed him, his rage fueled him. He'd made a two day trek in nearly twelve hours alone. And he was close, he could smell it. But something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong.

That feeling kept him going, and the storm that was about to start raging ahead just added to the need to find his mate. He could almost taste her distress in the air.

_If you've harmed her in anyway, once I get through with you, there won't be anything left to rejuvenate, Naraku!_

Two hours later, as the clouds finally began to release the rain they held, he stopped in the brush and ducked low, his red eyes gleaming as he stared at the hut. She was there, he could smell her. But Naraku and Hakuuyo were nowhere to be found, though he caught their scents, too. Naraku wasn't far away, but Hakuuyo...he was closer.

But Kagome wasn't alone. Surreal was with her. Which was fine with him. He owed that bitch for the injury he'd sustained nine months ago at the hands of Naraku because of what she'd done to Kagome. _I'm coming for you, Kagome...!_

Surreal's gray-green eyes snapped open as she felt him pass through the gray shield she'd put up around the hut and rose, filling the doorway. Kagome was asleep, though she knew that wouldn't last long at all. Surreal scanned her surroundings, feeling as if she were being hunted...and knowing that she, in a way, _was_ being hunted.

She took the steps out of the hut carefully, calling her stiletto and wrapping it in a sight shield just in case this wasn't Inuyasha. She didn't get two feet from the foot of the stairs before she whirled to strike and got her arm caught in a very sharp set of claws. The red eyes that stared back at her scared her.

"Inuyasha," She hissed, pulling back to try and free her arm from his grasp, but his fingers tightened, a growl escaped his lips, and he poised his free hand to drive it through her.

"No, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted as she filled the doorway, looking ragged and uncomfortable. "Please, Inuyasha, don't hurt her! She saved me...both of us, just please, Inuyasha! Please..."

He barely heard her at all because of the red haze that clouded his mind. His enemy was right in front of him and he need only to kill her and Kagome would be safe. That's all that mattered.

When he moved to strike anyway, Kagome did the only thing she could do. "Sit boy!" He stumbled, fighting the jewels, still grasping Surreal's arm too tightly for her to free herself. "Inuyasha, sit!"

He slipped to his knees but he still didn't let go.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome stared at him, unable to decide on what to do next. "Please...Inuyasha..."

Surreal remained quiet and still, knowing that if she moved or spoke she was dead.

"Inuyasha," Kagome repeated as she watched them, gripping the doorway for support. "Inuyasha, I need you, please...Snap out of it!"

_Kagome needs me...? _He turned his head and looked at her, and in that instant the red haze left him. She relaxed as his eyes returned to normal and he released Surreal, leaping for her. "Kagome!"

"I'm ok!" She insisted as her arms came around him. "I'm ok...just a little...uncomfortable..." He pulled back from her and his hands instantly found her stomach, shuddering when he realized what was wrong. "You used your miko powers...Kagome..."

"I had to, Inuyasha. But it's ok, the pup is full term..." She sucked in a breath and howled, falling against him, startling Surreal into action as well, but the hanyou snarled at her when she tried to get close, and until Kagome's hands loosened on his robes, he didn't stop growling.

"That was harder?" Surreal asked cautiously as Kagome lifted her head from Inuyasha's chest and nodded.

"Closer," She murmured. "Only an hour and a half from the last one..."

"Get her out of here, Inuyasha," Surreal growled as the rain began to beat down on her neck. "If you leave now you can get far enough away that Hakuuyo won't catch up to you. He's not far from here, probably only a few miles away, but you have to go."

"What about Naraku?"

"I'll handle him,"

"Surreal..." Kagome murmured, looking concerned.

"Hey, I promised that I wouldn't be hunting him alone and I won't be," Kagome nodded as Surreal turned back to Inuyasha who looked as if he was about to ignore her warnings. "Naraku is dying, Kagome insured that with her miko strength, and I can handle him. Right now Kagome needs you. You take care of her and don't worry about Naraku."

"Why should I trust you after what you've done?"

Surreal shrugged. "You're just going to have to decide for yourself. But either way, you need to get her out of here," She turned her head slightly as she felt something pass through her shield. "Hurry and go!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome pulled his attention to her and cupped his face in her hands. "We can trust her. We can, I promise. Please..."

He took off the top half of his red haori and wrapped it around her snugly, turning. "Get on my back, Kagome, hurry."

"Kagome," Surreal bit her lip. "Will you...will you tell Daemon and Jaenelle that..."

"I will," Kagome said as Inuyasha leapt away towards the brush and in the direction of the Hall. She watched them for a moment before she looked towards the north.

**_Surreal,_**

She looked down at Graysfang and Kaelas and gave the wolf a soft pat. **_Let's go hunting, boyos._**

* * *

End Chapter...ah hell, why not? another chapter in a few minutes! LOVE! 


	24. The Pup

Chapter 24

The Pup

* * *

"Inuyasha, I have to walk, please,"

"Kagome..." He paused and let her down from his back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Just...just for a little while," She insisted, leaning against him.

"Careful," Inuyasha urged as he lead her along. "Are you sure, Kagome?"

She nodded, swallowing hard as she walked beside him. Her legs had gone numb after a while and she just needed to walk for a little bit. Marian had said that moving had helped her a lot during her labor with Daemonar, and it would probably help her out a bit, too. She just needed to be able to do something. Inuyasha was close to panic, she could tell. They weren't going to make it to the hall in time, there just wasn't a way.

No, the pup was coming and would be here soon. The contractions were getting closer, harder. "Inuyasha..."

He stopped when she tensed and let her ride out the contraction before he started to move again. He didn't want her walking but she seemed to feel better because of it. "Just tell me when you get tired, all right?"

"I will, Inuyasha," The thunder over head made her jump but she kept walking, Inuyasha right beside her, guiding her, helping her. It seemed to be doing them both good that she was walking. But they had a long way to go still and not much time at all.

* * *

They were both soaked to the bone and miserable, and Kagome's pains were slowly becoming more intense. He'd resorted to carrying her on his back the last few miles but he was growing tired and soon he wouldn't be able to move her anymore.

A rather loud clap of thunder and brilliantly bright flash of light had Inuyasha skidding to a complete stop, his golden eyes darting about his surroundings, searching desperately for some kind of shelter, safe haven, something to allow Kagome to dry off and try to relax a little. Perhaps these pains were just from stress and not labor itself. Everything she'd been through in the passed several weeks because of Naraku and Hakuuyo meant that stress was definitely a factor for the situation. But he could feel his child's discomfort, and Kagome was becoming increasingly more aware of the fact that she was running out of time. But the Hall was still a long way away and without the help of the winds, the winds of power that made travel for the blood from city to city much easier and faster, Inuyasha had been reduced to traveling by foot. The Hall, he estimated from his current location, was around a day and a half trek, running or leaping. Kagome might not have that much time.

She shivered on his back, whimpering pathetically. "Inuyasha...it's cold..."

"I know, Kagome," He murmured, wincing at the weakness of her voice. "I'm gonna find you a place to dry off and warm up. There's bound to be something here," He paused suddenly when her nails sank into the skin at his shoulders. "What is it?"

"It hurts..."

His hands squeezed the backs of her legs where he was holding her up on his back to let her know he had heard her, and then turned his complete focus onto finding some sort of shelter. Ten minutes later he reached a small clearing where a battered and obviously deserted shack lay in wait for them. "I'm gonna check this out for us, Kagome. I'm gonna set you down over here, ok?" He was gentle as he set her down on a patch of grass, wrapping the top of his red haori over her. "I'll be quick,"

"Hurry..."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead and leapt off towards the shack, cautiously pulling the door open to peer inside. The roof was leaking in a far corner and there were no lamps for lighting, but a halfway decent fireplace, seemingly still in good condition, was erected near the door. Inuyasha inspected every inch of the shack quickly but thoroughly, deciding, finally, that this shack was suitable enough to house his mate and his still unborn pup. The bed in the center of the room was more of a perfectly good mattress settled on a rotting wooden frame, but with one swipe of his feet he leveled out the frame and watched the mattress plop onto the ground. Surprisingly, no dust flew up because of it. "They must have put spells in this thing to keep it from getting too dirty. Convenient but ironic..." He turned quickly, leaping back into the clearing to gather Kagome into his arms and get her quickly into the warmth and dryness of that shack. Her arms latched around his neck pathetically, indicating just how miserable she truly was.

"I'll have you dried up and warm again in no time, I promise, Kagome," Inuyasha set her down on the mattress and watched her practically melt into it, grateful for it's lack of wetness and promising warmth. "I've got to go get help for us,"

"No, no don't leave me here alone, Inuyasha," She whimpered, reaching for him. He joined her on the mattress, wrapping his arms around her. "I can't move you any more Kagome, you're miserable and it's too much of a risk for you and the pup. We need help..."

"Please..." She whimpered, burying her face in his chest. "There isn't enough time, Inuyasha...you'd never make it to the Hall before..." Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. "Inuyasha, you're going to have to do this--ahhh...!" Her nails sank into his flesh with such a desperation it startled him.

"I'm here, Kagome!" He pulled her close as the pain wracked her body. "I'm here..." When it passed, leaving her gasping in pain and crying, he settled down beside her, cradling her, stroking her arms to sooth her. "Shh, Kagome,"

"I'm so tired..." She whimpered, resting against him. "Inuyasha...if anything happens..."

"Don't start," He growled at her, glaring at the mass of black hair resting against his chest. "Don't start with that crap. You're going to be fine, both of you are, I promise." She nodded against his chest, snuggling, needing that little bit of comfort he offered her more than anything.

An hour passed by, giving them both enough time to dry off and warm themselves before too much else happened. But Kagome's contractions were closer now and it was only a matter of time before...

"Kagome what was--" but he caught the scent as her water broke long before she could answer. She screamed as the contraction hit her and her nails stung Inuyasha's flesh as she braced herself against the pain. He didn't know what to do for sure to help her but he did the first instinctive thing that came to him. He slid in front of her, taking her hands, making her aware that he was ready for her, to help her, to guide her through the birth of their pup. Her eyes instantly found his and Inuyasha found that tears had lit her sparkling brown eyes. She tried to smile, but the pain was too much and coming way too fast. The pup was on its way and there was no stopping it.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha forgot what he was going to say as he realized that leaving to get help was beyond possible. If he left her alone now, he'd either miss the birth of his first pup or miss the death of both of them. Neither were scenarios he planned to live out, so he would go by his instincts and help to bring this pup into the world and make sure Kagome didn't leave him in the process. She was losing it, he could tell. She'd become pale, sweat soaked and trembling in fear and in pain. He smiled at her, easing her legs up so that her feet rested on his thighs. She'd need, or so his instincts told him, something to brace herself on when it came time to push to those pains. The other details soon taken care of, Inuyasha focused on his mate's current predicament.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's fingers squeezed his hands harder than he thought possible suddenly and he knew it was time. She screamed in pain, her body feeling as if it were being torn apart. "Inuyasha...!"

"I'm here, Kagome. I'm going to help you as best as I can but you have to work now, ok?"

She nodded hastily, wrenching her eyes closed as she readied herself for the task at hand. Inuyasha, nervous and anxious, waited until that familiar squeezing sensation of her hands on his came again and murmured warily, "Push, Kagome,"

She screamed, but he felt her body tense as she did as he had instructed, giving as good an effort as possible for the first push. It was a horrible sight for him; Kagome's face contorted in pain and agony and extreme determination. Her feet were pressed firmly against his thighs and her fingers, still laced in his, were sweating now.

The scent of blood made his nostrils flare, but that familiar grip made him ignore it. "Push!" He murmured again, this time more urgently. His pup was in discomfort with this, he could sense it, and he knew Kagome wasn't too comfortable either. And with all that she had been through lately, the sooner this was over, the better off she would be. She was in dire need of sleep and food, and the pup was quickly sapping her energy. The demands of the labor on her already weakened body would soon prove too much for her. He just prayed it didn't happen before she successfully brought their pup into the world. She wouldn't die, he wouldn't let her, but she was definitely going to be sleeping rather deeply for quite some time after the pup was born.

She screamed in utter agony suddenly and Inuyasha felt her entire body go rigid as she forced a mighty push. Inuyasha's eyes went wide in surprise. "I think...Kagome, you're almost there!"

The contractions were so close together she barely had time to draw breath between each push until, finally, with one last and forceful push, their pup, their beautiful, glorious first born pup, screamed as he came forth. Finally, her task finished, Kagome collapsed back onto the mattress. Inuyasha was momentarily paralyzed at the wondrous sight, but Kagome was currently drained of energy completely and was in dire need of holding her pup before she allowed that pleasing heaven of sleep to take her. And Inuyasha himself was eager to have her sleep and heal her body so that she would be able to give their pup the attention _he_ would need in the morning.

"Inuyasha..."

"It's a boy, Kagome! You've given us a son..." He finished his job and quickly wrapped his precious newborn son into the red haori that had been covering Kagome's shoulders before her water had broken, then moved as close to Kagome as he could get. She smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks as she felt her son being placed into her arms. Inuyasha's arms were there to support her and she was grateful. Her body was so weak she wouldn't have been able to hold him on her own for very long.

"Inuyasha, he's perfect," Her voice was hoarse, weak, but strong enough for him at that very moment. She'd never looked more beautiful. But she was losing energy rapidly and she was starting to sag against him.

"I'll watch over him, Kagome, get some sleep. You'll need your strength in the morning," Kagome nodded against his chest as he gathered the newborn pup from her arms to allow her to relax. "Sleep, sweetheart,"

* * *

End chapter. HA! THAT'S ALL YOU GET! For the next like...two weeks! But I heart you all! 


	25. The Rescue Party

Chapter 25

The Rescue party

* * *

"Kagome,"

She groaned, her eyes slowly opening to the piercing brightness of the morning. "Kagome," Inuyasha pressed eagerly.

"W-what...?" Groggily, she pushed herself up onto her elbows and let her eyes refocus and get used to the light.

"Can you sit up all right?"

"Mmm," She scooted back on the mattress to lean against the wall. "My legs feel funny,"

"Kagome, do you remember what happened last night?"

"What?"

"Do you remember last night?"

"A...little..." She rubbed her face, yawning, realizing that Inuyasha was holding something in his arms. Something small...something that was moving like a...like a baby. "Inuyasha...?" Her eyes went wide as she suddenly remembered. "Oh...!" Lit up brightly by the happy realization that she'd given birth to their pup last night, she smiled at her mate. "Our pup!"

"He's hungry, Kagome,"

"Oh,"

"I wasn't going to wake you but he's starting to squirm a lot..." Kagome smiled and reached for her son. Inuyasha was careful as he placed the fire rat robe wrapped infant into her arms and watched as Kagome tended to the feeding of him. His fingers reached out to stroke the baby's _black_ hair as he fed, grinning at the little white ears atop his hanyou pup's head.

"He looks just like you,"

"Look at his eyes, Kagome,"

She looked back down at her son, stunned into silence at the sight of the bright brown orbs that stared back up at her as he fed. "They're brown..."

Inuyasha smiled, sliding closer to his mate and pup, his arms encircling both of them. "Inuharu," He suddenly murmured, staring at his son.

Kagome smiled, nodding her approval. "It suits him,"

"You promised that we'd have a pup in the spring, Kagome, and you were right," Inuyasha kissed her briefly, allowing himself a few more minutes to admire his new family before he gathered Inuharu back up and gently settled him into the cloak of the fire rat, tying it around his neck so that Inuharu was now nestled in a makeshift sling over his father's shoulders. "We can't stay here, Kagome. If we don't get back to the Hall before nightfall we might be in serious trouble,"

She nodded as he extended his hands to help her up and groaned the second she was on her feet. "Oh that hurts..."

"Get on my back,"

"My legs feel funny, Inuyasha,"

"You just gave birth, Kagome, of course they feel weird. Now, hurry," She wrapped her arms around his neck as he hefted her onto his back and smiled down at their son as Inuyasha poked his head outside of the hut, double checking the area around them to make sure that no unwanted strangers were around them. After that was done, he sprinted off into the trees towards the Hall. An hour later he skidded to a halt, sniffing the air in surprise.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, growing nervous.

"That scent...It's Lucivar! He's nearby!" Inuyasha leapt off in the direction of the Warlord Prince, soon catching the scents of Sango, Miroku, and Shippo as well. "Looks like they sent us a rescue party. Miroku!"

The monk whirled around to face the hanyou, relief washing over his face at the sight of Kagome on his back. "You found her! GUYS! OVER HERE!"

A few seconds later the others joined the group. Inuyasha let Kagome off of his back and steadied her by wrapping his arms around her. She was weak because of the birth and the lack of food and water, but she was going to be fine, more so now because they'd been found by their friends. She smiled at her mate and was warmed by the hug Sango gave her.

"You're alright!" Sango stepped back as Inuharu decided that he was hungry again. "You had the baby!"

"Last night..." Kagome murmured, smiling at Inuyasha as he distracted his son for a moment, pride shining in his eyes.

"He's hungry again," He lifted the sling from around his neck and placed it around Kagome's, lifting her into his arms so that she could feed their son and not have to worry about losing balance.

"So you got a son after all," Miroku mused, clapping Inuyasha on the back.

"Let's go," Lucivar said flatly. "The sooner we get back to the Hall, the better. Daemon won't stop pacing if we don't bring Kagome back and show him that she's fine. He's been riding the killing edge since she was kidnaped and even Jaenelle isn't doing much to calm him down."

"Then let's go," Kagome said as she readjusted her shirt for her son. "I don't want him to lose control because of me,"

Inuyasha made sure she was comfortable before he let Lucivar lead them back to the landing web that would allow them to ride the winds back to the hall. Lucivar shielded them all and then shielded the coach before they were riding the winds.

"How was it?" Sango asked as she sat next to the Hanyou and his family.

"All I can remember of it was the pain," Kagome admitted, stroking her son's black hair.

"It's amazing, his hair is black," Miroku mused. "But he still has your white ears, Inuyasha,"

"You state the obvious a lot," Inuyasha snapped, his gaze shifting from those in the coach to his son. Kagome let out a sigh and leaned against Inuyasha's side, her exhaustion becoming more and more apparent with each passing moment. She_ needed_ food and water.

"Here," Lucivar knelt down in front of her, shoving a glass of water into her free hand. Shakily, she lifted it to her lips and downed the entire glass, feeling more refreshed than ever. "More?" Lucivar refilled the glass and coaxed her into drinking it, aware of the assessing look he was getting from the Hanyou a foot from him. "There, that's better,"

"Thank you," Kagome whispered, her throat no longer parched. "How far are we from the Hall?"

"It shouldn't take but a few hours to get there," Lucivar rose, looking towards Sango and Miroku. "I'll see about getting some food," He moved to the back of the coach and into the small room that belonged to him and searched the cabinets for the food that he always had stocked there.

"Can I hold him?" Sango asked, seeing Kagome's need to rest.

"Mmhm..." Kagome allowed the woman to cuddle Inuharu and felt Inuyasha pulling her into his lap. She snuggled, her eyes becoming heavy.

"Rest, Kagome," Inuyasha urged, his arms coming around her. "Rest,"

* * *

Daemon was pacing out in the garden, still riding the Killing Edge, and every movement he caught made him more furious. Except Jaenelle, who waited patiently on the bench behind him, providing a solid wall of understanding. Until Inuyasha brought Kagome back, Daemon wouldn't be able to rest.

"It's my fault," He snarled as he passed Jaenelle for about the millionth time. "I should have thrown a shield around her. I should have shattered that son of a whoring bitches mind! But I was literally stunned by her sudden appearance. That shouldn't have thrown me. Damnit! I practically handed her to them!"

"Daemon, Kagome realized that it was you that they were after and not me and she reacted on it. Had I figured that out I would have done the same thing. You would have reacted the same way. I've already explained this to you,"

"You don't know that!"

"Yes I do," Jaenelle sighed heavily, raking a hand through her golden hair. "Daemon, this isn't your fault, all right? Kagome will be ok, besides, Inuyasha's on the prowl and with Kagome and his pup in potential danger, I don't think we have anything to worry about." She studied him as he continued pacing, slowly backing away from the edge. "She's pregnant, Daemon. Using her Miko powers would force her into labor, and I don't think Naraku or Hakuuyo want that. If that happens, they lose their chance at getting to her power. And if she decides to use that power against them to get them away from her long enough for Inuyasha to find her and bring her back here, then so be it. That will be her way of protecting herself. But you saw how strong she is, how good she's become because of Lucivar's training. That coupled with that power of hers will keep her safe. She'll be ok,"

Daemon stopped pacing, took a deep breath and finally looked to his wife. She smiled gently, patting the empty spot next to her on the bench, watching as he came to sit next to her.

"This isn't your fault,"

"Someone has to take responsibility for what happened,"

"Then let it be Naraku and Hakuuyo. The debt _will_ be paid in full, Daemon, I can promise you that,"

He looked to his wife, fear building in the pit of his stomach. "Jaenelle, sweetheart, please, tell me that this isn't as bad as the taint of the Blood. Tell me that whatever you do, the backlash of it won't have the same effect that it had the last time. Promise me that I'm not going to lose you."

She smiled gently, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You're not going to lose me, Daemon. I promise. Whatever has to be done to defeat Naraku and Hakuuyo will be done with little to no sacrifice at all if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha work together. Their power coupled with...with mine and with the rest of the First Circle will be sufficient and _efficient_ enough to stop them and destroy them. Kaeleer is our home, and I'm it's Heart. I will not, under any circumstances, allow Kaeleer to go through another war."

His arms came around her and he buried his face in her hair, breathing deeply the scent of her shampoo. That's when they both felt it; a light brush on their inner barriers and then, out of nowhere;

**_Bastard,_**

_**Lucivar? Did you-**_

_**They're fine, all three of them. Where are you? We're leaving the landing web now,**_

_**We'll meet you in the main hall!**_ Daemon grabbed Jaenelle, heaved her into his arms and headed out of the garden. Jaenelle patted his head, grinning. "I told you they would be all right,"

"I'll believe it when I see it," Daemon said weakly, setting her back down on her feet as they reached the main hallway seconds before Beale opened the front doors. Relief washed through him when the others stepped inside, followed by fear when he saw the way Kagome was curled in Inuyasha's arms.

"She just needs rest," Inuyasha murmured as he came up to them. "She's been through hell and back again. She just needs rest,"

Daemon nodded, breathing deeply for a moment as he stared at the sleeping pup cradled in Kagome's arms.

As he passed by to take his mate to their room to rest, Inuyasha pressed his hand to Daemon's shoulder. "You both reacted naturally. Kagome did what her instincts told her to do, and you reacted the same way you would have reacted if it had been Jaenelle that had leapt in front of you. I know because I've done the same thing. She doesn't blame you, none of us do. And in any case, she didn't get hurt. The only pain she felt happened when she gave birth. She's fine, Daemon. She just needs rest,"

"Thank you," Jaenelle's arms came around his waist and she looked up at Lucivar.

**_Did you get the answers I asked for?_**

_**Yes,**_ Lucivar looked at his brother and gave him a lazy, arrogant smile. **_Yes, Jaenelle. I got the answers. But I don't know how many of them you're going to like, or how many of them are going to make you cry,_**

_**Then save it until everyone has rested and Daemon can sit with Kagome and be reassured.**_

* * *

Inuyasha studied Daemon carefully as he came out of the room and stepped aside. "She's asleep, but I don't think she'd mind if you sat with her,"

"Did they hurt her?"

"No," Inuyasha snarled. "Lucky them,"

Daemon nodded shakily, still wary of the hanyou's temper.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Daemon," Inuyasha turned and left the corridor, intending to join Jaenelle, Lucivar, and Saetan in the study to speak with them. Daemon waited a moment before he stepped into the room and settled into a chair beside the bed. Kagome was sound asleep and looked relatively peaceful. For a moment he just watched her sleep, but he turned his attention towards Inuharu who was nestled in a crib at the foot of the bed. He was asleep as well, but he doubted that would last very long. Daemon moved to gaze upon him and chuckled at the dog ears twitching atop the pup's head as he dreamed.

"You'd think a pup would be laughable coming from a human mother, but I suppose there are things in life that surprise us all, aren't there?" Inuharu's eyes slowly opened and the brown orbs focused on him for a moment before they closed again. "Your eyes are brown..." The smile returned as he resettled himself into the chair again. They were ok. Both of them were going to be just fine and he could finally relax a little.

break

"Well?"

"Daemon's sitting with her," Inuyasha looked from Jaenelle to Sesshoumaru and wearily plopped onto the couch beside Lucivar. "What do you have planned?"

Jaenelle looked a little pale to him, more so than he'd ever seen her look before. Was she sick? Or was she just...sad?

"I don't know," She rubbed her face, shaking her head. "From what I gathered and the information that Lucivar retrieved for me...it's going to take a massive amount of power to destroy Hakuuyo. And by massive...I mean massive. And it has to be dark power, as dark as possible."

Saetan studied her intensely. She was what she had wanted to be, but would she have to give that up in order to save Kaeleer again? Would she have to sever the line in the web that the Weaver of Dreams wove in order to save her so that her Ebony strength would come back to her? So that she couldn't do basic craft? So that she'd have to go back to being the Queen of Darkness? She didn't want that, but what other choice did they have?

"The web itself is going to take a lot to create. A month, perhaps two to create it." Jaenelle sat back and shook her head. "I don't know enough about this yet to know what we're going to do. I need...I need to talk to Lorn," She rose from the couch and slipped out of the study, leaning back against the door after she had closed it. So much power...she had never wanted it and she still didn't, but what choice did she have?

"What about Kagome and Daemon?" Inuyasha asked as he looked to Saetan. "They're not safe here,"

Silence settled throughout the room before Saetan finally spoke, "We send them to the one place where they will be safe," He looked to Inuyasha. "We send them to her era."

"The breach is a month or so away still. We may not have that much time,"

"I'll see what I can do," Saetan looked towards the window and sighed heavily. "I'll be in the Library. I want to see if I can find anything about this barrier that might help in fixing it. Perhaps I might even find a way to keep it open for us," He left the study then as well, leaving Inuyasha, Lucivar and Sesshoumaru to think about what they were going to do.

"They won't go," Inuyasha murmured, shaking his head. "Kagome will sit me before we even get to the breach,"

"Daemon will anchor himself to anything to keep from going," Lucivar snarled. "If they won't go willingly..."

"We'll have to give them a little push, won't we?" Inuyasha stared into the fire. "Kagome will be pissed,"

"Daemon will be riding the Killing Edge,"

"And when this is all said and done, we're all going to be in deep shit," Inuyasha muttered. "They're going to be so pissed that when we go back to get them..." He swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Kagome bites..."

Lucivar roared with laughter and shook his head, unable to look at the hanyou with a straight face. "So does Marian,"

"Yes, but you're not shoving Marian through a barrier that she can't get back through for another six months," Inuyasha grimaced, shuddering. Could he really bare to be separated from Kagome and his newborn pup for six months? _Saetan, I hope you figure something out about this damned barrier..._

* * *

"Here, kitty kitty kitty," Surreal muttered as she turned in a small circle, smiling the entire way. He couldn't sense the presence of Kaelas and Graysfang. He was already so weak that he could barely sense her even though he could plainly see her. "Come out here, Naraku. There's no point in hiding anymore. That spell will weaken you to the point of being paralyzed but you won't die until I get to you and finish the kill myself so you might as well come out instead of prolonging your death. Not that I mind you suffering for hours at a time." She stopped circling, smiling brightly. "Now now, Naraku, come out and play?"

**_He's in the brush. _**Kaelas was close to him and it made her smile.

**_I see him. Graysfang?_**

_**He won't get away.**_

_He's surrounded. _Surreal allowed a smirk to play upon her lips as she walked in the direction of Naraku's paralyzed form. "Ah, darling, what's the matter? You look so helpless,"

"You _bitch!_ What did you do to me?"

"Oh nothing much," Surreal shrugged, smiling pleasantly. "Just a little gift for all the times you've used me. Naraku, really, did you actually think that your control on me would never slip? I'm a very sensitive woman and I notice those small differences. Besides," She moaned pleasantly. "I do so love feeling the power of my Gray jewels coursing through my body."

Wheezing, Naraku glared at her, feeling his blood cooling, his heart slowing. She'd found it. The stupid bitch had found his heart! "How did..."

"It was terribly easy," Surreal just smiled down at him. "Come on now, Naraku. After being so intimate with each other I thought that you would have realized how easy it was for me to find your heart. After all, a brush against your inner barriers at the moment of climax when you're so lost amongst the stars that you can't feel anything else..."

"Bitch!"

"Yes, yes, I know," She chuckled, grinning wildly. "But I was a good screw, wasn't I? I kept you amused for months. But the time to amuse you and warm your bed has come and gone, so now I'm going to finish what I started two nights ago. You made me do things I didn't want to do. Things I never would have done no matter what. But I wasn't the only one you wronged..."

Kaelas and Graysfang dropped their sight shields and she smiled warmly at the sight of Naraku shuddering.

"You can't!"

"Oh, but I am," Surreal glanced at the two kindred and her smile faded, her gray-green eyes hardened. "I'll never forget you, Naraku. Nor shall I ever be rid of you completely, but you will die tonight and I will never have to feel the pain you inflicted on my soul ever again. I'm free of you."

He glared, breathing becoming extremely difficult.

"If I felt that it was necessary, I'd leave you with enough strength to make the transition to demon-dead so that you'd have to put up with Uncle Saetan in Hell, but I think this will be sufficient to pay the debt that you owe to me and my family. Inuyasha will be pleased, I think,"

He couldn't curse her now, he no longer had the strength.

"Enjoy your death, Naraku." He had merely a few seconds to gaze at her before Kaelas and Graysfang advanced. His shrill cries of despair and pain sent shivers of pleasure down Surreal's spine. The debt was paid in full.

* * *

Daemon reached the crib before Kagome stirred and lifted the squirming, crying pup into his arms.

"Mmm," Kagome yawned deeply, stretching, and pushing herself upright to lean back against the headboard.

"I think he's hungry,"

"I don't doubt it," Kagome smiled gently as Daemon placed her pup in her arms. "How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours," Daemon sat back down in the chair and watched the interaction between mother and child. "Kagome, I'm sorry,"

"What on Earth for?" She stared at him, confused, and then smiled softly. "Daemon, do I need to hit you or something? I was the stupid one, it's all right. Besides, I did my job and look at this beautiful pup in my arms. We're fine, both of us."

"I could have kept them from taking you if I had just-"

"And then where would we be, Daemon? Getting captured was a good thing,"

"I fail to see how..."

"Hakuuyo is on his own now. Naraku is gone, or is most likely on his way to being gone,"

"What do you mean?"

"Lucivar was right about Surreal's temper. She gets pissed when the men around her decide to screw with her life. She likes being used by men just as much as a cat likes water," Kagome glanced down at her son as he fed and ran her fingers along his chubby cheeks. "Naraku...couldn't be killed by anyone until they found his heart. Well...Surreal found his heart."

Daemon took a deep breath, let it out slowly. "So Naraku is out of the picture?"

"Pretty much," She smiled over at him. "And you are off the hook, Prince, because you didn't do anything wrong. Besides, I just went through about 15 hours of pain and cursing, so I don't want to hear you whine about how all of this is your fault."

"Are you...all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Kagome shook her head at him. "The labor was...interesting, but after my water broke...well everything went a bit smoother after that. And Inuyasha did wonderfully. And now we have a son to fawn over. Everything is fine,"

Daemon nodded, feeling the weight lifting off of his shoulders. There was a knock at the door only seconds before Jaenelle came into the room bearing a tray of food. "Mrs. Beale demanded that you eat something,"

"Thank the Darkness, I am famished!"

* * *

End of chapter. So is this not overdue or what? LOVE TO YOU ALL! giggle 


	26. Jaenelle's Predicament

Chapter 26

Jaenelle's Predicament

* * *

"Will she have to give it all up?" Saetan stared at the ancient dragon, feeling tense and...scared.

**_No, she will not. Great power is needed for the web, but there are two others that have the strength to power this web. A sacrifice will have to be made, but it will not be a sacrifice made by Jaenelle._**

Saetan relaxed a little but sighed heavily. "Who are they?" As if he didn't already know.

**_This you must ask of Jaenelle. She will need you, Saetan, if her plan is to work. Daemon and Kagome will not leave willingly. But once they are gone to safety, Jaenelle will need you._**

"I understand," Saetan bowed his head and turned away from Lorn, wanting very much to see his daughter-in-law before the sun went down. The web she was creating was sapping her strength and making the boyos very tense, but she wasn't going to be the one to power that web, to make yet another sacrifice in order to save Kaeleer and Japan. It was going to be someone else and he had a bad feeling that he didn't want to know who.

As he made his way to the library to seek out more books that might possibly explain what the barrier was and how it worked, his mind drifted over what kind of web Jaenelle had created and why it was going to take so much strength to defeat Hakuuyo.

Since his mind was drifting so far from the present, he didn't see Surreal and almost walked right into her.

"Are you alright?"

Startled, Saetan's gold eyes fell upon her and for a moment anger flared through him, but then he relaxed when he saw Kaelas and Graysfang with her. "Is it done?"

"Yes,"

"To your satisfaction?"

"Yes,"

Saetan studied her carefully for a moment and sighed heavily, hugging her. "Kagome told me that in order to be able to kill Naraku, you would have to find his heart. Tell me, Surreal, how you found his heart,"

"His heart found me," She whispered, pulling back from his embrace. "When I realized it...well killing him came easier than I thought it would,"

"Then it is done,"

She nodded, took a deep breath, and then let him lead her into the library for her assistance on learning about this barrier. After a few moments of quiet selection, Surreal found it the right time to tell him all that she knew about Hakuuyo.

"Hakuuyo gets his power from...from other Blood."

Surprised, he looked up from the book he'd selected and narrowed his gold eyes at her. "Literally?"

"Yeah. I don't know why, but even with the red he isn't very strong. Those witches that have gone missing or have been found dead in their rooms...he did that. He breaks them, and at the right moment he takes their blood. But he's somehow able to draw out the strength of their jewels with the blood. It's how he sustains himself."

"That's why he's after Daemon and Kagome,"

"Their combined powers will keep him sustained for centuries," Surreal breathed as she reached for one of the books. "Saetan, he's vulnerable when he doesn't have a witch to break."

"There are no witches strong enough to sustain him for more than a few months at a time,"

"He can be sustained for three months on any given witch," Surreal forced her eyes down onto the book. "The more witches he breaks, the more strength he gains, but it's never enough to last him more than three months."

"So what we need is a Witch strong enough to sustain him for longer," Saetan murmured.

Sensing that he had a plan, Surreal looked up at the High Lord of Hell with interest.

"If we give him a reason, he will come out of hiding,"

Surreal nodded, chewing on her lower lip. "A darker jeweled witch?"

"A darker jeweled witch,"

"Like me,"

"Like you," Saetan agreed. "But not you,"

"Not me?"

"No," He shifted in his chair, steepling his long, black tinted nails on his chin in thought. "There are certain spells that can hide a witch's true power, giving the illusion that she is either weaker, or stronger,"

"Who are you suggesting?"

"Someone who is already broken, but has enough knowledge in the Hourglass to pull off this plan. What is lost is never regained, but the knowledge is never so far gone that it can't be called back,"

"Sadi won't like you using Tersa as bait,"

"Sadi will be gone by then," Saetan wasn't surprised at how she'd guessed who he'd been talking about. "Tersa is the only one who can do this and make it believable."

"But without actually having the strength of the jewel that the spell will tell everyone around her that she has, she can easily be killed,"

"It won't happen that way," Saetan shook his head. "Tersa will lure the demon out into the open; into the trap. Once we have him, it will all be over."

"And the power that it's going to take to burn out his mind and destroy him? Where's that supposed to come from, Saetan? Not Jaenelle..."

"No, not Jaenelle,"

"Then who?"

"Surreal, tell me, who else in the realms has strength that now surpasses Jaenelle's?"

"No one," Surreal said flatly. "Jaenelle is the same person she always was. She just doesn't command the ebony. But that doesn't make her less than she used to be. She's still strong, very strong."

"I know that," Saetan murmured. "Which is why I have yet to figure out who will power this web. Lorn said that there are two with that power, but he wouldn't tell me who. But I have a feeling..."

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm afraid so," Saetan was lying through his teeth. Of course the two brothers had the strength for it, but not the psychic strength. No, it would all come down to someone else entirely.

* * *

"Jaenelle?" Daemon tapped on the doorframe before he slipped into her workroom, totally ignoring the blackwood hourglass that turned to declare yet another hour of solitude as he did so. "Sweetheart?"

Taking a shuddering breath that did more to unsteady her than relax her, she looked up from the spell book she was studying and faced her husband. "I want to be alone, Daemon,"

"You're not going to be," He muttered as he came to stand on the other side of the table so that he was across from her. "You need rest, Jaenelle."

"I know," She growled, looking back down at the spell book. "But I can't, Daemon. Damnit, I can't!"

He shook his head, glaring at her. "You did this once before and nearly exhausted your body to the point that recovery wasn't possible and then you unleashed every bit of your power to destroy the evil in this realm. The backlash of that power being reabsorbed back into your body so quickly nearly destroyed you! I just got you back and I damn well am not going to lose you again!"

"I'm not the one who has to make the sacrifice this time!" She screamed, tears springing to her eyes in waves. Her voice was softer when she continued. "I'm not the one who has to give up everything to save the realms. Not this time..."

The shattered look she gave him scared him to death. "Who, Jaenelle?"

She choked, shaking her head, unable to contain it. "The w-web shows two. The web shows two but only one will make the sacrifice. But it won't show me who it will be! But it shows me one of the choices,"

Jaenelle pointed at a thread in her tangled web that was pulsing. Daemon brushed the web with his mind and shuddered. "Sesshoumaru,"

"Y-yes,"

He brushed the second thread, and felt a tremor run through him. "It won't reveal the other,"

"No, it won't." Jaenelle shuddered and hugged herself. "I don't like this, Daemon. I don't!"

"It's Inuyasha," Daemon muttered under his breath. "Who else could it be?"

"I don't know! And I don't understand why I feel like this over it...Daemon..."

He moved so quickly she didn't even know he'd moved at all until he'd pulled her into his arms, hefted her off the ground and had carried her to their suite. She was immediately cuddled and kissed and soothed into relaxation, and he rocked her and stroked her until she stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms. Daemon's mind was on nothing and everything all at once, threatening his already fragile sanity into snapping.

Who would be the one to make the sacrifice? Who would have to fight? Who would they lose during this battle? So many questions, no answers, and so little time.

But what could he do but wait this out? Eventually her webs would reveal the answer to her and eventually she would tell him. Of course, he wasn't particularly sure that he would like what she had to say and that bothered him very deeply. "Remember your promise, Jaenelle...please remember your promise,"

* * *

She watched him interacting with their pup and could do nothing but smile at the sight. It was wonderful. Inuyasha seemed to be a natural at parenting, despite the fact that his arrogant and prideful nature had found its way back to him shortly after Inuharu had been born.

Inuyasha was still the same smartassed hanyou they had always known, even if it was only for show.

Haru stared up at his father as he was cuddled, his brown eyes focusing on the long locks of silver hair dangling just above his face. If he could only get his hand up to it then he-ah, there we go.

"Damnit," Inuyasha groaned as his son gave his hair a hard yank and crammed it into his mouth, smiling a little devilishly. "Darn you, Haru! Let go of my hair! OWE! Kagome...!"

"Oh poor Inuyasha," Kagome giggled and tickled under her son's chin until he released the hair in a fit of giggles and turned his head to look over at his mother. "Now, Haru, let's leave daddy's hair alone, ok?"

Haru stared at her in awe, his brown eyes wide and then yawned.

"He's tired," Inuyasha was getting even better at stating the obvious.

A knock brought them out of the reverie of their son and two pairs of eyes swiveled to see Daemon standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but Jaenelle needs to see us for a moment,"

"Ok," Kagome smiled and tucked her pup into Inuyasha's arms comfortably again. The pup snuggled as he drifted off to sleep and Kagome kissed her mate rather thoroughly, smiling. "I'll be back in a few minutes,"

"Mmhm,"

"What does she need us for?"

"I don't know, exactly, but I think it has something to do with that web she's creating,"

Kagome nodded as they made their way through the corridors of the Hall, reaching Jaenelle's workroom in no time at all. She was hunched over the framework of the web, her face creased in thought.

"Sweetheart,"

"Hm?" She looked up briefly, smiled at them, and looked back down.

"Is something the matter?" Kagome asked, moving to look at the massive web. "This is it?"

"Partly," Jaenelle said, her sapphire eyes roaming over each individual thread. "This is the web that will hold Hakuuyo in paralysis until the other web can be used to contain his power and draw it out of him. The third will have be the one to destroy him," She looked back up at them and smiled faintly through her apparent exhaustion. "Now, what I need from the two of you is a bit of your strength in blood."

"How?"

"I just need a few drops of blood coupled with the tiniest reservoir of your miko powers to add to the web and the same from Daemon only with a reservoir of his black strength. It will be the power that will hold Hakuuyo at bay and aid the second web in drawing out his power."

"Even the smallest amount of miko strength is a lot. The power needed for the third web must be massive,"

"It is..." Jaenelle murmured quietly. Sadness lit her eyes for a moment but it was quickly masked.

"And the second?"

"The second web I can power easily. So the second is not of a concern. Right now, I'm just focused on the first web. This web,"

"What do you need me to do?" Kagome asked and obediently joined Jaenelle on the other side of the table.

"Draw a little of your miko strength out for me?" Jaenelle pricked the end of Kagome's index finger and smiled at the hiss Kagome let out. She couldn't help it, though. That hurt! Jaenelle turned the finger over the web and held it out over the center. When she felt Kagome's miko power filling the blood, she squeezed gently and let a few drops hit the center of the web where a small chip of the Twilights Dawn Jewel rested and then quickly sealed the wound.

The web responded to the power in a brilliant purple and white glow for only a few moments before the power was sucked back in to remain until it was triggered.

"Goodness..." Kagome breathed. "That was..."

"Different," Jaenelle admitted as she stared into the web. "Definitely different. Anyway, you're all done. Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome grinned. "No problem. Any time. If you're through with me, I'm going to go make sure Inuharu doesn't injure his father...or his pride,"

Jaenelle laughed as Kagome left and flinched under the hardened gold eyes that now stared at her. "Different? Jaenelle, just what exactly was supposed to happen just now?"

"Nothing," She sighed heavily, rubbing her face. "I still need yours..."

He cut the wound himself and let her measure the amount of blood needed from him and watched as the purple and white glow returned but darkened drastically to violet and then black before it faded again.

"And that was?"

"Different," Jaenelle murmured, suddenly worried. "That's all the web needed to be powered, which means that Kagome's Miko strength is more potent than I thought. And, coupled with yours..."

"It would have kept Hakuuyo running for centuries, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it would have. Which is exactly why the third web needs so much energy to be maintained,"

"In order to destroy the power he already has?"

"He's ancient, Daemon. It's going to take a whole hell of a lot more than I originally thought to destroy him completely..." Her eyes saddened again. "I think that..."

"No," Daemon said sternly. "No, Jaenelle,"

She looked up at her husband and smiled. "I won't, Daemon. I don't need to. I've seen it already in my tangled webs. Someone else will make the sacrifice needed to power the web, but I'm afraid that I won't know the identity of that person until it's too late to change anything..."

"We'll get through this, Jaenelle,"

"I know,"

* * *

End of chapter. Wow, was that not like…way overdue? XD I love you guys! sinister music plays ahha! And the plot thickens! 


	27. Good bye, Inuyasha?

Chapter 27

Good bye, Inuyasha?

* * *

A month passed by terribly quickly for both Jaenelle and Inuyasha and as the days grew faster and brought them closer to the day that the breech in the barrier would return, the moods of the Hanyou and Witch had fallen drastically. They would be without their lovers, and in Inuyasha's case, his son as well, for six months beginning in only a day.

They'd return to the Keep tomorrow morning and would then put their plan in to action. It pained the both of them, but in order to keep their families safe, it had to be done.

They just prayed that Kagome took the hint and headed back to her time with Daemon and Inuharu straight away. A night in the village could be afforded, but anything beyond was too risky. Until they were safe in Kagome's time, Inuyasha and Jaenelle wouldn't be able to rest easy. In fact, no one would. It seemed that everyone but Kagome and Daemon knew of the plan to send them back to the Feudal Era and ultimately back to her time.

Not that it would matter. Neither one of them would be comfortable with the absence, and Inuyasha thoroughly expected to be sat straight into hell when he and Jaenelle went to retrieve their families. At least there was some good that would come out of it.

Saetan and Surreal had both made some astounding discoveries about the barrier and had come up with a way to fix it...and to create a gateway to allow for travel between Japan and Kaeleer so that they could visit their new friends and keep in touch over the years. As soon as Daemon and Kagome were safe in the Japan of Kagome's time, construction would begin on a building that would house the gate between the realms. Lorn, once more, had created another web that would hold the breach in place while the gate was constructed six months from now and then, when completed, the barrier could be resealed and spelled to allow for such a crossing.

It was an exciting and promising discovery, yes, but assuming that their plan to get rid of Hakuuyo didn't succeed and the gate was never completed...what would happen? Would he go through and go after the warring states? Would he discover the well's secrets and go after Kagome?

Shivering at such thoughts, Inuyasha turned away from the window to watch Kagome and their pup sleep. In the morning they would leave, the plan would unfold and she'd be upset and mad as hell with him. Taking a deep breath, he moved away from the moonlit window and carefully climbed into bed with her, wrapping his arms around her, snuggling against her warmth.

"Hmm...Inuyasha?"

"Go back to sleep, Kagome,"

"Mmm," She turned in his arms, snuggling into his chest. "Night night, Inuyasha..."

"Good night, Kagome,"

* * *

"Remember the plan, Shippo?" Inuyasha asked quietly as he knelt down in front of the kit the following morning. Shippo nodded slowly and sighed as Inuyasha ruffled his hair and turned his attention on Kilala, Ladvarian and Kaelas. "Make it convincing. If we don't get those two through the barrier they won't be safe."

"We'll do our best, Inuyasha,"

"Thanks, Shippo," The hanyou rose to his feet again and stretched, breathing in the early morning air.

"Are we ready?" Jaenelle giggled as she stepped outside, Daemon, Kagome and the others behind her.

"Mmhm..." Kagome's arms came around Inuyasha's torso and squeezed, grinning. "Nothing like early morning travel to wake us all up. Isn't that right Haru?" Inuyasha looked quizzically to his mate and then at his adorable son, unable to hide the pride he felt towards the both of them. He hated having to force them through the barrier against their will because he knew Kagome would be more than pissed, and probably truly hurt by it, but what could he do? If she stayed...not only would she and Haru be in danger, but so would everyone else. She was a distraction and he couldn't afford to have her used against him when it came to Hakuuyo. Thanks to Lorn, their plan wouldn't be obvious because they'd have to actually walk a ways to get to the barrier rather than just step through it right off the landing web.

"Let's go," Jaenelle smiled, but her eyes sparkled with something other than mischief as she embraced Daemon around his waist. An hour later after they reached the Keep safely, Shippo, Kilala, Kaelas and Ladvarian made their move, forcing mischief into the action.

"What in the world?" Kagome questioned, shaking her head as she watched the animals rolling around in the grass.

"Come on!" Shippo chorused as he reached the tree line. "Let's go for a walk before we go inside! Come on!"

"I could go for a walk," Jaenelle said with a shrug and grinned up at Daemon. "Let's go!"

"Might as well," Sango's cheerfulness was forced, but neither Daemon nor Kagome noticed it as they followed along with their wild animal friends. They walked for a few minutes in silence before Shippo decided to make the moment more cheerful.

"Inuyasha! Can I try my fox fire against you?"

"What in the hell for?" Inuyasha groaned, glaring at the kit's determined face. Kagome giggled and shoved Inuyasha forward a bit, smiling brightly. "Shit, fine. But you had better try this time or you're going to have more than one lump on that furry head of yours."

"FOX FIRE!"

Inuyasha glared and reached for the kit's giggling and squirming form, only to grasp thin air as Shippo transformed into a sacred stone and slammed right onto Inuyasha's foot. "OWE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He reached down to pound the kit into the ground, but again met air as Shippo scurried away, jumping onto Daemon's shoulder for protection. "I'm gonna get you, Shippo!"

Jaenelle suddenly stopped on the trail, drawing the rest of the group's attention and causing them to also stop.

"What is it?" Daemon asked, his eyes narrowing as he turned to face her and saw her tense but soft smile. "Jaenelle?"

"Daemon," Jaenelle braced her hands on his chest, kissing him gently. "Take care,"

"What?" Stunned at her words, he wasn't able to keep his balance as she shoved him backwards. He felt an odd tingling sensation for a moment before he landed on the ground.

Kagome stared at the spot where Daemon had been and felt Inuyasha's arms come around herself and Haru. "I love you, Kagome. Know that, please." He kissed his son's forehead and gently pushed them backwards. She screamed in protest as she felt herself going through the barrier, pissed that they would do such a thing at all.

"Jaenelle..." Daemon stared in disbelief at the deserted path before himself and Kagome.

"Damnit, Inuyasha! This isn't fair!" Kagome cried, distressed. "How can I help you fight them from here? Inuyasha! Damnit, I don't want to go home! I want to be with you! Fighting with you! This isn't fair! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!" Inuharu squirmed in his mother's arms, feeling the distress welling inside of her and not liking it one bit. "Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" She flung her free arm out to punch at thin air, knowing by the subtle _not there_ message she received as her fingers danced over the barrier that she was back in the feudal era and stuck there. Until the breach in the barrier returned to this spot, there was no going back, meaning that Jaenelle, Inuyasha, and everyone else had conspired together to get herself and Daemon out of Kaeleer and away from danger, away from the fight. "DAMN YOU, INUYASHA!" Tears spilled from her cheeks as she slipped towards the ground, Daemon's arms immediately around her, supporting her.

Inuharu cried out in protest to his mother's distress and buried his little head into his mother's chest, his ears twitching restlessly under her chin. She cried into the air, feeling the sympathy washing off of Daemon as he stared into a forest he didn't recognize, oddly it was the way they had just come. _You made a promise to me, Jaenelle. I don't want to one day come home to find you gone. Not again...not ever again. I couldn't stand it..._

He hadn't realized that he'd said it aloud until Kagome's arms came around his neck and she sobbed into his chest, feeling Haru squirming restlessly against him. He held her for a while, stroking her back, soothing her until she finally calmed down enough to wipe her tears from her cheeks.

"We're back in the feudal era," Kagome murmured, stroking her son's back to ease his own distress. Haru's sobbing instantly quieted as his mother began to relax again. She blew out a breath and stood up, offering her arm to the Warlord Prince at her feet. "They had planned this all along,"

"We're not alone here," Daemon murmured, looking to the right of them, waiting patiently for their companion to drop the sight shield. After a long pause in which Kagome pondered who it could possibly be, Ladvarian dropped his sight shield and trotted up to them happily. "At least someone's pleased," Daemon said blandly, not entirely sure if he was going to enjoy the Sceltie's company or if he would end up strangling the mutt before the day was out.

Kagome patted his head and gave the faintest of smiles, turning to examine their surroundings. She immediately recognized the Sacred Tree not seven meters from where they stood. "We're in Inuyasha's forest,"

Daemon turned, focusing his golden eyes on the tree Kagome was indicating. "Meaning that the Bone Eater's Well is nearby. Also meaning that Kaede's village isn't too far, either. Come on, Daemon. It's becoming painfully obvious that we won't be going back to Kaeleer."

"I can honestly say, whether I care to admit to it or not, that I'm not surprised,"

"Neither I am. We both should have known that something was up when Jaenelle and Inuyasha both conjured up the idea to go for a walk along the trail in the woods. Damnit, Daemon, how do we keep falling for this?"

"Our mates both have ways of cleverly suckering us into pretty much anything," Daemon admitted dryly as they reached the Sacred Tree. "This is the tree that Inuyasha was pinned to for fifty years?"

"Yeah," Kagome whispered, a hint of pleasure in her voice. "The spot where I tweaked his ears for the first time." Daemon began to chuckle but stopped suddenly, listening, throwing black shields around himself, Kagome, Haru, and Ladvarian. An arrow sailed past them and lodged into the tree; a warning shot that Kagome recognized completely.

"Who are ye! And what are ye doing in the Forest of Inuyasha!"

Kagome relaxed, and because he felt the change in her, Daemon released the shields, but remained tense, taking a step back from the killing edge long enough to see Kagome smile.

"Kaede," In an instant the older priestess recognized the voice and cried out in pleasure.

"Kagome! It's you!" Kagome turned and smiled warmly at the familiar face, catching sight of the confusion in Kaede's eye as she looked upon the pup in Kagome's arms, and the stranger standing next to her. Of course, when Kaede's eye fell upon the black jewel in Daemon's necklace, she knew what he was, and understood why he was here. "I was wrong, wasn't I? About the Lady Witch being the sought after source of power?"

Kagome grimaced, nodding. "It was Daemon they were after, and me,"

Kaede sighed heavily, thinking to change the subject to a better one. "And this adorable pup ye have in ye arms! Inuyasha and ye are mates now? A family?"

Kagome smiled brightly, genuinely, and nodded at the older priestess. "Inuharu is my first son and pup with Inuyasha,"

"And a handsome one he is," She was shocked that the pup's hair was black and his eyes were brown. "And he inherited his mother's beauty."

"He's going to be quite the looker," Kagome said full of smiles. "Oh, forgive me. Kaede, this is Daemon SaDiablo, Jaenelle's husband. Jaenelle is the 'Lady Witch' that you mentioned."

"Pleasure," Kaede bowed her head and Daemon did the same in a show of respect for the older woman. Well, older to her own standards. He was sure that she paled in comparison to his age, but he wasn't about to say _that_ out loud.

"And this is Ladvarian," Kagome motioned to the Sceltie dog who surprised Kaede greatly by saying, Kagome's friend is my friend, too!

"Well I'll be...he speaks..." Kaede shook herself and turned her attention back to the task at hand. "You'll be wanting some food and rest then. Come with me back to the village."

Daemon placed his hand at the small of Kagome's back and let her lead him after Kaede, finding the power resonating from this forest to be nearly as pure as that from the sunken garden at the Hall in Kaeleer where the two statues rested. He felt, a few minutes later, the ripple of pleasure from Kagome as they stopped in a clearing and he stared at the well in the middle of it. Kaede paused as Kagome walked towards it, running her fingers over the wooden frame of it. "Tomorrow," She whispered into it, a promise. "Tomorrow,"

"Lady Kagome," Daemon said gently as Kaede moved towards the edge of the clearing. She smiled at him as she rejoined him, cuddling Haru against her chest as he made his gleeful baby sounds. Something about his mother's pleasure at seeing the well had perked him up really quick.

They reached the outskirts of the village ten minutes later, and after a few happy greetings from the villagers excited about her return, they stepped into Kaede's hut and sat on the floor around the warmth of a fire.

"I'll get ye some food and we shall talk," Kaede said pleasantly, leaving to allow Kagome time to help Daemon adjust to his surroundings.

"It's a bit of an adjustment, I know, but tomorrow you'll be ok. I figure we'll just stay the night tonight and then head back to my time tomorrow morning. Inuyasha probably hoped we would anyway, which could explain why they sent us here. Demons are still in this land and Hakuuyo could just as easily get through the barrier if he wanted to, but unless he's got a direct connection to me, which he doesn't, the well won't let him pass."

"I just wish they would have told us before they did this,"

"And do you think that either of us would have agreed to it if they had told us?"

"Of course not! That's entirely my point!" Daemon huffed, blinking as Inuharu reached out for him. Kagome giggled as she watched the Warlord Prince interact with her son.

"He's comfortable with you," Kagome mused as she watched her young pup with Daemon.

"He's comfortable with a lot of the coven,"

"He adores Karla,"

"Of course he does," Daemon chuckled, tickling the pup under his chin. Haru made a gleeful gurgling noise and clapped his tiny hands, amusing himself with his fingers for a moment before he realized that he was hungry. He looked over at his mother expectantly, his tiny white dog ears flattening back against his head.

"Yes?" Kagome lifted him and blushed when she realized what he wanted. "Well, damn, you are just like your father. You don't even ask, you just go in for the kill," Daemon choked and turned away as Kagome gave her pup the food he wanted. "When we get to your grandmother's house, I'm so weaning you. You'll be on the bottle so quick..." She grumbled something under her breath while she waited for him to finish. "Three months is a good time, don't you think? Goodness...I have to wean him before his teeth come in,"

Daemon chuckled as he looked over at her. "I suppose that would be smart. Should he have fangs like his father..."

"Yes, you're going on the bottle the second we get to your grandmother's house,"

"Here ye are," Kaede handed the two visitors a bowl of fresh noodles and sat down across from them. She watched Haru crawl out of his mother's lap and sit up between her and Daemon, smiling his cute little baby smile. It was miraculous how quickly the pup was learning and growing. At only two months, he'd learned to sit up on his own and was crawling around as if he owned the floor on which he traveled.

"He's much like his father," Kaede mused as she watched the pup.

"Yes, he is,"

"I'm surprised, Kagome, that this happened so soon. Are ye and Inuyasha to be married?"

Kagome smiled and nodded, but the smile soon faded from her face, leaving behind a saddened expression.

"What is it, child?"

"It's nothing..." Kagome looked away to check on her pup and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Daemon? Can you watch him for me? I'm gonna go get some air,"

"Take Ladvarian," Daemon said quietly as he watched her step out of the hut. The sceltie quickly bounded after her and followed her up the path through the village where Inuyasha's favorite tree rested. She stared up at it for a moment before she leaned against it, taking a deep, shuddering breath to steady herself. "If you get killed, Inuyasha, I'll kill you!"

She didn't know how long she'd been standing there before she realized with a jolt that she could sense jewel shards nearby. Looking around in mild dismay, she heard Ladvarian's low growl and tensed. Shadows danced along the tree line before her but if they were real or imagined she couldn't quite tell, but she knew that at least one of those shadows had to be real, otherwise Ladvarian wouldn't be on the verge of pouncing.

"W-who's there?" She called nervously, amazed at how steady she was standing. And then it happened; the tree line gave way to the shadow that Ladvarian was growling at and answered her wonderings about the jewel shards. Paralyzed in surprise, Kagome could only stare at the stoic and love sick form of the wolf demon, Kouga, as he made himself known. "K-Kouga?"

"Hello, Kagome," He smiled brightly, took a few steps towards her...and stopped. The scent was so strong that he didn't know how he could have missed it. Inuyasha was all over her and _in_ her, and there was a fading scent of...afterbirth. "So," He murmured, his voice losing that overbearing confidence it had once held. "You and Inuyasha are mates now?"

She flinched at the scathing look he gave her and felt the tears coming to her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" His nose burned at the smell of her salty tears and immediately, he was on edge. "Did that bastard hurt you, Kagome?" He growled, taking a step towards her, only to be barked at by a very agitated dog. "Outta my way, mutt!"

**_You stay away from the lady!_**

"What the hell?"

"Ladvarian..." Kagome murmured just before she felt that rush of black power wash over her. "Oh great, that's just what I need; three snarly males when I'm miserable! I just want to be alone!"

Daemon stopped when he reached them, glaring at his new enemy with a bored sleepy look that foretold of blood and death to come.

"Kagome, who is this?" Kouga snarled, sliding close to the ground as if ready to attack. Daemon just raised his right hand.

"Damn you both, stop!" Kagome jumped into the middle of the fray, frustrated and miserable. Her emotions were still so messed up from the aftereffects of giving birth that if she were pushed any further she'd snap. "Stop it! Kouga, stop snarling, Daemon just...just stop!"

"You know him?" Kouga asked as he stood erect again, looking quickly between Daemon and Kagome.

"Yes, and he's a friend, so just...don't do anything stupid," Kagome turned her attention back to Daemon and wondered just how much more difficult it was going to be to get him to back down from this battle. "Daemon, this is Kouga. He's a friend,"

"Friend's usually make themselves known instead of lurking in shadows," Daemon said flatly, that bored look still adorning his face.

"Hey, buddy, I'm not one to rush onto a battlefield that I haven't seen yet. Besides, I don't have to be announced to my dearest Kagome," He folded his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air causing Kagome to bristle.

"I am not yours, Kouga, and Daemon's right! You scared the hell out of me, you baka!" She smacked his arm and glared at him, still bristling. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I've been on the hunt for Naraku," Kouga muttered, glaring at the ground. "But I lost him somewhere around here. His scent is completely gone and I can't pick up a trace of him anywhere. So I just came back here,"

"Naraku is dead,"

Kouga glared up at Daemon. "And just how the hell would you know?"

"Because I know the woman who killed him,"

"I don't believe you!" Kouga paused and looked to Kagome, seeking the answers in her face. "Is this true?"

"Yes," Kagome murmured. Kouga finally backed down, but he now looked deeply worried. "Where are your friends? Where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome closed her eyes, took a deep breath...and told him everything. Kouga just stared at her after she had finished, stunned and unable to say anything. "This barrier that you mentioned...the one that separates the two realms,"

"What of it?" Daemon asked as he moved protectively close to Kagome, feeling strangely as if the world were about to turn upside down on them. Kouga took a mental note to look further into the relationship between Kagome and Daemon before he continued with his musings.

"I've heard mention of it before,"

"You have?" Kagome asked, astounded. "Where? From whom!"

Kouga hesitated and then decided against holding back. She would have found out eventually anyway. "From...from Kikyo."

"What? No, that can't be! Kikyo's dead, Kouga!"

"I ran into her a few weeks ago on my way back here, Kagome," Kouga insisted. "She was going through that barrier. At first I thought she meant into the afterlife at long last but now that you've told me about this realm called Kaeleer...Now I understand what she truly meant,"

"No!" Kagome slipped to her knees and screamed in frustration. "DAMNIT!"

Kouga moved to comfort but Daemon beat him to it. Kagome was grateful and fell into the Warlord Prince's arms, unaware of the jealousy that flavored the air around Kouga. He'd definitely have to find out more about this new friend of hers.

"Let's get back to the village, Kagome," Daemon eased her up, supporting her. "Haru is probably missing you,"

"Haru..."

"Is that the pups name?" Kouga asked as he followed them back down the path towards the village. "Your pup with Inuyasha?"

"Yes," Kagome murmured as they walked. "I shouldn't get upset, he doesn't like it when I'm upset,"

"Neither does Inuyasha, sweetheart, and I'd prefer not to have to deal with his claws when he comes to get us and finds out that you've been miserable the whole time,"

"Ok," She murmured as they reached Kaede's hut and stepped back inside.

"Ah, Kouga, welcome," Kaede said cheerfully, Inuharu sleepily nestled into her arms.

"I'll take him now, Kaede," Kagome murmured and smiled as Haru reached out for her, snuggling comfortably against his mother's chest. "Go to sleep, Haru. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow,"

"His hair..." Kouga smiled slightly. "He's a beautiful pup, Kagome."

"Thank you, Kouga," Kagome gave him the first genuine smile of the night and let it, sadly, fade as she looked to Kaede. "It seems that Kikyo refuses to leave us,"

"What? Kikyo is still walking among us?"

"According to Kouga...she's gone through the barrier and is in Kaeleer."

"How can that be? Naraku destroyed her..."

"Apparently he didn't do a very good job of it. But when was the last time that Naraku did a good job of anything?" Kagome placed her sleeping pup into the basket that Kaede had provided her with and made sure that he was comfortable before she continued. "But I don't have any good feelings about this, Kaede. What if she's going after Inuyasha again? What if she tries to take him with her...to hell...like before?"

"She didn't succeed the first time. She shall not succeed the second," Kaede reassured with a smile. "Kikyo is a very mysterious Miko. I have no doubt that her motives may be sinister, but there is a chance that she does not know of Naraku's demise and may return because of it, leaving Inuyasha alone."

"You know I can't possibly believe that, Kaede. She's up to something, otherwise she wouldn't have even bothered," Kagome rubbed her face tiredly, feeling the effects of her exhaustion starting to kick in. Kouga rose from his place beside the fire and made for the door, a scowl plastered on his face. "Kouga? Kouga, where are you going?"

"I'm going through this barrier thing into Kaeleer. I love you, Kagome, and I'm not going to let Kikyo ruin what little happiness you've been granted. I'll come back in a little while with your mate."

"Kouga..."

"No need to thank me," Kouga muttered as he stepped out of the hut and disappeared into the night.

"Interesting character," Daemon crooned a moment later, his gold eyes hard. "I don't like him,"

Kagome glanced at him briefly before she moved for the cots that Kaede had lain out for them and curled up on one. "He's not that bad...once you get to know him,"

* * *

End of chapter. Ooops, yeah, I know, a day late. Sorry. Work got a little crazy on me…and now I'm about to start a second job….eh eh…read my profile page for info and updates on this story, ok? 


	28. The Barrier Revealed

Chapter 28

The Barrier Revealed

* * *

Jaenelle glared up at the stars, her mind in a million places all at once. She'd regretted shoving Daemon through that barrier the second she'd done it, but it didn't matter now. It was over. He was safe and so was Kagome and her pup, but still, it hurt.

"Did we do the right thing, Inuyasha?"

Not in the slightest surprised that she knew he was behind her, Inuyasha joined her at the railing of her balcony. "I hate it, but we did. The three of them are safe in Kagome's time. Hakuuyo can't follow her there."

Jaenelle nodded and turned so that she could lean back against the railing. "I just wish there had been another way. Daemon is…passionate about me,"

"You're his Queen and his wife. You're in danger right now. He's going to be pissed when he gets back, but the relief of seeing you alive will sate him long enough for you to enjoy his company before he gives you the verbal throttling you deserve. We both deserve…"

"Your understanding of our culture after only a year still amazes me." Jaenelle sighed heavily. "At any rate, another week and the webs will be complete,"

"Have they given you your answer?"

She tensed slightly at his inquiry. "No, they haven't. It's more troubling with each passing day. I don't want to have to wait until the last minute to find out, but I have a bad feeling that that's exactly what's going to happen. You made a promise, Inuyasha, to Kagome and I intend on making you keep it,"

"Feh! I'm not goin' anywhere!"

"Good," Jaenelle stood erect and blew her breath out in a huff. "Well, let's go check in on Saetan and Surreal; see if they've come any closer to figuring out this barrier,"

* * *

Saetan rubbed his eyes and sat back in his chair, ready to give up but at the same time, nowhere near it. Surreal tossed a book aside and rose from the table intent on browsing the very back shelves of the library one more time just in case she'd missed something. Geoffrey had given as much aid as he could, but still, not much had been found. Not even a name to go with the damned barrier. They, so far, had found only that the barrier had been erected before the first war between the realms. Saetan had never known about it, but then again, until just recently, they couldn't even be sure if the barrier had originally run through Kaeleer. Over the last few centuries, the land had changed quite a bit, so there was a chance that the barrier had moved around to accommodate those changes. Still…it wouldn't hurt to have a lot more information than that on the damned thing.

Surreal blew out her breath in an agitated sigh as she reached the back shelf and began her search anew. An hour after she'd started this, her fingers scraped across a dust covered book hidden on the very top of the book shelf. Curious, she pulled it from its resting place and blew the dust from its cover, her eyes narrowing at its title; Spells and Powers of the Youkai.

"Saetan!" She shouted as she dismounted from the ladder and raced back towards the table. "Look at this!"

Saetan studied her for a moment before he pulled the book from her hands and stared curiously at the title. "Where did you find this?"

"On top of the shelf itself. Can it help us?"

"I don't know, possibly," He opened the cover and studied the script on the very first page. "It's not printed text. It's hand written,"

"Odd,"

"Yes," Saetan murmured, turning the first page. He raised his brow in interest as he examined the photograph that covered a small compartment within the pages beyond. "I do believe we have ourselves a clue. Is that not the Lord Inutaishu?"

Realizing that Surreal wouldn't know, Saetan shook his head, removed the photo and became pensive over the small key resting within a square that had been cut into the pages.

"Ok, I'm intrigued,"

Saetan removed the key from its resting place and instantly began to wonder if he shouldn't have. The key pulsed in his hands and was overcome by a surrealistic purple glow. Surreal took a step back and watched as the key lifted itself from Saetan's hands.

"Does this qualify as a Youkai spell?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but…follow that key!" The maze of the Keep's Library seemed to grow in size when the key darted between rows of bookshelves, leading its followers on in a crazy little race around the library. Saetan's bad leg throbbed in protest, but he flooded his body with black power and kept following that little key until he and Surreal found themselves in a part of the library they had never known existed. The key slowed until it stopped in the center of the room, went vertical and lodged itself in a keyhole directly in the center panel of the floor.

"Well, isn't this…interesting…" Saetan's voice faded out completely as the creases around the panel began to glow, producing a holographic image before them. The man in the hologram that greeted them was Inutaishu himself.

"I'm impressed that you've uncovered my secret, however, the signature taken of your hands when you touched this key was not an accepted signature. Access to my private chamber is denied unto you." The hologram flickered for a moment before it faded completely.

"Definitely interesting…" Surreal whispered as she moved forward and removed the key. "We should tell Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru about this…"

"I agree,"

* * *

Excitedly, Graysfang raced down the hallway and met Rin as she was leaving the study, barking happily to get her attention.

"Well someone's in a good mood today," Rin knelt and patted him on the head, smiling softly as he wagged his tail. "Well, what's got you all excited?"

**_Saetan and Surreal found something! Where's Sesshoumaru?_**

"Oh, dear, um…" Rin rose and looked around her surroundings. "He was around here earlier. Let's go see if we can't find him," Graysfang followed her just as happily as ever and soon, after searching the rooms rather thoroughly, found him in the family garden locked in some deep mediation, his body wrapped in a light blue silk robe with a non-formal white obi wrapped around his waist.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" At first he was unresponsive to her call and then, as she approached him and gently touched his shoulder, his amber eyes opened and he tilted his head to look at her. "Graysfang says that Saetan and Surreal have found something and need us,"

He studied her carefully for a moment before he inclined his head and rose, allowing her and Graysfang to lead him back into the living quarters at the Keep, then through the maze of hallways to the library. Inuyasha and Jaenelle were already there upon their arrival.

"So, what's got everyone's panties in a twist?" Inuyasha grumbled, noting that Sango and Miroku had joined them as well.

"I think you'll find this very interesting," Saetan stepped towards the two half brothers and motioned for them to extend their hands. When this was done, Saetan held the key out, instructed them to each grab an end and watched in amusement as the brother's reacted in kind to the pulsing that emanated from the key, just before it fled their hands and made for the hidden chamber at the very back of the of library.

"I think you two will want to follow that key," Saetan said softly as he, Surreal, and Jaenelle moved quickly after it. Sesshoumaru seemed unconcerned by the triviality of such a trick and so took his time. However, Inuyasha saw less triviality in the key and more importance. It was obviously a clue to everything that was going on, otherwise Saetan wouldn't have been so confident all of a sudden. So, as not to be outdone, Inuyasha took off after the key, leaping onto the tops of bookshelves to make the race go by much faster.

"Damn, where did it go?" Inuyasha crouched low on one of the shelves and snarled, his amber eyes searching his surroundings carefully. "There you are!" Leaping forward, Inuyasha landed just behind the key and slid to a stop in the hidden room just as the others rounded the corner to see the key shoot into the center panel in the floor. Again it illuminated and, much to Inuyasha's obvious surprise, and Sesshoumaru's not-so-obvious surprise, the holographic image of Inutaishu appeared before them.

"So, my sons, you've both found your way here," A small smile bloomed. "Please, have a seat. What I have to say is important and very lengthy. You may ask questions, but I must warn you that my responses are limited. If you ask the right questions, you'll get the answers you seek,"

* * *

_Blood stained the once green grass the ugliest shade of crimson he'd ever seen. Before his golden eyes the entire land was being ruined with the murderous actions taking place in this war. After so long a time of peace between the Blood and the Demons, it had finally fallen apart. Peace never lasts, of course, but a few more years of it would have been greatly appreciated. However, a solution had already been met. Many of the Demons involved in this war had done so in secrecy and were now, thanks to the combined efforts of himself and a select few others, backing out of the war. It was as if they had never existed. Save for the blood thirsty Jhinka, the Demons were fleeing back to their lands. And rightfully so. This war was between the realms of the Blood and was best kept that way._

_"Master Inutaishu?" Mioga watched the scenes playing out from his sanctuary on the Dog Demon Lord's shoulder, feeling the uncertainty that was always with him rising up to choke him. He wanted to flee the scene and find safety as he always did. There was no changing a coward such as he. "Are you sure that the spell will work?"_

_"This destruction shall not pass into the realm we inhabit. The corruption and taint that has overcome the Blood cannot be allowed to pass unto us. This barrier is necessary. I'm afraid, Mioga, that our last vision of this once beautiful land shall be of war." Inutaishu moved slowly towards a clearing ahead of him. "I only pray that when the time comes…" His voice trailed off and he shook his head. "Come, Mioga. The sooner we raise the barrier shields and spells, the sooner the abomination Hakuuyo will be trapped within its magic. Our kind will know not the evil of the taint in this land."_

_

* * *

_

"The barrier held strong for over fifty thousand years before it was first breached by the human woman, Izayoi." Inutaishu looked directly at Inuyasha. "She was a gift from Lorn himself. The great Dragon King knew as well as I that the time was drawing near when Hakuuyo would be released. Naraku's arrival was merely one testament to this prediction." There was a pause in which silence filled the room and Inuyasha snarled at it.

"Tell us how to reactivate the barrier! Tell us how to fix it!"

Inutaishu merely gave him a blank look, unable to give an answer seeing as he had none. Sesshoumaru made no comment on the matter, but simply stepped forward towards his father's translucent image. "How do we stabilize the barrier?"

"You must strengthen the original spells,"

"How do we do that?"

"By using the blood of Hakuuyo. When this is done, an opening will form at the Keep to allow travel between Kaeleer and our land. To do this, you must return to the sight where the spells were originally placed. After this is done, it is up to the Keep's Seneschal to secure the portal to make sure only those with pure hearts may pass."

"And the location of the original spells? Where is it?"

"It is hidden in the territory of the Dea al Mon. Seek permission to pass through these lands from the reigning queen. Past the first Dea al Mon settlement, you will find a path hidden behind a single oak tree. Follow it for three hours. You will then reach the clearing. However, I must warn you that placing protective shields around this clearing was necessary. It is up to you, Lady, to solve the riddle that surrounds it." At this point Inutaishu had turned to stare directly at Rin. Stunned, Rin just stared right back at him, unable to voice any such sounds on the matter. Finally Inutaishu turned back to his sons, once again silent.

Inuyasha looked away and growled. "You should get going then, kid. The sooner that clearing is open for us, the better,"

"Hold it, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru muttered. "You're forgetting something important. When Rin lowers those shields, we must have the blood of Hakuuyo to reactivate and strengthen the barrier spells. If Rin was to leave now and lower the shields, Hakuuyo could just as easily destroy the barrier all together. Already, demons are pouring into this land when they are lucky enough to find the opening portal. If Hakuuyo were to gain the allied forces of the demons then this war would have already been won, but by the wrong side,"

"I know that," Inuyasha growled.

"The webs are complete," Jaenelle spoke up. "All that remains is to set the trap. Two days ago, Lady Zhara sent word to me that two witches, both bearing jewels ranking of the green, vanished and were found a day later, broken and dead in the forest behind the main city square. No doubt Hakuuyo's doing. We know that he's close now. In two days we'll set the trap,"

"Is Tersa up for this?" Surreal asked, studying Jaenelle and Saetan carefully.

"Tersa knows that her role is important," Jaenelle's voice had changed drastically suddenly. "Tersa will go through with this because she was always meant to do so. We are ready."

_Finally…_Inuyasha closed his eyes and started to leave the chamber, only to be stopped by the sound of his father's image clearing his throat.

"What?"

"Beware the Priestess, my son. She will be your ultimate enemy in the end,"

"Priestess? What Priestess?" Inuyasha waited but his father gave no answer. However, no more questions would be asked. Inutaishu's image vanished, the key exploded into brilliant light and then was gone completely.

"Wait a minute! Damn it!"

* * *

End of chapter! Ok, so it's been a long time, but I just finished this chapter and found myself very pleased with it, even if it was relatively short. So I gave you a bit of foreshadowing with Inutaishu's warning. ANYWAY, now that I don't have to worry too much about the barrier, I'm happy to say that the next chapter, perhaps two, will be primarily Kagome and Daemon heading back to her era. However, I will tell you that getting back isn't going to be a walk in the park. There are still dangers in the feudal era. I won't give it away, but it's going to be very eventful and action packed and dramatic. Daemon will learn about the falsehood of some appearances. Let's just say he almost falls for the whole damsel in distress scenario with a woman who's clearly NOTHING like a damsel in distress, but rather a bitch. But, yeah, I'll stop there.

Once again, I beg your forgiveness for the lateness of this chapter! I love you all! Reviews are appreciated and I'd love to know what you all are thinking now that it's slowly starting to draw to a close. Chapter 29 coming soon!


	29. The Saimyosho

Chapter 29

The Saimyosho

* * *

Daemon's form obscured the moonlight that filtered in through the doorway, having woken up earlier than he had wanted to in order to answer the urgent, gurgling sounds coming from Inuharu that indicated an upcoming crying session. He'd responded quickly and without hesitation in order to allow Kagome a full nights' sleep. The woman needed the rest after such a long and stressful day. And Haru didn't seem to mind the change of company at all.

"You're a very peculiar child," Daemon murmured as he gazed down at the sleepy pup in his arms. Haru looked back up at him through heavily glazed eyes, his little fluffy ears flicking in the cool breeze coming from outside. It was obvious that the pup was curious, but sleep was a more demanding companion at the moment than curiosity and so Haru gave in easily to sleep again. After all, he could feel the safety in the arms around him and found it suitable to return to the world of dreams without a worry. Daemon continued to hold him until the pup was once again asleep and then returned him to his small cot beside Kagome. Satisfied, Daemon rose upright again and looked back towards the doorway, content to admire the beauty of the full moon for a few minutes. It wasn't too terribly early; it was obvious that the sun would soon be rising in the distance as tiny hints of purple and pink began to tinge the sky on the horizon. The stars were starting to fade beyond the light and the moon's glow was diminishing.

It also meant that Haru was almost sleeping completely through the night now, which meant Kagome would soon be getting the rest she desperately needed. Daemon looked at her over his shoulder and shared her misery for a moment. They were now cut off from Kaeleer and the rest of the Blood realms, and that meant no Inuyasha and no Jaenelle for another six months. A sigh escaped his lips. The secrecy had been necessary, he understood that now. Had Jaenelle told him about the plan, he never would have gone along with it and she would have had to literally _fight_ him to get him to leave her.

**_You're worried about Jaenelle and Inuyasha?_**

Nodding, Daemon looked down at Ladvarian, not in the least bit surprised that the sceltie had risen early. "If you're going to explore, don't go too far. We go to Kagome's time and era today,"

Ladvarian trotted out of the cabin and got halfway down the path before he stopped, sniffed the air, and began growling. Curious, Daemon stepped away from Kaede's home and came to stand next to him. "What is it?"

**_Something is coming. Something bad…_**

It reached him then; the strange buzzing sound of maybe a million bees. It was odd, but the sound sent Ladvarian reeling. One loud, drawn out howl seemed to have woken the entire village, Kagome included.

"What's going on?" Kagome joined him, going completely rigid when the sound registered to her. "Naraku's Saimyosho!"

And then there it was, coming over the horizon like a plague; Naraku's venomous giant demonic bees. Horror filled her, dread that perhaps Naraku hadn't been destroyed and it was just yet another game of his, but the shape that started to form within the masses of Saimyosho replaced those fears with another.

Kagura.

"Mother Night…" Daemon whispered as the Saimyosho surrounded them, buzzing and hovering around them, each with their own dangerous quality. Immediately, black shields initiated, protecting those in the village that were close enough in range. Kagome glanced over her shoulder towards Kaede's hut and chose to use her miko power to perhaps convey to Daemon what she couldn't speak aloud for fear that Kagura would try and use Haru's existence against her.

**_Daemon? Haru…_**

_**It's taken care of. Kagome, who is she?**_

_**Kagura; Naraku's female incarnate.**_

_**Hell's fire…how many does he need?**_

_**As many as it takes…**_

"My my, isn't this a pleasant surprise,"

"What do you want, Kagura?" Kagome growled as she knocked an arrow to her bow and aimed, ready to loose it at the slightest indication that Kagura was going to attack.

"Put down your weapon, girl. If I wanted to attack you, I would have done so before now,"

"I make a point of not trusting anything or anyone having to do with Naraku with good reason. As such, I won't be making any exceptions any time soon, especially not with you. Now, tell me what you want and get the fuck out of here or I'll just kill you and bring an end to everyone's problems."

"You could try," Kagura shrugged, tapping her fan against her shoulder. "I'm flattered by your threats, Kagome, but unfortunately, flattery doesn't work on a woman who has no heart,"

Kagome's form stiffened at those words, her eyes narrowing at the declaration. Kagura was heartless in nature, yes, but could she mean in physicality? Could Naraku still be alive somewhere? Had Surreal tricked them after all? What was going on?

"Last time, Kagura; what the hell do you want," The tension was mounting now, and both Kagome and Daemon were losing patience.

"I want proof that Naraku is dead. I want to hear it from Inuyasha. I know he's here. I can scent him,"

"Back off,"

"Although…the scent is faint…Is he injured?" Kagura was smirking. "You're defending him as if he is. So, Naraku didn't go down without putting up a great deal of a fight. I'm not surprised, however," Kagura lifted her fans and smiled cruelly. "Come out and play, Inuyasha!"

"Don't even think about it!" Kagome shouted, growing more angry and yet nervous at the same time. Inuyasha's scent…is was Haru that Kagura could smell, not Inuyasha.

"Why not? If Naraku was defeated by Inuyasha than I want to see it for myself," Kagura moved forward. "If you make any attempts to stop me, girl, I will be forced to unleash the Saimyosho upon this entire village."

"Your mutant bees will not be a problem," Daemon said blandly as Kagura approached. She finally looked over to him and gave him the one up, studying him intensely. For someone who was about to die, he seemed entirely too bored.

"Really? You think so?"

"Look around, Kagura," Kagome murmured as she herself gazed upon the surrounding bees. "They're not going to be obeying you anymore,"

"Is that so?" Kagura turned to look over her shoulder and gasped in surprise. Her Saimyosho were all evaporating in a cloud of smoke. The billowing grey clouds lifted high above them and then vanished, raining dust upon the ground. "That's not possible!"

"Apparently it is," Kagome turned, glaring at Kagura. "You're not welcomed here, Kagura. Go away…and take Kanna with you,"

Kagura snarled in distaste, but the aura of male displeasure resonating from Daemon at the moment was more intimidating than Naraku himself had ever been. There was something about this man…something dark and dangerous. And the fact that he looked entirely bored with a situation that should have made him nervous and put him on edge didn't help her situation.

"Fine," She looked back to Kagome and then quickly at Kaede's hut. "Know this, Inuyasha! I will return in one year to this village. If you haven't died, I want a confrontation. If you truly are the victor over Naraku, then I want to see it for myself. You will face me in one year,"

"Leave," Kagome growled angrily.

"Will she come back?" Daemon asked when it was over and Kagome had returned to the hut.

"Yeah," She whispered, sighing heavily as she lifted her still sleeping pup from his cot. "I think it would be best if we left now. We should get back to the Well and my time. We've lingered too long as it is. If Kagura knew we were here it won't be long before more demons come looking for us. It would be safer for everyone if we were back home,"

Daemon stiffened for a moment and then nodded. "Then let us go, Kagome."

* * *

End of chapter! UGH I feel like crap giving you guys such a short chapter. I'd forgotten how short it was when I went back to add in a few details...that and F F hasn't let me update ANY of my stuff in two weeks...so had it not malfunctioned you would have had this two weeks ago when I had promised to have it to you!

Any way! Chapter 30 is being edited right now, expect a much longer chapter HOPEFULLY at the end of this week -glares at F F .net- I love you all! Don't bash me too badly?


	30. Demon Trap

Chapter 30

* * *

The day shifted into night and Daemon found himself staring into the seemingly endless fields of Kaede's home village. They had planned, he and Kagome, to be back in her time right now. To be safely tucked away at the Higurashi shrine in Japan where they would be safe. Where they would be caged.

But that had changed late in the afternoon when Haru had developed a fever. He wasn't eating much; he wouldn't feed. But that hadn't been the only reason they were still here. As a matter of fact, it wasn't part of it at all. If anything, it had pushed them into leaving as soon as possible, only when they were leaving the village, a screaming woman had run from the woods, warning of a demon emerging from the Well.

They hadn't believed it at first, hadn't dared think that they were trapped…until they'd found Inuyasha's forest swarming with Demons. Minor demons, but demons nonetheless. _She doesn't want us to leave, Daemon. She knows about the well. She knows that Inuyasha isn't here._ He remembered the look on Kagome's face when she'd looked down at her feverish pup and realized in horror that Kagura now knew Kagome's secret. _No matter what, I have to protect Haru, Daemon. I have to protect Inuyasha's family. _My_ family._

Daemon sipped the coffee he'd somehow concocted in silence while he hoped that the small dose of healing brew that Jaenelle had taught him to make, coupled with the herbs Kaede had provided, would be enough to get Haru through the night. The pup's wails had ceased, and Kagome's restless mind seemed to be at ease now. It had to mean Haru was getting better if Kagome was leaving his side.

"I don't understand," She said as she came to stand next to him just outside of Kaede's hut, staring out towards the forest with him. "Kagura has never shown any interest in Inuyasha before. All she's ever wanted was freedom from Naraku. She wouldn't take revenge on Inuyasha for Naraku's death,"

"I don't think it's revenge she's out for," Daemon whispered as he offered the mug of coffee to Kagome. She accepted it, took a sip and, after a moment of careful examination, took another large swallow before she handed it back.

"You put shields up, didn't you? That's why they're not coming into the village,"

"Yes, but the foreignness of my power isn't stopping them from testing the strength of those shields."

"You can destroy them?"

"With hardly a second thought, yes,"

"But you haven't,"

"No,"

"Why?"

"Because, despite my best efforts, I would drain the black before I got to them all. Even if I unleashed the full force of the black in one outburst, it wouldn't be enough to destroy them all and then my shields would be useless. I started with the Red, just to see what would happen, but it seems that, after a while, they can find their way around the Red. It equals a few of them in strength, but not by much,"

"The Black will hold?"

"The Black will hold. You can rest tonight, Lady Kagome,"

"No, Daemon. I don't think I can,"

The following morning, Koga returned to the village, looking distraught and worried. Daemon let him through the shields he put up and had met the Wolf Demon on the road that lead into the village, knowing the demon had never found the breach. Even if it was still being held in one place, he knew his wife and he knew her webs. She would have hidden it very well, and even if it could be found, no one would be able to get through in either direction. It was already too late.

And Koga could only confirm what he'd originally thought, and feared. Thousands of demons just waiting for the first strike.

"Can you withstand those kinds of numbers, Daemon?"

"Yes, for a little while," Daemon stretched a little. "Unfortunately, if I drain the Black, I don't know how much help I'll be after that,"

Kagome looked a little worried, but not really too afraid of losing. She and Inuyasha had gone up against enemies like this before. Maybe not in these large numbers, but they'd always managed to make it through pretty well. "Hopefully, it won't come to that," Still, she was getting a little edgy about the situation. Why was Kagura so into this? She hated Naraku and his control over her, so why was she bothering to attack them now?

"Perhaps she wants something else entirely,"

There was a coldness to Daemon's voice that made Kagome shiver. "And what's that," She whispered, afraid of the answer.

"If she wants to dance with the Sadist, then she'll have her chance,"

"You?" Kagome asked, surprised. She shook her head after a minute. Daemon had been through this kind of thing before with hateful, selfish women who wanted the body, but didn't care for the man. And Daemon was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. If Kagura's brief glimpse of him yesterday had gotten her on a high, then she probably would go after him. Or the strength of the Black.

"She saw what you did to the Saimyosho, Daemon." Looking towards Inuyasha's forest, Kagome felt something inside of her snap like a trigger. Her body tingled as her Miko energy surged through her veins, ready and waiting for her use. "She wants your power because you're a force to be reckoned with. She probably thinks that she can turn you. Convince you that she can give you a better life."

"Really?" He sounded bored, but there was a flicker of something in his gold eyes that signaled danger. Kagura, if this was her true intention, would find herself in an early grave. Daemon's hand flexed and Kagome realized he was fighting to keep his temper under control. If pushed too hard, he'd descend into the sweet cold of the Killing Edge and destroy Kagura bit by bit. And in the nastiest ways imaginable.

"Oddly," Kagome turned to glance back at Kaede's hut where Haru was inside playing with the strangest bamboo toy one of the villagers had once made for their own child. "Seeing Kagura suffer would be worth its weight in gold,"

Snorting in agreement, Koga chanced a glance towards the forest line. "Looks like they're getting a bit active,"

Narrowing his eyes, Daemon looked over his shoulder and said softly, "Yes, they are," When he turned to face the forest completely, Kagome knew something was happening. Daemon's concentration had honed in on keeping the shields up while, at the same time, weaving death spells around the demons who touched them. It wouldn't take long before those demons finally fell, but Daemon couldn't keep this up forever.

After several minutes, the testing of the Black shields stopped and Daemon turned to look at the others again, his gold eyes hardened to yellow. "They're determined,"

"Of course they are," Kagome folded her arms over her chest and scowled. "When Kagura sees something that she wants, she'll try to take it," She paused, uncertain. "And with Kanna with her…there's no telling what she'll try to do in order to win,"

"I'll bare that in mind,"

"Nasty little bitch," Koga spat, looking disgusted. "That Kanna isn't exactly innocent now that you mention it. And that mirror of hers,"

"That mirror is what I'm worried about," Kagome whispered as she glanced, once again, towards Kaede's hut. "Let's just pray that her dream magic can't get through Daemon's shields. If so…just be careful throughout this ordeal because, when Kanna's involved, not everything is what it seems,"

Kagome had been right about Kanna and her dream magic. Several of the villagers had left their homes late in the night, screaming about horrific nightmares of demons, thinking that their families and their village had been completely destroyed. Kagome, Koga, and Daemon seemed to be the only ones unaffected by this. Haru hadn't been able to avoid it, either, and had woken up in a fit of screams, unable to take the reassuring coos from Kaede or Daemon that everything was fine until Kagome had come back from her rounds and collected him. He'd hesitated in accepting her, but her scent had been so alive and so strong that the nightmare was forgotten, replaced instead by the warmth of his mother's arms and affection.

Kagome could only imagine what kind of nightmare the pup had suffered. The rest of the night crawled on slowly as Koga replaced Kagome on the rounds. After fretting over her pup for several minutes, Kagome finally settled down on her cot and attempted to sleep. Several villagers were still too scared of those nightmares to go back to sleep so instead they huddled around small camp fires throughout the village in hopes of remaining active. Perhaps they could even provide help to those trying to save their village.

Daemon shifted uneasily at his post, staring up at the twinkling stars in disdain. The demons had tested the shields again over the course of the last several hours and had all suffered the same fate as those that had tested before them. But he was starting to feel the weight of keeping those shields up without rest.

Before he knew it, he was starting to doze off, losing sight of everything around him.

"Daemon," Koga said sharply, jolting the Warlord Prince awake again. "Maybe you should go get some rest. I can keep watch on my own for a little while,"

There was a strange glint in the Wolf Demon's eyes but Daemon was too tired to analyze it and so, agreed. "The shields will hold for a few more hours while I rest. After that I'll take over again,"

Koga nodded.

* * *

"They are asleep,"

Kagura looked over her shoulder at the figure of a pale white child, a small glowing mirror resting in the palms of the child's hands. "Good, you may begin," When she was sure that Kanna's concentration was now on her task, hard red eyes flickered in triumph.

"I'm afraid that everything is about to go terribly wrong for Kagome and her family," In front of her, Kagura's tormented prisoner growled, trying to fight his way free of the spelled binds that held him. "As she said earlier, 'Nothing is ever what it seems,'." Kagura yawned pleasantly and twirled her fan in her right hand. "You're still trying to warn her, aren't you, Koga? It's just too bad that you don't share that same link with her mind as Inuyasha. Otherwise contacting her to warn her wouldn't be any trouble at all,"

Koga glared at her, unwilling to take the bait. Yes, he was jealous of Inuyasha's mating of Kagome, but there was nothing he could do about that that would get him anything short of mutilated by the Hanyou's claws. And when it came to his friends, Inuyasha was vicious, but his mate? His pup? Koga couldn't even imagine what Inuyasha would do to someone who threatened his family.

That's when Koga realized how strongly he wished that Inuyasha were here right now.

"Soon, both Daemon and Kagome will give in to the darkness of Kanna's nightmares and then it'll all be over. Daemon will surrender to me because he will believe that he has nothing left and Kagome will pass her pup on to my care to ensure that he lives." Kagura paused a moment to reflect on another matter. "Then, of course, I must consider Sesshoumaru and his desire to obtain the Tetsusaiga. Perhaps he will try to interfere?"

"Sesshoumaru is not in this realm," Kanna's singsong voice drew Kagura's attention with that statement.

"Good," Kagura said darkly. "Then I have nothing to worry about,"

* * *

End Chapter! Yes, it's short, yes I apologize for being a lazy ass. No, there won't be another update for a few weeks because I'm in the process of packing. I'm moving to Miami! Haha, yes...but...anyway, enjoy! 31 coming soon! 


	31. The Sadist Part I

A/N: Wow, yeah, I know I'm probably being or have been cursed out on several levels for my lack of updating this. But I guess moving from one tiny city to one huge overpopulated one will take its toll. I've been trying to adjust to Miami life and get settled into my new job, which, btw, is so much better than my last. I love it. ANYWAY! I present unto you, chapter 31. In word it's only a measley five pages in size 10 font...but I figured that it was worth posting considering... I also figured that I should jump on the bandwagon of my renewed inspiration and the minute amount of time I have to update!

Don't hurt me too badly, because another chapter is in the works, I assure you!

* * *

**_Standard disclaimers, people. The only thing I own in the slightest is Haru. Everything else to do with Inuyasha is Takahashi-san's stuff, and anything to do with Daemon, Jaenelle and the world of the Blood belongs to the ever-wonderful Anne Bishop.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 31**

* * *

Kagome shot forward, breathing hard, her brown eyes wide in horror. Pain gripped her head, forcing her to curl up on her cot, moaning and groaning. "No…Not…Inuyasha…" 

"Kagome?" Daemon sat up but the pain was overwhelming him, forcing him back down onto the cot. He'd felt this before sensation before, seen these kinds of nightmares.

"Inuyasha!"

"K-Kagome, listen to me," Daemon's fingers curled in the blanket and raw black power surged through him, adding a little more strength. "Kagome, you had a nightmare,"

"Where is Inuyasha? He can't be…dead?"

"He's in Kaeleer, Kagome, remember?" Struggling to regain his composure and to sit up right, which confused him because he wasn't as tired anymore, Daemon tried to focus on calming the woman down. "What is this?" He groaned, the sharp stabbing pain in his temples penetrating his mind. That's when he felt it, a light brush against his inner barriers and the raw stench of demonic power surrounding him. The pressure he felt was being caused by this power. Closing his gold eyes, Daemon sealed his inner barriers as tightly as he could and focused on finding the source of that power.

Beside him, Kagome twisted, jerked, and was silent again. The dream had overtaken her once more, forcing her down into the darkness of Kanna's cursed nightmares. They were trying to distract them, to cripple them. Kagome wasn't Blood and couldn't detect it as easily as he could, but Daemon was aware that her Miko power should have been resisting the brushes and the pressure, but it didn't seem to be. Of course, she had regained consciousness only seconds before so perhaps she was fighting it?

Cursing, Daemon twisted and threw the blanket away from his body, fighting the dangerous lour of sleep. A vision of Jaenelle blinded him for a moment and the stabbing pain intensified, winding him and forcing him onto the ground. Groaning, he grabbed his head and tried to force the image away, but it wouldn't leave him. The vision of his wife moved before his face, seemingly smiling and reassuring and then turning hateful and nasty.

_"I know what you dream of doing with Kagome, Daemon. I know what you want. But it's all right. I've found someone else,"_

"**_Jaenelle!_**" Crying out, Daemon reached a hand out towards her and shuddered when the vision changed and Inuyasha was standing behind her, holding Haru against his side and looking vicious.

_"You both betrayed us," Inuyasha snarled as he wrapped a free arm around Jaenelle's waist. "I'm taking my son and my new lover and leaving for good,"_

"No! You can't…! It's not…what you think…I…Jaenelle! JAENELLE!"

"PRINCE!" Kaede slammed her knee hard into Daemon's back to draw his attention onto new pain rather than old. "Do not be fooled, Prince! It is the demon child, Kanna, who tries to trick you! What you are dreaming is not true!"

"Jaenelle…"

"Jaenelle is still with you, Prince. Kagura will try and take her away so that she may have you all to herself! Just as she would try and take Inuyasha away from Kagome so that she might have the pup!" Kaede shook him hard by the shoulders and pinned him, staring directly into the panicked gold eyes that stared back up at her. "You must believe that it is just a dream! Kagura wants you and your power for herself. She craves it! She will try to make you believe that you have nothing left! What Kagura wants is what she gets if you let her win!"

"Jaenelle…" Daemon tried to look away, but something inside of him was stirring as if a sleeping monster was being awakened by this news. "Jaenelle is…still with…me…?" The monster in him twisted, turned, stretched out its senses and probed for anything tangible. Daemon's body tightened and then those panicked gold eyes sharpened to a hard yellow. His body was still and the pressure was suddenly gone. Once again, Daemon could see clearly.

"Kanna's nightmares are horrid things," Kaede whispered as Daemon sat up and rolled his neck and shoulders to rid him of the last of the pain. "Prince? Are you yourself again?"

"So," Daemon glanced at her, his expression sleepy, bored even. "Kagura wants me for herself, does she?"

Kaede had been stunned by the look on Daemon's face and the ease with which he spoke and couldn't really find the words. What had she just woken in him? She nodded to answer him, unsure if what she'd just done would work out for the better or for the worst.

"Then let us not disappoint her," Daemon rose from his cot, stuffed his hands into his trouser pockets and moved for the door.

"What are you doing?"

"If Kagura wants me, than she shall have me," Daemon smiled a cold, cruel smile and then slipped out of the hut and onto the path that would lead him to the post on the village boundaries where he'd left Kouga. Feeling his approach, the wolf demon turned and studied the pale face and the bedraggled hair, and wondered if Kanna's nightmares had been what had made the man look so dull, so bored…so lifeless.

"Kouga, stay with Kagome. Watch over her,"

"Sure,"

Daemon brushed passed him to head up towards the edge of the clearing where his black shield ended and Kouga watched him step through it and walk through the throngs of demons untouched. Once he knew Daemon was out of sight, he smirked and headed towards Kaede's hut, looking more sinister now that he no longer had to keep up the guise of the wolf demon, Kouga. He had a job to do for lady Kagura.

The demon disguised as Kouga, approached the hut belonging to Kaede as casually as possible, but as he reached out towards the clothed entry, his hand paused over the threshold. He pulled it back curiously, then shoved it forward again. As with the first time he'd thrust his hand to throw back the cloth and step inside, a seeping coldness had slipped into him, bringing with it the feeling that he didn't want to go inside. Something clicked into place inside of him, telling him that whatever lay beyond that veil, he didn't want to see. Still, he had a mission to attend to; orders to carry out. If he were unable to perform his duties, the Lady Kagura would kill him, ruining any and all of his chances at becoming a reigning demon lord.

Again the sick feeling overwhelmed him, but this time he forced it aside to do what he'd been told to do. He stepped inside, a difficult feat when he'd felt some invisible force shoving him backwards, and peered down at the sleeping mother and pup.

Lady Kagura had been correct! Inuyasha and the wench had had a child together, and, he sensed, the child was definitely going to be a problem if not properly raised. Lady Kagura would see to it that he was "properly" raised. And she'd do right by his side, as she'd promised. Once she got rid of the black haired, golden eyed stranger, all would be well in the world again.

Temptation over came him as he looked over at the sleeping old priestess, his hunger for human flesh temporarily blurring everything else out. She was defenseless against him, and it was that kind of prey that drew him, made his dominance that much more significant. He approached Kaede slowly, false colored eyes glittering hungrily as he gazed down at her. She had plenty of meat on her bones, which would provide for a very good meal. Kagura wouldn't mind if he took a few extra minutes to feast before tearing the pup from his mother's arms. After that, he'd satisfy a different hunger. Another thing Lady Kagura wouldn't mind him indulging in.

* * *

Despite the heat the demons around him exerted from their bodies, the air had dropped several degrees lower than it had been prior to his stepping through the shields. Every step he walked left everything behind coated in a thin layer of ice. His golden eyes looked sleepy, but behind that glittered the dangerous malevolence that made up the Sadist. Daemon Sadi paused on the trail for a moment, glancing around his surroundings with a look of feigned interest and approval, knowing Kagura was watching him for any sign that he was coming to _her _and _for her_ rather than to put an end to the problem and save the pitiful miko and her even more pitiful pup. 

"You can come out, darling," Daemon's voice was dull, but carried with it the smallest hint of the sensuality that was sure to catch her attention. "Don't you want to come out?"

A sound behind him made him turn, facing the eerily pale child with her long white hair and dull, blank eyes. The mirror she held in her hands flashed dangerously as she searched him for any sign of a lie. With one, concentrated blast from the Black, he shattered the mirror and her magic, smiling ever so slightly.

"You don't want to do that," He said pleasantly when she furrowed her brow at him, certain that if he'd had nothing to hide, he wouldn't have destroyed her weapon. She didn't care anymore that the spell she'd woven over the people of Kaede's village was quickly dying out. Daemon was in their midst, and soon that demon would have Kagome's pup. Kagura would get everything she desired. And when Inuyasha came to take the pup back, Daemon would destroy him just as he'd destroyed the Saimyosho, making Kagura the most powerful Demoness in the realms.

"Is it such a crime to want to see the animal beneath the flesh of the human?" Kagura purred as she stepped out of the shadows, something feral flickering in the back of her red eyes.

"Not a crime," Daemon crooned, smirking lazily as Kagura shuddered at the sensual caress his voice provided. Such easy prey. "Just not very wise,"

"I had expected you much sooner," Kagura pouted as she looked towards Kanna. "Go keep watch for the demon. I want that pup unharmed!"

Something inside of him clicked into place as she said it. So, he'd been right to weave those spells around Kaede's hut before he'd left. Even his exhaustion hadn't blinded him to the strange glint in Kouga's eyes. Daemon's hard yellow orbs swept over their surroundings. "Have you killed the wolf?"

Kagura turned to face him again and smiled pleasantly. "No. Thought I would leave that for you to do," She didn't know why she'd said it, but something oh so pleasant had slipped into her mind. Why not let Daemon kill Kouga? At least then the heat from the bloodlust might possibly change to an entirely different lust.

Daemon cocked his head to the side, the bored, sleepy expression still plastered on his face. She'd taken the bait. It wouldn't be hard to take care of her and free Kouga, but what worried him was Kagome and Haru who were both at risk if Kagome was unable to see past the falsehood of the demon disguising himself as Kouga. But if he knew her as well as he'd hoped, she wouldn't let that pup go for anything in the world. Just like he would never let go of Jaenelle. Not for anyone or anything. The people of Dhemlan had made the mistake of underestimating and doubting his loyalty and love to and for his wife and they'd paid for it. He'd done them a kindness by not wearing the black among them, by trying to fit in. But they hadn't appreciated it and he'd shown them the price for that.

Kagura was dead wrong if she thought she could ever replace Jaenelle in his heart or in his bed.

* * *

Daemon's absence had startled Kagome into a kind of still alertness that put her on edge. The dream world she'd been trapped in shattered like glass and fell from her just as quickly as it had snapped up, and the world of the real had brought her back to herself. Haru wriggled on her chest, still caught in a dream, hopefully pleasant, and for a moment she didn't fear for his safety. 

Then a sound like a foot scuffing the gravel outside of the veiled doorway of Kaede's hut caught her attention and she felt the old woman snore softly in her sleep. Was it Daemon?

Something inside of her told her that it wasn't, and that didn't make her feel any better. Her arms slid up around her pup and she turned onto her side to face Kaede, pressing her pup to her chest in an effort to better shield him if it was needed.

Whomever was standing outside hesitated so long before entering that Kagome had started to think that maybe she was just being paranoid, but then it finally entered, and an overwhelming sense of danger threatened to choke her. Whoever this was, it wasn't Daemon, nor was it Kouga or any of the other villagers that might have been entering Kaede's hut at this time of the night.

She didn't dare look up, but she clutched Haru closer, feigning sleep, while still trying to keep tabs on the person, or demon, that had trespassed. For a long while she felt his eyes were on hers, but felt safe enough to open her eyes when she felt the floor boards shift as he moved towards Kaede. For a moment, she would have believed it was Kouga, but his scent wasn't the same, the way he moved wasn't the same, and something was terribly wrong.

Haru twisted in her arms, grunting in his sleep, drawing the demon's attention to her and her open eyes. For a moment, they just stared at each other for a moment, and, had she not known any better, she would have believed this was Kouga and not some imposter. It really did look like him.

"Did I wake you, Kagome?"

Kouga's voice, but without the cockiness and the arrogance. Not the same glitter in his eyes that Kouga would have had if he'd been the one asking the question.

"No, I was already awake," Kagome sat up and cuddled Haru close to her chest as she did so, catching the flicker of dismay and panic in the demon's eyes. If he didn't know that she could see right through his disguise, that could certainly work to his advantage. "What's wrong, Kouga?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment, studying her with an intensity that she really didn't like, before turning to look back down at Kaede. "Nothing. Just tense is all. Daemon's been gone for a while,"

"Where did he go?" Kagome asked, trying to keep her voice from betraying her. Best to get some answers before she sprang a trap she hadn't even been able to set yet.

Again, the demon hesitated, but she could see that he obviously saw no harm in telling her, which just made her shiver. He must have had some seriously nasty intentions for her once he got what he wanted. No doubt about it now; he was working for Kagura.

"He went into the forest of Inuyasha,"

"What for?" Kagome moved to rise, but the demon growled at her, making her stop. She studied him for a long moment, panic strangling her throat enough to catch his attention. The jig was up. He knew.

"Just give me the pup and things won't have to get complicated,"

"Don't come any closer," Kagome whispered as she pulled Haru as close to her chest as she could. With a twitch of his furry white ears, Haru roused, immediately picking up the scent of danger around him. He squirmed unhappily, nudging into his mother's shirt, seeking a place to hide from the danger. Movement behind the demon caught her eye suddenly, but he didn't turn quick enough after seeing her distraction to miss the blow to the head he suffered from Kaede's clay vase. He fell hard, landing with a sickening thud to the floor boards. The sickening crunch she'd heard as the vase had made impact with his head had made her stomach churn, but at least now he couldn't harm them.

"I knew something was amiss!" Kaede announced as she dropped the handle of the vase, all that remained of it, to the ground beside the rest of its shattered pieces.

"Thank goodness you weren't really sleeping," Kagome muttered as she rose from her cot and leaned over the demon, surprised to see the pool of green blood seeping from his head. "I think you got him,"

"Good!" Kaede snapped as she looked the woman over intensely. "Are ye ok?"

"I'm fine," Kagome checked on Haru for a moment then focused her gaze back to Kaede. "What about Daemon? Did he really go into the forest?"

"Yes. He was able to force the nightmares back and realize what was happening. I told him that Kagura wanted him and his power, and he said, "Then let us not disappoint her", and left!" Kaede rubbed her wrist a little and looked uncertain. "There was something terrible in his eyes when he'd smiled, too,"

"The Sadist," Kagome whispered, her stomach giving a little flutter. "Jaenelle told me about it a little while ago. That's what they called him in the court's he was forced to serve. She said that Daemon was passionate about some things, and when those things were threatened he went…cold…"

Kaede shifted slightly on her better leg, her mind wandering in thought. "Kagura has got her hands full with him, then. At least now we can safely assume that he was the reason that the nightmares ended."

"You're right. It probably was him. And Daemon's got enough sense to make it look like an accident, too. Kagura has no idea what she's woken up,"

"What about this one?" Kaede gave the limp body of the demon a hard kick for her own satisfaction and looked up at Kagome.

"I'm not sure," Kagome looked down at Haru. "If Inuyasha were here, I'd leave the demon for Inuyasha to deal with however he cared to. But since that's not an option and I really don't know how powerful this one is, I think he should just throw him outside of the village and outside of Daemon's shields. With any luck, Daemon will finish with Kagura and get rid of it on his way back. If he has any strength left. He didn't get much sleep, did he?"

"Hardly any," Kaede confirmed.

* * *

End Chapter 


End file.
